You Set My Soul On Fire
by Haruka321
Summary: *Update*What goes up, must come down. And what goes down, keeps going down...  SorxAx drug fic. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: New Beginning**_

_**I'm not sure if anyone noticed any changes that has happened to me. I don't want to say anything about it of course.**_

_**"Sora what's wrong with you? You can't hide away forever you know, you suck at doin it."Axel said looking into my eyes."Yeah I can...."I started to turn but before I knew it Axel had me back facing observed my body.**_

_**"Look at you Sora, you've gone pale....."**_

_**"He left me...."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Riku left me Axel, he dumped me."I started tearing up but held back, I hated crying.**_

_**"He wouldn't leave you, he loves you alo--"**_

_**"Apparently not if he left me Axel!!"**_

_**Silence**_

_**"......He's getting married to Elaina....."**_

_

* * *

_

_It had been two months since me and Riku had separated from our four year relationship. I had started getting better about our situation enough to talk to him a bit._

_"So...hows it been...?"Riku asked me quietly.  
"Okay I guess, I've been looking up colleges lately...."_

_"Thats good."_

_"How about you?"Instantly something had told me that I shouldn't have asked that question._

_"Well, nothing really. I ,uh...I got a fiancé..."_

_That something was right. I was at a lost for words at that moment. I stared out into the ocean on Destiny Island, where we had shared countless fond memories trying my hardest not to cry, or worse, lash out my anger._

_"Your not mad are you? I'm sorry if I hurt you...."Riku said. I could feel him staring me down. I lowered my head feeling my tears trying to escape."Who is he...?"Something, once again, told me that I shouldn't have asked._

_"Well, her name is Elaina, you know, the girl who moved hear about a couple of months ago?"I couldn't hold anything back anymore. I broke down."Sora...."Riku reached down but I had knocked his hand away._

_"No! It wasn't enough to just leave me out of nowhere after four fucking years was it!?!I loved you Riku. I didn't just crushed on you, or liked you, or just lusted over you, no, I fucking loved you!!And your willing to go marry some girl who you've only been with for like a month or two but me I'm nothing to you!?!?Don't you get it!?When you asked me to be yours, I fell hard for you!"Riku just stared me down with emotionless eyes._

_"What the hells your problem!?God!!"I couldn't take it anymore, I just ran off._

* * *

_**I was surprised at what had happened next.**_

_**Axel embraced me in his arms, as I let myself cry into his arms but for some reason I felt too ashamed to look into his eyes.**_

_**"I'm sorry that happened to you Sora....I know how you feel ,my brother knows her, she tried to make a pass at him at a party, he told me he didn't go for it because 10 minutes before she hit on him he walked past a room and she was getting trained on....I have no idea how Riku leaves someone like you for her, but don't worry, he'll have to learn a hard lesson, thats life, ya know?"**_

_**I wiped away my tears and stepped back.**_

_**"Your coming with me."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I said, your coming with me, you need some TLC, so what do ya say, I won't take no for an answer."**_

_**I couldn't help but smile and agree.  
"Lets go drop by my house first."**_

* * *

_**We walked into my small island mom was sitting on the couch drinking.**_

_**"Oh Sora who's your friend?"She threw me a smile."His name's Axel mom.**_

_**I ran upstairs to Roxas room straight to his medicine cabinet.**_

_**"Uh, what the hell do you think your doing?"He asked playing his videogame.**_

_**Roxas was my half brother, he resulted from my moms unfaithfulness. When dad found out he stayed with her for the sake of me, but couldn't bare it anymore when I was eight and he was seven, so they divorced, and Roxas dad, Doni, moved in, and started to abuse us.**_

_**"Give me a painkiller or something, something strong."**_ _**Roxas**_ _**had collected pills from his therapist and then would sell them and buy videogames.**_

_**"You mean something that'll get you high?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"What the hell,"Roxas pushed me out of the way,"you don't know what your doing you've never been high, the first time you get high is supposed to be from weed not pills, you haven't even been drunk."**_

_**"You owe me."**_

_**"Oh yeah, how so?"**_

_**"Wakka's party, I snuck you in and out after you got wasted and started singing really really loud."**_

_**He sighed,"Fine....here."He poured six white pills in my hand."It's a painkiller, take two every four hours when needed, don't get caught on them or with them and don't OD, got it?"**_

_**"Yeah, see you later."**_

_**"Where you going?"**_

_**"I'm gonna stay with Axel and Hiro for awhile."**_

_**"Oh tell that shithead Hiro that he owes me 100 bucks."**_

_**I walked down the hallway to my room and started packing my through my drawers I came across a picture of me and Riku kissing on the shore."I thought you'd marry me but nooo...."I said ripping the photo up and tossing it out the window. I had to hold back tears.**_

_**I walked downstairs to my mom and Axel pounding shots. He wasn't of legal age yet at 19,so it was definitely a weird moment. I'm 18 and she keeps telling me not to smoke cigarettes, not that I'd want too but still. My stepdad Doni's adittude rubbed off on her, though she was still a sweetheart.**_

_**"Oh hun can I touch your hair its so red my favorite color!"**_

_**"Sure."**_

_**"Ohhhhhh!!Is it all natural?"**_

_**"Like fire."**_

_**"Corny."I thought to myself chuckling a bit.**_

_**"Sora! I love him already! Such a clever young man!""Mom, please we're not together."I blushed embarassed."Well there's the problem! You should be....."**_

_**"Mom...."**_

_**"Sorry hun how long are you going to be gone?"  
"I don't know I'll call you."  
"Okay keep your phone on and drive safely don't talk to strangers...."  
She went on warning me as if I was a kid again.**_

_**"Nice meeting you Rose."Axel said.**_

_**"Nice meeting you too hun keep my Sora safe."**_

_**As we walked to my yellow car with beautifully tinted black windows I hear her scream.**_

_**"And don't forget to use protection!!!"**_

_**I decided not to look back at her and to just get in the car as fast as I could. Axel laughed.**_

_**"Uh she's not like that when she's sober just so you know...."**_

* * *

_**"So this is the house your mom bought from winning the lottery huh?"I pulled into the driveway of what seemed kinda like a mini mansion. Axel had committed arson on his old house, a yellow house with a white picket fence and flowers growing all over the place. Although the outside didn't reflect what was on the inside, and he hated it.**_

* * *

_"Our mom wasn't a coke head when we were kids, she was the best in the world, its just when we all moved from the city to here to be with my dad that she started doing coke, when I was 13 and Hiro was 12 she bought the yellow house, kept it neat and clean, stored the drugs and booze in their bathroom, ya know? But then she had to keep the drugs coming, she started prostituting for my dad and soon enough she was always coked up. I remember ,one day, me and Hiro were playing ball in the house, and Hiro broke a window, but I took the punishment ,and I thought she was just gonna spank me or ground me, but she told me to hold open my hands, and she grabbed a cigar, lit it ,and pushed it on my right palm and then my dad burned my left palm. I cried so hard.....I never really cried until that. I couldn't really do much for about 3 weeks, Hiro had to help me eat and from then on they'd beat us but when my dad left her and went back to the city, it got extreme. I started fighting back when Hiro came in our room crying with cuts on the back of his neck. I actually beat her up, and yeah, it felt good, she stopped beating on us for a while after that but when I was 15 she had gone too far again and almost killed Hiro for shooting up her heroine. She choked him til he couldn't breathe and I found him on the ground. I gave him CPR and took him to the room, he told me he was addicted to heroine so I started fighting him because I didn't want him to do hardcore drugs like mom and I told him that I was going to beat him sober ,so I did and it worked. But when I was 17 I got drunk and sat outside of the house around midnight. I packed mine and Hiro's stuff and told him to leave with it. I went inside ,poured gasoline everywhere, went outside and burned that hell hole up. I couldn't leave. I wanted to make sure it burned ,I got arrested, and they told me I was lucky I was still a minor, if I had been 18 I would've been charged as an adult. For those two years Hiro was the only one who could visit me since he was family, and he visited me every week. When I was there I didn't count the days until I could get released, I just lived it a day at a time. I got into fights every single day I was in there. When I was serving my time mom became a lucky bitch, she won the lottery, bought the house, drugs, booze, some cars, a cell for Hiro and her then put 10,000 dollars in Hiro's bank account and just left."_

* * *

_**So now its been about a month since Axel's been out and he's seemed to adjust pretty well. Hiro split the money in his bank account with him and all Axel bought was a cell phone so far.**_

_**We walked inside and I stared in awe looking at the fancy stairs swirling up on both sides. The walls and floors seemed to be black marble, the house was lit by the huge golden chandelier hanging over head."Its a city home, thats why she bought it."**_

_**We went upstairs and the room was surprisingly small with only a t.v, computer, and a stereo. Hiro was a bit shorter than Axel,yet taller than me, with the same spiky hair, accept it was pure black. I had met him once when he was hanging out with Roxas. He slept peacefully on the bottom bunk of their bed."You want to take a shower or bath, the bathrooms over there."He pointed across from the bunk bed to a well hidden door. I opened the door and turned on the switch.**_

_**"Whoa......its...."**_

_**"Big?"**_

_**The bathroom was all marble white, with a shower in one corner and a Jacuzzi bathtub on the other side.  
"Well, hurry so we can eat."Axel said closing the door. I went over to the counter and criticized myself in front of the mirror .I really was pale the blood seemed as if it just drained out of me. I took two pills out of my pocket and popped them. I've never taken anything to get purposely high until now, I only drank and even then I've never been drunk. I turned on the faucet of the Jacuzzi and started to undress. I got in and instantly felt light-headed as the blood rushed to my head. In about 10 minutes the pills started taking affect. I had started to laugh to myself, then it became uncontrollable.**_

_**"Sora...?"Axel poked his head through the door."What's so funny in here?"**_

_**I stared dazed at him. I knew it was because of the drugs, but I wasn't sure that the drugs made me think of him as so stunning and so attractive that I wanted to pounce on him. I moved to the front of the Jacuzzi about to rise out but my hand had pressed a button that made the jets propel into my pelvic regions.**_

_**"Nghahhh...."I let out an embarrassing moan and moved back.**_

_**"Well, uh, just um, checking..."He blushed intensely and closed the door again and I kicked myself for being such a pervert. I leaned against the tub and soon everything faded to black. **_

* * *

_"Riku Riku Riku......"_

_"Sora Sora Sora.......whatever happened to the simpler times......?"_

_"What ever happened to you, thats the question."_

_"I guess thats only fair.......................Sora......."_

_Riku's voice rang in the dark, calling after me._

* * *

_**"Sora, Sora wake up! Sora...?"**_

_**"....R-Riku....?"**_

_**I opened my eyes to the bright had pulled me out and wrapped me in a towel. I was shivering.**_

_**"You were in there for like an hour, when I came in you started sinking under the water so I had to get you out."He sighed**_

_**"Scare the shit out of me will ya?"**_

_**"Sorry about that..."**_

_**"Eh, its on lets go eat."I got dressed and walked into the room.**_

_**"Dinner's ready, c'mon, chicken, wake up wake up wake up."Axel was nudging Hiro with his foot.**_

_**"Gnaaahhhhh getaway fire crotch......I'll eat tomorrow."**_

_**Axel slapped the side of his head.**_

* * *

_**We went outside and ate peacefully under the starry skies. It was a warm summers night and the stars had lit up the sky.**_

_**After I was done I was surprised how well it stayed down, the food that is.**_

_**Axel lit a cigarette and sighed.**_

_**"You don't get this in the city, the stars, there's so many of 'em....I guess thats the highlight of this place....."He said balancing the cigarette on his soft lips. I found myself lost in his image, his beautiful lips, his fiery hair, the two simple tattoos that layed under his aquatic green eyes. His body was so slim yet muscular, hidden under his black hoodie and pants. I started undressing him with my eyes without realizing.**_

_**"Sora, your undressing me with your eyes aren't you? I know, I'm pretty sexy under these clothes huh?"He said confident in himself. I was scared that he was reading my mind.**_

_**"Sorry, I just dazed off...."I looked straight. His home may have been a house built for the city but his backyard was a beach.200 feet ahead layed the shore and his neighbors were about 100 feet apart. I started thinking about Riku again and I felt myself frown.**_

_**"'You don't need a little boy like that."**_

_**"Wha...?"**_

_**"I said ,you don't need him."Axel smiled a bit.**_

_**"Sora, your so innocent."**_

_**"No I'm not, thats a misconception, I'm just quiet."**_

_**"Whatever you say Sora honey bee."He laughed repeating the nickname my mom gave me as he ruffled my hair and put out his cigarette.**_

_**We layed on his top bunk really close to each other.**_

_**"Sorry if its a tight squeeze, all the other rooms don't really have furniture."He said taking off his shirt.**_

_**"Yesss....."Was what I had automatically thought.**_

_**"If I sleep with a shirt on I start to sweat."He started unbuttoning his black pants.**_

_**"Wha-wha-what are you doing...?"I asked in a bit of a panic.**_

_**"Don't worry I'm just putting shorts on,"He reached to the foot of the bed grabbing shorts and pulling them on,"ya know, for a sec there you looked a bit disappointed.....am I right?"He propped himself on his right elbow facing me smirking. I blushed. **_

_**"Whatever Axel....you have a huge ego."I said chuckling.**_

_**"Why not? I'm right most of the time."He layed flat on his back and soon his breathing settled.**_

_**I hoped this wasn't going to be another sleepless night. Though the high was still active throughout my body though, making it nearly impossible for me to feel. I was finally able to just stay still. I layed next to Axel's slumbering body for 10 minutes, not sleeping, but nowhere near being awake. I was in some kind of euphoric trance where nothing would disturb my mind.**_

_**Until the nausea got to me, that is.**_

_**I hopped off the top bunk and rushed to the bathroom almost missing the toilet as my stomach emptied. Axel came in soon after, rubbing my back.**_

_**"So, how many did you take...?"**_

_**"Only....only two...I'm sorry..."I pushed out in between gagging.**_

_**"It's okay, I've had countless times where I was over the toilet."He said softly. I rinsed my mouth and flushed the only dinner I've managed to keep down that long. I stood there trying to catch my thoughts.**_

_**"Let's go back to bed, your okay now right?"**_

_**"....Yeah...."**_

_**Okay so first chapter review and read the next don't worry I'm pretty sure it's going to be worth the lemon :]]]**_

_**See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

_**Chapter Two: Axel Your A Bad Influence!!**_

_**I awoke to the yellow pinkish tinted room from the sunrise. I turned to face Axel. He was awake, simply staring at the ceiling with an emotionless expression, hands crossed behind his head.**_

_**  
"Sora, how do you feel today?"**_

_**"Alright, I guess."**_

_**I pulled myself up, stretching my body fully before jumping off the bed. I went down the stairs outside the backdoor and began walking to the shore. I enjoyed the relaxing feeling of sand in between my toes. The day has barely begun, as it is still a bit chilly. At the shore I rested on the sand laying on my back. I closed my eyes and let myself indulge the smell of the salty ocean, becoming one with it.**_

_**"I wonder what Riku's doing...is he holding her right now....is he thinking of me.....is he planning a wedding......buying her lavished gifts......is he just messing with my head....did I do anything wrong to get him to leave me.......I have to call him.........."I thought, pulling out my cell phone and scrolling down to his name,"No, I can't........But when we broke up he didn't give me a straight foward answer......."I procrastinated until my thumb did the work for me and hit the call button. My palms began to sweat, my mind telling me to hang up the phone.**_

_**Why don't I ever listen to it?**_

_**"Hey, Sora ?"Riku's voice called out. For a second I paused, as my heart had to skip a beat.**_

_**"Y-yeah, listen, um, I'm sorry I exploded on you the last time we talked..."  
"It's alright, I understand."**_

_**"Yeah so um, I just wanted to talk to you face to face....I mean, just so I can have some questions answered....so I can put my mind to rest ,do you mind?"**_

_**Silence**_

_**"Um , no I don't mind, we can meet in like in an hour or so, I have a full day ahead of me. The island?"**_

_**"Yeah yeah, I'll be there soon."**_

_**It was becoming hard to not say 'I love you' before saying bye.**_

_**"Okay, bye."**_

_**"Bye...."**_

_**As soon as I had hung up I had regretted making the call. What was I thinking? I couldn't handle the reasons why he would leave me.**_

_**Why did he love me in the first place........?

* * *

**_

_We were sitting at the edge of the dock, holding hands ,and staring into the blinding setting sun. It had been our first year anniversary._

_"I love you, Sora."He whispered into my ear in a sweet voice, nipping at the soft earlobes._

_"Tell me why."_

_"What?"_

_"Tell me why you love me."_

_He had never told me the reasons before, but then again, I never asked._

_"Hmmmm...."He pulled away crossing his arms and lowering his head. It was his thinking posture._

_"Well, I love your big blue eyes....your perfect smile....your always warm....and you always smell good.....I love your unmanageable yet soft hair....I love it when I press your nose you scrunch your face like a bunny....I love how you eat your noodles kinda like how a camel eats.....I love how you can't sit still when you play videogames.....I love how when we sleep you cuddle up to me like a kitten.....I love how you get offended when I say your really girly-"_

_"Hey!"_

_He laughed,"I love everything about you.....I could go on and on...the list would never end Sora....you make places that shouldn't tingle tingle...."_

_I pressed my lips against his wrapping my arms around his neck ,letting our tongues dance together. He pulled me closer by my waist making his kisses deeper. I felt his hands navigate to my zipper, but I had to stop him. I wasn't ready to give him that yet._

_**Oh, yeah......**_

"Please Sora? I'll make it worth it....I'm pretty good..."He attempted to zip it down. I pulled away.  
"No."I laughed.

* * *

_**I got up off of the beach and retreated back inside to Axel's room. They were smoking weed and playing videogames.**_

_**"I got you pinned...give up Axel its only gonna hurt more when the screen tells the truth!"**_

_**"Fuck you! Damn!"**_

_**The screen read KO.**_

_**"Mother......you were lucky..."**_

_**"Luck ain't got no business where skill is."Hiro smirked.**_

_**"Hey, I'm gonna go meet up with Riku."**_

_**"Really? Well....good luck then I guess."Axel said starting up his game again.**_

* * *

_**Axel's POV, got it memorized? XD**_

_**Axel sat intrenched by the flashing lights of the t.v screen ,pressing the buttons on his controller. His eyes were blood shot red, he was definitely out of it but he always wanted to go higher, as he held the joint in his mouth, inhaling deeply, exhaling softly, pausing the game to pass it back to Hiro.**_

_**"Sora Sora Sora......"Axel murmured outloud.**_

_**"What, are you jealous?"**_

_**"Pfffff, no. I could get him if I wanted to, but I don't want him."  
"Ha! Don't think so highly of yourself fire crotch, I've seen you work and you come off too aggressive, like this guy who only wants to fuck and then leave the next morning before they wake. You don't want him because you know someone like Sora wouldn't give you the time of day! You suck."**_

_**"Well I don't see you pulling anyone in."**_

_**"Yeah, but I think if I really wanted someone, I would work better than you, fire crotch."**_

_**"Fuck you!"**_

_**"Its only the tru-"**_

_**Hiro was interrupted by a pillow making contact with the side of his face.**_

_**"And next time it'll be a dictionary, smart ass."**_

* * *

_**I walked to the paopu tree where Riku was lying. I jumped on and sat by his feet. I didn't want to waste anytime.**_

_**"I want to know why you would leave me for her, or why you would leave me period."**_

_**  
Silence**_

_**"Sora.....I-I only stayed with you because I felt sorry for you....and I didn't know how to break it off....."**_

_**I was blown away by the reason.**_

_**"Why did you feel sorry, there's no reason to pity me?"**_

_**"Well, you just always seemed so uncomfortable looking for guys, even when you came out to your mom and she was alright with it ,you never went for it, at school you'd look at couples and you'd look so depressed, so I just wanted to do you a favor."**_

_**"So you dated me for four years because you felt sorry for me?"**_

_**"Well, I think I only lusted for you so bad....I wanted you.....but....I don't know....I guess I haven't really figured out for myself."**_

_**I wanted to scream my lungs out at him, but I had to keep myself under control.**_

_**"Do you really love Elaina?"**_

_**"Yes.....Sora I do....I don't care about the rumors if you were going to bring that up....."**_

_**"No...I wasn't....but...I still love you...and I don't want you to get hurt Riku.....I still care I-I-I....."**_

_**For some reason I started to stutter but I didn't want to cry, I was still numb.**_

_**"Sora your not acting right.....are you okay?"**_

_**"Y-yeah I'm just uh...just nervous.....I think we should talk to each other when we're both comfortable...."**_

_**"...Well....okay."**_

_**"So I guess I'll see you later?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Okay...bye...."I just waved goodbye and walked to the boats.**_

_**"That was strange....maybe it was just the side effect of the pill..."I thought.**_

* * *

_**Axel was laying on the ground with a pillow over his eyes and his controller on top.**_

_**"What happened to him?"**_

_**"He can't deal with the fact that I am the ultimate gamer and he is simply no challenge to me-"**_

_**"Bullshit I was about to kick your ass in the last battle but-"**_

_**"-But did you?"**_

_**"Listen I was one hit-"**_

_**"-But DID you?"**_

_**Silence**_

_**"Fuck off."**_

_**"Yeah, thats what I thought. I'll let you grieve."Hiro got up and walked out the room.**_

_**"I was so close Sora, I swear he's using a cheat...."**_

_**Axel pushed off the pillow from his face.**_

_**"Wow....your eyes are really red Axel....."**_

_**"Thats what happens when you smoke too much for your own good."He laughed, his eyes half opened.**_

_**"Want some?"**_

_**"What......you mean weed....?"**_

_**I wasn't to keen on the idea of smoking....just because I've seen Roxas do it for the first time and his coughs seemed so painful, his eyes watered, and his whole face turned red.**_

_**"You don't have to, if you don't want to, I wouldn't expect someone so innocent like you to be able to--"**_

_**I took his joint, lit it, and inhaled as much as I could.**_

_**Because I was tired of being called innocent.**_

_**"Whoa whoa whoa hold on there Sora!"**_

_**I held in my breathe as my eyes began to water and my lungs started to burn.**_

_**"Oh god what was I thinking this hurts!!"I thought to myself. Hiro came back in and joined the fun of staring at me with Axel.**_

_**"Axel!"**_

_**"I didn't make him do it he did it on his own. I just simply offered it to him."**_

_**"Axel....your a bad influence!"**_

_**"No I'm not."**_

_**"Yes you are!"**_

_**"Well what about you, your not no angel."**_

_**"What about me?"**_

_**"Your everything I am except you don't have a temper-"**_

_**"Yeah and I'm not a fire crotch!"**_

_**Axel threw a dictionary at his face.**_

_**"What did I say I warned you!"**_

_**  
They continued to bicker as I sat on Hiro's bed and held my breath. I felt the tears run down my face.**_

_**"Whoa Sora let go breathe!"Hiro said noticing my tears. I let go of the air coughing.**_

_**They laughed as I continued to cough.**_

_**"Water...!"I begged in between coughs.**_

_**"No no its gonna hurt your throat even more."Axel chuckled,"I can't believe Sora just did this."Axel snickered.**_

_**I wiped my tears away.**_

_**"How do you feel...?"Hiro asked.**_

_**I looked around the felt like my whole world slowed down.**_

_**"I feel weird.....a little buzzed..."I chuckled a bit.**_

_**"I'm not so innocent now, huh?"I grinned.**_

_**"I guess not Sora, you proved me wrong, congrats."Axel smirked.**_

_**After hearing what Riku had to say about me, I just wanted to forget.**_

_**And Axel was exactly what I needed to do it.**_

_**So there we all sat, smoking and talking. The more I smoked the more I was in tuned with everything. I could've sat there and listened to Axel's and Hiro's stories forever. I guess I loved their voices but who knows? When I was high I loved everything.**_

_**We went out to the back and walked out to the shore. Axel and Hiro went out to swim in their bare briefs I simply layed back and took a little nap under the sun.**_

_**The warm sand was my bed and the sun was my blanket.**_

* * *

_**Axel's POV, yo!**_

_**Axel held Hiro in a headlock calling after Sora.**_

_**"Sora Sora Sora......I want you.........."**_

_**"I knew it!!"**_

_**"Shut it!"**_

_**"The truth always comes out when your intoxicated! Don't start thinking to naughty about him now I don't want your boner by my face!!"**_

_**Axel dunked Hiro's head under water.**_

* * *

_**"Hey Sora! Don't clock out now!"I hear Axel call. I open my eyes and sat up. Axel held a struggling Hiro under water.**_

_**"Axel....."I said to myself silently observing the red heads wet muscles. I licked my lips thinking about running my tongue up and down his flat abs.**_

_**Stop Sora, your getting too hot.**_

_**For the rest of the day we mostly ate and played. **_

_**I liked the feeling of being around a beautiful redhead.**_

_**No, I loved it.**_

* * *

_**A few days later me and Axel were driving to my house to drop by and check in. **_

_**We sat in the silent car for about five minutes until Axel broke the silence.**_

_**"Well? What are ya waitin' for, hell to freeze over?"**_

_**"Somethings just not right......."**_

_**Axel lit a cigarette.**_

_**"Well your never gonna find out sitting in here like a stalker, hurry up."**_

_**I walked inside and saw Doni there.**_

_**"Oh no."Is what instantly ran through my mind. He was the bastard who'd beat on Roxas, my mom, and me. He used to be bulging with muscles but ever since he got fired from his job as a firefighter he's gotten tubby.**_

_**He always screamed at me when I was a kid, saying that he hated me and wanted me dead, that I was nothing but a faggot who's gonna burn in hell and all that good stuff.**_

_**I hated him because when I told Roxas that I thought I was gay, he expressed that he felt he was gay, but he still liked girls. He encouraged me to tell mom, so I did, she still loved me the same and thought it cute, but when Doni found out he beat the living shit out of me and said if I turned Roxas into a faggot that he was going to kill me , therefore Roxas never came out to mom as bi or gay, for the fear that Doni would find out and kill me.**_

_**But I hated him more because, I believe he rapes my mother. I already knows he beats her. I would always hear her screams at night, and him cursing at her, then I'd hear a smack ,and silence. When I was little, I didn't know what to do ,whenever these things would happen, Roxas would sleep in my bed with me, shaking, crying, it tore me up inside.**_

_**I wish my father was still in her life, because if he was he wouldn't stand for it.**_

_**But he just can't face her anymore.**_

_**I wish Doni never came into our lives, but I still am thankful for Roxas.**_

_**"Stop lying I know you did this to her!"Roxas yelled holding our crying mother. I rushed over to her, my heart rate rising.**_

_**"Mom...."Her face was hidden by her long brown hair.**_

_**"Mom...?"I put my hand to her face. I felt liquid on my hand. I thought it was her tears at first, but it ran down my arm and what I had saw was a crimson line. I snapped her head up and moved away her hair. I found a deep cut on her cheek.**_

_**"Your gonna pay for this...!"**_

_**"Sora you and Roxas go now!"She cried out.**_

_**"Ohoho...look at big man over here trying to save the day..."Doni stood up my height.**_

_**"I thought faggots weren't suppose to be so brave and courageous...."He started cracking his knuckles.**_

_**"Fuck you...."I challenged him.**_

_**His fist raised up coming toward my face,I tensed myself waiting for the hit to when Axel grabbed Doni's fist mid way.**_

_**"Whoa big man, you don't want to do that."**_

_**Woot, this one SUCKED in my eyes but maybe you guys like it, review pweeez! And wait till chapter three!**_

_**P.s I know the grammar's were weird so i edited this and the first ....yeahhhhhh**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: To Hell and...back?**_

"_**Axel...?How did you...?"**_

"_**And who the hell is this little punk?"**_

"_**I'm surprised you don't remember me."Axel said still restraining his fist.**_

"_**Let go of me or your gonna regret-" Doni swung his right hand towards Axel's face. Axel somehow managed to grab his other hand, now restraining both.**_

"_**Listen buddy, I'm not as weak as I look. Your lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now."**_

"_**Hahaha! I'd like to see that!" Doni head budded Axel sending Axel's head to lash back.**_

"_**Uh-oh."Roxas said silently. Axel was furious ,blood flowed down his nose as he swung his hardest at Doni. Doni flew back tripping over the glass coffee table. Axel walked over grabbing Doni by his throat.**_

"_**You thought I was joking huh?" Axel smirked. "I love it when guy's like you underestimate me, just makes the ass-kicking far more pleasurable."**_

"_**Mom we gotta go." I said grabbing her hand. She resisted. Suddenly I heard a thud. Doni was pinning Axel to the ground with his foot. Axel struggled trying to push his foot off as Doni laughed.**_

"_**Stop it Don your going to kill him!" Mom cried. I had to do something, Axel really was in trouble. I had ran behind Doni and put him in a chokehold. He immediately stepped off of Axel but slammed me against a book case. The breath was knocked out of me as I fell to the ground, losing consciousness.**_

* * *

_**Axel's pov!ACTION!**_

"_**I gotta get this crazy bastard away from Sora..." Axel thought. But before he could think of anything else Doni turned around and punched his stomach. He dare not fall to avoid the huge man's foot again.**_

"_**Roxas get Sora!"**_

_**Roxas ran behind Doni where Sora layed passed out, picking him up and running outside.**_

"_**Okay, now I just need Rose to leave and I can kick this guys ass..."**_

"_**Mom come on!"Roxas said pulling her out the door.**_

"_**Stop Roxas!"**_

_**Roxas slammed the door shut carrying her to the car where Sora layed.**_

_**Axel ran infront of the door blocking Doni's way out.**_

"_**You're a real pain in the ass you know that?"**_

_**They finally threw down with all they had, smashing the furniture as they smashed each other. But soon Doni's stamina had drained from his body. He fell to the floor breathing heavily. Axel stood over him, fists balled up in anger.**_

"_**I oughta fucking kill you!" Axel said kicking his face.**_

"_**Remember me, because if Sora, Roxas, or Rose is hurt, and I find out its you who did it, you'll see me again."**_

"_**F-f-fuck you...they belong to me..."**_

_**Axel smirked before delivering another kick to his stomach.**_

"_**Pathetic..."**_

* * *

"_**Huh...?"**_

_**I sat up slowly wondering why the car was moving. Axel sat in the passenger seat holding rags to his mouth and ear. Roxas was driving my car.**_

_**But...where's mom?**_

"_**Stop the car!" I startled them both.**_

"_**Mom's at her friends don't worry." Roxas said.**_

"_**Oh..."I sighed relieved.**_

"_**We need to go to the ER though."**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**Axel took the rag away from his mouth and stuck his tongue out at me. There was a deep bleeding gash on the side of his tongue. He smirked as my face turned white.**_

_**He seemed to be enjoying my disgusted face and removed the rag from his ear. Blood was leaking out of it.**_

"_**Dude!" Roxas said. "That's sick!"**_

_**Axel laughed.**_

"_**It stopped hurding a few minutes ago now it's numb." He said trying to pronounce the words right. **_

"_**Keep your head up or else your just going to be bleeding." I said.**_

"_**No is okay. I've been swallowing my blood."**_

"_**WHAT!" Me and Roxas both looked at Axel. Roxas pulled over.**_

"_**Quit doin' that you can poison yourself!" I said.**_

"_**Hahaha is that why I'm gedding ligh-headed?"**_

"_**Hi, um, our friend here has been bleeding from his ears and tongue for awhile now and...wait where did he go?" I turned to see Axel on his knees puking in a small trash can.**_

"_**He uh, drank too much of his own blood..."**_

_**The people in the ER stared at Axel as blood came out of his mouth.**_

_**He soon stood up wiping his mouth with a rag.**_

"_**I'm fine."**_

"_**Okay well this is probably a serious issue–"**_

_**Axel fell flat on the ground passing out.**_

* * *

_**Axel's pov! Wow that's alotta blood!**_

"_**What the...where am I?"**_

"_**Your in the ER Axel, I'm your nurse June."**_

_**Axel looked over to his right seeing a tall curvy brunette.**_

"_**Well hello miss June..."He propped himself on his elbow facing her.**_

_**She scoffed uninterested.**_

"_**We had already put stitches in your tongue and your ears are going to be fine. No chewing on solid foods for a week and come in to get the stitches removed next week. "Only if you're my nurse..." Axel growled sexy.**_

"_**Sadly you don't know how dumb you sound because of your tongue I wouldn't try hitting on anyone until you have proper speech again."**_

_**Axel frowned.**_

_**June tore a paper from her clipboard and gave it to Axel.**_

"_**Can I smoke?"**_

"_**Wait two days before anything like that enters your mouth."**_

"_**Damn..."**_

"_**Oh and get these prescriptions filled for pain and to prevent infection. Bye."**_

_**Me and Roxas sat in the car waiting for Axel. **_

_**Soon he got in the back seat.**_

"_**They stitched my tongue up. I can't smoke though!"**_

* * *

_**I pulled into Kairi's driveway, honking. She came outside up to the window.**_

"_**What happened tell me the story."**_

_**Inside her apartment it was filled with pink and white furniture. We all sat on the leather white couch, relaxing.**_

"_**Hey how did your tongue get cut anyway?"I asked.**_

"_**He punched me while I was talking I guess."Axel had stuck out his tongue for Kairi to see.**_

"_**Ew….looks painful."**_

"_**Meh."**_

_**I tilted my head back,trying to imagine what was going to happen next.A fight like that can't go unnoticed by the cops,and if the cops get involved,what would happen to Axel?**_

_**I looked at my phone**__**. **__**One missed call from mom. **_

_**I walked outside to call her.**_

"_**Sora hun are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah,just a few scratches it's nothing."**_

"_**What about Axel?"**_

"_**We took him to the hospital,he got stitches on his tongue"**_

"_**Oh dear...Sora I'm sorr-"**_

"_**-You have nothing to be sorry about mom,okay?I'm gonna go take Axel to go get his meds.I love you."**_

"_**Okay...becareful...I love you too**_,_**bye."**_

_**Axel walked outside and sat in my car.**_

"_**Where's Roxas?"**_

"_**He wanted to stay to talk to that on chick...lets go."**_

_**We picked up Axel's prescriptions.**_

_**He opened all three bottles,and took four pills altogether.**_

"_**Is that safe?"I asked glancing over.**_

"_**Sure it is ,painkillers for the tongue ,anti-infection ,and anti-nausea when I take the pills."**_

"_**Where do you want to go?"**_

"_**I don't know..."**_

"_**Let's go to my dads...I need to talk to him, he might let us stay for a night...the cops...lets just lay low."**_

* * *

_**We pulled up to a small brick house. The inside was cozy, warm, and lit with the soft fireplace glow. He was seated on the couch, staring into the fire place.**_

"_**Dad...?"**_

"_**How are you, son?"**_

"_**Alright, can me and Axel stay here for the night?"**_

"_**Sure."**_

_**He hasn't broken his eyes from the fireplace. I signaled Axel to go up stairs.**_

_**I sat next to him,on the tough leather couch. His walls decorated with pictures of his wedding, and me.**_

"_**Dad...he did it again."**_

_**He stayed silent.**_

"_**I know you still love mom...but why? Why would you just let her get hurt all these years...why me...why us dad?"**_

"_**She can leave him anytime she wants."**_

"_**Yeah but she's afriad...I know she still loves you...if you would just show her that you're there for her...she wouldn't be afraid anymore...stop...stop being so selfish you know you can save her!"**_

_**He stood up.**_

"_**Sora you an you friend is welcomed to stay here but this conversation is over."**_

_**He walked out to his truck.**_

"_**Dad..."**_

_**I hear his truck take off.**_

_**Not soon after tears flooded my face. I had learned to hold tears in for so long that it was an odd feeling to cry.**_

_**I felt Axel sit next to me.**_

_**He pulled me close to him not hesitating for a sec.**_

"_**I used to think life was so perfect...how naive of me...my life just unraveled so fast...what happened..."**_

_**I cried into his chest, holding on for dear life. He softly passed his hands through my hair, giving me unusual comfort.**_

_**I looked up at him, face held a blank, almost concerned look. I was entranced by his beauty, the glow of the fire enhancing it. My eyes looked at his aqua green eyes, down to his perfect tattoo's under them, down to his cute nose, falling finally at his lips, despite the bits of dried blood, it looked so soft...as if I was to lay my lips upon his it would make all my troubles disappear...I wanted him...I wanted to see if it would work...**_

_**His lips slightly curled into a smirk...**_

"_**Axel..."I whispered under my breath.**_

"_**Axel..."**_

_**Sorry I took so long to get this out...I WILL NOT STOP WRITING...I will merely take longer to release a chapter sometimes.**_

_**Oh, and p.s,WHY HASN'T I GOTS ANY REVIEWS!COME ON PEOPLE WORK WITH ME HERE I NEED SOME INSPIRATION! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: WASTED!**_

_**At that point, I was lost. I looked away,ashamed of even thinking about kissing Axel.I liked him,alot,but I loved Riku and I just couldn't betray him.**_

_**Although he betrayed me...**_

_**"Sora...?"Axel snapped me out of me trail of thought**_

_**I looked back up at him,not sparing the sniffle.**_

_**"As long as you stick by me,"Axel leaned in,kissing the side of my mouth,"you'll be fine,alright?"**_

_**It was so strange,this is the side of Axel that I'd never thought I'd see.**_

_**Maybe it was just the pills he was taking,making him more...more sensitive I suppose.**_

_**We held eachother the whole although I had developed a 'crush' on Axel,I just couldn't shake Riku off my Doni.**_

_**"Doni..."**_

_**I wished he was gone.**_

_**The next morning I awoke seeing red.**_

_**"Axel..."I sighed happily,engulfed in his soft cherry hair.I got up and walked down the hallway,wiping my eyes.I walked downstairs and looked out of the window.**_

_**"Still not here..."I thought,seeing the absence of his truck.**_

_**I walked back to my room,first putting on my shorts along with my shirt before waking Axel up.**_

_**"Axel..."I shook a groggy response of,"Not yet..." out of him.I sat down on my bed,still groggy myself,closing my eyes.**_

_**Funny how I never really thought much about my parents divorce,until now.**_

* * *

_"Daddy...where are you going...?"_

_"I love you very much care of your mother and Roxas for me,okay son?"_

_"No!That's your job daddy!"_

_He sighed turning away. I look up to my mom, on the verge of crying. Beautiful brown hair,covering her rosey red cheeks._

_"M-mommy where's daddy going with all those bags?"I started pulling her hand,looking for an answer._  
_"Now now Sora..."She said quietly._

_"No!"I ran outside my door to his truck. Standing a few feet from the door I looked up at his face._

_"Daddy...don't leave...please...!"I started to cry._

_"Please daddy!Please!I love you,Roxas does too!And Mommy loves you a lot!Don't leave us!We'll be good!Me and Roxas won't play rough in the house,we'll clean our rooms,mommy'll cook and clean for you every-"I was cut off by the sound of his engine quickly peeled out of the driveway,dust clouded my already blurry vision.I looked back to the house,Roxas was hugging onto my mom's leg,crying as well._

* * *

_**There wasn't a dry eye at my house that whole day.**_

_**I opened my eyes.**_

_**"Again..."I thought taking two white pills out of my pocket.I went downstairs and drank it up.**_

_**Axel then appeared in the kitchen,dressed.**_

_**"My tongue hurts like a bitch now."He stuck out his comically fat tongue."I need water."**_

_**I poured him a glass and watched as he took all his dosages of medication.**_

_**"Ready to go?"**_

_**I sighed to myself,"Yeah."**_

* * *

_**"What the hell did you guys do?"Hiro obviously heard something.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"The cops came here,looking for you and Sora!What the hell happened?"**_

_**"Oh that?Tell ya later."**_

_**We walked past Hiro into the house.**_

_**"No,not later,now!I'm having a party here soon and I need to know what happened!"**_

_**As Axel and Hiro talked,I sat down,losing myself in the words that were being thrown around,intensly staring at Axel's red hair.**_

_**I tried to remember how I drove all the way to Axel's,I drew a blank.**_

_**I tried to remember what I had just thought of,I drew a blank.**_

_**I was high.**_

_**I was in heaven.**_

* * *

_**I woke up on the top bunk of Axel's was playing loudly and I was cranky.**_

_**"What the hells going on down there...?"I thought sitting going downstairs to investigate,I took a shower.**_

_**"Hey Hiro."I was kneeling over the railings,looking down at the party.I looked down with him.**_

_**"Hey Sora,glad you could make it."He smirked.**_

_**"Where's Axel?"**_

_**"Oh,he's by the bonfire out in the back...he's in a sour mood about the party though."**_

_**I made my way to the back yard as girls ran past me streaking and squealing. Axel sat at the bonfire,drinking a beer,as the fire towered over him.I sat next to him.**_

_**"I hate parties."He said simply.**_

_**"Then why don't you leave?"**_

_**"I got to make a bonfire,and I enjoy watching it,and I plan to watch it for the whole night possibly."**_

_**"Pyro."I smirked.**_

_**"You know it."He smirked back.**_

_**"Care to drink all your troubles away with me tonight as we gaze into this blazing work of art?"**_

_**"Sure."**_

_**He tossed me a cool beer.I looked down,opening it.**_

_**"Have you ever drank before?"Asked Axel.I shook my head.**_

_**"Well then,have fun,don't over do it."**_

_**I brought the can to my lips,drinking slowly.**_

_**"Gross,"I thought while drinking it.**_

* * *

_**5 beers later...**_

_**It was 12 am,or maybe 1.I was lying on my back,the world spinning a bit out of my lied beside me,probably on his 8th beer,probably drunk,probably buzzed,it was hard to read him.**_

_**"Hey,Sora?"**_

_**"Yeah...?"**_

_**"Look."**_  
_**I sat up looking behind me as Axel was doing.**_

_**"See her,the girl with brownish blonde hair over there?"**_

_**It was a girl making out with some guy.**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"THATS Elaina..."He said before lying back on his back.**_

_**I couldn't believe it,Riku's getting married to a whore who's cheating on him.**_

_**Anger swelled up in me.**_

_**"Damnit the least he could do is marry someone worthy."I said.**_

_**"Don't waste your time."Axel said.I ignored him starting to get I started walking she had pushed the man she was kissing away just as Riku appeared.**_

_**Okay,now I'm definitely going over there.**_

_**"Hey Riku."I gave him a smile.**_

_**"YOU IDIOT!"I yelled in my head.**_

_**"Oh,hey Sora,what are you doing here?"**_

_**"I've been staying with Axel and Hiro for awhile now."**_

_**"Oh..."He said almost with a scoff.**_

_**"So I'm guessing this is your wife to be?"I asked.**_

_**She stood there 5'5",skinny,tan,brownish blonde long hair,freckles,makeup,hairspray,the works.**_

_**"I HATE YOU!"my mind says.**_

_**"Hi!You must be Sora,correct?"I nodded shaking her was thick tension between us already.**_

_**"Well,"Riku said uncomfortably,"We better get going alright?See you around Sora."**_

_**"Yeah...see you 'round..."Elaina repeated giving me a venom filled look as they walked away.**_

_**"Bitch face..."I finally said outloud as I walked back to course,he was watching the whole time.**_

_**"Geez,you could choke on the tension."**_

* * *

_**? beers later...**_

_**Where am I...somewhere soft...not to noisey...dark...weed...my car...?**_

_**I opened my eyes.**_

_**"Whoa..."I said."The world wasn't spinning this much before..."**_

_**"I know..."I hear someone's voice next to me,the car was smokey.**_

_**"What the...!"My heart jumped.I looked over.**_

_**"Oh...Axel."I sighed relieved.**_

_**"Sorry for giving you a contact high...someone just really pissed me off..."He said.**_

_**I rolled down all of my windows,letting the smoke crawl out into the night air.**_

_**"How'd...how'd we end up in 'ere..."I said struggling to talk.**_

_**"Someone pissed me off and I took you with me here,you took some tequila and passed idea,Sora,tequila's gonna get ya..."**_

_**He was reclined back in my chair,eyes red,arms behind his head,smoking a cigarette now.**_

_**I crawled over,sitting on his lap looking down at him.**_

_**"S-Sora...?"He squirmed a bit. I leaned down,close to his face enough to see the red streaks in his eyes.**_

_**I simply nuzzled my face into his neck.I'm sure Axel almost had a heartattack.**_

_**He wrapped his arms around me.**_

_**But before long I opened the door,almost falling down to my hands and knees,and emptied my insides.**_

_**"Party foul!"I hear someone yell from afar.**_

_**"Sora are you okay?"Axel said in a concerned voice.**_

_**I failed to respond,still throwing up.**_

_**"Shit if someone rolls by we'll be busted...Sora hold onto your puke for five minutes..."Axel picked me up and carried me inside,there were only around twenty people left,he just sat me down in the kitchen,thrusting a bucket by my legs.**_

_**He returned and gave me water.**_

_**Hiro was kicking everyone out.**_

_**"Sora...Sora...?"Axel shook me.**_

_**"Are you okay...?"**_

_**I shook my head,"I think I'm gonna die babe..."**_

_**"Babe...?Look!Your not gonna die just relax..."**_

_**Sorryyyyy if this sucks and I'm sorryyyyy I took so long and I'm sorrryyyy if its too short!Thanks for the two reviews I've got so far I'm hopin' for more though...!**_


	5. Chapter 5

So good news readers!Got my own laptop!Know what that means!Shit yeah you know what that means!Thanks for all the reviews also!

_**Chapter Five: Five O!**_

_**"I'm...I'm never gonna drink after this..."I said trying to catch my breath. I've always imagined me being the classy, gay drunk guy. Not the one puking making empty promises.**_

_**"That's what I said my first time."Axel said rubbing my back.**_

_**"Well well well...look who can't hold their liquor..."I hear from above.**_

_**"Not now, can't you see the dudes sick?"**_

_**"So,not my problem. What's wrong Sora?Need help?"**_

_**I looked up with anger filled tears in my bloodshot eyes."Fuck off..."I said trying to contain myself. No one told me that would be hard doing when your drunk.**_

_**"Oh now why, Sora...?I'm the closest you'll ever get to Riku...ever."**_

_**"Get away from me you drunk slut!"I yelled standing up. Axel stood as a barrier in front of me.**_

_**"I hate you!I fucking hate you!"**_

_**She adorned a smug smile on her face."Why do you hate me? You don't even know me."**_

_**"I know that you've probably fucked so many guys your pussy's probably as loose as your grandma's ass!"**_

_**I hear Axel trying to contain laughter.**_

_**"Hiro!Will you get this crazy slut out of here please! For the love of god!"**_

_**"Go on Sora, cry on your new boyfriends chest, just know that he'll never be as good as what I have! You fucking faggots!"Elaina spit on Axels shoulder, missing me obviously. That must've triggered Axel because he didn't hesitate to grab Elaina's wrist.**_

_**"Listen, your really gettin' on my nerves here Elaina. And your little show can only go so far before I do something serious about it. I'm not gonna hurt you, I don't even want to be touching you as far as I'm concerned. But if you know what's good for yourself, you'll leave Sora alone about Riku. Leave him alone period. Got it?"Axel was the scariest I've ever seen him. I had even seen the fear in Elaina's face. Axel tightened his grip."I asked, got it?"Axel tensed ,close to tears, nodded her head in agreement before running away. After she was out of sight Axel sighed, "Man oh man, drunk chicks. Am I right Sora?"He smirked at me. I would've hugged him if I could've seen him, but instead the bucket seemed more appealing.**_

_**I looked up at Axel with frightened eyes. The only reason I was able to see him was because of his bright cherry hair."Axel...I'm scared..."**_

_**Axel smiled and picked me up wedding style, taking me upstairs to the room. After that everything went black.**_

_**It smells. It burns. Laying down, on a bed, I think. I give up, where am I?**_

_**I opened my eyes, I'm on the bottom bunk of Axel's and Hiro's bed."What the hell happened last night...?"I thought."And why am I looking at my own puke...?"I sat up,not aware that my head was gonna feel like it was gonna pop."Ah..."I put my head in my room had a pungent odor to it,from my insides. I looked over,Axel was sleeping next to me,so calm.**_

_**I silently got up and walked to the bathroom. I flipped the light switch."Ah shit!"I turned the lights down to a dimmer setting. I went straight for the shower,afraid of what I was going to look like if I stopped to look in the mirror.**_

_**After the shower I cleaned out the bucket and headed back bed."Fillanybedder...?"I hear Axel muffled under pillows."Yeah...thanks."**_

_**"Good because I'm gonna be sick..."Axel got up clad in briefs running to the bathroom. Staring at his backside while he was running was the best three seconds of my life. I fell fast asleep again,not minding the gurgling coming from the bathroom.**_

_"Happy birthday! This isn't quiet a sweet sixteen but..."_

_"It's okay mom ,what more could I ask for?"_

_"Cake!"Mom set the cake down around us. It was Kiari, Namine, Roxas, Hayner, and Riku. The cake was round,frosted around the rims with blue frosting. The flames danced on top of the sixteen wax candles. After they proceeded to embarrass me with the birthday song,I blew out the candles. My mom abnormally handed me a big piece of cake. I say abnormally, because she's always protective when it comes to sweets."Now eat sweetie."Everyone started eating, but my mom stared at me ,as if she was holding back a secret. Hayner elbowed her. Everyone continued to eat until it got to be a little to much having her stare at me._

_"Mom...?Your staring at me...a lot...it's scary."_

_"Oh sorry! Now...eat."Everyone looked at her. The first time I dug my fork in my cake it hit something hard. A grin crossed my face._

_"Its a car Sora!"She exploded._

_The car was so beautiful it was bright yellow with tinted windows, like a bumble bee almost._

_"No way..."My jaw dropped."Is it...is it all mine?"I looked back at her for approval. She nodded._

_"Yeah your a lucky bastard Sorass."Hayner said. Kiari elbowed him."What? It was a compliment..."_

_Driving around was fun, Hayner had no problem laying on top of everyone. But after everyone left, and it was me and Riku,everything got so heated. We wrestled in the backseat for power over the kisses. He held my face close."I love you Sora..."He panted."I'll never leave you..."He gave me kisses around my neck while holding my back. I let out soft moans as he ran his fingers up and down my spine. He felt my arousal and I felt his._

_"Sora...lets make love...please..."He said grabbing me under my clothes._

_"Ahh!"I moaned hunching forward._

_"I-I'm not ready..."_

_"What's holding you back...?"_

_I simply replied with a sigh. He kissed my forehead."I love you regardless..."He smiled under his silver hair._

_"I love you Riku."  
"Love you Sora...Sora...Sora..."_

_**I wonder what ever happened to Hayner...**_

_**"Sora...Sora...Sora...!"**_

_**Someone was shaking me.**_

_**"Sora!Wake up!"I opened my eyes to a frightened Axel.**_

_**"Whaa...?"**_

_**"We need to go,now!"He whispered harshly.**_

_**I jumped up getting my clothes on."Whats going on?"**_

_**"Five O!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Cops!"**_

_**"Cops!"I then began to truly panic.**_

_**"Hiro's holding them off but we gotta go!"He opened the window. It was pretty much a small two story jump but I was nervous because of the sickness in my stomach and the banging going on in my head. I jumped out the window anyways, and we ran down along the shore. We didn't bother to look back and we didn't stop until we reached the shore where me,Kari,Riku,Sophie,Tidus,and Wakka would take boats to reach our old hangout.**_

_**On the boat Axel's head hung out on the side."I hate boats..."It makes sense, since he was a city boy he said he never really got used to the idea of boats and sand.**_

_**Once we got off the boat,I saw Wakka kicking around a ball,like usual.**_

_**"Hey Sora,long time no see ya?"**_

_**"Yeah,hows it goin'?"**_

_**"Can't spill details,but I'm havin' a kid!"Wakka was ecstatic,kicking the ball higher and higher in the air.**_

_**We went over to the paopu tree. Axel layed down flat on the tree and let out a sigh of a relief.**_

_**"How are we gonna go about this?"I asked.**_

_**"I don't know,that party last night isn't helping our case….if the cops showed because of the party,and found out about the whole Doni fight,wouldn't that be a fat bitch?"Axel laughed to himself. My head was being hammered from the inside out,my stomach twisting and churning,and on top of that I was a sweaty mess,so much for that refreshing shower.**_

_**"Axel?"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Do you think its bad to puke in the ocean?"**_

_**"Well I dunno wh-"**_

_**Liquid spewed through my mouth into the crystal clear beautiful ocean. I shivered getting rid of the hot spew that tasted like watered down beer and stomach acid. Axel rubbed my back.**_

_**"I-I'm okay,just had to get rid of the leftovers,they were going bad."I smirked sitting on my smiled."I'm gonna take a nap."**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**I pointed towards the cave.**_

_**We crawled into the small entrance. The minute I got there I curled up into a ball in the middle of the cave. Drawings from Kiari's,Riku's,and my childhood held up on the stones."Kinda creepy..."Axel murmured sitting next to me."I guess,but it helps me relax..."I knocked out.**_

_"Riiiiikuuuuuuu..."I purred out to him._

_"Soooooraaaaaaaa..."He copied back holding onto island was the same,except everything started to fade into white,as if the colors were bleeding off._

_"When are you gonna marry meeee?"_

_"When I get you the finest ring of course..."He leaned in to kiss me but walked right through me. I turned to see he had his lips planted on Elaina's. Everything faded into red now,bloody red."Riku!"I mouthed. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Her eyes shifted to mine. She had eyes like a murderous snake..._

_**"Sora...Sora...Sora...?"I hear a light voice above. My eyes cracked open."Riku...?"**_

_**"Wrong again,bum."It was Kiari. I sat up,Axel was smoking a cigarette."It twas a stroke of luck that I found you here,your mom told me that the cops are looking for you guys. Roxas got arrested last night walking home from the party drunk off his ass and Doni's in jail. You guys need to go talk to the cops before they start thinking that you actually jumped Doni for his meth."**_

_**"What!"Me and Axel looked at Kiari."Yeah,they apparently found a shit load of meth on him,of course your mom told them that it was all Doni's, but you know how cops are."Kiari said snatching the cigarette from Axel's mouth.**_

_**"Hey!"**_

_**"Cigarettes kill. No smoking in the cave."She smiled stomping it out and picking up the bud."Here you go."**_

_**Axel sighed."Your a hell of a girl to do that to a mans cigarette,Kiari."**_

"_**I guess we should go to the station..."I said getting up."Fine...lets go."Axel said reluctantly.**_

_**Axel seemed nervous as we walked to the station. He stopped,pulling on my wrist."D-do we really need to do this?"**_

"_**Axel,they found meth on Doni and now they think we jumped him for it!Hiding isn't going to help our case."**_

"_**You know,everything they say about jail,the rape,the fights,getting stabbed,it happened in juvi ,jail can only be worse,we're not kids anymore. I don't want to deal with that shit again."**_

"_**You got raped?"**_

"_**No!I had something to protect me from that..."**_

"_**You stabbed someone?"**_

"_**No!Just fighting...if I stabbed someone do you think I'd be here right now?"**_

_**I looked down being a bit embarrassed. He chuckled to himself."Adorable..."I thought I heard Axel say under his breath.**_

_**"What?"**_

"_**I said I'm bored."He said quickly. I guess he did say that instead of adorable.**_

"_**You know,if you go to jail,you'll be screwed. That's not a metaphor either."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I mean your too nice. Your not intimidating unless your drunk. That's a no-no in jail."**_

_**I groaned,frustrated. I knew I had muscles ,not bulging ones,but enough that'll tell someone that I can defend myself.**_

"_**Maybe its my face..."I accidentally said out loud. He grabbed my face."Thats what it is!"Axel said grinning."Well,you don't have an intimidating face either!"I barked."No,but I can make one."He said,while still holding my face.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**I began to blush intensely while thoughts of kissing Axel rushed into my head again.**_

"_**God those beautiful lips...those hypnotizing bright green eyes..."I thought.**_

_**There he goes again,letting his lips curl up into a smirk."Axel..."I thought. **_

_**In the heat of our moment a cop rolled up behind us...fuck my life into ashes.**_

_**Reviews!Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six:Family Reunion**_

"_**Stop right where you are."We heard over the intercom."Shit..."Axel said under his breath letting me go. The butterflies in my stomach turned into fire. Sweat began to squeeze its way out of my pores. Two cops arose from the car. One was about Axel height,with exceptionally large muscles,and a scruffy black nearing gray mustache."Something told me it'd be this bastard child again..."The man chuckled."Funny because I don't remember you."Axel grunted."Of course you don't,I wouldn't expect you to,you were shitfaced son."He gave out a hardy laugh."I was the guy who arrested you when you set your own house on fire."**_

"_**Oh this is the guy eh?"The other,not so intimidating cop asked."Yeah,this is the kid who got up the nerve to punch me. Not gonna lie,it was a good punch Axel,knocked out my tooth. You've got to remember being tasered though,am I right?"**_

"_**Not one bit..."Axel said annoyed.**_

"_**Yeah,kid you pulled out two tasers,third one got you down like a tranquilizer though. Your a star at the station."**_

"_**I'm so flattered..."Axel muttered to himself sarcastically.**_

_**Axel put up a fight with this guy?I was terrified of this beast.**_

"_**Well,we know you two were involved in the fight back at your house Sora. We're not going to arrest you,but you guys need to come with us."**_

_**At the station we were directed to the back. The hallway was littered with pictures of missing people and most wanted criminals. Fluorescent lights flickered on and off as we entered a room that smelled strongly of coffee and cologne. A man with long tied back black hair was sitting down. The officers sat us down then left. We were still handcuffed for some reason.**_

"_**Well,my name is Kin,I don't like getting all official with my work,you know what I do,its on my door and desk,so lets skip over that."**_

_**Kin was surprisingly young. His catty eyes said it all.**_

"_**So you may or may not know that Doni had a few ounces of meth on him,and was also high when we arrested him. We are charging him with double battery for attacking you and your mother. And we're also charging him for possession...so he won't be out for awhile. Just tell me what happened and I'll send you boys on your way."**_

_**So we explained everything in detail as he jotted notes down. After about an hour Axel seemed relieved to get his side out.**_

_**As we got up and Kin took off our hand cuffs he chuckled."Oh,almost forgot. Your brother Roxas is waiting for you in the lobby."**_

"_**Free atlas!"Axel rejoiced outside with a cigarette in his mouth.**_

"_**Roxas...your gonna be in deep shit when you get home."**_

"_**Yeah don't have to tell me twice. Mom was really pissed. Although she had been drinking a bit herself."**_

_**I laughed,"Almost forgot,your just 17 still."**_

_**The house was quiet except for some soft moans coming from Axel's and Hiro's room upstairs.**_

"_**Looks like that's off limits."Axel laughed going into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water,sat down on the couch in front of the TV and took his medicine. I sat next to him turning on the TV and taking my shoes off,curling into a little as I watched a lady on TV with double D's talk about how she can't breast feed.**_

"_**If you feel so bad about not breastfeeding your child then you should take your fake tits out don't you think?"Axel said to the TV.**_

_**After awhile the moans began to get louder and started to agitate me.**_

"_**Hey!We can hear you!We get it,you want to be fucked!Now shut up!"Axel yelled. The moans stopped.**_

"_**Axel!"**_

"_**What!"**_

_**Hiro came over the railing with a blanket over him. He obviously walked out in the middle of sex.**_

"_**When'd you get-"**_

"_**Hiro we weren't done!"**_

"_**Bye."Hiro resumed his activities.**_

_**About an hour passed and Axels eyes were glassy and tired. Not even saying a word,he pushed my legs down,set a pillow on my lap,and layed his head down.**_

"_**Don't get a boner don't get a boner don't get a boner...!Old ladies...old ladies...old...vaginas...ew..."I thought to myself. He smirked up at me."Don't get a boner,I'm not sucking dick tonight."He chuckled before falling fast asleep."Jesus..."I said to myself. I reclined the couch and fell into a deep sleep.**_

"_**Sora...Sora...?"I feel someone grab my face.**_

"_**Huh...?"It was Axel again. He was still on my lap. God I hope I didn't get a boner over night.**_

"_**Time to wake up,moms comin'."He said.**_

_**We both cleaned up and waited at the top of the stairs for her."Where's Hiro?"**_

"_**He ditched like an asshole."**_

_**The doorbell rang. And rang. And rang. Axel shook his head in amusement."Wonder when she'll try opening the door."He said to himself. The doorbell rang so many times I just wanted it to break. After about a hundred rounds of ringing,she finally just walked in. Her hair was down to her waist,red fading into white. She had been wearing a simple black long sleeved dress that was tight around the body but loose around the arms. Her eyes were concealed behind massive sunglasses. If I had seen her on the street,I would've thought she was some starving starlet.**_

"_**Hiro!Where are you!"**_

"_**He's not home."**_

"_**Axel...!"She stared in awe."Surprised to see you bastard child?Where the hell have you been?"**_

"_**B-Back home...visiting your father..."**_

"_**Hm."**_

"_**Axel, come down here."**_

_**Axel went downstairs and stood in front of his mother. She wrapped her arms around him. Axel hesitated to hug her back.**_

"_**Still on the coke I see..."Axel sighed."Still off the coke,I see."She smirked. It was as if she was more of a sister, or aunt to Axel. I couldn't fathom her being a mom.**_

_**On the other note, Axel's still off the coke...?When was he ever on it...?**_

"_**How do you know I'm on coke...?"**_

"_**Your nose has residue on it."**_

"_**Where's Hiro?"**_

"_**You just asked that."**_

"_**Well,what's the answer...?"**_

"_**Mom,he died."**_

"_**What!"Axel's mom jumped back gasping.**_

"_**N-No your a fucking liar!"  
"Mom don't you remember,"Axel put on an act,"Hiro died a few months back,got hit by a car."**_

"_**Oh my god your lying..."Axel turned to look at my for a sec, grinning at his cruel joke.**_

"_**Mom I'm just bullshitting, I told you he left." Axel laughed."You fucking asshole don't joke about that!God you just freaked me out..."Axel's mom pulled out a baggie from her bag, snorting what I'm guessing was her cocaine.**_

"_**Geez...don't wait 'til you reach a bathroom..."Axel muttered looking away from her as she snorted.**_

"_**Oh, before I forget,"Axel pointed up to me,"that's Sora. He's staying with me and Hiro for awhile."**_

_**As Axel moved up the stairs,his mom came to the bottom of the stairs and looked at me in a lustful manner.**_

"_**Hello Sora..."**_

"_**H-Hi..."**_

"_**Aren't you an adorable young man...how old are you?"**_

"_**18...?"**_

"_**Fresh adult...huh?"**_

"_**Keep your legs closed,he's gay."Axel said before taking me back into his room.**_

"_**How can you deal with your mom like that?"**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**How...how can you not lose your temper the way she's acting?"**_

"_**Oh, easy, I don't think of her as a mom."**_

_**We sat inside of the room,trying to pass time as we hear Axel's mom breaking things.**_

"_**There goes our glasses again...she hates glass..."Axel said laying flat on his floor.**_

"_**I told you to shut your goddamn mouth when we got here!"She yelled as more glass smashed.**_

"_**Who is she...?"**_

"_**Fuck if I know...the coke made her psychotic."**_

_**We then heard a door open and shut.**_

"_**Thank god..."He said sighing."I need a bee-"Before he could finish his sentence he heard cop cars.**_

"_**No more cops..."Axel growled going downstairs. I looked on from the stairs. His mom was resisting arrest. Axel was speaking to a female officer.**_

_**They finally took her away as Axel stared on,indifferent. Sharp green eyes pierced mine. He smirked a bit,yet there was a heavy sadness in his eyes. I couldn't fathom what he was feeling. I didn't want to.**_

_**Yelling. Definitely angry yelling. What's going on...it's getting louder. I snapped awake hearing thrashing going on downstairs. I looked next to me. Axel was absent. "Fuck!"I jumped off of the bed tripping before I rushed downstairs. I pushed Axel off of Hiro. It was a bit of a bloody mess."What the hell happened!"**_

_**Axel was fuming, arms shaking, thick veins showing, eyes of a sociopath. I was frightened what he would do to me. I looked back at Hiro, he seemed almost indifferent of what had just happened.  
"Someone,"I grabbed my hair stressed out,"what the fuck happened!"**_

Once again,sorry for the grammar,but hey,I'm trying to make up for lost time so LOVE ME!Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Cupid shot me...**_

_**Axel seemed more sad now,looking at me in my eyes,then back at Hiro.**_

"_**Brother..."Hiro whispered. Axel grabbed his mom's car keys on the table,then walked out the door. Before I could go after him Hiro grabbed me. "Stay. J-j..."He began to sob. "Just wait for him...he'll be back later..."Hiro took himself upstairs slamming the door.**_

_**I stood downstairs alone now, trying to digest what had just happened.**_

_**I ran upstairs,silently slipping in the room with a crying Hiro,taking the last two pills I had from Roxas.**_

_**Back downstairs,I drank them.**_

"_**This is it,no more pills after this,I'm done."I thought to myself.**_

_**I sat down on the couch,watching the TV, waiting for Axel to come back home. For the longest time I felt as if the only thing that existed was me and the television. **_

_**One hour.**_

_**Two hours.**_

_**Three hours.**_

_**Four.**_

_**Four in the morning I was still waiting as if it had been ten minutes.**_

"_**So...high..."I murmured to myself smiling as the euphoric experience engulfed me.**_

_**I gasped as I heard the door open and close loudly,followed by a "Shit" from Axel. He came over and sat next to me. An overwhelming smell of pot, alcohol, and cigarettes came into my nostrils.**_

"_**Had a mighty high night I see...?"**_

"_**Y-yeah..."He said almost paranoid. I looked up at him, seeing dried blood around his nose. "What happened?"**_

"_**N-nothing just g-got in a bit of a disagreement..."He chuckled wiping his nose. I sighed accidentally letting my head fall on his shoulder.**_

"_**Ohhh noooo...!"I thought as it was happening. I finally landed there, closing my eyes tight fearing embarrassing rejection. Instead, I felt Axel rest his head onto mine.**_

"_**Oh god..."I thought blushing. Axel pulled away,looking at me with a face that says "I know how you feel about me."I began to blush bright,not being able to hide on the account of being to fucking high out of my mind. To hide it I just smiled at him."Fuck now I probably look like a retard..."I thought frowning. Axel laughed out loud. "Wh-what?" I asked."Your adorable...the facial expressions that you make..."He said. He leaned into me,kissing the side of my mouth oh so softly. I felt like shivering from overwhelming pleasure."I'm really sorry for the drama that happened earlier..."He said sitting up straight."Don't tell me,tell Hiro...tomorrow though...I think he cried himself to sleep." Axel sighed,running his fingers through his hair.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel silently crept upstairs into his room. It was around 7 in the morning. Hiro was sound asleep when Axel climbed on top of him hugging him close."Argh...the hell Axel...?"**_

"_**Just wanted to apologize for being a dick last night."**_

"_**Couldn't you wait until the fucking morning?"**_

"_**Hey I'm apologizing to you!Deal. And it is the morning. It's 7."Axel said getting off of Hiro.**_

"_**Whatever."**_

""_**It's not whatever. I really am sorry. Forgive me?"**_

"_**Go fuck yourself and maybe I will!"**_

"_**Geez,playin' hard ball eh?Alright..."Axel got off of Hiro and began to unzip his pants."Wait what the hell are you doing?"Hiro sat up alarmed."Sure your not a virgin?You need to take your pants off to fuck. Or atleast unzip your pants,if your a class act that is."**_

_**Hiro couldn't help but grin at his stupid brother trying his hardest to be forgiven.**_

"_**We're cool. I forgive and forget."Hiro smiled. Axel smiled back.**_

_**Back to Sora!**_

_**After that night, Axel had become a huge flirt. Laying on me, pulling me into him, comments,spooning me when we slept. I didn't mind at all,I was relieved that he was interested in me enough to flirt. And sometimes I would flirt back. But the fact that Riku was still in my mind,and the fact that I loved that man,gave me bursts of depression. Some days I would sit in with Hiro and Axel and smoke all day,some days I would drink a bit. But I could handle myself. I stopped pill popping.**_

_**The pills. Oh god the pills. God knows I crave those pills."No,"I thought to myself,"drinking and smoking is one thing,but popping pills is just way too much..."Right then I see Axel's beautiful face in my lap,holding a joint in his mouth."What's wrong, beautiful...?"He asked. I sighed."Tired..."I lied."I can see why,you've been smoking more than ever. Go to sleep,rest those eyes for me, eh?"**_

_**I nodded in agreement,climbing up the bunk and pulling the blanket over my head. Sweet baby jesus sleep seemed so appealing now.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel finished the joint between him and Hiro. Hiro motioned him to the hallway.**_

"_**What?"Axel wondered. Hiro grinned wide."What!"Axel asked getting annoying.**_

"_**You like Sora a whole lot now,don't you Axel...?"**_

_**Axel blushed."Hpmh. So I gotta small crush on the dude...what's it to ya?"**_

"_**Dude!It's not a small crush!Cupid shot your ass a hundred and one times!"**_

"_**Hiro?You smoke too much pot for your own good."**_

"_**Axel!The way you look at him...the things you say to him! C'mon, man."**_

"_**So...lets say that Cupid did shoot me. What would you care?"**_

"_**Axel, you have horrible taste in women, and well, lets just face it, your horrible with guys. I don't want you to lose track of Sora...he's the nicest dude I've seen you interested in for...well, ever. Just please, don't do anything retarded to mess things up."**_

_**Axel frowned,"I'll do what you want."**_

"_**And by doing that you probably won't get any ass either. Axel, your hands are like a drug,you use it too many times,it won't be enough for you and you'll just need more..."**_

"_**Cupid shot me...fuck...I'm gonna stab that bastard..."Axel thought to himself.**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Hm,for the first time I'm waking up to silence. It's nice.**_

_**I sat up looking at the clock. It was only 11:30.**_

_**I jumped off the bunk,trying to be silent as not to wake up a slumbering Hiro. I went outside to the back. An open bottle of red wine and a half finished cigarette layed on the outside furniture. My cellphone vibrates.**_

"**Hey,it's Axel. I just went out to pick up a pack of cigarettes and some sweets. See ya when I get back home, sweetness ;)"**

_**A grin had crossed my face, thinking how sweet Axel can be under his douche bag cover. Or maybe he just wants to get in my pants. In that case, he's just a bigger douche bag. God I hope that's not what all of this is about. My phone rang again,this time it's Riku.**_

_**Oh god,Riku. The only boy who has ever occupied my mind and heart like this. Why would he be calling me? Something in my mind just said to stay away from the call.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

_**I ignored what my mind told me again.**_

"_**Listen,Sora. I don't appreciate how you and your fuckin' boyfriend treated Elaina. He needs to keep his hands off her. And you need to get a life. I don't want you,I don't need you. Your hideous to me,understand?"**_

"_**Riku. First off we weren't even bothering her! She came over to bother us! She went way too far,she wouldn't leave us alone even when Axel simply asked for it. She tried to spit on me!"**_

"_**Yeah well maybe you deserved it. Your a fucking slut,Sora. And since your such a weak bitch I won't even bother touching you. You wouldn't be able to defend yourself. But Axel...tell him I'm gonna fuck his face up for touching Elaina. Both of you guys, stay away from her or else."**_

"_**She's the slut!"I began to sob over the phone,"She cheated on you so many times at the party...I just don't understand!I love you!Riku...I-I-"**_

"_**Go fuck yourself."He hung up on me."I-I-I..."I fell to my knees,"I hate you..."**_

"_**Soraaaaa! I'm home! And I brought these fucking amazing choc—Sora!"Axel put the bag down and rushed to my side."What happened?"He asked holding my face. I couldn't speak. All I did was cry.**_

_**Like a girl.**_

_**Like a baby.**_

_**Like a fucking bitch.**_

"_**Sora...tell me what happened."Axel said holding my body close."R-Riku..."I finally managed to say. "He said I was a slut,a weak bitch...he said he was gonna fuck your face up for touching Elaina...I'm hideous...I'm sorry!"I cried more. Axel left out a loud laugh. "So many things wrong with that...where do I start?"**_

_**I looked up at him, confused on how nonchalant he seemed about it all."First and foremost, I'm sure he can put up quite a fight,but I can put up a better one. I'm not afraid or pissed at that at all. Also,your not weak. If you bet Hiro that one time arm wrestling you've proved enough to me,despite me being a douche bag. I don't know where he came up with the idea of you being a slut..."**_

"_**He thinks we're dating."**_

"_**Well,even if we were dating,if he didn't get your virginity,what makes him think that I would get it. Despite me being quite an amazing man like that."I laughed a bit,letting him break me of my cycle of crying."And Sora,"Axel stood on his knees holding my face,"I don't care what anyone says about you. Your fucking gorgeous...I don't think I've seen a day of you being anywhere near hideous...not even when you were puking everywhere."He smirked wiping my tears away."I'd be lucky if you were my boyfriend. Shit,Riku was lucky...Riku was a complete retarded idiot bitch face for throwing someone like you away. Your just so sweet,considerate,peace loving...just so many amazing things about you I can't even list. Anyways,your amazing Sora...beautiful."**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Axel has never blushed so much I think. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in relief and amazement."Guess I was holding more back than I thought...glad to get it all off my chest."He smirked. Just like that Axel had made me feel so wanted and loved. I stared at him,not knowing what to say.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Axel leaned into my face."Axel..."I uttered under my breath. His lips pressed onto mine. It was so soft,so caring,no tongue. I couldn't imagine that Axel would be able to give such a kiss.**_

_**He pulled away. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. Axel ran his fingers through his hair,looking away,grinning as his blush didn't seem to cease.**_

"_**Chocolate croissants?"**_

_**I nodded,grabbing hold of his hand. Looking forward to chocolaty croissants.**_

Yes! They have finally kissed! Whats in store for these two! Find out!BUT MAYBE YOU WON'T IF I DON'T HAVE ANY REVIEWS. But, really, thanks to the guys who actually did review. It means a lot to me. Also, forgive the grammar. Its not me, it's the document uploader being a dinosaur chode.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Sexually tensed druggies**_

_**So,here I ended up. Smoking pot,drinking alcohol,getting threats from my ex,but being spooned by a hott redhead. Eh,life's alright.**_

_**Until I thought about those fucking pills.**_

_**Oh god I want that high so bad now. Nothing can compare. **_

_**Riku.**_

_**That bastard.**_

_**I hate him.**_

_**I...love him still. I sighed opening my eyes feeling an object on my back."Ow..."I flipping around to steal warmth from Axel. I looked down at his shirtless figure. Such an amazing body...such an amazing V line right above his waist line. I can only imagine what amazing things lie under those shorts.**_

_**Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't crave. I focused down at Axels shorts even more.**_

_**My eyes widened as I gasped.**_

"_**Does he...does he have morning wood?"I thought to myself."That's what was hurting me...!" He flipped on his back,conforming very well that he does have morning wood.**_

"_**Sora stop staring!"My mind yelled at me. I was trying to pry my eyes away. I attempted to lay on my back,putting my hands over my crotch, trying to think about old vaginas as to not let myself be aroused.**_

_**I glanced over again.**_

_**Now I need to take a cold shower.**_

_**He shifted, opening his eyes. He stretched. "Good morning...or afternoon?"**_

_**I felt myself about to hyperventilate.**_

_**He looked at me,"What're you lookin' at...oh jesus!"He pushed a pillow onto his lap.**_

"_**I-I'm really sorry I shouldn't have stared it was just there and-and-and it was hurting my back when you were holding me and-"  
"I'm sorry I don't even know how it happened I just ah..."Axel looked away ashamed.**_

"_**I'm gonna...go to the bathroom..."I jumped off of the bunk quickly rushing to the bathroom and locking the door.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel sighed,laying back down thinking about how embarrassed he was.**_

"_**So...you finally layed dick on the boy,huh?"Hiro said snickering from the bottom bunk.**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_**Hey it's okay...he was aroused in case you didn't see it when he ran to the bathroom. Anyways,I think I'll go do something downstairs to occupy myself."**_

_**Axel heard the door open and close. He sat up,seeing that Hiro had locked the door. He looked down at himself."I was spooning him like this...?"Axel squirmed,flipping on his stomach trying to fight the urge to handle himself. He groaned into the pillow. Flipping on his stomach made matters worse. He began to imagine Sora taking a shower,fully nude and wet, on top of him,kissing him,biting him.**_

"_**Damnit...!"Axel grunted flipping on his back. He closed his eyes leading his hand under his shorts. Beginning to pump his own length imagining the dirtiest things he could with Sora...**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I turned on the warm shower,taking my clothes off in a rush and glanced at the door one more time to be sure it was locked. I layed one hand against the wall and another on myself. I closed my eyes pumping slowly. Imagining Axel on top of me, kissing me, grinding into me, touching me, whispering the dirtiest things...**_

_**I ended up on my knees,panting as if I had been running,going faster on myself. Before I knew it,my cum squirted on the wall as I screamed,"Axel!"**_

_**Oh god I hope he didn't hear that.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel grasped on to the sheets,letting thoughts of him and Sora flood his mind.**_

"_**God..."He silently moaned."Axel!"He heard from Sora. He began to twitch slightly,cumming inside of his shorts while biting the bottom of his lips."S-Sora..."He panted out.**_

"_**Oh shit Sora!"He ripped his soaked shorts off,wiping himself off and pulling on a new pair.**_

_**Sora opened the bathroom door slightly,flushed from the heat he supposed.**_

"_**Can you hand me a towel...?"**_

"_**Y-yeah..."Axel gave Sora a towel,smiling at him as he closed the door.**_

_**After it was closed he sighed to himself."How more perverted can a guy get...?"**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**At home things seemed more peaceful. Doni wasn't around,and Roxas was cleaning house.**_

_**Mom was watching.**_

"_**To think that you have the nerve to drink and cause trouble!Roxas,you could've gotten alcohol poisoning,or-or the people at the party could've robbed you!So many things could've gone wrong!I'm glad that the cops picked your drunk ass up off the street!You wonder why I won't let you have the keys to your own car!"**_

"_**Okay I get it I fucked up!"**_

"_**Big time!Now clean the fridge after your done here!"Mom walked upstairs.**_

"_**She's pissed..."**_

"_**Oh really?I didn't notice..."Roxas said sarcastically."You were fucking lucky you had Axel help you...but then again it wouldn't matter,your an adult. Mom wouldn't be so hard on you."**_

"_**The cops would've though..."**_

"_**Oh yeah..."I blushed. Roxas stopped and looked at me. "You fucking like Axel!"He said,pointing a finger at me. He was always good at spotting those things out.**_

_**Or I was too obvious.**_

"_**So...it's just a small crush..."**_

"_**Oh my god you like Axel!"Roxas laughed.**_

"_**Roxas stop fooling around and clean!"Mom yelled from upstairs.**_

"_**Atleast he's hott..."Roxas whispered. I sighed.**_

"_**So...did you do anything with him...?"**_

"_**N-No..."**_

"_**Your lying."**_

"_**Uh...I...we kissed...that's it..."**_

_**Roxas grinned at me. Not bad,you plan on losing your virginity to him?"**_

"_**What!No...!Why would you ask?"**_

_**'I dunno...just curious I suppose. Oh,here. You got accepted into Twilight University. Go you." Roxas handed me an open letter.**_

"_**Mom couldn't keep her hands off of it."**_

_**I read the letter. Excitement blew through me but then depression. I had planned on going to get my bachelors degree,meaning I'd have to be away at Twilight Town for four years,meaning no Axel. That boy was an addiction.**_

_**I went upstairs,quietly opening Roxas' door to his room. I went in the file cabinet and took the same pills. Only this time I took about ten.**_

_**I was excited as fuck to get back to Axels and get high.**_

_**Excited. As. Fuck.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel sat in the living room with Hiro,watching TV. He felt guilt ridden from what he did the night he left Hiro after getting in a fight.**_

_**He remembered seeing his mother snort the blow in front of him. Making his cravings strong.**_

_**That night had scored cocaine.**_

_**He snorted.**_

_**And snorted.**_

_**Injected.**_

_**And snorted.**_

_**He snorted to the point his nose bled. The only reason he slept was because of the pot and beers. He didn't remember how he got home. All he remembered was the feeling he had missed so much. The feeling of being wired.**_

"_**Shit..." Axel walked to the front yard and tried to smoke a cigarette to help him kill the feeling. No use. He scrolled through his phone and texted his old dealer Saix.**_

"**I need a gram."**

"**Of?"**

"**What else?Blow."**

"**Welcome back to snow city. Meet me at the tree. Btw, it'll be $100. This is good shit."**

"**Alright." _Axel didn't bother to tell Hiro. He jumped up,walking to the park,looking forward to blow..._**

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Hey where's Axel?" I asked kinda in a rush.**_

"_**I dunno...he just got up and left."Hiro said entranced by the TV. I went to the kitchen to grab a cup of water and ran upstairs. I crushed one pill,dumping it into the water and stirred it. I then proceeded to drink the diluted water with the two pills. After I finished, I grabbed Axel's and Hiro's bong,shoved weed in it,and smoked a bowl to myself.**_

_**I was so stressed for some reason that I went out of control. It didn't matter anymore,because I was high.**_

_**Hiro walked in,surprised by the cloud of smoke flowing out the room. He coughed,sitting down next to me.**_

"_**Sora,"he grabbed the bong and smoked some,"Do you like my brother."**_

_**If I wasn't so high I would have reacted much faster. I slowly shook my head,laughing.**_

"_**I'm lying..."I then said regretfully. I don't know what made me tell the truth.**_

"_**I know. He like's you a lot. Because if he didn't he'd be more douche baggy about things. But you did something that makes him act more sweet."Hiro shook his head smirking."It's like cupid shoot him straight in the ass. Now its like he's in love. Goodnight Sora."**_

_**Hiro climbed on his bed,going silent. I went downstairs,stumbling to the kitchen and pulled out snacks.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

**_Axel stood around the only big oak tree on the island,in the middle of a park. The sun was setting yet it was __still warm. He felt a tap on his shoulder._**

"_**Nice to see you again,Axel." Saix said. Axel gave him the hundred dollars,and Saix handed him a small baggie.**_

"_**So I thought you were off the stuff for good?"**_

_**Axel snorted a small pile off his knuckle.**_

"_**I thought I was too. Seein' my mom fucked me over though...this shit's good..."Axel grinned,having an extreme change in mood.**_

"_**Told ya. When the hell did you get out of juvi anyways?"**_

"_**Few months back."**_

"_**And you don't have a P.O or anything?"**_

"_**Nope,some shit about budget cuts...I was lucky,I guess."**_

"_**Yup. Well I gotta go,text it if you need it. Later."**_

"_**Peace."**_

_**Axel sat under the tree,alone in the dark now. He went over to the benches and looked around him before rolling a random card in his pocket into a straw and dumping a bit of blow on the bench. He made a small line,looking around once more before putting the tube in his nose,bending down,and snorting. Axel shot his head up,getting all the coke in. He sighed, putting the blow in his pocket and began to walk.**_

"_**Hey!" Axel snapped around,seeing a guy with white hair approach him.**_

"_**You know who I am?"**_

"_**No,who the fuck are you?"Axel tensed up,feeling a fight coming on.**_

"_**I'm the dude's girlfriend who you grabbed."**_

_**A light bulb went off in Axel's mind.**_

"_**Oh!Your the dude who gave up the most amazing dude in the world for a lyin',dirty,no good,low down slut who I could even stick my dick into if it wasn't so afraid of that fucking black hole you call a pussy?Your that dude?"**_

"_**Keep talking about her,I dare you."**_

"_**I've got nothing to say that you don't already know about here. But,here's something that just gets under my skin. How do you call Sora a slut when he's a virgin. How do you call him a slut when your sleeping with one?Oh, here's something else,threaten me all you want,but don't fucking touch Sora. Or I'll kill you."**_

_**Axel was definitely wired.**_

"_**Coke head,"Riku scoffed,"What?Did mommy bathe you in coke or did her tits secrete it when you were sucking on them?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Axel smirked before throwing the first punch.**_

_**Axel and Riku fought in the park,blood spilled everywhere they stepped. No one had stopped them,no one was there to see.**_

_**Axel wasn't in any kind of pain really. All he knew was that he felt like murdering Riku as he pinned him down,punching his face.**_

_**Over and over again.**_

_**One punch.**_

_**After another.**_

_**And another.**_

"_**You. Said. You. Were. Going. To. Fuck. My. Face. Up?"Axel said with clenched jaws,punching him with every word,not sparing Riku mercy. He unleashed all his frustration on Riku.**_

"_**Get the fuck off of me!"Riku screamed trying to punch back. He decked Axel in the nose,causing more blood to spill on to both of them. Axel grabbed Riku in the throat squeezing.**_

"_**Don't touch Sora. Don't threaten Sora. Don't even glance at him. Don't associate yourself with him unless you want to apologize. I say associate because there is no fucking way I'll ever let him get back with you. Under fucking stand?"**_

_**Riku gasped for air,clawing at his hands. Axel punched Riku one more time before he knocked out.**_

_**Axel was panting,jogging away from the scene.**_

_**He was sweating,bloody,sick,paranoid,high. Trying to get off of the main streets to get home.**_

"_**So much blood..."He thought looking down at himself.**_

_**He stopped,throwing up briefly in a bush before starting up again.**_

_**Black.**_

_**Everything went black.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Surreal moment's in new lover's eyes.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Axel...!Axel...!"**_

"_**Oh my god what if he's dead!"**_

"_**He's not dead,his hearts pumping like he had been given a shot of adrenaline,call his brother."**_

"_**What do you think happened...?"**_

"_**I don''t know...it looks like it was bad though..."**_

_**Axel couldn't really move. All he heard was two girls talking over him. It had only seemed like a minute later when he heard Hiro.**_

"_**Shit man...Axel!"Hiro was trying to shake him awake.**_

"_**Fuck..."**_

"_**Who did this...!"**_

_**Axel finally moved. He rolled on his side to regurgitate.**_

"_**Whoever did this is gonna get fucked up...I know that for sure..."Hiro said.**_

"_**Axel...!"Sora dropped to his knees in front of him. Axel sat up,taking a deep breath of air.**_

"_**I'm okay...can you guys leave us alone for a bit?"**_

_**Namine,Kairi,and Hiro left around the corner of a dark alley. Sora sat there,on the verge of tears looking at Axel,bruised and blooded.**_

"_**I-I-I'm sorry...fuck I'm so sorry..."Sora said shaking.**_

_**Axel smirked,"It's okay,I gave him hell."**_

_**Sora plunged into Axel's arms,crying into his chest."You didn't have to do that,I would've taken the beating..."**_

"_**It's alright,you don't deserve to get hurt. And I'm pretty sure I got my point across...you don't have to worry about a guy like that threatening you or hurting you again..."**_

"_**I'm sorry..."**_

"_**Geez,will you stop being sorry?I told you,its fine. Just know that I won't let you get back with him."**_

_**He planted a soft kiss on Sora,nothing too rough,just a simple kiss.**_

"_**Hey!We need to go cops are patrolling this area like someone just got killed."**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**The great high I was having came crashing down after I had seen Axel like that.**_

"_**Aw Sora will you stop givin' me that look?I'm sorry your so upset...if I had known I was gonna make you cry I would've just walked away..."**_

_**I shook my head,trying to contain my tears.**_

"_**I'm upset because you didn't deserve this...it was my relationship problems...I'm sorry...!"I held him again. He sighed laughing a bit.**_

"_**If I hadn't gotten so drunk that night Elaina would've left us alone because we wouldn't have made a scene so you wouldn't have grabbed her and she wouldn't have told Riku so he wouldn't have fought you..."**_

_**Axel chuckled.**_

"_**Forgive me...?"**_

"_**There's nothing to forgive!"**_

"_**Axel!"**_

"_**If I say I forgive you,will you stop all of this being sorry shit?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**I forgive you. There. No more crying. Got it?"I nodded."Good."He grinned wiping my tears away again.**_

_**After that day me and Axel got closer. It was no longer a small crush. It wasn't love,of course,but it might as well been.**_

_**Every morning we would cuddle,every time we went somewhere he'd hold my hand and smile at me.**_

_**We hadn't made anything official. But like I said, we might as well have.**_

_**Lately though,Axel get's nose bleeds out of no where. I didn't make of it as anything though because it was summer. The heat does that.**_

_**We were sitting in the park,just staring at each other. It wasn't the awkward stare either. **_

_**I was so glad I could finally drink in all his beautiful features without having to hide.**_

"_**Let me see your tongue!"**_

_**He stuck his tongue out for me.**_

"_**It's all better,they took the stitches out. Wanna try it out?"He smirked.**_

"_**Hmmm..."**_

"_**Your actually thinking about it this time!"**_

_**No,I hadn't even made out with Axel. I'm a prude,I know.**_

"_**Yes. And my answer is no."**_

"_**But look,"Axel twisted his tongue around,"Itlookspreddynow!"**_

_**I laughed,kissing him on the lips. No tongue as usual.**_

"_**Your such a tease."**_

"_**And your a flirt."**_

_**Axel sighed,"Can I atleast make out with your freakin' neck?"**_

"_**No you cannot make out with my freakin' neck!"**_

"_**What are you waitin' for, marriage?"**_

_**I decided to have fun with him,"Yup."**_

"_**Your lying!"**_

"_**Nu-uh. You can't have just a piece of me. You have to take all of me,but you can't do that without putting a ring on this finger and giving me a five-star wedding."**_

_**Axel stared at me as if his brain fried.**_

"_**Are you serious?"**_

"_**Dead serious. If I was with a guy for four years without giving him a piece of my ass do you think it was just 'cus I didn't want to?"**_

"_**...Your lying."**_

"_**Axel,I am dead serious."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Okay,I'll give you that."**_

"_**W-what?"**_

"_**You said you wanted a ring and a five-star wedding. I'll give you that."**_

"_**I was lying!Your desperate!" I laughed.**_

"_**Your a little jerk!"**_

_**I smiled,"I can mess around with you too,you know."**_

"_**I guess so..."**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel was absolutely struck by the boy sitting in front of him. Small frame, big beautiful ocean eyes,amazing wild brown hair,very sensitive,yet not feminine. He had that boyish charm. And the best part?**_

_**He''s just an innocent virgin.**_

_**Axel never went for the innocent virgins,but he always imagined what it would be like to be with someone who didn't have a shitty reputation.**_

_**Not to mention that he wanted the boy in such a powerful sexual way.**_

"_**That's it,"Axel thought,"this boy has to be mine. I gotta ask him out...later."**_

"_**What're you blushing about?"Sora asked handing him a saltwater popsicle. "Where'd you get this from?"**_

"_**Magic."Sora started to suck on the popsicle,humming to himself as he watched kids play. Axel stared in awe at how well he handled a popsicle. Sure,he wasn't mouth fucking the popsicle,but its enough to give Axel some imagery.**_

_**A little line of sweetness slipped through his mouth,making a slight trail before Sora caught it with his tongue.**_

"_**Jesus kill me now..."He said under his breath.**_

"_**Eat your popsicle Axel!"Sora snapped him out of his trance. He quickly slid the popsicle in his mouth fearing Sora would know what he was doing.**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**God knows I was staring at that man's mouth as he slid the popsicle in his mouth.**_

_**A virgin shouldn't be this perverted.**_

_**I had received a text from Roxas.**_

"**Hey,just wanted to inform you,Doni got out on bail."**

"**Are you serious!"**

"**Afraid so. Mom let me off of being grounded because he's here,she doesn't want me around him..."**

_**I closed my phone,burying my head into my hands,singing woe is me in my head.**_

"_**What's wrong?"Axel asked.**_

"_**Doni..."**_

"_**What about him?"**_

"_**Bastard got out on bail..."**_

"_**You gotta be kiddin'..."**_

"_**I wish..."**_

_**The walk home had been awkward and depressing. What the fuck was I suppose to do about a meth head living around my house with my mom and little brother?**_

"_**Axel...?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**I really don't want to do this...but I gotta live back at my house...I just wouldn't-"Axel layed a finger on my lips smirking.**_

"_**It's fine...I understand. Just be careful,sneak me in,and call whenever he needs his ass kicked."**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**S-Sora?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Will you stay this last night?I don't like rapid change..."**_

_**I smiled at how cute Axel can actually be.**_

"_**Your leaving back to your house!"Hiro was more upset than I had imagined.**_

"_**B-But your the only person I know who knows how to make fried ice cream!You can't leave!"**_

"_**Hey douche bag I know how to make fried ice cream!"**_

"_**You know how to make diarrhea soup!"**_

"_**Guys!" I interrupted before they could get into brotherly bickering."I'll be over to visit,it's not like you'll never see me again."**_

_**Hiro pouted,"But it's like it!"**_

_**I sighed.**_

"_**Your like a mom to us almost. Well,atleast to me...because you and Axel...yeah!"He grinned.**_

_**For some reason,being referred to as a sort of woman wasn't as offensive.**_

_**I still hate it though.**_

_**That night me and Axel layed in bed talking to each other,cuddling into each other,pecks on the lips here and there.**_

"_**I'm gonna miss you..."I whispered.**_

"_**Thank you..."**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**For letting me stay with you. For showing me love. For fighting my battles. For making me feel sure of myself."**_

_**He smirked,"No problem. Thanks for not decking me when I had morning wood."**_

_**We laughed.**_

"_**I'm gonna miss you a lot. But that's okay..."**_

_**The next morning I left,giving Axel tons of kisses and leaving a sleeping Hiro a batch of fried ice cream.**_

_**Driving back to my house I cried.**_

_**And cried.**_

_**And cried some more. I didn't want to leave them behind. But I felt that if I wasn't there to protect them from Doni...**_

"_**Hey,what are you doing back here?"Roxas said coming into my room as I unpacked my bags,throwing dirty clothes in my hamper.**_

"_**Can't live thinking I'm away having a blast leaving you and mom alone with him. Where is he anyways?"**_

_**Roxas nodded his head towards moms room,usually meaning that he was forcing himself onto her. Or sleeping.**_

"_**...Oh..."I said. He came in and sat on my bed. "You seemed so depressed now,you don't have to stay you know."**_

"_**No,I have to...it's fine."**_

_**Roxas sighed,"Well,goin' back to bed. Night." He said staring into the sun coming through the clouds for a second before leaving me in my room.**_

_**I hate Doni.**_

_**I hate this room.**_

_**I hate this house.**_

_**I want to do what Axel did with his.**_

_**I want to watch it burn.**_

_**Except with Doni in it.**_

"_**God..."I thought. I reached into my pocket and took three pills out. I walked into my own plain,not as fancy bathroom and popped three pills.**_

"_**After I'm done with these pill...no more."I said to myself. "I've got quite a bit to lose..."I splashed my face with water before walking back into my room,laying down and waiting for the high to creep up on me.**_

_**That's one thing about being high,you can be bored,but your okay with it.**_

_**Your okay with just laying there staring at the ceiling,thinking of stupid things.**_

"_**Sora,"I heard a knock on the door,"you want any dinner sweetie?"**_

"_**No...mom I'm fine."**_

"_**You sure?"**_

_**I looked at my clock,scratching my head in wonder and amazement.**_

"_**Y-yeah...I'm sure."**_

_**I heard her walk away.**_

_**It was 9:00 pm.**_

_**I must've slept...and not remembered it.**_

_**I pulled the covers over my head. Trying to sleep again.**_

_**I hear someone outside of my window...that's bad. I reached under my pillow,grabbing hold of a hammer that I kept there in case of situations like this.**_

_**The minute I heard my window slide open I sat up,holding the hammer over my head about to pound the hell out of whoever was trying to kill me.**_

"_**Holy jesus fuck!"Axel almost lost grip of a small garden ladder.**_

"_**Axel!"I whispered harshly in disbelief. I helped him in,then locked my door and turned on my TV to muffle out our voices.**_

"_**What the hell Sora!I wanted to surprise you and I got a surprise back huh?Nearly made me fall off of that thing..."**_

"_**What are you doing here!"**_

_**He took off his jacket and shoes.**_

"_**I uh...missed you a lot. I wanted to ask you something also..."He got on his knees facing me on the bed. He held my hands hesitantly.**_

"_**Sora,I didn't sleep the night before you left,and I didn't sleep tonight at all. Because I miss the hell out of you and it's really freaking me out. I realized that I liked you more than a friend or a crush when you cried to me about Riku. And I realized it when I beat Riku's ass for you. I don't like this feeling of not having you be mine. I hate it. So,"Axel sighed shakily,"will you go out with me?"**_

_**We sat there in silence. Axel let go of my hands,shaking his head in supposed failure.**_

"_**Shit...should've never listened to my conscious...it's never righ-"**_

"_**-Yes."**_

"_**Y-Yes...?**_

_**I grinned widely blushing.**_

"_**Yes."I repeated.**_

"_**Phew..."Axel sighed relaxing.**_

_**I attacked his lips,giving my tongue to him fully. He fell back on my bed,taking me with him. He wrapped his arms around me,nipping the bottom of my lip.**_

"_**Axel..."I moaned in his mouth.**_

"_**Finally..."He whispered into mine. It was so surreal. My hands buried into his cherry locks,his buried into mine...it was ecstasy.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Here I am,scaling a freakin' weak garden ladder for this guy. Cupid's arrow is laced with something."Axel thought. He made up his mind to not wait any longer. He wanted Sora, so he was gonna have him.**_

_**Upon reaching the top of the ladder Axel slid Soras window open,not expecting him to wield a hammer.**_

"_**Holy jesus fuck!"Axel almost lost his grip. After the misunderstanding was understood, Axel stalled,taking off his shoes and jacket."Get in there and ask him out!You didn't come here just to chit-chat and receive little kisses!Do it!"Axel's conscious gave him a hardy pep talk.**_

_**So he did.**_

_**He confessed his confusing feelings.**_

_**Then felt sick,fearing that his conscious had betrayed him.**_

_**Until Sora said yes.**_

_**Yes was the greatest thing that he heard from Sora.**_

_**Yes yes yes yes.**_

_**Before Axel could truly regain his racing thoughts,the boy pounced on him**_

"_**Yes..."Axel whispered.**_

"_**This is fucking ecstasy..."Axel said into their kisses,pulling Sora closer by his waist.**_

_**That whole night they had made out,giving each other hickeys on the collar bone.**_

_**It was one of the most amazing nights he's ever had being sober.**_


	10. Chapter 10

I am so glad I got so many chapters out for you guys! I'm putting so many out so fast because I owe it to you guys and now there's no excuse for me not to publish new chapters since I got my own laptop. I'm glad for the people who already review my story but I'd like more readers to review. Also,please forgive me for not putting in line breaks. Like I said,the document uploader is a chode,my grammar really isn't this bad. Oh,also,this story is not promoting drug use,it is simply telling it how it is for users. Please,give me feedback about the story so far. Also,just know this:You can't write if you can't relate!Enjoy...

_**Chapter Ten:Roxas,it's time to have the talk.**_

_**Someone's...someone's messing around with my door!**_

"_**Shit!"I quickly jumped on Axel throwing the blanket over us and laying down on him.**_

"_**Ow-"I covered his mouth.**_

"_**Sora I need to borrow some...Sora?"**_

"_**Your on my bladder!"Axel said.**_

"_**Sora!"**_

_**I pulled the covers back slightly blushing.**_

_**Roxas slammed the door and locked it,then turned on the TV.**_

"_**You guys were fucking!"**_

"_**What?No that wasn't-"**_

"_**I just lost two hundred dollars!Fuck!"**_

"_**Roxas!"I got off of Axel showing that I was pretty much clothed.**_

_**Okay,in boxers,but still.**_

"_**We didn't do anything...!"**_

_**Roxas looked over at a nearly sleeping Axel.**_

"_**Then if you guys didn't...Axel?"**_

"_**We didn't do anything Roxas...if we did,I'd be up and bragging."**_

"_**Then...why were you laying on him...?"**_

"_**Thought you were Doni..."**_

"_**Hmmm...alright."**_

"_**What did you mean though,about losing two hundred dollars?"**_

"_**Oh that?"Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously laughing."It's just something...something stupid it's nothing..."**_

"_**Roxas stop making bets on my sexual life!"**_

"_**Fine..."Roxas grabbed a pair of my shoes,winked at me and walked out of the room.**_

_**I sighed in great relief and annoyance,what a great morning.**_

_**I layed back down,cuddling into Axel's back,falling asleep again.**_

* * *

"_Sora..."Axel let his hand travel up my inner thighs. He smiled,climbing on top of me._

"_A...ahh..."I attempted to moan his name. I couldn't speak words._

"_What do you want?"_

"_A...ahh..."I bucked my hips towards his. He let his hand rest on my zipper. "This?"_

"_A...ahh!"I nodded my head. He grinned,"Your just gonna love this,Sora."_

* * *

_**Why is it that when you get to the really good part of a sex dream,you wak**__**e up involuntarily? I opened my eyes,seeing Axel stare at me.**_

"_**No Axel,that's not creepy at all."**_

_**He smirked at me,propping himself on his elbow.**_

"_**You've got dirty dreams,dirty boy."**_

"_**Huh..."I looked down at myself,blushed at such an inconvenience,then rolled over into a ball.**_

_**Now I know how he felt that one time. He laughed,holding me.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel held Sora,loving that the boy was aroused.**_

_**Automatically,Axel remembered his gram of cocaine.**_

"_**Shit..."He began sweating...thinking about it.**_

_**That sweet sweet high that made him feel immortal,that made him feel like he was living.**_

"_**Sora...?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**I'll be right back,I need to use your bathroom."**_

"_**Mkay..."**_

_**Axel grabbed his pants and grabbed the baggie before going to the bathroom. He locked the door turning on the faucet.**_

_**He flicked the bag and poured a line on the counter. He took the card,put it to his nostril and snorted in the powder.**_

_**It was like a shot of happiness. **_

"_**Ah..."Axel sighed. He cleared the counter of any residue and made sure there was no sign of coke in his nose. He went back out putting it back in his pocket.**_

"_**Sora..."He flipped the boy on his back climbing on top of him.**_

"_**A-Axel...?"Sora squirmed. Axel could feel Sora's excitement under him.**_

_**He began to bite and lick Sora's neck. "Axel..."Sora moaned. Axel grinded onto Sora,making Sora tilt his head back. Axel didn't really understand what he was doing,but he didn't care.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Oh god I don't want him off of me."I thought.**_

_**Axel grinded on me,not sparing me a second.**_

"_**Your...making it hard for me to stay...untouched..."I moaned out. He latched his mouth on to mines**_

"_**I like you too much Sora..."He whispered in my ear.**_

"_**I-I can't...!"I pushed Axel back,breathing heavy.**_

"_**Axel!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Look what you did to me!"**_

_**He grinned,"I'm amazing,I know."**_

"_**I'm taking a shower!Come with me!"**_

"_**Really?"**_

* * *

"_**No peaking!"I said making Axel face the wall.**_

"_**I can't even see you naked...?That's not fair...!"**_

_**I ignored,quickly taking off my boxer's and hopping in the cool shower.**_

"_**You have a wonderful body,Sora."**_

"_**You peaked!"**_

"_**No,but I can tell."**_

_**I sighed,hoping it was the truth. Only Riku and Roxas has seen me nude. And I wanted to keep it that way for awhile.**_

* * *

_**Summer days came and went with Axel sneaking over to my house and me visiting him regularly. There were days where we would just mess around and talk,and there were day's where we would kiss each other until our lips went numbs.**_

"_**The summers going by so fast..."I told Axel staring out my window. It was already August,and I felt like I spent most of my time being high.**_

"_**Axel?Do you ever think about going to school?"**_

"_**Not really...I mean,I never got to finish highschool getting arrested and all...but even if I didn't I'm pretty sure I would've failed."**_

"_**Why...?"**_

"_**For skipping so much."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

_**Axel was smart. I knew that. Hiro had secretly stashed away all of his report cards and projects for some reason and showed me one day. They were marked with A's and B's. Teachers comment's usually consisted of "Very smart and talented student,needs to stop acting out in class,need's lower absences."**_

_**I had decided to stay behind. To not go to Twilight University. It would've been too much anyways,I just wanted to relax for a year atleast.**_

"_**Hey,you know what would be fun to do?Just to end this summer with a bang?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Accompany me to Castaway this year."**_

"_**Why can't you go by yourself?"**_

"_**Kairi won't let me go if your not there,say's I'm just a baby. And its her boat,so her rules."**_

_**Castaway was this event where people would take there boats out to this large deserted island,and inhabit it for a week. No one was ever in a seriously dangerous situation,but it can always happen.**_

_**Axel chuckled,"Oh,Castaway."**_

"_**You've been there?"**_

"_**Yeah,me and Hiro just got our own boat and left. It was my first year living here,so I was around 13 and he was 12."**_

"_**What was it like?"**_

"_**Let me just say this,it was the first time I tried a lot of things."**_

_**I thought about it for a good three seconds.**_

"_**No way."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I don't know,don't want to be responsible for what happens to you,if anything."**_

"_**C'mon,all you have to say is that I'll be with you and then I'll be with Namine most of the time."**_

"_**Yeah,if she doesn't hide from you that is."I scoffed.**_

"_**Stalker status?"Axel questioned.**_

"_**Please?"**_

"_**Ugh,fine."**_

"_**Yes!"Roxas pumped a fist in the air,running out of my room,slamming my door shut.**_

"_**Sorry!"I heard down the hall. I sighed.**_

* * *

"_**Hey,I heard you were going to be Roxas' chaperone for Castaway?"**_

_**Kairi had called me ,to ensure that Roxas wasn't bullshitting.**_

"_**Yeah,I don't really wanna go though..."**_

"_**Why not?It's gonna be fun!"**_

"_**I don't know,it's just how much we could all be in deep shit. I won't be looking forward for prison time if I happen to be carrying anything on me,or worse,being under the influence of something if the cops suddenly decide to bust the place,you know?And the fact that I'll pretty much be Roxas' parent in all this is worse. I don't even know what he's going to tell mom..."**_

"_**Hmm...well don't worry,we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Anyways,what's up with you and Axel...?"**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Sora...is there something your not telling me?"**_

"_**Plenty."**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**He asked me out a while ago..."I smiled over the phone.**_

_**She gasped in excitement,"Is that why he beat up Riku?For you?Awww my god!Tell me the story!Tell me everything!"**_

_**I sat on my bed,playing around with a small marble.**_

"_**Well,okay...after he got out of juvi and saw me all upset about not being with Riku anymore he invited me to stay with him. So I did,we got used to each other...I smoked with him and his brother for the first time-"**_

"_**-His brothers cute...sorry keep going!"**_

_**I laughed,"Anyways,remember the party his brother had at his house?I got drunk for the first time there,can't really recall what happened. I saw Elaina and Riku there,said hi or something. Then I saw only her,kissing other guys-"**_

"_**-As usual."**_

"_**Yeah,I drank then I think I smoked,passed out,woke up in my car,then threw up. I remembered Axel taking me inside. Then me and Elaina argued...something about Riku,when she saw me puking. You know,kicking me when I'm down?Then Axel grabbed her and told her to leave...After a while Riku called me out on it. Saying I'm ugly and a slut and that he was gonna hurt Axel and all of that-"**_

"_**-What an asshole he's changed for the worse I swear!"**_

"_**Yeah,and Axel kissed me trying to make me feel better because I was crying-"**_

"_**Awww!"**_

"_**Then I guess that one day you guys found him he fought Riku...he hasn't really told me much about that...and then when I came back to my house that night he climbed up into my room and asked me out-"**_

"_**Awww!"**_

"_**Yeah it would've been a sweet story if I didn't almost make him fall off the freakin' garden ladder outside my window..."**_

"_**What'd you do?"**_

"_**I uh...almost beat him with a hammer..."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Best. Freakin'. Story. Ever."**_

"_**I thought he was a murderer or something!"**_

_**Kairi sighed,"Gay boys are so adorable...did you guys...you know...?"**_

"_**No Kairi,we haven't done anything."**_

"_**But I know you dream of it."She giggled.**_

"_**Still the gay virgin. Nothings changed."I said.**_

"_**Have you thought about it?"**_

"_**Yeah,but...I don't know..."**_

"_**Okay,well you know Castaway is in the last week of August. I'll text you when the time comes. Tidus agreed he'd navigate the ship if I provide one."**_

"_**Oh yeah,almost forgot your dad owns a shit load of them."**_

"_**Yup. Well I gotta go,me and Namine are going out with her...don't tell Roxas or I'll kill you...her boyfriend and her parents."**_

"_**Ohh,juicy gossip subject."I joked."I'll talk to you later. Bye."**_

"_**Bye."**_

_**I threw my phone into my desk and layed under the covers...**_

* * *

_Axel pressed onto me on my bed,kissing me rough. One hand tightly grabbed onto my hip as another tightly pulled my hair back,giving him access to my neck._

"_Ahhhooowwww!Gentle..."_

"_Sorry,"Axel laughed,"forget your a newbie. I like it rough but I'll go easy..."_

_He peeled our shirts off,then began to kiss me again._

_I let my hands scratch at his back,arching into him. He pulled away,licking my hardness on the outside of my pants."Oh god fuck me...!"He smirked."A virgin yet surprisingly vocal...I love it. He unbuttoned my pants and..._

* * *

_**...And I wake up to my phone going off.**_

"_**Motherfucker!"I yelled,not caring who would hear. I angrily opened my desk drawer and answered,not checking who was calling.**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**Ouch. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today huh?"**_

"_**Oh...Axel I'm sorry I just-"**_

"_**-Woke up from an intense sex dream of me,and I apologize. Can you open your window though?"I looked outside of my window,Axel had seen me excited. He grinned as I blushed.**_

* * *

"_**So how was the sex?"**_

_**He asked taking his shoes off.**_

"_**There was no sex."**_

"_**Sora,you can't just look like your moanin' and groanin',have a boner,and say it wasn't a sex dream. So,how was it?"**_

"_**What make's you think it was you in the dream?"**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Well,who else would it be?Do you like someone else?"I heard a bit of sadness in his voice.**_

_**The guilty trains coming through town.**_

_**I sighed hanging my head down. I was not the nicest guy in the morning.**_

"_**No..."**_

"_**You sure?So it was a dream about me?"**_

"_**Yes..."I looked away,crossing my arms.**_

"_**Hm...do tell."**_

"_**No way!"**_

"_**Then I'll have to guess,"Axel crawled over to me,inches away from my face,"won't I?"**_

_**I'm at a crossroad.**_

_**I can be tortured and teased or I can tell him.**_

* * *

"_**Axelll...!"**_

"_**Not stopping unless you tell me what happened!"**_

_**He sat behind me,two fingers in my mouth pulling it wide making me look like an idiot probably.**_

"_**Is this how you got off in the dream or am I horrible guesser!"He teased.**_

"_**Yourabully!"**_

"_**Nah,I'm just A.X.E.L. So if this isn't what got you hot and bothered then did this?"He pushed me on my stomach,sat on me and began to tickle my sides. I felt like I was gonna die from explosive laughter.**_

"_**Okay!I'll tell you!"  
He stopped tickling me but remained seated. I managed to lay on my back,him resting on my upper thighs.**_

_**I told him my dream.**_

"_**And?Then what happened?"**_

"_**You called me. That's what happened."**_

"_**Damn,talk about a cliff hanger. But you know...we could finish the dream..."He kissed softly.**_

"_**Yeah,right."I laughed at his attempts to get into my pants.**_

* * *

"**So,as you all probably know,the trip to Castaway is at around 7 a.m tomorrow. We'll be there for a week and if you plan on leaving earlier don't count on me giving you a ride back. No smoking on my boat,no drinking on my boat. It'll be an hour ride until we get there. There's only about thirty of us going,so it should be a smooth ride. If your not at the docks by 7 tomorrow,then that's too bad. Let's have one hell of a time!"**

_**I sighed,not really excited. Hiro was on my floor sleeping and Axel was in my bed,laying on my chest. They had both snuck in this time,figuring it would be more convenient.**_

"_**Don't worry,you'll be fine."He assured me.**_

"_**I don't feel so good about this trip..."**_

"_**Sora,"he climbed on me,holding my face,"everything's gonna be fine..."He kissed my lips."I promise you..."He kissed me again.**_

"_**I don't know..."**_

"_**Trust me,please?"**_

_**I sighed.**_

_**I mean...no. I'm not going to jinx myself.**_

"_**Okay,I'll...trust you."**_

_**His eyes lightened kissing the tip of my nose.**_

* * *

"_**Sora...Sora..."I opened my eyes. Axel and Hiro were gone.**_

"_**Where's everybody?"**_

"_**Waiting in your car,don't worry,they took it down the block in case Doni came outside. Get up its 5:30."**_

_**I yawned,getting up was hard for me.**_

_**At least I wasn't dreaming dirty.**_

* * *

"**Hey,are you guys on your way?"**

"**Yeah,we'll be there soon."**

"**Alright."**

"_**Kairi?" Roxas asked looking over my shoulder at the text. "Yeah."**_

_**I sat in the drivers seat,resting my head on the steering wheel,before I start the engine and drive myself to disaster.**_

"_**Why do you look so stressed Sora?"Roxas questioned. At a stop light I turned to him,"You,"I pointed my finger at him,"don't drink too much,don't smoke too much,don't touch anything foreign than what you're already used to. You text me every single fucking hour when your not around me,and don't,I repeat,don't wander off alone."**_

"_**For the love of god Sora-"**_

"_**-No,my ass is on the line for your recreational fun."I turned back around,taking a deep breath. I hear Hiro trying to contain laughter. Axel was trying to hide a smile.**_

"_**A firm Sora...I like it."Axel chuckled a bit.**_

"_**I bet you do ohoho..."Hiro laughed.**_

"_**Jeez,just cus your a year older..."Roxas muttered under his breathe.**_

"_**Like. I. Said. My ass is on the line for you. So,just follow a few simple rules and we'll all be happy campers. Got it?"**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Roxas,do you know all your drugs?"Axel spoke out of nowhere.**_

"_**What the hell Ax?"Hiro laughed.**_

"_**No,I'm serious. This talk might save his life. Tell me all the drugs you've heard of and tried."**_

"_**Um,okay...acid,coke,meth,e,smack,special k,methadone,shrooms,speed...I've only tried acid,pot,shrooms,e...some coke-"**_

"_**-What!"I was pissed off about the e and coke mostly,if I wasn't driving I would've turned around and bitch slapped him. "Sora,it's okay just let me handle this." Axel said resting a hand on my thigh.**_

_**Then again,it would sorta be a hypocritical situation. I'd be slapping him around for snorting coke and e,yet I've been getting high off of pain pills.**_

"_**It was only once,don't get your panties in a bunch!"Roxas said.**_

"_**Don't push your fucking luck Roxas. It's not in your best interest right now."**_

"_**What do you mean it's not in my best interest right now,your driving."**_

_**Intense silence.**_

_**Ohh,if only I wasn't driving.**_

"_**Roxas,be nice,he's helping you out."Axel said.**_

"_**Whatever..."**_

_**Even the best of brothers bicker,I guess.**_

"_**Okay,class is in session!"**_

_**Axel went off,seeming like he had named and described the effects,usage,and risks of usage, of every drug known to man. I was amazed at how smart he seemed.**_

_**I knew he was smart.**_

_**But to witness a moment of it was nothing short of amazement.**_

_**I love smart guys.**_

_**They know what they're talking about.**_

* * *

_**25 minutes later...**_

"_**...And that's why you don't rub drugs on your dick. Any questions?"**_

_**Roxas sat there,wide eyed.**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**How the fuck do you know all of this?"**_

"_**That's what I said..."Hiro said.**_

_**He smirked,"The way I was,I couldn't afford not to know."**_

_**I was actually happy that Axel told Roxas all of this information about drugs. And I'm happy that I learned things that probably would've screwed me over if I hadn't known.**_

"_**And believe me,if it was like how it was when we went there,your gonna have every drug you just learned about shoved in your face. So heed my warnings..."**_

_**Hiro smiled at a horrified Roxas,"Older brothers suck until you realize that they've been saving your ass from the dumbest situations you put yourself into since you popped out of that womb. Whether it be a talk,rules,or actually saving your ass."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Sorry...Sora..."Roxas muttered.**_

_**I smiled,"Apology gladly accepted."**_

"_**See,now everyone feels a bit happier,lighter. It's not like a fuckin' funeral home in this car. Except Roxas looks a bit scarred back there...still!"Axel smiled at me,kissed me on the cheek and happily lit a cigarette.**_

_**I'm glad Roxas has a horrified look on his face,enough of a look that he might stay sober completely.**_

_**I don't care what happens to me,as long as he's safe everything's fine.**_

_**This trip might be fun now.**_

_**It just might.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ay,I'm on quiet a roll,ain't I?Enjoy...

_**Chapter Eleven: Castaway!**_

"_**Axel?Axel?"I went through room's on Kairi's boat. **_

"_**Axel...?"**_

_**His back was toward me.**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**N-nothing. Just,ah,just got a nose bleed."He turned to me,not looking me in the eyes as he held tissue's to his nose. He began to lower it before I shut my eyes,forcing my hands in front of my face.**_

"_**Don't want to see it!"**_

_**He laughed.**_

_**He bent down over the sink,rinsing out his nose.**_

_**I'm sure that you don't bleed that much from a normal nose bleed.**_

_**I'm almost positive.**_

"_**Axel?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**What happened...that one night when you and Riku fought?"**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**What do you mean what happened?"**_

"_**Like,where were you going...what were you doing?"**_

"_**Uhh..."**_

_**My heart nearly popped. I suddenly didn't want to know. What if he was cheating...?**_

"_**I...a friend told me to hang out for a bit because he didn't know I was out..."Axel said cautiously.**_

"_**And then what happened...?"**_

"_**We did a line okay!"Axel exploded angrily. I jumped,not expecting that.**_

"_**We did some coke,Riku saw me,we exchanged some words,got physical,then I ran,got sick,puked,then passed out. There,you happy now?You got your story..."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Ah...Sora I didn't mean to-"He stopped,watching me stand up.**_

_**I opened my mouth to say something but instead walked out on him,making a very loud slam of the door.**_

_**I went into another room,across the ship and closed the door,locking it before I slid down,trying not to cry.**_

"_**All he had to do was tell me. He didn't have to fucking yell..."I thought burying my head in my lap.**_

"_**No wonder he's bleeding out of his nose all the time...he probably did a line in the bathroom before I came and found him...I'm not fucking retarded..."**_

_**I hear a knock on the door.**_

"_**Sora...?Look I'm sorry...can we talk please?"**_

_**I ignored him. I knew this trip was bad news.**_

"_**Sora,please. Can we just talk for five minutes?And then I'll leave you alone?"**_

"_**Your already talking!"**_

"_**Privately."**_

_**I got up and went to the small bed in the room,taking my shoes off and hiding under the covers.**_

_**And for a while I didn't hear him. I closed my eyes,deciding to take a nap before I have to deal with more shit coming my way.**_

_**But then the door opened and shut.**_

"_**Go away!"I crawled into a tiny ball not letting anything peak through the covers.**_

"_**Sora..."**_

_**He put his arm around my body.**_

"_**I'm an asshole. I know but I'm really sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't necessary. It's just that,if you put piece and piece together, I had a nose bleed because I did some in the bathroom. And when people probe me for questions when I'm high,I don't deal well with it..."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel stared at the cover's the boy was hiding under. Small yellow stars graced the fabric,then moons,then suns.**_

_**It's like a new addition of shit every second he moves his eyes over it.**_

_**Sora poked his head out of the covers sniffling. His hair a mess,his little nose red,tears forming at his big blue eyes.**_

_**Now it really hit Axel.**_

"_**Ah I'm such a dick!"He put his hands over his eyes. Axel then took his shoes of and climbed under the covers over Sora.**_

_**He stared.**_

_**And stared.**_

_**And stared.**_

_**Sora looked away,"Why do you keep staring...?"**_

"_**Because,your just so fucking beautiful...even like this. I can't stand it,so I'm punishing myself with your beauty."**_

_**Axel smiled sadly,"Blue eyes."**_

_**He leaned down to kiss Sora,but instead hit his cheek.**_

"_**No...!"Sora said like a stubborn kid. Axel laughed.**_

"_**Please...forgive me?"**_

_**Sora layed there silently.**_

_**Axel pushed his head up to face his own,and kissed his lips this time.**_

"_**Fine..."Sora let out stubbornly.**_

"_**Axel...are you...going to get addicted...?"Sora asked hesitantly.**_

_**Axel sighed,"No Sora,it's not gonna happen that way,I promise."He smiled up at Axel,making Axel sick to his stomach realizing he had lied.**_

_**But it shouldn't happen like that.**_

_**Axel always lied.**_

_**And he never felt guilt.**_

_**Ever.**_

_**At that moment,kissing Sora sweetly all over,hearing sweet moans come out of him,Axel had realized that Sora was the best thing that's ever happened to him. He didn't want to,nor planned to screw this over.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**The island was filled with people and tents all around. There were grassy hills, and wooded areas.**_

_**You wouldn't think of it as an island if you just ended up in the middle of it one day.**_

_**My stress levels peaked. **_

_**I felt an arm around my shoulder.**_

"_**Don't worry Blue eyes,we'll get through this."Axel said with a smile.**_

* * *

"_**Why couldn't we just camp out in the woods?"Axel complained.**_

"_**Because,I don't want to get murdered. If we camp in the middle of everything,we have a higher chance of living." Hiro said setting up the tent.**_

"_**Pussy."Axel remarked. Roxas was with Kairi and Namine on the boat still. I thank god for that.**_

_**The air was filled with pot and cigarettes. Music played from all directions.**_

"_**Wanna go explore,Blue eyes?"**_

"_**So is that my new name?"**_

"_**It fits accordingly."He smiled taking my hand.**_

* * *

_**What...happened...?**_

_**I sat up sharply,looking around. My head pounded something nasty as I felt nausea's. **_

_**Axel sat there,watching me.**_

"_**Where are we?"**_

"_**In the woods. You passed out."**_

"_**What?How?"**_

"_**Well you took some shots,and smoked some pot. Then you didn't necessarily passed out,you said you were gonna take a nap. You don't remember anything?"**_

_**I shook my head,dazed. He laughed.**_

"_**Lets go take a dip,the cool water might make you feel better.**_

_**The lake was huge,the water sparkled in the sunlight,people were jumping in nude,playing games,splashing around.**_

_**Axel took off his shirt and pants and left them on a rock,walking into the water clad in briefs.**_

_**He looked up at me,"Take it off."**_

_**I shook my head.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because,I'd feel...awkward."**_

_**He laughed,"Blue eyes,you got nothing to feel awkward about. "**_

"_**Fine then,turn around."**_

"_**Whaaat?"**_

"_**I don't want you to watch me strip."**_

"_**Please?"He begged,clasping his hand's together.**_

_**I sighed,sitting down on a rock,taking my shirt off.**_

"_**Wait!Go slower..."Axel grinned.**_

_**I rolled my eyes,continuing.**_

_**I joined him in the water,and I instantly felt much relief of sickness.**_

"_**The cold kinda snaps you out of it."He said pulling me deeper into the water. I shivered a bit.**_

"_**I'm not a fan of water,personally. I won't go in it if I don't have too."**_

"_**So then why'd you come in this time?"**_

_**Axel just smiled at me,slowly creeping under water.**_

"_**Axel...?"I questioned his actions. He stayed under for a minute,disappearing from reach.**_

"_**Talk about creepy..."**_

_**Suddenly I felt a tug of my boxers.**_

"_**Axel stop!" I struggled to keep them on.**_

_**Fail.**_

_**I was nude. In a huge body of water. Drunk and high. And Axel's gone.**_

_**Douche bag.**_

_**I swam slowly back to the rock where my clothes were.**_

_**My clothes.**_

_**Where the hell are my clothes?**_

"_**Axel!This isn't funny!"**_

_**I looked around.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**A blonde guy walked up by the rock I was staring at.**_

_**All I could focus on was the guitar strapped to his back,and the hair you would call a mull-hawk.**_

"_**Hey,are you Sora?"**_

"_**Yeah...?"I said,not feeling hot about talking to a stranger in the nude.**_

"_**Hi!I'm Demyx!You can call me Dem though."**_

"_**O...kay?"**_

"_**Oh your a cutie. Axel said to give this to you,"He held up a cloth you'd expect Tarzan to be wearing.**_

"_**He expects me to wear that?"**_

"_**Uh huh,he want's you to go find him. He said you'll thank him for it later."Demyx laid the cloth flat on the rock,and turned around.**_

"_**Axel said if I looked at you while you put it on,he'd...well he got too detailed. It's not good though."**_

"_**How do you know Axel anyways...?"I asked. This guy didn't seem like someone Axel would even talk to.**_

"_**Long story."Demyx said.**_

"_**Okay...so where did he go now?"**_

"_**Hey went that way."Demyx said.**_

* * *

_**I walked through the wooded area,trying to ignore the stares I had received from girls.**_

_**I've never felt more embarrassed in my life.  
"Why am I even bothering...?"I wondered to myself. **_

"_**Maybe I should leave him waiting for me...see how he likes it..."**_

_**I stopped dead in my tracks,spotting Axel smoking a cigarette.**_

_**He was staring up into the trees,he seemed out of it,like he was asleep,yet awake.**_

_**Okay that doesn't make any sense,but still.**_

_**I walked up to him,"You know,leaving me drunk and high in a fucking huge body of water isn't nice!"  
"Oh,Sora..."He stared up at me.**_

"_**Your really high,aren't you?"**_

_**He nodded.**_

"_**I'm so tired now..."**_

"_**Yeah well I want my clothes back!"**_

"_**Oh yeah...uhhh..."He sat up,pulling my pants out from under him.**_

"_**I have no idea where your shirt is..."He stood up,brushing dirt off of him.**_

_**I opened my mouth to yell at how he was a douche even more until he took that opportunity to kiss me.**_

"_**What were you saying,Blue eyes?"**_

"_**Ah...nothing..."**_

* * *

"_**So,whats up with the Tarzan costume?"Hiro asked.**_

"_**Your brother decided to be an asshole. He took my clothes,then had a weirdo called Dem or somethin' bring me this."  
"Hey you can atleast wait until I'm out of hearing distance!"**_

_**I stuck out my tongue at him.**_

_**I went inside of the tent,reaching into my bag for a new pair of clothing to wear...**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Hey I'll be right back."**_

"_**What?Where are you going?"**_

"_**Just tell Sora I went to find a quiet place to squat eh?"**_

"_**Yeah yeah whatever. Just don't get into any stupid fights alright?I don't want to haul your ass back here while trying to keep my face safe like last time alright?"**_

"_**Yeah yeah whatever!"Axel ran towards the woods again. Around the entrance,he found a dark quiet spot around a stump.**_

_**He took out his little bag of happiness from his pocket.**_

"_**Running low already..."He said to himself. He sat there,thinking if it would be better to just save it for later or get his high now.**_

"_**Now...live for the now..."He said to himself. He dumped out the white powdered substance onto the stump,then pulling out a little rolled up card.**_

"_**Here we go..."**_

_**He bent over the stump,snorting his high in.**_

"_**...And there goes my supply. Shit."**_

_**He leaned back on his arms,feeling a bit panicky.**_

"_**Ah...I need to get back to Sora..."**_

_**He stood up,feeling blood trickle from his nose.**_

"_**Ah not again!Fuck...!"**_

"_**Need some help...big boy?"**_

Read and review,gracias!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay,I went to a harry potter party/cosplay, dressed like George Wesley and got sick because Sirius decided to come and get me sick! No,I don't know a damn thing about Harry Potter,but I love to dress like a man,a handsome...British...ginger man...anyways! Enjoy this chapter! Get your friends to read and review please! My goal is to try to get over a hundred reviews and so far I have seven! Enjoy...

_**Chapter Twelve: Island full of confused teens,that sounds promising.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Ah,shit. Here we go with this freak." Axel thought.**_

"_**I see you still party..."**_

"_**You better not tell anyone you saw me."**_

"_**Ha!Since when did you care that people saw you doin' blow? You did a line right in front of a fuckin' cop once!What,did you lose a set of balls when the cops took you in for two years?"**_

"_**Larxene,go away."**_

_**Larxene. Ant lady. Slut. Druggie. Axel's ex.**_

"_**Why do you care if anyone sees?I actually want to know..."**_

"_**Because I've got something to lose!Now get the fuck away from me!Your more trouble then I am..."**_

"_**Bullshit!I can name off one million fuckin' reasons why that statement is full of shit,I just don't got the time."Larxene smirked,"I've missed you so..."**_

"_**Ha,that's funny. What,Siax wasn't a good fuck after all?"**_

"_**Hey,we both got something out of it,I got to fuck for blow and you got some. If I was such a bitch like how you always remarked,I would've kept fucking him,and you wouldn't have gottten any of it...so,who's the special lady that's keeping you away from me?"**_

"_**It's not a lady,it's Sora."**_

_**Larxenes eyes widened."S-Sora?The goody two shoes who dated Riku for the longest time?"**_

"_**Yeah,so if you'll excuse me-"  
Larxene busted out laughing. Axel was really irritated by the bimbo.**_

"_**Axel,you and Sora are from two different worlds. You guys don't belong together. Enough said. How about you...talk to me?"**_

"_**Yeah right-"**_

"_**I've got enough blow to make you love me all over again..."Larxene pulled out a baggie,containing atleast five grams of coke.**_

"_**Shit..."Axel accidentally let out.**_

"_**Seems like I've caught your interest?Here..."Larxene took a smaller baggie,scooping about a gram from her bag of coke in it. She handed it to Axel.**_

"_**Try it out,it's better than Siaxs supply. If you'd like anymore,I'd be glad to give you a discount..."**_

_**Axel scoffed. He's tried plenty of other people's supplies,and nothing beats Siaxs.**_

"_**What does it matter if you mess around with me for a bit while we're here? He's not here."**_

"_**Wrong,little ant lady. He is here,waiting for me. We're here with our bro's."**_

"_**Oh,really?Why would he wanna be here?The kid's straight edge,he must be getting all pissy."**_

"_**Wrong again."**_

"_**Hm...guess any good kid you touch automatically fucks up..."**_

_**Larxene sat beside Axel,making him clench up.**_

_**Axel never loved her.**_

_**And she never loved Axel.**_

_**But they had a history.**_

_**Oh,they had history.**_

* * *

_Axel spotted her at a party. He didn't necessarily know where he was,nor how he got there,or what he was high on,but he was having an alright time._

_Until he spotted her._

_Something about her just pissed him off,something about her just made him want to thrash her around the room._

_Who could evoke such emotions from him must be a person he should know._

"_Hey,having a good time there ginger?"_

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

"_Why should I tell a rude ass fucker like you who I am?"_

"_Because,"Axel stood up grabbing a gentle hold on the girls hair antennas,"If you don't I'll either rip these annoying fuckers off,or I'll just let your style destroy your reputation and call you ant lady."_

"_Hm...I like you..."_

_After that they spawned a lust hate relationship. They would do lines of coke in her house,drink,insult each other,fuck, argue at the top of their lungs,rob people,rob houses,steal from stores,do more lines of coke,even inject it sometimes,fuck some more,yell at each other some more._

_Axel loved it._

_Larxene loved it._

_He loved how anything could go down at her house._

_He loved how Larxene would say the most insulting things while slapping him around._

_Axel just pushed her and pulled her by her hair,not minding his strength. He always wanted to beat the shit out of her,she wouldn't mind,she actually begged him to one day,but never did it. No reason's why,he just never did it._

_He enjoyed them fucking for hours while wired on coke._

_He loved it all._

_It was a wonderland for him._

_God only knows why it was. After all Axel got most of the treatments at home._

_That's why he also hated it. All the yelling,the hitting,the insulting,wasn't for intended pleasure or pain. It just happened._

_He didn't love the bitch,all he wanted was a place to do whatever he wanted,her pussy,and drugs._

_He knew she didn't love him. But he also didn't know why she was messing with him._

"_Hey,fuck face!"Larxene yelled into Axel's face as he slept in her bed._

"_What the fuck's your problem I'm sleeping!"He yelled back._

"_Fuck me..."She crawled on top of Axel. He smirked,still sleepy. He held her waist._

"_You know I'd fuck you...if you were fuckable you loose bitch..."Axel smirked at his own remark. She frowned,slapping him across the face. He pushed her off the bed to the side._

"_It's not that my pussy's loose,it's just that your dick is too small!"  
"'The hell are you talking about?You know,and I know,that I'm above average. Don't lie to yourself. Tighten up down there and maybe we'd get somewhere."_

_Larxene huffed,defeated by the fact that they both knew she was wrong._

"_I'm gonna go fuck a real man,someone who can do my bidding..."She said standing over Axel. He noticed she was more dressed up than usual. He quickly grabbed her hair pulling her down to him. _

"_Who are you fuckin' tonight?"_

"_Oh,Siax."She had grown a smug grin._

_Axel was pissed. She was his,as far as he was concerned. So of course it pissed him off._

_It pissed him off more that it was his trusty drug dealer._

_And it also pissed him off because usually he would rather not know._

_He pushed her away,turning around as he heard her maniacal laughter and her heels echo from down the hall until she was gone. _

_The next morning she came back,and gave him a pile of blow you'd expect to see in those gangster movies._

_They snorted and injected until they felt like they were going to die._

_Then when she finally crashed four days later,Axel took her stash,left a small note saying that it was over and left to go get checked for any STD's. He thanked God that he was clean. He really expected that he'd atleast have the herps after her._

_And to think that that was when he was fifteen._

* * *

"_**Don't you think its kinda funny how you offer me blow after I jacked your whole stash and didn't even bother to say a small 'hello' after,what,four years?"**_

"_**Oh Axel...I forgive when I want someone bad enough..."She took off her shirt,pushing it up to Axel's bloody nose. He held it in place,standing up.**_

"_**I gotta go tend to someone I actually care about. Bye."Axel walked out of the wooded area blowing the blood out of his nose.**_

* * *

"_**Nothin' but bad news...bitch."Axel said to himself sitting in the high grass. He lied back staring at the blue empty sky.**_

"_**Shit..."Axel thought. He remembered how he was now,and how he used to be.**_

_**The fucked up part is that the coke made him who he used to be.**_

_**After being sober for awhile,he was a better man.**_

_**Not in the sense that he was still drinking and smoking weed,no.**_

_**But in the sense that he was staying away from the coke,despite the strong urges. Despite the fact that he had connections.**_

_**And all it took was his mom.**_

_**His mom snorting it right in his face.**_

"_**Fuckin' bitch..."Axel said to himself setting the shirt down for a second before lighting a cigarette.**_

_**He sat up,panic filling his mind again.**_

"_**I need Sora..."He thought.**_

"_**Where have you been...?"Axel looked up,first spotting the wild blue eyes that he loved so much,then the wild brown locks that refuse be ignored.**_

"_**Sora."**_

"_**Axel."**_

_**Sora plopped down on his knees,kissing Axel softly on the cheek.**_

"_**I-I need this kid...'the fuck is wrong with me?"Axel thought,confused as to why he needed Sora so bad. Sora was just the thing to keep him sane.**_

_**Axel took the cigarette out of his mouth and held Sora's face.**_

_**It was the sort of moment where someone says 'I love you'.**_

_**No fucking way Axel was gonna do that though.**_

"_**I love you Sora,I'm not in love with you though."Axel recited to himself in his head as he fought the urge to tell him that he loved him.**_

_**He knew the feeling was fake,because he was high.**_

_**Fake feelings always arose when Axel was high.**_

_**He once felt that he wanted his brother dead. For no reason except a dumb cookie.**_

_**It was all the high's fault.**_

_**But,something about Sora was strange.**_

_**Sora was high. Higher than pot would normally make him.**_

_**He just sat there,eyes fluttering trying to stay open.**_

_**Whatever he took,it must've been strong because at that moment Sora released all his weight onto Axel.**_

"_**Whoa...!"Axel quickly set the cigarette in his mouth and pulled Sora into his chest. Axel admired the sleeping boy,petting his uncontrollable hair.**_

_**There goes Axel feeling guilty again.**_

"_**Fuck my life...fuck my life...fuck my life..."He thought to himself. Sora was so beautiful,so sweet,Axel wasn't used to it.**_

_**And he sure as hell wasn't used to the guilt.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**The sweet smell of Axel entered my nose. I opened my eyes,realizing that taking four pills wasn't the greatest idea.**_

_**The tent was lit up by a small oil lamp that Hiro held. Before I could say anything to Axel,Roxas rushed in.**_

"_**Axel,you won't believe what happened to me today!"**_

"_**Uh...what?"**_

"_**Okay,so I was sitting outside of Kairi's boat,just had a few drinks nothing major. I wasn't buzzed or drunk,I was in between. And when I drink a bunch of things slip my mind. So some dude came up to me and asked me if I'd fancy some red mitsubishi. And I actually thought about it! Because it sounded cool and he told me that it'd be fine that it was just like E. Until I remember you telling me how three people just dropped dead an hour after taking it!"**_

"_**So then what'd you do?"**_

"_**I told him to go fuck off."**_

_**I ignored all the talk going on between them after that. I tried to concentrate on not throwing up on Axel.**_

"_**I'll be back."I rushed out of the tent. I only made it ten feet away before I puked up some alcohol that must've been from earlier,and what seems to be something doughy,like a biscuit or something. I felt Axel hovering over me.**_

"_**Ya puke too much for your own good."He said with a light laugh.**_

"_**I have..a very weak stomach..."I panted out."Well,I noticed that. I fell sorry for the guy who's gonna step in that."**_

"_**Don't look at it!"**_

"_**How can I not?"**_

"_**It's puke. Why would you want to look at it?"Axel shrugged his shoulders.**_

"_**Ah,it's just gonna disintegrate anyway. Stomach acid is some powerful shit."**_

_**After rinsing out my mouth I went back into the tent and continued to sleep. I felt so sick.**_

"_**Ughhh..."I groaned out. I hated the nauseated feeling I'd get after. I put a pillow over my face.**_

"_**What's wrong with you?"Roxas questioned.**_

"_**Too...much...to drink...and smoke...ahhhh..."I lied. **_

"_**Little boy got a tummy ache."I hear Axel tease.**_

"_**Your only a year older...!"I whined. I felt his hands rub my tummy. It was the greatest relief I felt. I now understand dogs.**_

* * *

_**Laughing...please tell me they're not laughing at me...did I do something embarrassing in my sleep?**_

_**I opened my eyes slowly,no,they aren't laughing at me. Thank god. It was Roxas who was the focus. His eyes were dilated to the fullest. I sat up sharply and crawled over to him.**_

"_**Ah!"He screamed in my face. Axel pulled me back.**_

"_**What the hell's wrong with him if you'd mind telling me?"I asked confused.**_

"_**Sora,you are the sleeping murderous lion who if awaken feed's on blonde boys who have been bad."Axel laughed out.**_

"_**What the hell did you guys give him?"**_

"_**We didn't give him anything. He came here high."**_

"_**High on what?"**_

_**Axel grabbed the bag by his leg.**_

"_**Liberty caps."**_

"_**So...he's having some kinda trip...?"**_

_**Axel nodded. I looked at Roxas.**_

"_**Roxas,are you okay...?"**_

"_**A-are you gonna eat...me...?"He questioned. "No. You know who I am right?"**_

_**He shook his head.**_

"_**I am your brother,remember...?"**_

_**He looked down. I wasn't able to see his face. He was shaking. A noise came from him,I wasn't sure if it was laughing or crying.**_

"_**Sora...I know you!"His head snapped up. He had a wide grin on his face with dilated eyes. He looked like a madman.**_

_**I sighed.**_

_**He tackled me.**_

"_**Take some take some take some!"  
He urged holding me down.**_

"_**I don't know..."**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Everything's...so intense. This is so amazing...everything's amazing.**_

_**I was outside of the tent with Axel. I don't know how I took the liberty caps,or if he took any,but I was in heaven.**_

"_**This...is the best thing I've ever tried..."I said to myself not trying to laugh.**_

_**I felt as if I was about to float off the earth at any moment. I felt like I was in some strange world where nobody was but us.**_

_**I looked over to Axel. He smiled sweetly at me before pulling me into a deep kiss.**_

_**I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Everything was just so wonderful.**_

_**Roxas rushed out of the tent laughing.**_

_**Hiro came outside as well. I looked over at Roxas wondering what happened.**_

"_**I...I peed myself laughing!"He cried out taking off his pants.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**After a while I was still high. The sun was still out which made me go off into a fifteen minute rant about the time.**_

_**Then the wood's caught my eyes.**_

_**The woods,such a mysterious place where people came in and out of.**_

"_**Axel!"**_

_**He jumped. He put a hand on his chest,"Jesus scare the shit out of me. What?"**_

"_**What time is it...?"**_

"_**...Um..."His eyes wandered off. I noticed his eyes were dilated as well. So much for him protecting me.**_

"_**Hiro!What time is it?"**_

"_**It's 8:26. Why?"**_

"_**Because...isn't it freaky...?"I asked. It felt like it should've been dark long ago.**_

"_**No. You guys are just high out of your minds."**_

"_**Lets go to the woods!"I faced Axel.**_

"_**Let's do it."He stood up grabbing my hands.  
"Whoa whoa whoa...slow your roll. You guys are high on psychedelics and you want to go to the fucking woods?I have to look after all three of you guys and there's no way in hell I'm doin it in the woods."**_

_**We ignored him,walking towards the wood's as he spoke. **_

"_**You guys!C'mon I hate the woods!"He called out.**_

"_**Fucking..."He grabbed Roxas' hand and followed us,"Wait up!"**_

* * *

_**What the hell happened? Where am I?Where are they?**_

_**I wondered through the wood's,vision blurry,tears formed at my eyes. It had been a good trip turned bad. One minute I was with them laughing and having a good time,and the other I was alone.**_

"_**Roxas!Axel!Hiro!"I cried out frantically running in all directions. The sun was setting quick and it was beginning to get chilly.**_

"_**Roxas!Hiro!Axel!"I cried out one more time.**_

"_**Fuck!I'm such an idiot!"I told myself.**_

"_**Oh my god...I'm gonna die out here...I'm gonna fucking die...!"I thought shaking. The sun was now gone and all I could here was the trees leaves blowing in the wind. I looked up,watching as the trees towered over me.**_

"_**They're just trees Sora...they're just tree's..."I tried to calm myself down. And it worked.**_

_**Until the trees began to argue with me.**_

"_**We are trees Sora...but your stuck with us now...no one will find you..."I hear the largest tree say.**_

"_**No...fuck this is just a bad trip trees aren't suppose to talk!"**_

_**I see a tree branch coming towards me. I drop to my knees about to scream bloody murder until...**_

"_**Hello?Hello hello hello?Is someone out here?"**_

_**I notice that voice.**_

_**I quickly stand up looking around.**_

"_**Hello?"I called back. No response.**_

_**I can't believe it.**_

_**It was just my imagination...**_

_**Someone tapped my shoulder.**_

"_**Sora?Why are you-"**_

_**I didn't allow him to say anymore before I threw myself at him,holding on to dear life.**_

"_**Take me back to Axel and Roxas and Hiro get me away from this place Dem please!"I begged.**_

_**He laughed."Don't have to tell me twice!"He held my hand tugging me along.**_

"_**Bad trip I see?Yeah,Axel was freaking out. He was pissed. I don't understand why he's always angry,never cries. And Roxas was just crying."**_

_**After about thirty minutes we reached the clearing. It was finally over with. **_

_**At the tent only Hiro and Roxas were present."Sora!"Roxas squeezed me tight.**_

"_**How did I get lost...?"I questioned.**_

"_**You chased a squirrel."Hiro said. I turned back to Dem,giving him a giant hug.**_

"_**Thank you thank you thank you!"I said squeezing harder.**_

"_**It's...no...problem..."He struggled out. Dem left,saying something about...something. I'm not sure.**_

"_**Where's Axel?"I asked desperately.**_

"_**Oh,he's..."Hiro scouted the area,"over there!"He pointed where smoke lines were coming from the tall blades of grass and where you could see small specks of red in the moon light.**_

"_**Don't get lost again!Next time you won't be so lucky!"I hear Hiro yell as I ran toward Axel...**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Idiot. Motherfucking retarded dumb cock sucking idiot. That's who I am."Axel thought. He had been sitting there,hallucinating the most horrifying and beautiful images. Sometimes it's Sora crawling towards him,nude with lust filled eyes. Purring his name,Axel,Axel,Axel.**_

_**And other times it had been Sora. Dead. Blooded. Bruised. Crying. Screaming.**_

"_**Fuck!"Axel yelled. He had already tried to do a line but got so confused he just put his stash away.**_

"_**Axel!"He hears Sora's voice. He doesn't move,or flinch. It was just another hallucination of Sora.**_

"_**How long is this trip gonna last..."He grunted out.**_

"_**Axel."Sora says again,this time standing over him.**_

_**Axel looks up.**_

"_**So if your not screaming and bloody and your not naked begging to fuck what kind of hallucination are you supposed to be this time?"Axel asked nonchalantly. Sora's eyes widened.**_

"_**Axel!I'm not a hallucination!Dem found me and brought me back to camp."  
"Pff,yeah right. The last one said that Hiro found him. Unless your gonna get naked and dance or something I don't care what the hell you have to say."**_

"_**You are so perverted!"Sora sat next to Axel,kissing him softly on the cheek.**_

_**Axel then realized that he was even more of an idiot.**_

"_**Ah,fuck. You...weren't lying were you?"Axel's face flushed.**_

"_**No!So while I was lost you were-"Axel tackled Sora to the ground,pressing his lips on Sora roughly.**_

_**He parted,breathing heavy,"Next time try not to chase a squirrel will ya?It's never worth it,I know."He teased.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Laying on Axels chest after such a fucked up trip was the best feeling I had received.**_

_**I wasn't really high anymore.**_

_**Despite the fact that stars were swirling all around the sky around the moon.**_

_**But that naturally happens anyway...right?**_

"_**Axel?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Do you see the stars swirling all over the place?"  
"No,did you see the moon explode into colorful pieces?"**_

"_**No. That stuff happens anyways though,if we're high or not,right?"**_

"_**Yeah...yeah I'm sure it happens anyways. It's not us,its some scientific shit..."**_

"_**Yeah..."**_

_**Okay,so maybe I did lose touch with reality.**_

"_**Sora?Why the hell do you chose to be with someone like me?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Well,I'm an asshole. A criminal. A pyro. I have a bad reputation when it comes to...well everything. And your a complete opposite."  
"Well,opposites attract. And I like you a lot. So,I'm gonna be with a person I like a lot. Also,I know things about you that you don't know that I know."I smiled.**_

"_**Wait...what...do you know...?"**_

_**I laughed lightly,"I'll never tell."**_

"_**Ha ha very funny Sora. Now tell me what you know. If you don't tell me then I'll beat the answers outta Hiro."**_

"_**Don't worry,they're good things..."**_

"_**Good things eh?Well in that case,I don't care. Kinda."**_

* * *

_**For the next six days there,I spent most of my time being high or drunk. So I didn't really retain any information of what all happened. But after getting sick almost everyday,this last day was going to be a peaceful sober day.**_

_**I'm serious.**_

_**The morning was a bit chilly outside of the sleeping bag. I went outside of the tent and stretched my limbs,admiring a good sunrise over the green hills. I overlooked the area where most people were camping. A few people roamed around,although to be honest,they looked lost.**_

_**I would've woken Axel up,but he's been on edge lately.**_

_**He's either awake through the whole day and night,or he's sleeping constantly.**_

_**I know it's the cocaine.**_

_**I'm not sure how much he's been taking or for how long,but I trust him. He said he could handle himself and it seems like he can.**_

_**But still...**_

"_**Sora!"I jumped. It was Dem.**_

"_**Oh,hi."**_

"_**Do you feel any better?Yesterday you were puking up a mess..."**_

"_**I don't remember puking,but yeah I feel pretty good today. Thanks"**_

"_**Hey do you want to go to the lake with me this morning since Axel's such a sleepy head?"**_

"_**Uh...sure."**_

_**Something about Demyx wasn't wrong. Or right. Just strange. A bit mysterious.**_

* * *

"_**So...where are you from,Dem?"I asked trying to squeeze information from this guy.**_

_**Dem looked at me with a smile,"Far far away. I'm from Hollow."**_

"_**Wait,you came here all the way from Hollow?"There's no possible way anyone would travel that far just for a week at Castaway.**_

"_**No silly!I mean,that's where I'm actually from. I moved to Twilight town a year ago. I hated Hollow,so depressing there."**_

"_**Why's that?"**_

"_**Well,it wasn't that it was 'depressing',it was just that I would come to Destiny or Twilight every summer for a vacation and my parents were so much fun and easy going. When we were at home though my schedule would be wake up,eat,swimming practice,school,home,chores,violin practice,schoolwork,my job,more chores,piano practice,more violin practice,more chores,then bed. Every. Single. Day. God forbid if I wanted a single day off to be a lazy fuck. I hated violin,and piano. I hated my school. My job. Cleaning up after their mess. The only thing I really enjoyed was swimming eating and sleeping over there. But every summer spent at Destiny was like a paradise. I found a guitar on the beach on day,and I started playing it behind my parents back. Though it was better than the piano and violin,it just wasn't my natural choice."**_

"_**Then what is?"**_

_**Demyx grinned,"My precious sitar. The best damn thing I've ever bothered to lay my hands on!I didn't want it to get stolen,so I left it with Zexy."**_

"_**Zexy?"**_

"_**Yeah,he has purple hair,reads books all of the time,and looks really intimidating."**_

"_**Soo...his real name is 'Zexy'?"**_

"_**Oh,no. It's Zexion. He's really nice once you get to know him."**_

"_**So what do your parent's think about the whole sitar thing?"**_

_**Demyx looked out onto the water,it seemed as though I touched a soft spot.**_

"_**Never mind..."I said.**_

"_**No,it's fine. When they found out I was playing guitar,or the 'hippie's instrument of destruction' as my father quoted,they took a long skinny stick and whipped my hands. Of course I'd run though,I'd run and run and run until they found me,held me down and beat me. Can you imagine a sixteen year old boy taller than his parents running away from them?"Demyx cocked his head towards me with a small smile."And my sitar,I bought it and taught myself how to play it when I was seventeen,fell in love for the first time. But I would have to practice when they were away so it was frustrating but worth it. When I finally turned eighteen I didn't care,I played it for the first time without hiding it away. And you know what they did?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**They took back the car they bought me,they wouldn't pay for my university tuition anymore,they took my clothes,shoes,and they threw me out with only my sitar,my guitar,and the clothes on my back. All because of a sitar."**_

"_**Your kidding me right?"**_

"_**Nope. Funny thing,if I had stomped my sitar and said I would never touch another one again,they would've forgiven me."**_

"_**So then why didn't you?"**_

_**Demyx smiled,"Because you wouldn't do that if you loved something,right?I was depressed all those years and my sitar kinda saved me when I was close to my breaking point,as crazy as it seems. And to just destroy something that has helped you get by day to day would be unthinkable!I had given up everything I had,all my possessions for a simple sitar. But I don't regret it one bit. I don't need my parent's anyway,I have a place to stay,clothes,money,and I am going to Twilight University. Sure,its hard work when I'd just rather be laying on my ass all day,and sure I don't have as much stuff as I used to but it's worth it. I didn't need to give up my love to succeed..."**_

_**I was caught off guard about what Demyx had just told me. He held in more than I thought would be in that brain. I felt...like an asshole.**_

"_**Dem?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Your crazy."**_

_**We laughed.**_

"_**What about you,where are you from?"**_

"_**Destiny. My life was pretty much typical. I just grew up and now I'm on my own."I lied. I hated talking about how everything was fine except the whole Doni situation I've had since being a child. It becomes too much.**_

"_**Well,it must not be so typical now,since your dating Axel and all."He smirked.**_

"_**I guess your right. How do you know Axel anyways?"**_

"_**Well...you sure you want to know?"**_

Now it's getting interesting!Am I right?Or wrong...?Read and Review this is the longest chapter so far I believe.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Number thirteen?Something's bound to happen...**_

"_**Well..."**_

* * *

"_This is what life's all about..."Demyx thought walking alone on sandy Destiny streets. He had been walking around the whole day looking into music shops and was headed back to the hotel his parents had rented out. _

"_...Huh...?"Demyx looked over his shoulder,seeing someone running full force at him. Confused,he turned to see who it was,if it was someone he was acquainted with. Realizing that it wasn't,Demyx turned on his heels,ready to run away from the stranger,it was too late though,he had been knocked down._

"_Ah!"Demyx screamed feeling his ankle twist._

"_Shit!"He heard the person who knocked him down say under his breath. The person stopped for a second,before beginning jogging away._

_Demyx began to cry,which in turn stopped the person from moving. He came back,with a puzzled look in his eyes._

_Demyx looked up fearful,only seeing green striking eyes and little bits of red from out of the black hoodie._

"_Please don't hurt me..."Demyx whispered to the stranger._

"_How old are you...?"The stranger asked._

"_I'm only sixteen..."_

"_Pff..."The stranger removed his hoodie,revealing incredible red hair and a smirk._

"_What the hell are you pissin' and moanin' about?"_

"_What do you mean you ran towards me and I knocked me down and-and I twisted my ankle!"_

"_Pussy...and you're sixteen?"_

_Demyx sighed,lifting his pant leg to see that his ankle had become swollen and a bit bruised._

_He began to sniffle more._

"_Ah come on,you can't be serious."_

"_Shut it before I kick your ass!"Demyx yelled._

"_What was that?"_

_Demyx squeaked seeing the mans intense glare,anger already radiating from him. He began to cry more,realizing that he was going to get a bad beating._

_Instead the man sighed with a bit of laughter,"You're a loose screw..."He muttered under his breath._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Demyx..."_

"_Well,I'm Axel,"Axel leaned down a bit with his hands on his hips,"A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory,because I will be your escort tonight. Aren't you lucky?" He smirked._

"_Take me to the hospital then!"_

"_Oh,no. I'm not that considerate. Where do you live?"_

"_I don't live here,I'm staying at a hotel..."_

"_Okay,what's it called?"_

"_Uh..."  
"Tell me you know,kid. C'mon..."_

"_I-I..."Demyx emitted a nervous laugh instead._

"_Well,you must know how to get there,right?"_

"_Yeah..."_

_Demyx attempted to stand up,but instead fell flat on his face._

"_Ow!"_

_He felt blood seep out of his nose,"Damnit!"_

_Axel laughed looking away from Demyx,"You must have the worst luck,huh?"_

* * *

"_You-you ever thought about putting the damn twinkies down kid?You're fuckin' heavy..."Axel said carrying Demyx on his back._

"_For your information I have a very strict diet and exercise routine!"_

"_I'm sure you do..."_

_Demyx felt uneasy being carried by a stranger to his place. _

"_How old are you?"_

"_As old as I want to or have to be."_

"_That's not a real answer!"_

"_Alright,would this satisfy you?I'm sixteen."_

"_That's what I thought..."Demyx said. He felt only embarrassed now,being carried home by another teen boy. Why couldn't he just be as badass as Axel had seemed?_

"_Why are you helping me?"_

"_Why do you ask a bunch of questions?"_

_Demyx became quiet._

"_I'm sorry,I'm being a little rude,I just forget that you're like a girl."_

"_Hey!"_

"_I'm helping you because you're a sixteen year old male who was crying on the sidewalk from a little twist and pop,threatened to kick my ass,cried a bit more from a little glare after threatening me,and fell flat on his face and bled. I feel really really sorry for you,dude."_

"_Hmpf..."_

"_You're never gonna survive the real world if you fall and don't get up you know,especially in real danger. You're gonna be dead if you cry instead of picking your ass up. This is your one lucky time,I could've been a killer."_

"_You could be a killer now."_

_Axel went silent for a quick second before lowering his voice,"Exactly."_

_Demyx swallowed,being unsure of his self._

"_A-are you a killer?"_

"_Oh my god you've got to be the dumbest kid I've ever met!"Axel laughed. Demyx sighed._

"_No I'm not some crazed killer. This island's too small to be a killer on the loose in it,don't you think?"_

"_Well,why did you knock me down?"_

"_It was an accident,didn't see you."_

"_What?How could you not see me?"_

"_It kinda happens to me when I'm wired..."  
"Wired...?"Demyx was completely clueless._

"_Yes,wired."_

"_Well,why were you running at all?"_

"_I was playing tag with a few of my buddies from the police station,you know,the usual."_

"_What'd you do?"_

"_Nothing much...tagged some buildings...gave myself a few five finger discounts..."_

_Demyx sighed,"So I'm being carried home by a rebellious teen boy..."_

"_Hey,I'm livin'. Never felt so alive when I do these things,you should give it a go sometime."_

"_I'll pass."_

"_Don't knock it 'til you try. But then again,from what I've seen so far,you'd probably shit your pants if you ever got caught stealing candy. Here ya go." Axel stopped in front of Demyx' hotel,gently lowering him off of his back._

_Axel began to walk._

"_Thank you for your kindness."Demyx said,balancing on one foot with no trouble. Axel stopped,turning around with a smile._

"_You are officially the weirdest fuckin' dude I've ever met,your welcome."_

_And with that,Axel continued to walk..._

* * *

_After that Demyx would see Axel every once and a while and they would chat,though it wasn't the idea chatting that would go on between acquaintances._

"_Why is your face red?"_

"_Because a girl just slapped me,or did you just miss that?"_

"_An ex?"_

"_Meh...you can call it that."_

"_Ew."_

"_What?"_

"_Who would wanna make out with you?"_

"_Screw you,who would wanna make out with you!I look just fine."_

"_Pff..."_

"_Pfff nothin'!Like your little mullet fohawk has gotten you any ass!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Yeah,that's what I thought...!"_

* * *

_Even though Axel was a complete ass,Demyx had felt some sort of friendship between them that he couldn't ignore,every time he went to Destiny,he and Axel always ended up talking to eachother._

"_The hell...Axel!"Demyx rushed towards Axel,bleeding on the sand._

"_Axel what happened...?"_

_Axel was non responsive,eyes falling shut completely._

"_Axel!Oh man oh no don't die...!"Demyx panicked._

"_Okay...okay just look for information on him...I.D...his moms number or something..."Demyx thought looking through Axel's pockets._

"_I.D!"Demyx rejoiced in his head. He continued looking through his pockets._

"_A phone!"_

"_Don't...for the love of god...don't dial anyone's number..."Axel struggled out._

"_AH!"Demyx squealed in surprise as Axel attempted to stand._

"_You're alive!"_

"_What?Were you going to rob me instead...?I oughta kick your ass..."_

"_No no it wasn't that I was trying to-be careful!"_

_Demyx caught Axel from falling down._

"_I-I can get up myself..."Axel said trying again._

_He failed._

"_Axel just let me-"_

"_-No I said I can do it..."_

_He failed._

_And failed._

_And failed._

_Demyx sat there,watching,waiting for Axel to give in for some help. He really wasn't going to get anywhere._

_After around ten minutes Axel gave up._

"_Just...leave me here I'll get up later..."_

"_Oh c'mon Axel!You can't be this stubborn!Let me help."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_I'm going to help anyway."_

_Demyx picked up Axel on his back.  
"Oof!You need to lay off the twinkies,Axel."_

"_Just...take me home..."_

"_Aye aye,captain!You know,you didn't pick your ass up this time,this is the real world you could've been in real danger,but you got lucky this time."Demyx recited,teasing Axel._

"_Shut...just shut up."_

* * *

"_**That's how we pretty much know eachother,but we don't really talk as much as we used to,since I don't vacation to Destiny anymore."**_

"_**Hm..."**_

"_**I'm sorry..."**_

_**Demyx said sadly.**_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**Telling you that he was pretty much wired...I don't want to ruin your guys' relationship,but you really wanted to know. I didn't know what it meant to be wired back then but now I know..."**_

_**I laughed,"I already knew."  
"Really?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Then he must really like you..."Demyx gave me a grin.**_

"_**He said he never really told people,especially people he was interested or dating unless they did it too. But I guess he's changed that..."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel's eye's opened feeling heavy.**_

_**He turned over,noticing everyone's absence.**_

"_**Just leave me here to die..."Axel mumbled to himself putting on his pants,skipping the need for a shirt. He was already too hot. He walked outside of the tent,blocking his eyes from the sun that was attempting to burn his cornea's off.**_

"_**Fuck..."Without thinking Axel began walking through the grass to the woods,partially to pee,and partially to blow.**_

_**Once he got there,it took him awhile to find the perfect spot on the account of so many people coming and going.**_

_**Like a pro,he quickly poured out a line,and with his rolled up card,he snorted Larxenes sample.**_

_**Immediately it was like a train of euphoric rush.**_

_**No waiting for the build up.**_

_**It was just there.**_

"_**She wasn't lying..."Axel said to himself.**_

_**And like the rush,he immediately heard her laughter.**_

_**Her signature cackle.**_

"_**She's never gonna let me hear the end of this..."Axel thought...**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Do you think we should go?"**_

"_**Yeah,Axel's probably awake right now."**_

_**Me and Demyx stood up,and I had a bad feeling.**_

_**A feeling that I would've stuck my fingers down my throat just to get rid of.**_

"_**Hey,Sora you okay?"**_

"_**I...yeah lets go."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**We walked through the woods,though I was taking my time,I don't want to talk,move,hear,or see anything.**_

_**I just wanted to be dead.**_

_**It was so much I sat down on a stump.**_

"_**Hey,are you sure you're okay?"**_

"_**Yeah just...light headed..."**_

"_**Wanna cookie?"Demyx asked.**_

_**I laughed slightly,"No,thanks. Let's just get back to camp."**_

_**I stood up again,taking a deep breath.**_

_**We walked and walked and walked.**_

_**I purposely took my time.**_

_**And then I saw it.**_

_**I saw IT.**_

_**I saw what I had been dreading. This was what I was trying to avoid.  
"Axel..."**_

"_**Witch...!"Demyx said harshly catching their attention.**_

_**His lips.**_

_**Her lips.**_

_**Their lips.**_

_**Together.**_

"_**Sora!"Axel pushed Larxene off.**_

"_**I looked at the ground,tears falling out of my eyes automatically.**_

_**I felt like a robot.**_

_**Numb.**_

"_**Shit Sora I-I-I..."He took a step towards me,I took a step back.**_

_**And another.**_

_**And another.**_

_**One more.**_

_**I was gone. I was running away from one of my worst nightmares.**_

_**This isn't happening.**_

_**I just took some bad shrooms and didn't remember.**_

_**This isn't happening.**_

_**I just got drugged.  
This isn't happening.**_

_**I'm just sleeping.**_

_**God,this isn't happening. Not to me.**_

_**God please,not to me.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Demyx stood there,staring down Axel.**_

"_**I-I-I-"**_

"_**-Save it!"Demyx marched up to Axel,gathering all the courage he had saved up all his life.**_

"_**Sora liked you a lot,I've only had one conversation with him,but damn it I could tell he cared about you!What the fuck is your problem sleeping around with a slut like Larxene!"**_

"_**Fuckin' bud out Dem,where'd all this fucking courage come from anyway,your just a pussy."Larxene commented.**_

"_**It came from watching innocent people get hurt from inconsiderate,rude people like you guys..."Demyx stared Axel dead in the eyes.**_

"_**You...you just fucked up big time Axel..."Demyx said before running towards Sora.**_

"_**Sora!"He heard Demyx yell out.**_

"_**I-I-I..."Axel was stunned,he didn't know what had happened,what he had done.**_

"_**Fuck!"He screamed towards the sky.**_

"_**Well-"**_

"_**Get the fuck away from me..."**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**Yeah,you!Just stay away from me..."**_

"_**Well fuck if you want to be that way then give me my fuckin' blo-"**_

_**Axel took the bag shoving it directly in her face,not sure if he broke her nose in the process.**_

"_**Here's your fucking blow. Bitch..."**_

_**He probably did,with all that crying she was doing after falling to the ground.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora **_

"_**Sora calm down what the fuck happened to you?"Roxas said watching me pace back and forth,tears streaming down my face.**_

"_**Sora what happened!"Hiro demanded.**_

"_**Y-y-your brother...!"I was hyperventilating.**_

"_**What about him!"  
"Tell your brother to go suck a big fat cock!"I spurted out. I grabbed my bag and went towards Kairi's boat.**_

"_**S-Sora!"Demyx said trying to keep up with me.**_

_**Kairi was texting while she was carrying conversation with Tidus.**_

"_**Sora!"She dropped her phone seeing me crying.**_

"_**Make sure my brother get's home safe tonight...I'm taking one of your escape boats okay...?"**_

"_**Sora what's wrong...?"**_

"_**I-I'll tell you later,just make sure he gets home safe."**_

"_**Okay..."She sighed picking up her phone.**_

_**I made my way to the end of the boat,where a small emergency one hung on some cranes. I threw my stuff in before I got in it myself.**_

"_**Are you getting in or no-"**_

"_**Of course I am!"Demyx gently set his stuff in.**_

_**And we set sail.**_

_**I'm not sure,I didn't even want to check,but I hear a faint call of my name...**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Sora!"Axel called from Kairi's boat,watching the boy disappear slowly but surely.**_

"_**Shit...Sora..."Axel's head fell.**_

"_**What the hell did you do to Sora!"Roxas yelled at Axel coming in closer until Hiro separated them.**_

"_**I don't know..."**_

"_**What do you mean you don't know?He was pacing back and forth,crying about you!What the fuck did you do to my brother!"**_

"_**I said I don't fucking know!"**_

"_**Stop!"Hiro intervened."Roxas,please,let me talk to him. Give me a sec..."**_

_**Roxas stormed inside of the boat.**_

_**Hiro sighed,looking down into the water. He pulled out a cigarette,lighting it and inhaling it smoothly.**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**I...I woke up,went to the woods,did some coke,then me and Larxene did some together...then she pushed herself on top of me...I just gave in...and then he and Dem just showed up outta no where...I-I-I didn't..."Axel was at a lost for words.**_

_**Hiro sighed,smoke escaping his nostrils.**_

"_**And Demyx stood up to me...he told me how he felt...there wasn't an ounce of fear in him..."**_

"_**Oh yeah you fucked up big time if that happened...shit."Hiro chuckled slightly.**_

_**Axel glared at Hiro.**_

"_**Well...?"Hiro shrugged.**_

_**Kairi then marched up to Axel,forcefully turning him around.**_

_**She pointed a finger at him,"You...the only reason I'm even letting you stay on the boat is because of your brother and because you need to get home to explain yourself to Sora!"**_

_**With one smooth slap across his face,she turned on her heels,and went back inside.**_

"_**Jesus,why doesn't someone just fucking set me on fire already..."Axel said taking the cigarette from Hiro's mouth.**_

"_**Because,everyone knows you'd be having a hell of a time."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Sora...I'm sorry..."Demyx said on the shore of Destiny.**_

"_**Don't be...it's...fine..."  
I choked on the last word,trying not to cry.**_

_**Inside my car I sat there silently.**_

"_**Do you need a place to stay tonight?"**_

"_**Yeah...would it be fine if I stayed with you?"**_

"_**Yeah...we'll catch the train to Twilight town in the morning."**_

"_**...'We'll'...?"**_

"_**I've got to get a good dorm,pick my classes out early...you know."**_

Ouch. Please,some feedback. Some support. Also,I might not be coming out with chapters this fast soon,I had pre-written all of this on paper,and soon I'll be running out of that pre-written material,so lets hope that I don't get hit with a major writers block.

I know I won't because I've been thinking past all my pre-written stuff,but still,anything could happen.

So...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I don't mean to be all whiny and begging and I tried not to push you guys about reviewing so much in the past few chapters,but I'm dying to know how you guys feel about this so far. I don't want to think I really suck and lose interest in writing this story,because I think it's pretty bitchin' so far. But I don't know how YOU guys feel about it,so I'm unsure of myself.

Bah,is anyone even reading this?

Vagina boob balls scrotum bitch tits.

Because I'm sure no one is reading this part.

Hell,I don't even read these parts...


	14. Chapter 14

I want a baked potato,here ya go.

_**Chapter Fourteen: Way too fast.**_

_**Demyx was laying on my floor,staring at the television set in my room.**_

_**I was staring at my ceiling,waiting for anything to just knock me out for a while.**_

_**Put me out of my misery until I could do it myself the healthy way.**_

_**My phone vibrated.**_

"**Hey Sora,Kairi said we'd be back around 8 tonight. So just hang in there until I get home,cool?"**

"_**I'll be back..."I mumbled.**_

_**I went downstairs into the kitchen,where my mother was humming a tune she used to hum to me as a child. She was happily making cake.**_

_**She was always happy when she was baking.**_

"_**Mom,I need to tell you something."**_

"_**I'm listening,"She turned around leaving the pink batter sit.**_

"_**I...I've decided that I'm going to leave tomorrow. To Twilight."  
I lowered my head,I was already crying,to see her cry,even tears of happiness,was too much while I was crying.**_

_**Kneeling down,she held me tightly against her chest. I smelled her scent of green apple that always made me think of her holding me at night while I cried.**_

"_**I'm so proud of you baby..."She whispered out.**_

_**I grabbed her tightly not wanting to leave her and Roxas behind.**_

_**But I couldn't do it.**_

_**I couldn't stay anymore.**_

"_**I love you..."She whispered,petting my hair softly.**_

"_**Love you too mom..."I said into her.**_

_**Right then I realized that I've never been on my own without her.**_

_**I've never left my small island home to live somewhere else.**_

_**I've never gone without her support.**_

_**She softly cried,humming the sweet lullaby that got me through the tough nights...**_

"_**It's a good thing I had gone shopping for your dorm room when you were ten,huh?"She smiled at me.**_

* * *

"_**Sora!"I hear Roxas calling as he climbed the stairs.**_

_**In a heavy breath he dumped his bag on my floor,then locked the door behind him.**_

"_**I-"**_

"_**-Let me stop you there."I smiled,"I don't need to be comforted,I'll be fine."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**He was just a summer romance,Axel. And I expected it from him sooner or later. Yeah,I recently freaked out but it was just a glitch. Don't worry about me,please for the love of god,I don't necessarily need sappiness. Okay?C'mon you knew that..."**_

"_**I...uh...glitch?"**_

"_**It's not like I loved him,Roxas. C'mon..."**_

"_**O-okay...That really defeats the purpose of me even rushing home but okay."**_

"_**I'm leaving tomorrow."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**To Twilight."**_

_**Roxas' jaw dropped.**_

"_**Okay,like you didn't know that either,anything different about my room that you even slightly noticed?"**_

_**He shook his head.**_

"_**The huge suit case,packed boxes,all this new un-opened stuff with kitchen supplies and bed sheets? This didn't strike you as,'Sora's leaving'?"**_

"_**Well,I just killed a bunch of my brain cells in a one week trip,you didn't think I'd come back a genius,did you?"Roxas grinned.**_

* * *

_**A flip here,a turn there,and a vibrating phone. This attributed to my restlessness.**_

_**Also my damn thinking.**_

"_**It's not like I loved him..."**_

_**Those words repeated in my head.**_

_**Demyx snored softly on my floor,his hair poking out of the blankets.**_

_**I turned around towards my window,the moon staring me straight.**_

"_**Oh what do you know..."I said silently to the moon. Staring at me as if it knew me and what I had gone through...**_

_**I flip on my back.**_

_**My phone vibrates again.  
I grabbed it from my drawer,flipping it open. Fifty three missed calls,ten new messages.**_

_**I open my inbox and went straight for the newest one that was sent to me.**_

"**Look,just atleast text me. You won't hear from me ever again,just let me try to explain this. If you don't text me back,I'll just show up at your house. So...?"**

"**There is nothing you can explain,you cheated on me with some fucking girl!While you were having a good time snorting your fucking blow I can't believe you I can't believe I wasted my time with you just to trust you and get hurt!"**

"**Well shit if we're gonna bust balls here what the hell were you doing with Dem then?"**

"**Are you seriously implying what I think you are?"**

"**Chances are,yeah I am,so what's up?"**

"**I can't fucking believe you we only fucking talked now your callin' me a slut?"**

"**Yeah maybe your right you guys are just prudes..."**

"**Fuck you Axel. FUCK. YOU. I'm leaving anyways so I don't even know why I'm talking to you now..."**

"**No Sora,you know what?Fuck you too. How 'bout that?"  
"What's your fucking problem?YOUR the one who fucked me over!And you know damn well I don't sleep around like you do!I can't stand you!"**

"**Yeah well I can't fucking stand you!Larxene had more balls then you did!"**

_**I stared at the screen,feeling anger crush my good conscious.**_

_**I dialed his number.**_

"_**I am fucking sick and tired of you taking hits on my sensitivity the only fucking reason I am this sensitive is because I didn't decide to get a fucking cocaine nose job and crush my soul just because shit got hard for me!I have more balls than you can ask for because no matter how much I got beat around and insulted and threatened instead of just giving in and being a pain in the ass for everyone around me by smoking drinking and dropping out of school I handled my shit AX-EL!So shut your fucking mouth!Go fuck yourself NEVER call me again!"  
I hung up,then threw my phone straight into the wall.**_

"_**S...Sora...?"I looked up seeing mom,Dem,and Roxas staring at me in awe.**_

"_**I...I gotta go walk..."I said grabbing a jacket and a pair of shoes before rushing out.**_

* * *

_**On the curb I slipped on my shoes and jacket then continued to walk.**_

"_**If this is what dating is,then I don't even want to fathom what marriage would be like..."I whispered.**_

_**I went to the shore.**_

_**Everything was so foggy. Summer had obviously left me behind.**_

_**I stared out into the foggy ocean,taking a deep cleansing breath in.**_

_**It ended so fast.**_

_**One minute Axel was occupying my mind with sweet thoughts,and the next...**_

_**A tear rolled down my cheek,making me shiver.**_

_**The thought of him kissing whoever the 'witch' was.**_

_**I am prone to pain.**_

_**Agonizing pain.**_

_**Fuck...even I gave in with the pills. I was just a hypocrite.**_

_**But it doesn't matter anymore.**_

"_**But it does..."I battled with my thoughts.**_

_**I feel a hand on my shoulder and immediately tensed up.**_

_**I turned around to swing at whoever was there,but stopped at the sight of silver.**_

_**My eyes widened in shock.**_

_**This...isn't...happening...is it?**_

"_**Don't run,I'm not going to do anything...I'm...sorry Sora."**_

"_**Riku...?"**_

_**He stood there,silver hair in the way of his eyes,cuts and bruises along his face.**_

"_**What are you out here for?"**_

"_**I-I-I..."I froze. This is surreal.**_

"_**Anyway...I shouldn't have said all those things,and as you see,I obviously had all of this coming. I won't bother you anymore. I just saw you come towards the shore,so I decided to get things over with,to say sorry. Truce?"**_

_**Riku held out his hand,awaiting a handshake.**_

_**Instead I opened my arms.**_

"_**All...all I need is a hug...please Riku...give me this truce..."**_

"_**Sora,I'm marrying Elaina soon and your involved with that coke whore Axel-"**_

"_**-Not anymore."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**He cheated and it's over between us,I made sure of that...not even an hour ago. And I've come to terms that you're moving on with your life,and I'm not going to stop you,it's your life,but please...please,just give me this."**_

_**I stood there,arms wide open,tears streaming calmly down my numb cheeks,awaiting for him.**_

"_**It's only a hug Riku...stop being so cold..."I smiled slightly through my tears. Reminiscing on how hard it was for him to give me hugs when we first went out.**_

_**He stepped towards me,hesitantly wrapping his arms around me slowly.**_

_**I inhaled his cool scent slowly,embracing him as I closed my eyes. He was wearing my favorite cologne.**_

_**Memories flooded my mind of us.**_

_**Walking eachother to class in school.**_

_**Holidays.**_

_**Anniversaries.**_

_**Walking eachother to classes. **_

_**Graduation.**_

_**Our lips on eachother.**_

_**Laying on our beds.**_

_**Our bodies merged together...**_

_**The times I almost let him take my virginity.**_

_**This is where I belonged.**_

_**In his arms forever. I loved Riku,and there was no changing that.**_

"_**Riku...I still love you...never forget that..."**_

_**It was only a mere ten seconds,but to me I was in his arms for a thousand years.**_

_**I opened my eyes as he let go of me.**_

"_**I...have to head home now...goodbye,Sora."**_

_**He turned around slowly walking away,as if he wasn't sure.**_

"_**Thank you."I told him.**_

_**He turned to me with a small smile,"No,thank you."**_

_**I watched him walk away,soon fading into the fog before I dropped to the sand,crying.**_

_**The moon silently watched me weep.**_

_**Why didn't I beg him back?**_

_**Why did I allow him to let go so soon?**_

_**Why didn't I kiss him one last time?**_

"_**Go to his house,Sora. Go..."I heard a small voice in my head.**_

_**I stood there for a good ten minutes before I decided what I wanted.**_

_**I walked off of the shores,my feet moving me towards Riku's house.**_

_**I needed to do this.**_

_**If I can't have him,then I needed to atleast try this.**_

_**Outside of his house stood Riku,trying to unlock his front door.**_

_**His parents cars were gone.**_

_**No one was home.**_

"_**Huh...?"**_

_**Riku turned.**_

"_**Sora...?What are you doing here...?"**_

_**I stood at the bottom of the steps,staring at him with a determined look.**_

_**I marched up the steps,before pulling him down to me.**_

_**I pressed my lips onto his forcefully.**_

_**"Sora!"**_

_**He fought it at first,but soon gave into me,wrapping his arms around my waist. I had my back against the door now as he unlocked the front door.**_

_**We kissed our way upstairs to his bedroom. I fell back onto the bed with him. He continued to kiss my jawline as he unzipped my jacket.**_

_**I took my shoes off as I took off his jacket and shirt,licking his beautiful toned body.**_

_**We locked lips again.**_

"_**Sora..."He moaned into my mouth. I feel his hardness press onto mine through our pants.**_

"_**Ahh..."I moaned.**_

_**He took off my shirt and swirled his tongue around my nipple as he pressed himself onto me with rhythm,hands resting upon my hips.**_

"_**Riku..."I moaned.**_

_**He had our pants off in a quick sec leaving us in our boxers. He rubbed his hardness onto mines once more as he kissed my neck.**_

_**I hissed in surprise of how wonderful it felt,tugging on his hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist,kissing him roughly again as I rocked my body in motion with his.**_

"_**I...love...you...Sora...I'm...so sorry..."Riku said in between kisses.**_

"_**I love you Riku..."I pulled away looking him in the eyes.**_

_**He still loves me...**_

_**I feel his hand go in my boxers,my face went red as I felt his hand wrap warmly around me.**_

"_**Ahh!"I moaned out.**_

_**Riku smiled at me softly,"You're so loud...it's beautiful..."**_

_**He began to pump my cock slowly,making me grasp the sheets.**_

_**We had never gotten this far...**_

_**He slipped off our boxers and began to rub against me again.**_

"_**Oh god..."My breathing hitched. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted this now.**_

"_**Sora...lets..."He moaned out moving his cock around my entrance.**_

_**I felt him lube me up.**_

_**Before he pressed himself in me he looked me in the eyes.**_

"_**I love you...Sora..."**_

"_**I love you too...Riku,"I kissed him softly beginning to tear up,"I can't do this."**_

* * *

"_**Oh if you weren't going to Twilight today I would have the nerve to put you to work around this house you can't just bust walls willy nilly it costs money darn you!Do you have a job?No!Do you have a steady income?No. There for I pay for what a testosterone filled boy does around my house!Just wait until you have your own kids!"My mother tried to give me a stern talking but I found it hard to not smile.**_

"_**Sora!Stop smiling I'm serious!And where do you expect to get a new phone and SIM card before you leave?Out of your ass?You think its fun paying unnecessary fees?I won't be there in Twilight to help you Sora so think before your bust your shit!Get a damn job!Because you're not underage anymore I want my money for that wall and you better be back to fix it!"**_

_**Then the uncontrollable laughter slipped out of us. **_

"_**Sora!Boys!Stop laughing this instant!I'm...serious!It's not...funny!"She couldn't help herself for long,she began laughing too.**_

_**Me,Roxas,Dem,and mom sat around the table eating breakfast together,laughing.**_

_**For such a depressing,confusing night,I was having a pretty good morning.**_

_**Me and Riku didn't do it.**_

_**I couldn't let him.**_

_**I wanted it so bad. God knows I would've let him have me right then and there if he wasn't with Elaina.**_

_**So he just let me go. No fuss,nothing.**_

_**Because Riku knew the truth.**_

_**He knows that the least he could do was be single if he wanted to take my virginity.**_

_**I threw my stuff into my trunk,"So mom just make sure that you mail me all the packed boxes in my room,you know how to do it right?"  
"Sora,I've ordered and sent more things by mail than you can even imagine Santa delivering,I think I know what I'm doing. Just make sure to buy yourself a new phone BEFORE you leave please?"**_

"_**Okay mom."I gave Roxas a big hug,"Tell me how the volleyball teams over there are,alright?"**_

"_**Alright,any specifics?"**_

"_**Men,women,I love 'em all."**_

"_**Perv."**_

_**I walked over to my mom being pulled into a hug.  
"Oh...!The first one to go...!"She began crying.**_

"_**O...okay mom I gotta go...I love you..."**_

"_**I...love...you...too!"She cried out.**_

"_**Bye mom!Bye Roxy!"I waved out of the window seeing her holding on to Roxas.**_

_**Before I did my duties I had to drop by one more persons house...**_

"_**Sora don't leave me I need a gay friend to help me pick out outfits!Sometimes Namine doesn't cut it for a fashion expert!"Kairi clung onto me.**_

"_**Kairi I'm still here!"Namine said.**_

"_**Yeah but he won't be!Never forget me or I'll neuter you Sora!"She hugged me tight,standing on her tip toes.**_

_**Kairi wasn't going to be going to Twilight with me.**_

_**Twilight was one of the top universities.**_

_**But her father had gotten her into the TOP university.**_

_**I wasn't sure what it was called,but it was in Hollow Bastion. That says enough.**_

"_**And I'm sure I'm going to miss being the gay best friend with a sharp fashion sense!"I squeezed Kairi.**_

_**Kairi,one of the best friendships I will ever be lucky to have.**_

"_**Kairi,don't ever change,just because you'll be one of the smartest richest bitches around,don't change."I said smiling.**_

"_**You won't have to worry about that!"She smiled back.**_

"_**How sappy can it get with departures?"Namine said.**_

"_**Group hug!"Kairi yelled.**_

"_**No,I'm much too tired Kair-"**_

"_**Debbie downer debbie downer debbie downer..."We chanted.**_

"_**Stop..."**_

"_**Debbie downer debbie downer debbie downer..."**_

"_**Stop that."**_

"_**Debbie downer debbie downer debbie down-"**_

"_**Alright enough!I'm not a debbie downer..."**_

_**Namine came in for the much love filled group hug.**_

"_**Freaks."She said walking off.**_

"_**I'll miss you too,Namine."I said back.**_

"_**Bye Sora. Don't forget to visit I got love for you too you know!"She walked upstairs.**_

_**I looked back at Kairi,she was in tears.**_

"_**Kairi-"**_

"_**I meant it when I said to not forget me Sora I'll fucking chop your shit off!"**_

_**I cringed at the thought.  
"Ah...!"**_

"_**Exactly!I love you,text me everyday and tell me everything!Don't lose touch!Promise?"**_

_**I held out my pinky,interlocking it with hers,"Promise."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Oh god don't leave!"She held onto me crying on my chest.**_

"_**I promise to visit so don't even worry. Your taking this year off anyway,so we have all the time in the world. Okay?"**_

"_**Okay...love you lots,remember,call text write it doesn't matter just keep touch. Bye Sora."**_

"_**Bye Kai Kai."**_

"_**Oh god Soraaa!"**_

_**I hear her cry even more from behind me as I made my way to my car.**_

"_**Love you."**_

* * *

_**After I got my phone,I tried to think about what I was going to do.**_

_**The pros were that I was getting somewhere with my life,doing something new,getting an education.**_

_**The cons were that I was seriously unprepared.**_

_**I had already planned to send my car to Twilight over a ferry. But I had so much stuff in it,and I don't think I could take my car back for a week once it's there,because of inspection.**_

_**Also I'd need a ride to the station after I drop my car off.**_

"_**Fuck..."I thought.**_

_**Maybe I shouldn't go...**_

_**I looked into my side view mirror.**_

_**There's Riku.**_

_**Going to work.**_

_**With Elaina.**_

_**Making my heart smash into even more pieces than it already had been.**_

_**After him telling me he loved me and almost fucking me last night...**_

_**Maybe smashed into a fine powder by now.**_

_**It still hurts.**_

_**He notices me and waves.**_

_**He tilts his head to get a good view of me in my car and WAVES.**_

_**It was like having a crush on him all over again.**_

_**Except we almost fucked the night before.**_

_**We almost FUCKED.**_

_**Up ahead Elaina looks over his shoulder,sticking her tongue out at me.**_

"_**Yeah you laugh now but wait until you find out I almost fucked him..."I mouthed to myself,flipping her off.**_

_**It's a little satisfying.**_

_**Who am I kidding,it was great to know what me and Riku did last night,behind her back obviously.**_

_**But still...**_

_**I have to leave.**_

_**No matter what.**_

_**I need to get off of this island.**_

"_**Roxas?"**_

"_**Yeah what's up?"**_

"_**I need you to take your car and drive it to the port."**_

"_**What?You know mom will flip out if-"**_

"_**-Just do it,I can explain to her later."  
"Fine..."**_

_**I hung up.**_

_**There's one problem solved.**_

_**Demyx yawned,opening his eyes. **_

"_**How long has it been...are we there yet?"**_

"_**No. I'm kinda screwed."**_

"_**How?"**_

_**I started to drive towards the port."Well,I'm having my car transported to Twilight,but all my stuffs in it,and it'll be about a week until I can claim it back. They wont let me keep all my stuff in my car either..."I sighed feeling the need to pull out my hairs.**_

"_**Don't worry,all I need is to make one phone call."**_

_**Demyx wasn't lying. I got to the port,dropped my car off,put my things into Roxas' car,got to the station,and Dem had a car he was borrowing from his roommate to help me with my stuff.**_

* * *

_**In the train there were a few people.**_

_**A little girl with her mother I suppose.**_

_**Two old men.**_

_**A...red head?**_

_**I looked at a man with who had spikey red hair,sunglasses...or goggles sitting on his forehead.**_

_**An unbuttoned,untucked,white dress shirt under a black suit jacket.**_

_**Under his green...maybe blue eyes lied two symmetrical red tattoos.**_

_**He was...dare I say...beautiful.**_

_**I feel Dem shoved his elbow into my ribs.**_

"_**Ow...!"**_

_**He leaned into my ear whispering,"Stop staring,he can tell."**_

_**He leaned back into his seat,winking at me.**_

_**And for a while I did.**_

_**But then again,it's not like he was paying any attention to me,he's been on his phone for a while now.**_

_**So I began to observe him again.**_

_**And the more I did so,the more I felt tortured by his essence.**_

_**Oh,and also the fact that he radiates 'straight' off of him.**_

"_**It's not nice to stare,yo."**_

_**He broke the silence.**_

_**I watched him walk over and sit down next to me.**_

"_**Hey Reno."Dem said from his sleepy state.**_

"_**Hey Dem,who's your friend?"**_

_**I can't believe Dem actually knew this man. I should have listened. Why don't I ever listen?**_

"_**Oh,this is Sora. Sora,this is Reno."**_

"_**Nice to meet you,Sora."**_

_**I nodded. It was like I never had a voice.**_

_**Reno appeared to be twenty one,maybe even a few years older.**_

"_**What are you doing on the train,Reno?"**_

_**Demyx asked,sitting up now.**_

"_**I had something to handle..."**_

"_**Like what?"**_

_**Reno smirked,"Something. To. Handle."**_

_**Demyx sighed,"Why can't you say you were coming back from vacation like normal people do."  
"Your one to talk about normal people. Anyway,what are you guys doing on the train?"**_

"_**Oh,I came back from Castaway and adopted him."  
"Shut up."**_

"_**Castaway you say?How was that hippie fest?"**_

"_**It was fun!"**_

"_**Anyone die?"**_

"_**What?No!Why would you think someone would've died?"**_

"_**Well,there's the traveling in boats that some people barely know how to navigate,the underage drinking,smoking,drugs laced with more things that you wouldn't bother to even think of,overdosing,alcohol poisoning,the lack of authority and medical attention,over all doing stupid crap that you wouldn't think of when your sober and your common sense that isn't in tact."**_

"_**He's got a point..."**_

"_**I guess...atleast we're not dead!"**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**You did WHAT?"**_

"_**I told him off."**_

"_**You idiot!You're the one who cheated on him why'd you tell him off?"**_

"_**I have a reason!"**_

"_**Oh,and what is that?"**_

_**Axel opened his mouth to say something,but then realized he had nothing to say.**_

"_**Exactly. Apologize."**_

"_**What?Why?"**_

"_**Are you really asking me 'why'?Because,you cheated on him with the skankiest girl around,accused him of,"Hiro read Axel's outgoing text from his phone,"cheating on you with Dem,then called him a prude,then attacked his manhood. Axel,you were a douche bag and you need to apologize. He did nothing to you,you just wished that he did because you want to avoid feeling guilty."**_

"_**I don't have that ability,sorry."**_

"_**The hell you don't. These texts prove very well that you do have that ability."**_

"_**Kid's gone anyway."  
"Where?"**_

"_**Hell if I know..."**_

_**Hiro stood up from the dining room table,"Axel,just know that what I'm about to do will make your life. You'll thank me later."**_

_**Hiro walked out of the room.**_

"_**Fuckin' weirdo...oh shit!"Axel realized that Hiro had pocketed his phone.**_

"_**Hiro!"**_

_**Axel ran upstairs,cornering Hiro in the corner of an empty guest bedroom.**_

"_**Give it back!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Hiro...!"**_

_**Hiro shoved the phone in his pants.**_

"_**That's it!"Axel twisted Hiro's arm behind his back,pulling it up to inflict stinging pain while shoving him into a wall.**_

"_**Ah ah oww!S-stop!"**_

"_**You shoved my phone in your pants by your junk fuck you!"**_

"_**A-A-Axel please stop!I-I'm only trying to help!"**_

"_**I don't need help!"**_

"_**Yes you do!I-I know you care about S-Sora!I've seen that look in your eyes Axel!"**_

_**Axel let go of Hiro's arm. Hiro let out a shaky breath.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**So I take it that you guys are freshmen at Twilight?"**_

"_**Yeah!Except he got lucky...he has a dorm."**_

"_**Oh really?"**_

"_**What's so special about a dorm?"**_

"_**It's like...you'll just have to see it yourself."**_

"_**Hm..."**_

_**For about two hours we all had talked.**_

_**But then Demyx fell asleep,leaving me to carry on a conversation with Reno.**_

"_**So,Sora,why are you so sad today?"**_

"_**Huh...?"**_

"_**I was watching you too,earlier when you were watching me,you looked upset."**_

"_**Oh...uh...I don't know..."**_

"_**Well,smile,yo. You'll get less wrinkles,not that you have any,but still."Reno smiled at me.**_

_**I smiled at him.**_

"_**You..."Reno leaned in close.**_

_**I could feel his warm breath on my lips,making me want to twitch forward. The urge only grew as he held the intense stare. I tried not to look at his pale,smooth skin. I tried not to notice the beautiful tattoos that accented his cheekbones. I tried not to fall into the pair of green pools that layed on his eyeball.**_

_**But I had failed.**_

"_**What...are you doing...?"I asked. He smirked,"Just had to figure you out,yo."**_

"_**Here,"He grabbed my wrist,flawlessly writing numbers along my skin.**_

"_**I wouldn't count on Dem to show you around town anytime soon,so just call or text me."**_

_**He stood up slapping Dem on the side of the head.**_

"_**Ow!"**_

"_**Wake up,nap times been over,yo. See ya later."  
I watched Reno walk away,"A ponytail...how'd I miss that?"  
"Yeah I'm surprised you missed that too,you were staring down Reno as if he wasn't going to notice."**_

"_**By the way,"I punched him in the arm,"Why didn't you tell me you knew him!If I had known I wouldn't have stared!"**_

* * *

_**I was sitting on a bench,waiting for Demyx to roll up in his roommate's car.**_

_**Twilight was sunny,yet breezy. No sandy streets,no ocean sounds,taller buildings,more cars.**_

_**It was an awkward feeling.**_

_**I was already home sick.**_

_**I missed mom.  
**__**I missed Roxas.**_

_**I missed Kairi.**_

"_**This...for four years..."I thought to myself. I looked at my stuff.**_

"_**In Twilight. For four years. With only these things. I do need a job."**_

_**All I had was some kitchen supplies,sheets,towels,a laptop that I can't even comprehend how to use,and a small new television.**_

"_**Don't...cry..."I thought to myself as I recollected the good times back at Destiny.**_

_**My birthdays.**_

_**School alongside Roxas and Kairi.**_

_**Small parties.**_

_**The beach.  
"The beach...the old spot..."I sighed,trying to not cry.**_

_**I loved our little hangout.**_

_**More than anything,I was afraid that something would happen to the place while I was gone.**_

_**I hear a honk.  
"Hey,Sora!Get in,Zexy needs his car back soon!"**_

_**I piled all of my stuff into the backseat before grabbing shotgun.**_

"_**Okay,"I put on my seat-belt,"You're a decent driver,right?"  
"Mmm..."Was all I heard from Demyx before he sped out.**_

"_**Dem...Demyx...?Are you...?"**_

"_**Don't worry!If I wasn't Zexy wouldn't let me within ten feet of his car!"**_

"_**And I question his decision..."**_

* * *

_**Twilight was crowded. I had to sit in the office for an hour before I got my dorm keys.**_

_**The dorm was medium sized. It had two beds,two desks,a mini fridge,a stove,some counters and cabinets,a small sink, bookshelves above the beds,and a larger than normal closet.**_

_**The window was large,giving an overview of Twilight Town.**_

_**It was impressive.**_

_**On each end of the halls were our bathrooms and showers. It was relatively clean and bright.**_

_**The floor I was on had atleast twenty to thirty rooms.**_

_**After I finished bringing all my stuff into my new room,I felt like breaking down.**_

_**I didn't understand.**_

_**But I did.**_

"_**Well,I better get going,Zexy's gonna get mad,see ya later,Sora."**_

"_**Bye,Dem."**_

_**Demyx shut the door gently,leaving me alone in the silent room.**_

_**I can hear the muffled sounds of excited male students with their friends,parents,sisters and brothers from the room.**_

_**The sun was setting,casting a beautiful canvass filled with pinks and oranges...purples and red.**_

_**Red...**_

_**Axel...**_

"_**Damnit!He was an asshole!"I tried to convince myself.**_

"_**But he wasn't,he beat up Riku for you..."**_

_**I sighed angrily.**_

"_**He was on cocaine. The coke made him do it,not his care for you..."**_

"_**Oh,it's Axel!He would've done it anyways,sober or not!You know that..."**_

_**Instead of arguing with myself,I decided to set up my bed.**_

_**Slowly perfecting the art of bed making,as it's the only thing that makes me feel at peace,in control.**_

_**Then putting all of my school supplies in the desk by the foot of my bed.**_

_**Moving on to the fucking counter.**_

_**Setting all the dishes and utensils in their right place.**_

_**Slowly but surely.**_

_**As my anger built.**_

_**As I thought of betrayal.**_

_**Starting with Doni.**_

_**Then Riku.**_

_**Axel.**_

"_**Fuck!"**_

_**I yelled as I accidentally on purpose made a glass plate meet the wooden floor.**_

_**I sighed,"I have nothing to clean that up with,do I?"**_

_**Now to improvise.**_

_**I took one of the new cardboard boxes that one of my pots came out of and used it as trash bin. I began to pick up all of the larger pieces of blue,sharp glasses and tossed them in the box before using a notebook to scoop up smaller pieces.**_

_**After that I decided everything else can wait until tomorrow.**_

_**I layed on my bed,noticing that the sun was still setting.**_

"_**The hell...?"I thought.**_

_**Usually the sun would set more faster,at Destiny.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I think this is stupid."  
"I think you were stupid,there for you have a price to pay. So this is it."  
Axel stared at an empty notebook in front of him,pencil in hand.**_

_**He wanted to break it into pieces.**_

"_**What am I supposed to do?"**_

"_**Write."**_

"_**Write what?"**_

"_**You know what."**_

"_**No,I don't."**_

"_**Do you want Sora back?"  
"No!"**_

"_**Yes you do,now write."**_

"_**No,I don't."Axel stood up from the dining table.**_

"_**Ah ah ah,"Hiro shook his finger,"I have your life,in this little rectangle of lights and beeps. If I were you,I'd start writing."  
"Hiro!It's not like I loved him!"**_

"_**Oh you wouldn't know what love was if it dug its way into your ass!Here's your phone,when your ready to get the guy who's actually good for you,give me a tap!"Hiro lunged the phone at the floor,leaving the dining room.**_

_**Axel sat down,letting those annoying words repeat in his head,"It's not like I loved him."  
He didn't.**_

_**He didn't.**_

_**It was just the coke manipulating his thoughts.**_

_**Because Axel doesn't...love.**_

Read&Review!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: Straight boys are always deceiving.**_

_**On my bed I woke up thinking of all the recent events.**_

_**Axel cheating.**_

_**Us fighting over the phone.**_

_**Seeing Riku.**_

_**Hugging Riku.**_

_**Almost FUCKING Riku.**_

_**Leaving so soon.**_

_**Meeting Reno...**_

_**God,Reno is hot.**_

_**Such defined facial structure...**_

_**An amazing smile.**_

_**Amazing hair that I'd love to run my fingers through.**_

_**Such a sexy voice...**_

"_**What is up with me lately..."I said to myself.**_

_**Crushing on guys usually wasn't my thing.**_

_**I've never really...crushed on anyone before or during Riku.**_

_**Unless it was Riku I was crushing on.**_

_**I looked at my wrist,Reno's number scribbled neatly on it.**_

_**I grabbed my cell phone.**_

_**Staring at the screen.**_

"_**I...have no reason to text him. Not now."I quickly set my phone down.**_

_**I jumped as my door swung open.**_

"_**I can't believe it..."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel sat at the dining table,staring down the notebook and pencil in front of him.**_

_**He new very well what he was suppose to write.**_

_**But he didn't want to.**_

_**That was only for the people deeply in tuned with themselves.**_

_**Axel wasn't.**_

_**Well,he didn't want to be.**_

"_**Sora..."**_

_**Axel remembered how Sora was so nice to him.**_

_**How Sora would subconsciously hug him whenever he was near.**_

_**Sora would always listen to Axel rant angrily,no matter how annoying or stupid it really was.**_

_**He missed how Sora would look at him when he was on the verge of tears.**_

_**Or how Sora would blush immensely after giving Axel a compliment.**_

_**He looked like Axel's hair whenever he would receive a compliment from Axel. **_

_**Like an angel.**_

_**Such an innocent angel.**_

"_**Ahh...fuck..."Axel couldn't ignore the guilt anymore.**_

_**He hurt Sora.**_

_**After trying to help him get over Riku,he ended up hurting the boy even more.**_

_**Axel dropped his head on the dark wood table,over and over again.**_

"_**What did I do...?"**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Sorass."**_

"_**Haynerd."**_

"_**It's nice to finally see you aga-oof!"I squeezed Hayner,slightly lifting him off of the floor.**_

"_**Where the hell did you go?"I asked putting him down.**_

"_**Long story..."Hayner said rubbing the back of his head.**_

"_**Well...you remember when I got in a fight around junior year?Apparently there's a law that whoever swings first gets a measure against them and I could have served a maximum of five years in juvenile hall. But they gave me a year,and I just got my G.E.D in there,moved to Twilight to live with the grandparents,and they payed for me to go here. Pretty fuckin' lucky,wouldn't you say?"**_

"_**Yeah. Why didn't you call?"**_

"_**Well,when I moved here,my grandparents took away all my fucking technology,no phones,no television,no radio. Felt like I was living in the dark ages. So then I just thought 'well fuck there's such a thing as a pay phone',but I lost your numbers...pretty unfuckin' lucky,huh?"**_

_**I smiled,"Well seems like you haven't changed at all."**_

"_**Now that's not true,"Hayner said setting all his stuff down,"I've learned to not punch anyone square in the face when there's witnesses around. That's somethin'!"**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I don't see why you won't just give in,Axel."Hiro said with a sigh,preparing food.**_

"_**There's nothing to give in to."**_

"_**You've been sitting there with that pencil in your hand for an hour now. You obviously got something to give into if you won't just drop the shit and go. You're just too damn stubborn for your own good."**_

"_**Fine!"Axel scribbled something down on the lined paper then slammed the pencil down.**_

"_**How's that for expressing yourself!"  
Hiro sighed,picking up the notebook.**_

"_**I want to fuck Sora,"Hiro read out,"Hm."**_

"_**What do you mean 'Hm'?I did what you want. That's me 'expressing myself' and 'writing down my feelings'."**_

"_**It's a start,I guess. Keep doing it."**_

_**Hiro began to walk away.**_

"_**Wait what?That's all I got."**_

"_**Liar."Hiro said tending to his sandwich making.**_

"_**I bet you a million dollars that I'll never love Sora. This is pointless..."**_

"_**Bet me all you want,but it's not your choice who you fall in love with."**_

"_**The hell it ain't..."**_

"_**Fine then,I hold you to that. Later."Hiro grabbed his sandwich and slammed the door on his way out.**_

_**He was frustrated with Axel. Axel could hear it in his voice.**_

_**About the coke.**_

_**About Sora.**_

_**Hiro cared too much for his dear older brother.**_

_**And Axel felt like shit.**_

_**Axel stared at the paper,reading his own thoughts before scratching it out.**_

"**I want to be with Sora...more than ever. I am a enlarged asshole for what I put him through. And if I don't get to be with him,the least I could do is say I am...sorry."**

_**Axel cringed at the word 'sorry'.**_

_**He didn't really grasp the meaning of it,ever.**_

_**He cringed at everything,actually. He hated it. He crumbled the piece of paper.**_

_**After that,Axel broke the pencil for some sort of satisfaction.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Well,I know Roxas is gonna flip when he sees me. How's Riku?Probably still a cynical smart ass,huh?"**_

"_**Well...actually,me and Riku...we broke up-"**_

"_**What!"Hayner sat up from his bed.**_

"_**You're pullin' my chain,aren't you?"**_

"_**No..."**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**He left me for Elaina."**_

"_**Who's that?"**_

"_**Some slut that cheats on him...they're getting married."  
"What the hell...I can't believe it...Sora,I'm sorry."**_

"_**It's fine."**_

"_**Hm...hey do you still carry your V card?"**_

_**I smiled. Hayner was always able to snap me out of a bad mood,intentionally or not.**_

"_**Well,do ya?"**_

"_**Yes,I'm still a virgin."**_

"_**Aw!I really wanted to know what it felt like to have something pound in and outta your ass,ya know?"**_

"_**Shut up!"We laughed.**_

* * *

"_**Sora!I'm hungry!"Hayner called from the closet.**_

"_**Then make something!"**_

"_**I don't know how to cook!You do!You know that!"**_

_**I sighed,"What do you...oh wait. Hayner,we have no food to make-"**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

"_**Yeah,"I walked inside of the closet. It could actually be a small room.**_

"_**Well...will you go shopping...please?"Hayner clasped his hands together and sported a puppy face.**_

"_**Hayner hungry..."He rubbed his belly. I sighed,"Fine."**_

"_**I still got it."Hayner snickered."You know your way around,right?It's dark."**_

"_**Yeah,I'll be fine."**_

* * *

_**In reality I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I looked up at the dark sky,illuminated by lights of buildings and the large standing clock tower.**_

_**I had came up with a theory that the closer I get to the clock tower,the more stores I'd run into.**_

_**Of course I just pulled that theory out of my ass,but other than that,I got nothing.**_

_**I began to walk towards the clock tower.**_

_**Cars drove past me and a few people walked around.**_

_**It was only around eleven.**_

_**As I walked past a school park I see smoke clouds come up from a jungle gym. I hear guys laughing and yelling.**_

"_**Hey!"I hear.**_

_**I see an approaching figure from the jungle gym.**_

_**I braced myself like always when I felt danger.**_

"_**Hey,Seifer."Someone stepped in front of me before the so called Seifer could get close enough to me.**_

_**I see a long,red,ponytail.**_

"_**Reno!"I subconsciously rejoiced in my head. He looked back at me,winking.**_

"_**Who's your little friend?"Seifer questioned. Reno stepped aside.**_

"_**This is...uh..."Reno glanced at his hand,"Sora. Now,if you don't mind,we've gotta go."  
I looked Seifer in the eyes. Something about this guy just leaked evil.**_

"_**Your friend got a starin' problem,Reno."**_

"_**Yeah,I do."I said not flinching my gaze.**_

_**Seifer wasn't intimidating to me.**_

_**He couldn't make me flinch.**_

"_**Well yeah like I said,we gotta go..."Reno said trying to push me along.**_

"_**Buy us some liquor,Fuu has the cash."**_

"_**How many times do I have to say it,no liquor for the baby..."Reno pinched Seifers cheek before having it slapped away.**_

"_**You're useless."Seifer said before walking back to his friends.**_

"_**Stay away from that dude,Sora. He's lost his marbles. Anyways,you look lost. How are you?"**_

_**We began to walk.**_

"_**I'm okay,I guess."**_

"_**Why didn't you call,I told you I'd show you 'round town whenever you needed to."**_

"_**Well,I...don't know. I figured I would've been able to find my way around."**_

"_**At night?"**_

_**He smiled.**_

"_**Well,that back there,could've made your day worse. Kid's been on every damn drug known to man for the past few months now. I feel sorry for him,I don't even know why...it's weird yo. Anyways,I suggest you avoid his posse. He's done ugly things to people."**_

"_**Hm..."**_

"_**So,where were you trying to go,Sora?"**_

"_**Some sort of supermarket..."**_

"_**Alright. Lucky you. If I hadn't came along you would've been in deep shit."**_

"_**Oh?And why is that?"**_

"_**Well,for one,you don't know your way around. Two,you almost walked straight into the slums of Twilight,three,it's night,four,you caught Seifers attention,five,"Reno pulled out what seemed like a gun,"you don't have one of these."**_

"_**What are you,a cop?"**_

"_**Yeah. What about it?"**_

_**I tried not to let my jaw drop.**_

_**I have a tiny crush on a cop.**_

_**It shouldn't matter.**_

_**But there is no way he's a cop. I'm kinda afraid to test my belief though.**_

"_**You looked surprised."**_

"_**Because I am,you don't come off as the 'cop' type."**_

"_**I've been hearing that for a while now,I'm kinda glad I don't. Allows me to have a better look out for crime and stuff..."Reno lit a cigarette.**_

_**Okay,no way this guys a cop.**_

"_**You're not a cop."**_

"_**Yeah I am."**_

"_**Y**__**ou would've arrested Seifer for asking for alcohol. And if he's been on every known drug to man,why didn't you arrest him for that?And do you have a badge?I don't see your badge..."**_

"_**Uh...undercover?"**_

_**I shook my head with a slight smile.**_

"_**Alright,you got me there Sora."Reno laughed.**_

_**I sighed openly.**_

"_**Well...is that a gun?"**_

"_**Hell no!Rude wouldn't give me a gun,so instead he gave me the next best thing. Taser gun."**_

"_**Who's Rude?"**_

_**Reno had a bit of sadness in his eyes but then regained himself.**_

"_**If I started talking about Rude now I don't think it'd end until the next night,I'll tell you another time."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Anyways,why such relief when you found out I wasn't a cop?"**_

"_**Well...it's just that reaction I get when I'm around cops. I don't know."**_

_**Reno laughed loudly.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You came from Castaway yesterday night and you expect me to believe it was just your 'reaction'?That's a good one."**_

"_**Well...just a little drinking and pot but it's nothing huge..."I said shyly. I didn't want Reno to know everything.**_

"_**You got a point there. I remember my days..."Reno said to himself grinning.**_

* * *

_**At the market Hayner called me.**_

"_**Where are you it feels like my stomach acid is burning a hole through me."**_

"_**I'm at the market. What do you want to eat?"**_

"_**Okay I want some chicken and some bacon some ramen some pork ribs some rice some soda some juice I want cookies..."**_

_**I dazed off staring Reno down.**_

_**He was looking at a few magazines,showing expressions of amusement on his face.**_

_**I was craving some Reno.**_

"_**But he could be straight,he probably is..."I thought.**_

"_**...Some ice cream some homemade brownies you know how to make those right-"**_

"-_**Damnit!"**_

"_**Whoa Sora what was that?"**_

_**I caught Reno's attention.**_

"_**Yo,Sora,what happened?"He came over.**_

"_**Nothing just uh...got frustrated with my friend is all..."**_

"_**Ah,got it."Reno smiled before walking back to the magazines. I sighed.**_

"_**Ya know,that voice sounded quite familiar...who are you with?"**_

"_**I'm with a guy named Reno."**_

"_**Oh,Reno. I know him...you're trying to hook up with Reno!"**_

"_**No I'm not,"I walked over to the meat section,"He just offered to help me around."**_

"_**Sora likes Reno!"**_

"_**No I don't he's handsome but that's-"**_

"_**-Sora wants to convert Reno ladedadedeeda!"I hear Hayner sing over the phone.**_

"_**Hayner that's not funn-"**_

"_**-Sora and Reno,sittin in a tree,k-i-s-s-i-n-"**_

"_**-Kiss my ass Hayner."I hung up the phone.**_

_**The walk home was mostly entertaining. Reno told me about Twilight,about weird traditions the university used to have,about his roommate.**_

"_**Hey,wanna meet him?He's the one of the nicest guys I've ever known."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**Reno walked up some steps of what was like a town house.**_

"_**C'mon."**_

_**Inside it was cozy,filled with furniture and pictures of friends and families I assume.**_

_**Also there were empty bottles of wine.**_

"_**You'll have to excuse the mess,we just celebrated earlier. Zack!"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

_**I want you to meet someone,"Reno motioned me to follow him into the kitchen.**_

"_**D-don't come in yet hold on!"**_

"_**What the hell are you doing...?"**_

"_**N-nothing!"**_

_**Reno opened the door anyway.**_

"_**You're...kidding me right?"**_

_**Flour was all over the place. Even on Zack.**_

"_**I was trying to bake somethin'...and then I tripped and the bag split open..."Zack said with a bit of slurred speech.**_

"_**That's my puppy."Reno grinned,then frowned,"Mind telling me when you're gonna clean that mess up?"**_

"_**I was trying."**_

_**Zack stood up,trying to wipe his hands on his pants to shake mine,but then realized that he wasn't getting anywhere. He waved instead,"Nice to meet you...uh?"**_

"_**Sora."**_

"_**Sora. I'd shake your hand properly but as you can see..."He trailed off laughing a bit.**_

"_**Something told me not to let Aerith give you that bag of flour..."Reno said.**_

_**We sat out in the living room while we heard Zack curse as pans clanged and crashed from the kitchen. **_

"_**What were you guy's celebrating?"I asked. Again,a tinge of sadness quickly came and faded away.**_

"_**Rude's birthday,he's not the kinda birthday celebrating dude,so we always celebrated for him,whether he was there or not."**_

"_**You guys drank this much?"**_

"_**It wasn't just us...Cid was here earlier...he's the one who went through our supply like it was water,Aerith drank about half a glass. Tifa,Cloud,Leon and Vincent had a few glasses,about two bottles split between them. I think that's all the people who drank with us. Me and Zack only drank about two bottles over the course of the day. Zack might have drank more when I left though,"Reno picked up an opened wine bottle off of the coffee table,"Actually,he did. He usually isn't so clumsy when he's drunk...puppy must be wasted."Reno set the bottle back down.**_

"_**Care for a drink,Sora?"**_

_**I swallowed.**_

_**I was always nervous about drinking. I didn't want to be the trashed guy again.**_

"_**Pace yourself,Sora."I thought to myself as I nodded.**_

_**Reno poured me a small glass. Dark crimson swished slightly around as he handed it over to me. I slowly drank the red wine as Reno lit a cigarette...**_

* * *

_**Don't you fucking throw up Sora. Don't you fucking dare.**_

_**I only had three glasses of red wine. I'm only tipsy.**_

_**Okay,drunk,and make it five glasses. But I'm acting tipsy,so here's hoping.**_

"_**Yo,Sora,you alright?Keep spacin' out on me man."**_

"_**Wha...?Oh no,I'm fine."**_

_**Reno smiled,"Sure?You ain't a lightweight or anything,are you?"**_

"_**Um...?"**_

_**Reno just chuckled.**_

_**I sat there,looking around Reno's home. It was such a perfect house. Not too big,not too small,perfect lighting,temperature.**_

_**I hear Reno laugh.**_

"_**What's so funny?"**_

"_**You had a bit too much to drink,Sora."**_

"_**No,I'm fine."**_

"_**I used to work at a bar,I think I know a drunk person when I see one. Plus,your phone's been vibrating for a while now,it's in your pocket too. You act completely oblivious about it."**_

"_**N-no it's not."**_

_**My phone wasn't vibrating. I would know,he's just messing with me.**_

_**Reno reached into my pant pocket,making me fidget on the inside.**_

"_**See?It's...Hayner. Oh,Hayner!" Reno said before holding it in front of my eyes.**_

"_**Crap!"I grabbed the phone.**_

"_**Hey sorr-"**_

"_**-Food!Hayner needs food!I'm hungry where the hell are you?"**_

"_**I'm at-"**_

"-_**Let me answer that for you,you're at Reno's place,right?Trying to lay some ass on him I see?Well damn it that can wait feed me I can't cook air!And even if I could,even if it was possible to cook air Sora,I WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO."**_

_**I sighed,"You're the only person who I would ever let talk to me like that...I'll be there soon..."  
"S-Sora...are you okay?"**_

"_**...Yeah...I'm fine..."**_

"_**Did Reno...did he...get you wasted?"**_

"_**What?N-no I-"**_

"_**Oh holy shit!Never thought I'd see the day!Hey we sh-"I hung up on Hayner.**_

"_**I have to head home...Hayner's getting pissy about food..."I stood up before falling back down on the couch,feeling blood rush up to my head,blurring my sight for a good five seconds.**_

"_**Alright,I'll walk you home. I'll be right back."**_

_**Reno goes into the kitchen.**_

_**I make a mental note to lay off of the wine if I don't want to be caught throwing up.**_

* * *

_**The cool air hits my face,making me wake up a bit. **_

"_**What day is it?"**_

"_**I believe it's Thursday. The...second of September?Yeah."**_

_**I sighed. The bags of groceries made me feel as if I was going a mile an hour.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Sad season,fall is..."  
"Yeah,I guess. But it's a sight,none the less to see the leaves and stuff."**_

"_**I guess..."**_

"_**Home sick?"  
"Very...Not really used to not going to the beach,or not seeing my little island and the ocean when I look out the window...it's surreal. I like it,don't get me wrong,it's exciting to see stuff that I've only seen on television...just the wrong time I guess."**_

"_**Just text me."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Just text me,I'll snap you outta that depression pretty damn quick."Reno smiled.**_

"_**You think you're that amazing?"**_

"_**If I do say so myself,I KNOW it."Reno grinned at me.**_

* * *

"_**Oh look who decided to come home after their little shin-dig!"**_

_**I ignored Hayners nagging as I put the groceries on the counter. I sluggishly drag myself to my bed,closing my tired eyes.**_

"_**Sorass,you seem to be forgetting something."**_

"_**Wha...?"**_

_**Hayner pushed me on my back,shaking me.**_

"_**I don't know how to cook!"**_

"_**Ahhh...alright already...just...give me...five...minutes..."I dozed off.**_

"_**Sora!"**_

"_**Ah!"**_

_**Hayner laughed,"A drunk Sora...who'd have thought?Alright...you can cook tomorrow. Right now you'd probably set this place on fire. I'll just eat cereal. Was it your first time drinking?"Hayner looks down at me. I was spaced out completely.**_

_**Hayner laughs again,taking off my shoes,jacket,shirt,and chain before tucking me in.  
Before I completely passed out I see him above me.**_

"_**You owe me a huge ass breakfast tomorrow,nighty night."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel layed on his bunk,barely awake. He felt the presence of someone over him.**_

_**Subconsciously he wraps his arms around the persons waist.**_

"_**Sora I'm...sorry..."Axel says.**_

"_**Aw!You cute thing,you!"**_

_**Axel's eyes snap open seeing black hairs hanging over the persons face,then soft yet striking green cat-like eyes. It was Hiro.**_

"_**The fuck!"Axel pushed Hiro off of the bed.**_

"_**Ah!"Axel heard a thud.**_

"_**The hell were you doing?"**_

"_**That's a headache and a half..."Hiro stood up from the floor.**_

"_**I saw what you wrote!I knew it I knew you liked Sora to that extent!Yes!"Hiro rejoiced.**_

_**Axel looked away,embarrassed.**_

"_**Why are you so hung up on us,anyway?"**_

"_**Because you guys just merge together!He doesn't have a shitty reputation!He's not a slut he's a virgin!A virgin Ax!"**_

"_**Fucking creep..."Axel said before turning on his side slightly smiling from Hiro's excitement.**_

"_**I'm going to find out where Sora went...so you can talk to him face to face!"**_

* * *

"_D-don't do that!"_

"_Aw...why?"_

"_Because...!"_

"_Can't handle the heat?"_

_Reno's tongue ran along my neck. His hands on both sides of the walls. My dorm was filled with people._

_Hayner,Roxas,Zack._

_Hiro,Axel...Riku._

_They were all drunk,bottles covered every inch of my floor._

_Their eyes fixated on me and Reno._

_Axel and Riku had blank expressions on their faces._

_Roxas was disgusted._

_Hayner,Zack,and Hiro were almost excited._

_I couldn't really moved away from Reno._

_He was alluring._

_Addictive._

_But I didn't want to be watched._

_Reno pushed his hands onto my groin._

"_S-stop!"  
"I know you like it."_

_I feel his hand travel deep into my pants,making me arch into him._

"_Stop!"I moaned out._

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I jerked up,having a cold sweat.**_

_**I couldn't determine that dream...nightmare.**_

_**I wanted it.**_

_**So bad.**_

_**But not with everyone there staring .**_

_**It was still dark,with a few street lights shining through the large window.**_

_**Hayner was in bed.**_

_**I sighed,getting up. I needed to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and headed for the door.**_

_**Opening the door,I almost fell back,startled by a tall figure standing there.**_

_**I focused my eyes,seeing that it was just Reno.**_

_**I cocked an eyebrow,not saying anything.**_

_**He laughed,"You okay,yo? You look a bit sick..."**_

_**I nodded. I don't know why,but it was taking me a while to speak.**_

"_**Well,are you sick or not?What were you doing in there anyway,you look more out of it then you did before..."**_

"_**I'm just really sick..."I said with a raspy voice.**_

_**Next thing I know I'm in the bathroom,puking in a toilet with Reno outside of the stall.**_

_**I'm not sure how it got from point A to B,but I'm never letting it happen again.**_

"_**Guess it's good that I came back,huh?"Reno said outside of the stall.**_

"_**No..."I said before gagging.**_

"_**No?I saved you from hitting the ground yo,how is that a no?"**_

"_**I'm puking...it should gross you out."  
"Please. Try flying a helicopter for the first time with another newbie. It's not pretty yo."**_

"_**Why did you...come back?"**_

"_**You left your cell phone."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

_**He flies fucking helicopters. A pilot.**_

_**Automatically makes him even more attractive.**_

_**I flushed the toilet,opening the stall door.**_

"_**Man oh man,you look a mess."Reno said with a smirk. He handed me my towel with my cell.**_

"_**Are you gonna be okay?Should I stay behind in case you crack your head open?"**_

"_**I'll be fine...thanks."  
"Alright. Later,yo."**_

_**Reno walked out of the bathroom.**_

"_**Great...I look a mess."I said to myself.**_

_**I looked at the showers.**_

_**Some were out in the open.**_

_**Some were split into groups,with walls.**_

_**And thank god,some were singles with curtains.**_

_**I would rather wait a week to shower than have strangers look at me naked.**_

_**After my dazed shower,I put my pants back on without my boxers or belt. It hung loosely around my waist,making me tug on it uncomfortably.**_

_**Outside the bathroom I saw Reno sitting along a wall.**_

"_**What are you still doing here...?"I asked confused,and feeling quiet exposed. He stood up tilting his head with a smirk.**_

"_**Just had to make sure. Later."**_

_**Reno smiled at me before walking,turning down the hall and disappearing from my sight.**_

_**After he left Hayner opened the door.**_

"_**Hey!"He whispered harshly down the hall from me.**_

* * *

"_**So...?"**_

_**I sat down on my bed,fully drying my hair.**_

"_**Just tell me,is he really as straight as it seems."**_

_**Hayner sighed,"'Fraid so..."**_

"_**Damn it..."I went inside of the closet to grab a pair of boxers.**_

"_**Hey,maybe you'll convert him. Like you did Riku."**_

"_**I didn't convert Riku,he was already bi."**_

"_**Yeah right. Riku was as straight as a...line. He's never showed interest in any dude what so ever until you started giving him hints."**_

"_**I...never gave him hints. What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Oh,nothing...that flower...sitting by him all the time...giving him hugs good bye..."**_

"_**He was a best friend all of that was normal."**_

"_**You never gave me a flower!Never sat by me or Kairi all the time!Never gave me hugs goodbye..."**_

"_**Aw...Haynerd was jealous!"I teased. Hayner crossed his arms defensively. **_

"_**As if!Look,all I'm saying is that you totally converted him. He talked to me about it. You could do the same to Reno if you wanted him bad enough. Everyone has a bit of gay in 'em anyway."**_

"_**Oh really?Do you have gay in you?"**_

"_**I have enough gay that I would think a guy's handsome. That's all the gay your squeezing out of me."**_

* * *

_**I woke up feeling freshly shitty from indulging red wine last night. I stretched out my arms,yawning.**_

_**I went to the closet hoping to normally prepare for the day,and I almost pissed myself.**_

"_**What the hell are you guys doing in the closet!Scaring me like that...!"**_

"_**Oh ah..."Demyx laughed slightly.**_

"_**Were you guys playing seven seconds in heaven?"I asked looking at both of them.**_

"_**No way in hell,we were actually talking about you."**_

_**Hayner pushed me out to my bed. They sat across from me with accusatory eyes.**_

"_**Demyx,will actually be of service..."**_

"_**How is that?"  
"I have some dirt."**_

"_**I don't want any dirt."**_

"_**No!Not that kinda dirt...DIRT."**_

Read&Review!Thank you!

Also,thanks for the reviews I have received so far,now I know people read the a/n and I will not have anymore bitch tits scrotum face whatever the hell I said!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: I adjust one way,you,another.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**So get this...Axel are you drunk?"Hiro asked sitting on the couch next to him. Axel shook his head slightly,eyes closed.**_

"_**Axel,it's only morning. Stop drowning in your misery."**_

_**Axel sighed,"Whatever,I'm not miserable."**_

"_**Whatever,I know that you are. I read your note. Now,Sora's gone."**_

"_**Oh really now Einstein...wouldn't have been able to figure that out without you..."Axel said sarcastically. Hiro grabbed the orange juice from his hands. **_

"_**No more,"Hiro sniffed the glass of orange juice,"no more rum for you. Now,Roxas said that Sora went to Twilight-"**_

"_**Well I'll be out lookin' for a new piece of ass-"**_

"_**-No you won't."Hiro held Axel down by his shoulder,"Listen. Ax,when's the last time you wanted to be with someone. Let alone someone who wouldn't give you a piece of their ass?"  
Axel groaned.**_

"_**Just think about it,Ax. Really think about it. I don't want you to miss out on this relationship. It might be good for you to be with someone like Sora. And from what Roxas told me,if your sorry and sincere enough,Sora can easily forgive and forget. Just please,try?"**_

_**Axel looked away,irritated.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Ugh!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Sora...you like Reno a lot don't cha...?"Demyx looked at me square in the eye's with a smirk that knows all.**_

"_**It's just a little crush,barely anything."**_

"_**Well,Reno. He's a curious man. With pondering thoughts,you know?"**_

"_**Get to the point already Dem."  
"Alright!Reno's bi-curious!"**_

_**I sighed,not fazed by this information.  
"I'm sorry,but I refuse to believe that. How would you know anyway?"**_

"_**He and Zack...they made out once at a party!I was there!Zack said he'd never do it and he'd never talk about it ever again but Reno..."Demyx began to giggle like a school girl.**_

"_**Reno said what damn you,what?"Is what I wanted to yell at Demyx.**_

_**Instead I sighed.**_

"_**...Reno said it would've been better if it hadn't of been with his good friend. But that it was still alright!"Demyx began to giggle again.  
"Dem,has anyone ever told you that you were a loose screw?"Hayner said.**_

"_**And you saw this with your own eyes?"**_

"_**I swear on my sitar Sora!If I'm lying may my sitar get stomped on and set on fire!I was there!"**_

_**I looked at Hayner then back at Demyx,"Alright,I'll believe you Dem."**_

"_**Yeah!"  
"Thanks for the useless info,by the way."  
"What?"Hayner and Demyx looked at me.**_

"_**That's useless to me. I mean,so what if he made out with Zack at a party?They were probably drunk. A lot of drunk straight guys make out with eachother,whether they admit it happened or not,and after that it's just a past event. It's not like kissing the same or opposite sex will make you go for that gender,it was just to see what it was like. Reno is handsome,yeah. But I don't want anything with him...we'll only go as far as...friends..."  
I began to blush.**_

_**Reno's beautiful face. His smirk. Posture. Eyes. The thought of kissing him...**_

"_**Whoa Hayner was right you are a horrible liar."**_

"_**What'd I tell ya?"**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"_**Well,I say you should flirt with him."Hayner fell back on his bed.**_

"_**Sorry,don't flirt."**_

"_**Yeah you do!You flirt more than you know Sora!You just don't know it."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Like...okay remember when we were like thirteen or maybe even fourteen years old and we'd always go down to the salt water store?And they had a machine that would show you how they made salt water taffy?And there was that one guy who worked with the machine,he looked atleast sixteen or seventeen years old and he used to flamboyantly say how adorable we were?Before I could flamboyantly say shut the hell up and shove my foot up his ass,you would smile and say thank you?Then before we would leave,you would turn your head,bat your eyes,and say bye?That's how you flirt!You do the 'oh I'll just be friendly' act,then at the last minute BAM!You bat them lashes and you've got them wanting more!"**_

"_**I didn't know I used to-"**_

"_**Well ya did!I've got more stories,if you'd like to hear."**_

"_**I do!"Demyx shot his hand up in the air.**_

"_**Didn't know Sora was subconsciously a P.I.M.P."Demyx said quiet excitedly.**_

"_**Dem I don't think that would classify me as a 'pimp'."**_

"_**Maybe a player."Hayner turned his head towards Dem.**_

"_**There's a ladies man. But Sora would be a 'fellas man'?No,that doesn't sound right...hm..."**_

"_**No...I think it would be 'gentlemens man'...'cus 'ladies and gentlemen',you know?"**_

"_**Guys-"**_

"_**-Yeah but Sora's a virgin. He doesn't sleep around so he wouldn't be a pimp,or a player,or a gentlemens man..."**_

"_**He's a tease!"**_

"_**Bingo!Tons of virgins are teases!"**_

"_**What was the point of this?"**_

"_**The point is that you flirt!You've probably already flirted with Reno!You flirt with anyone you were even slightly interested in Sora open your eyes!You're gonna flirt with Reno whether you want to or not!So you might as well do it under your command!"**_

"_**Hayner?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**How much did you have?"  
"Of...what...?"**_

_**Hayners eyes shifted back and forth as he looked away.**_

"_**You know what I mean. Give it."**_

"_**Do I have too?"**_

"_**I bought them,and I said you could only have one twice a day. You know what happens."**_

_**Hayner stood up reluctantly emptying his pockets of the individual packets filled with gelatin and fruit.**_

_**Hayner wasn't suppose to have too much caffeine. But these candies were filled with so much of it,and the fact that they were Hayners favorite candies didn't help. Every time he had too much caffeine he would get hyper,happy,then nauseated,sleepy, and in some cases,puke. Then he'd get more crabby than what he usually is. It wasn't pretty.**_

"_**There."Hayner frowned.**_

"_**But like I said,you're gonna flirt with Reno anyways."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**It's none of your business!"  
"I'm trying to save you from your own sorry ass!"**_

"_**It's my life!"  
"You've been fucking yourself over for the longest time I'm tired of seeing it!I'm only trying to help!"**_

_**Hiro and Axel yelled at eachother throughout the living room.**_

_**Axel sighed calming his voice,"Look,if I talk to the kid,will you drop this?"**_

"_**If you really try,Axel. Please."  
"Fine..."  
"Yes!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I held my phone,staring at Reno's number.**_

_**To text or not to text?**_

_**That,is the question.**_

"_**Just do it already!"Hayner made me jump.**_

"_**For what?"  
"I don't know,say thank you for giving me my phone,say thank you for taking me to the store. Thanks for the wine?Say somethin'."**_

_**My thumbs felt like running away as I opened create new message.**_

"**Hey,this is Sora. I just wanted to say thanks for taking me to the store and for bringing me back my phone."**

_**Before I could ponder if it was a decent message,Hayner had pressed the send button.**_

"_**Fuck!Hayner!"**_

"_**You'll thank me for this later...!"Hayner said walking into the closet.**_

_**My phone lit up.**_

_**One new message.**_

_**I took a deep breath.**_

"_**Sora,why are you so nervous about a simple text?C'mon,you said thank you and you think he's gonna bad mouth you or somethin'?"**_

_**Hayner did have a point. It was just simple texting.**_

_**Simple.**_

_**I opened the message.**_**  
****"No problem. Hey you seem pretty cool,you Hayner and Dem wanna go to a little back to school party?I finished school but a friend of mine is throwin' one this saturday and he says it doesn't really matter."**

"_**Hayner...Dem...?"I shuffle towards the closet.**_

"_**Hey Sora get this!We could make this into a pretty chill room,don't ya think?"**_

"_**That's cool Hayner...would you guys like to come with me somewhere on Saturday...?"**_

_**Hayner squinted his eyes,"...Where...?"**_

"_**Well...Reno invited us to a back to school party..."**_

"_**I wanna go!"Dem said.**_

"_**Oh,well sure Sorass. I'll be your...helper."  
"**_**Yeah,we'll go. Thanks."**

"**Cool. I send you details when I find out more stuff and...stuff."**

"**_What do you mean by 'helper'?"I questioned. Hayner just smiled._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**And that night I couldn't sleep.**_

_**Partially because of Hayners snoring.**_

_**I didn't want to go to the party. I don't want to be so wasted or high that I forget what I did.**_

_**But it is fun,I'm not going to deny it. The come down isn't,but it's okay.**_

_**And Axel.**_

_**I liked him,a lot.**_

_**But part of me saw that coming. He IS Axel.**_

_**But it was for the best,we never belonged together.**_

_**We didn't love eachother.**_

_**I just wish...**_

_**I sat up,the cold air outside of my blanket giving me goosebumps.**_

_**I flick the light on to the closet,focusing on my bag.**_

_**Inside the bag was Roxas' pills.**_

_**A whole bottle to me,myself,and I.**_

_**It takes away the anxiety,it takes away the ability to feel shitty. And it's a pretty good painkiller.**_

_**I needed help sleeping too.  
So it was fine.**_

_**Sure,I stole them. But Roxas doesn't take any medication anymore,really. It was fine.**_

_**Two pills don't do it for me anymore,neither does three. So unfortunately I had to bump it up to four.**_

_**Meaning that my stash is going to be finished off quicker.**_

_**I open the bottle,pouring out four in my hand before shoving it back in my bag.**_

_**I pour myself a glass of water before silently crushing two pills.**_

_**With the powder,I dumped it in the water and stirred.**_

_**With the two remaining pills,I drank it with the diluted water.**_

_**It's tasted gross,of course. But it was a quicker,stronger high.**_

"_**Gross..." I said to myself before pouring myself clean water.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Sora's smile. Sora's laugh. Sora's cry. Sora's body."Axel cringed as another line of coke went up his nose.**_

"_**Sora's eyes. Sora's nose. Sora's lips. Sora's hands."Another cringe for another line.**_

"_**Sora's hugs. Sora's kisses. Sora's ass. Sora's dick."**_

"_**I thought you said you guys never fucked around."**_

"_**We didn't. Doesn't mean I haven't felt his ass though. Doesn't mean I haven't seen him get morning wood through his shorts."**_

_**Axel was at Saix's place getting high off of free blow.**_

_**Even though they had a bit of a sour past what with Larxene,they were still cool.**_

_**Not the best of friends anymore,no. But they still were good friends.**_

"_**Never thought I would see the day. Axel dating a virgin,such an innocent virgin. Seems as though you are still hung up on this Sora kid."**_

"_**Because I am!Fuck man,I have no idea what's gotten into me. I never give a flying fuck about who I date,you know that."Axel sat back,fully loaded.**_

"_**Kid's my fuckin' anti insanity..."Axel lit a cigarette.**_

"_**What have I done Saix...?"Axel groaned out.**_

"_**Doesn't look like you're gonna get over him anytime soon."**_

"_**I...can't."**_

"_**Maybe you love him. Do you?"  
"No!Fuck no!"Axel slammed his hand on the side of the table,making the powder jump out of place a bit.**_

"_**I refuse to believe that this is love!"  
"Well,your brother was right. Falling in love with someone isn't your decision."**_

"_**Gee,thanks for the much needed support Saix. I can always count on you to back me up." Axel said sarcastically.**_

"_**You're welcome. Go to the bathroom. You're bleeding."**_

_**Axel wiped at his nose,"Shit...I'll clean that up in a sec."He said putting out the cigarette.**_

_**Axel washed his nose,blowing out all of the blood with tiny specs of coke.**_

_**He came back to the table with a small towel cleaning the small spots of blood.**_

"_**You know,I don't think I love him. But I need him for one reason or another."**_

_**Axel stopped,turning around to voices in the living room.**_

"_**Relax,you just did a bit too much."**_

"_**No man...you didn't hear that?"**_

"_**No. Go check if your that scared."**_

"_**No...what if it's cops...?"**_

"_**Axel you had too much blow,just relax. Chill out."**_

"_**You had some too!"**_

"_**Yeah,like a bump. I know my own home."Saix said opening the door to the living room.**_

"_**Nothing. No monsters. Nothing."**_

_**Axel smirked,"Guess you're right. I've been hearing shit all night though..."**_

"_**Get your coat on,we're going to town."**_

_**There was a bridge that lead to another part of Destiny. That's where the night life thrives. Although it still isn't anything like the city.**_

"_**Really?I can't believe it but I'm a bit excited..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**...'The fuck,Saix?"**_

"_**I think this would help you get over your dilemma."**_

"_**A gentlemens club?You really think seeing skanks shake their shit for me will make me forget?"**_

"_**If only for a little bit,c'mon."**_

_**Axel sighed,standing outside of the building. The sign was worn out and the red light was giving it a bit of a creepy alluring effect.**_

"_**C'mon,you haven't even been in a strip club before,have you?Consider this your eighteenth birthday again,except without the white jumpsuit and guards. I'll pay for your lap dances."**_

"_**Fine..."**_

_**Inside it was dark and humid. Lit up by neon lights. Girls walked around topless serving drinks.**_

"_**I don't know about this Saix...something just says leave..."**_

"_**You're only ten feet in. You haven't tried anything out just relax,man. Let's go to the bar."**_

_**Girls stared at Axel,giggling and winking as they made their way to the bar. Axel sat on a stool,looking at the bottles that lined the wall.**_

_**Whiskey's and wines. Rum,vodka,beer,it was all there.**_

_**Over his shoulders strippers kissed eachother as old geezers gawked in excitement. On the stage a girl who could've passed for fourteen spread her legs as she danced in tuned with the music and the pole.**_

_**He looked over to Saix,hoping to beg his way back home.**_

"_**Dude!"Axel hit Saix's arm.**_

"_**What?"  
"Have some fucking dignity!"Axel said seeing Saix about to snort.**_

_**Axel heard a giggle from behind the bar,"It's okay,we're cool here. This is more or less,a coke bar."**_

_**He turned to see big blue eyes.**_

_**Then short spikey brown hair.**_

_**He wanted to jump over the counter.**_

_**He wanted to scream Sora.**_

_**She wasn't Sora.**_

_**But she was the next best thing.**_

"_**How can I help you boys?"**_

_**She had a soft yet uplifting voice.**_

"_**Whiskey."Saix said as he finished a line.**_

_**She was wearing a white mini skirt. Nothing more,nothing less.**_

_**She was so small. 5'5" at the most. Double A cups.**_

"_**Okay,for both of you guys,right?"**_

"_**Yes,please."Saix said.**_

_**Axel stared at the girls back as she struggled to get to the top case where the whiskey was.**_

"_**Damnit they're always taking away the stool...assholes..."She said to herself.**_

_**Axel got slapped on the back of his head,"Have some fucking dignity."Saix teased Axel.**_

"_**Hey Serenity,need help?"Another topless girl came behind the bar. It was the same girl who was on the stage.**_

"_**No I'll just magically stretch towards the fucking ceiling."**_

_**The other girl,with long flowing black hair,and atleast B cups easily grabbed the whiskey.**_

"_**Who's your friend,Saix?"**_

"_**This is Axel. Axel,that's Serenity and...uh..."**_

"_**Iris."**_

"_**Yeah,yeah. Don't count on him talking much,he's out of it I think."**_

_**Saix shook Axel a little by the shoulder.**_

"_**No more blow for you..."**_

_**Serenity giggled,making Axel struggle with himself not to grin like an idiot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel found himself halfway back to Saix's house,with Serenity grinding on top of him.**_

_**He wanted so badly to stop.**_

_**His tongue ran up around her collar bone. To do this to Sora would be a blessing.**_

_**To grab Sora's bare ass and pull him down on to Axel's growing erection could easily get Axel hyperventilating.**_

_**If Axel had done this with Sora while he was clothed,it would've been enough to make him cum.**_

_**But it was Serenity.**_

_**Axel was clothed.**_

_**The erection was only there because of the thoughts of Sora.**_

_**Although Serenity was beautiful.**_

_**She couldn't hold a candle to Sora.**_

"_**This is the closest you'll get,Axel."He thought to himself.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Axel...!Get the fuck up!"Axel heard Saix whisper harshly. Axel sat up,dazed and in a panic. Serenity layed below him,covered in blow and cum,sleeping.**_

_**They were on Saix's living room floor.**_

"_**Oh shit...gross..."Axel gagged.**_

_**He hated himself even more than when he cheated.**_

_**Saix motioned Axel to the kitchen.**_

"_**Dude you need to get her out of here."  
"Saix,man...I told you that was a bad idea!I don't want the bitch!"Axel said grabbed a wet paper towel to wipe himself clean.**_

_**Saix looked away.**_

"_**Yeah well I already have to fuckin' deal with Iris. She's in my room."**_

"_**How old are they anyways?"**_

"_**Sure you want to know?"**_

"_**Fuck."Axel thought.**_

"_**Serenity just turned fifteen I think. Iris is sixteen."**_

"_**You mean we went to a strip club and out of every fuckin' skank out there we picked up jail bait?Fuck!I don't need to go to prison Saix...!"**_

"_**Sorry man I was out of it too,shit."**_

"_**What time is it...?"**_

"_**Noon."**_

"_**Fuck my life..."Axel said to himself.**_

"_**Saix...please tell me I used a condom..."**_

"_**How am I supposed to know that?I wasn't checking out your dick when you fucked."**_

_**Axel silently walked back into the living room,putting on his pants and shoes.**_

_**He searched around the girl for a used condom,but to no avail.**_

"_**Fuck fuck fuck!"He mouthed.**_

_**He picked up the rest of his stuff and quietly made his way back to the kitchen.**_

"_**We were loaded off of whiskey and coke...fucked minors...pretty damn sure we got them high too...fuck man this is the last time I go to a strip joint with you."**_

"_**Perhaps it was an ill decision..."**_

"_**'Perhaps it was an ill decision,"Axel mocked Saix,"Of course it was Saix!"**_

_**Axel sighed,"Maybe they'll just leave...they're just strippers,right?"**_

"_**I guess you're right,they are just strippers after all."**_

"_**Axel slipped on his shirt and jacket,checking his phone and wallet.**_

"_**Here."Saix handed him a baggie.**_

"_**For all your troubles."**_

"_**Thanks...see ya."**_

_**Saix sighed,leaning on his table.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Hayner cleaned around the dorm,singing along to some kind of rock.**_

_**Maybe college rock?**_

_**But Hayner hates college rock,because 'only frat boys listen to that shit'.**_

"_**I thought you hated college rock."**_

"_**I do,but there's a few good songs. It kinda gets you in that college student mood,doesn't it?"**_

"_**Meh."I shrugged.**_

"_**But you're right,I hate that shit,time for radio!"**_

"_**I wonder what Axel's doing..."  
"Oh yeah,you never told me what happened between you two."**_

_**Hayner turned the volume down then sat next to me.**_

"_**Well,listen because this is the last time I'm probably going to explain it to anyone."**_

_**I explained all that happened,of course leaving out my pill usage.**_

"_**Damn. Maybe it's for the best,Axel and you are complete opposites. You're a goodie two shoes and he's a smooth criminal. Bad combo,in my opinion. Also,I never thought I'd see the day where you got high or drunk!"**_

"_**Yeah,me neither."**_

"_**Don't be sad,you're just experimenting. No shame in that,you're in college now."**_

"_**Hey...how do you know Dem?"**_

"_**Oh,he was playin' his little instrument out in the street one day,Seifer was about to stomp him out but I told Seifer to go suck on a chode."**_

"_**Knock knock knock knock!"We hear over the door.**_

"_**Speak of the devil."  
"It's me,Dem!"  
"Like we don't know that."**_

_**As soon as Hayner opened the door Dem pushed his way through,coming towards me.**_

"_**You need a worthy outfit for this Saturday."**_

"_**I'm sure I can just wear something simp-"**_

"_**You're wrong!It is now fall. The shorts,have to go!"**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**And the short sleeved jacket does too!"**_

"_**But I look fine!"**_

"_**Yes Sora,you do. But it's fall,dress fall like. I promise,I'll make you look hot. Lets go. You too Hayner!"**_

"_**What are you talking about?"  
"The guy who's gonna help Sora score needs to look hot too,or it's just no fun."**_

"_**I'm not going,screw that!"**_

"_**I'll pay for your guys' outfits."**_

"_**Let's go!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Off to the mall!"Demyx said turning on the ignition.**_

"_**You sure you can pay for us,Dem?"**_

"_**Don't worry about it!I got money,and I make money!"**_

"_**Wow,that sounded...out of place."Hayner looked over at Demyx.**_

"_**I've...never been in a mall...what's it like?"**_

"_**What?You're kidding!"**_

"_**Dem,you're talkin' to a kid who's never left home until now. Home,being an island. Sora,it's huge,filled with tons of shoe stores,clothes stores,electronics,stuff like that."**_

"_**They also sell food and you can watch movies."**_

"_**All in one giant building?"**_

"_**All in one. Giant. Building."**_

_**I smiled at the thought.**_

"_**I haven't been this excited since I met Santa when I was six."**_

"_**Ugh...for the last time Santa isn-"**_

"_**-Be quiet Haynerd!"**_

"_**Yeah Santa comes to the mall around Christmas and takes picture's with kids."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Kids,Sora. Kids."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Ax,where were you?"**_

"_**I uh...no where."**_

"_**Axel..."**_

"_**I don't want to talk about it."**_

_**Axel ran upstairs and went straight for the bathroom. He stripped all of his clothes,turning on the hot water.**_

_**He felt sick.**_

_**He felt dirty.**_

"_**You're a retard,Axel."He said to himself washing residue off of his dick.**_

"_**Just a fucking retard..."**_

_**Axel's cell phone rings,he walks over to the counter.**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I found your fucking used condom. It was under her ass. Sick."  
Axel sighed,relieved. A small grin landed on his face.**_

"_**I just hope I didn't fucking kiss her...I don't remember anything..."**_

"_**Well atleast that eliminates the chances for a baby Ax. But it wouldn't hurt to get checked."**_

"_**Don't have to tell me that twice. Did they leave?"**_

"_**Serenity did. Iris bitched me out so I bribed her with coke to leave."**_

_**Axel laughed,"Coke isn't going to get you out of problems all the time."**_

"_**Yeah tell that to yourself. Later."**_

"_**Later."**_

_**Axel went back under the shower. If there was ever a time where he was close to crying from anything other than his family or from physical pain,it was now.**_

_**Axel closed his eyes,leaning against the cool marble wall.**_

"_**He wouldn't want to be with you anyways...not now. You're a loser,with a cocaine nose job. Nobody wants that shit..."Axel told himself.**_

"_**He's near perfection. You'll only infect him. You're sick..."**_

_**Axel dried himself off,dragging himself into the room and locking the door.**_

_**He opens the window and lights a cigarette.**_

"_**The only person who you'll ever be with is another coke head like yourself. You're lucky that Sora even gave you the time of day...pure luck..."  
Axel held out the cigarette,admiring the orange embers that was enough to bring down a whole forest.**_

_**Axel brought the lit side towards the side of his wrist,right where the bone stuck out.**_

_**He felt the heat of the cigarette,ready to burn his skin.**_

"_**Mother fucker!"Axel yelled out in pain as he put the cigarette out on himself.**_

_**He sucked on the burn mark,letting his tongue run over the burn smoothly.**_

"_**Shit...that burned..."Axel said with a slight grin.**_

_**Now he was feeling lively.  
It wasn't anywhere near the coke rush,but to him it was good.**_

_**He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Whoa...!Lets go lets go lets go!"I jumped in my seat. Hayner looked back at me with a small smile.**_

"_**You get excited way too easily."**_

"_**C'mon c'mon c'mon look at it its huge!"**_

_**I got out of the car impatiently waiting for Hayner and Demyx. The building was huge.**_

_**Inside it was amazing. There was an ice skating rink,small rides,stores,food.**_

_**The stuff I've only seen on T.V.**_

_**There really was everything.**_

"_**Spaz monkey..."Hayner commented.**_

"_**Oh my god..."I grinned.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Oh my god this is so boring!"I whined. We had been walking around for an hour in the same store,picking stuff out for me to wear.**_

"_**Can we go look at stores with more fun stuff to look at?I appreciate you buying stuff for us Dem,but it's my first time at a mall and I'd like to have fun...!"**_

"_**We can have fun after we get you these clothes. Now go try 'em on."**_

_**Outfit after outfit was critiqued on me.**_

"_**I like the jeans."**_

"_**Too small."**_

"_**Too baggy."**_

"_**Too fancy."  
"...Blech."**_

"_**Nice jacket."**_

"_**Not too casual,not too fancy. Let's get that one,too."**_

"_**Perfect!"**_

_**I had burned through atleast twenty pairs of outfits.**_

_**We bought fifteen outfits.**_

_**I liked atleast ten.**_

"_**There!We're done!"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**Now for Hayner!"**_

"_**No!"**_

_**So now we critiqued Hayner.**_

_**Not really critiqued. He pretty much handled himself.**_

"_**Okay!Now we're done for sure!"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**Lets get some shoes!"**_

"_**Noo!"**_

_**Shoe shopping really wasn't as bad.**_

"_**What size are you Sora?"Demyx asked.**_

_**I looked away,hoping that he would possibly just ignore me and move on to Hayner.**_

"_**He's size 'holy shit'."Hayner remarked.**_

"_**I'm only a size thirteen...fourteen..."**_

"_**Wow that is kinda big...we're gonna have to go to a different shoe store..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Stomp 'Em'?You're making me go into a store that's called 'Stomp 'Em?'"I stared at the sign of the store. A giant shoe,stomping on smaller ones with the 'Stomp 'Em' logo inside of the shoe..**_

"_**Look Sora,it's not our fault you have giant-I mean...an above average foot size."**_

"_**Yeah,but that's okay. You know what they say about guys with big feet."Hayner elbowed my side,grinning at his perverted joke.**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"_**Okay...we're finally done. Hayner has shoes,you have shoes. Clothes. We're finished."**_

_**I glared at Demyx.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You said that the last few times,I don't believe you!And now I'm tired!"**_

"_**Aw c'mon...wanna go ice skating...?"**_

"_**...Yeah..."**_

"_**Okay,we can do that lets just drop off this stuff in the car."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**It was cold. Really cold. I sighed,holding onto the side rail seeing other people skate and laugh.  
"What's wrong?"**_

"_**I don't know how to skate and I don't really want to make an idiot of myself."**_

"_**It's easy,like riding a bike."**_

"_**I don't know how to ride a bike either!"**_

"_**Oh..."**_

_**I sighed.**_

"_**Well,it's like driving!You know how to drive,once you learn,you never forget. Plus,look at Hayner,he keeps falling but he gets up and tries again."**_

"_**That's only because he wants to stare at the girls asses."**_

"_**Even if,atleast he's trying!Grab my hand."**_

_**I slowly let go of the railing.**_

"_**Just slide Sora...slide."Demyx instructed me.**_

_**I was one slide away before I fell backwards.**_

"_**Ow!"  
"Just try again,Sora."**_

_**I grabbed onto the railing,balancing myself again.**_

_**Nothing more embarrassing than a 5'10" guy falling on his ass.**_

_**I finally grabbed onto his hand.**_

"_**Don't let go!"I said.**_

"_**Same goes for you!Move your feet!"  
I was having a pretty good time after that.**_

"_**See,you got it,now let go!"**_

"_**Nuh uh!"**_

"_**Well than we're gonna go a bit faster!"**_

"_**No...wait...Dem...slow down!"**_

_**I felt cool air blow through my hair as he speed up.**_

"_**Just relax,turn as I turn,and we'll be fine!"**_

_**I feel hands on my waist.**_

"_**Follow that ass!"Hayner said. I couldn't help but laugh at that point.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**After we skated,we got food.**_

"_**Eww...what is that?"Demyx asked,looking at the slim falling off of the meat Hayner got.**_

"_**I don't know and I don't care. It's good. I get it every time. Try some. Sora,Dem?"**_

"_**No way...it's slimy."Demyx said sticking his tongue out.**_

"_**Yeah,I kinda agree with Dem on this one..."**_

"_**You guys don't know what your missin' out on!"Hayner shoved it in his mouth.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**And then we watched a movie.**_

"_**I'm not opening my eyes...!"Demyx said holding his hands over his face.**_

"_**Dem,it's only the previews. They haven't even dimmed the lights."**_

"_**I hate horror movies."He reassured me.**_

"_**But they're fake..."I challenged.**_

"_**Not this one,Sora. It happened years ago...right in Twilight Town. Real footage,real blood,real screams-"**_

"_**-Sora!"Demyx yelped.  
"Oh come on Dem,it'll be fine..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Never again Sora!Never again!"Demyx crossed his arms walking out of the theater. **_

"_**I...didn't think it would be that graphic."I said,still amazed that they would even make a movie like that public.**_

"_**See what did I tell ya. All of that,real. The blood,the screams! And did you see that torture device the serial killer kept in his basement?Talk about medieval-"**_

"_**-Hayner!Stop!Dem,don't listen to him,I bet that's all a lie."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**And then we took pictures in a photo booth.**_

"_**What...how does it work exactly?"I stared into the camera,leaning forward observing the dark ball sticking out. I pressed a button and all I saw was flashes.**_

_**"Ah!"**_

"_**Sora your ass is in my face!"Hayner complained.**_

"_**Ow don't punch it!"I fell back in the middle.**_

"_**That's it I go in the middle since I'm the smallest!"**_

"_**Not the hair guys!"Demyx said.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**We all look like we're fighting for the camera...Well...the last ones pretty."Demyx pointed at the bottom photo.**_

"_**I didn't know it was gonna take pictures that fast..."I said.**_

"_**Yeah,atleast none of us look like we're about to shoot someone in that one. We're all so hot smiling."Hayner joked.**_

"_**Sora looks like he's having sex in that one,though!"Hayner pointed out.**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_**And Dem looks like a ninja protecting his hair in that one!"**_

"_**What about you,your nostrils are flared in that one you look like a bull about to charge Haynerd!"I pointed out. We laughed.**_

"_**Ah,good times,good times."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Then we just finished up the day by going into stores.**_

"_**Blow up dolls,we're going in a store with blow up dolls?"I stared at the crappy dolls in the display window,with the 'surprised' look on their faces.**_

"_**Don't look at me,Hayner wants to."**_

"_**Damn skippy!"He pulled us in.**_

_**The store was dark and had strobe lights,posters,hats. Normal cool stuff.**_

_**But in the back they had posters of lesbians,books about sex,blow up dolls,candy shaped like penises,pot leaves...**_

_**Taboo stuff.**_

"_**Yes."Hayner simply said looking up at a poster of girls holding each others boobs.**_

"_**The best-worst thing to ever happen to this world,lesbians. You can look but you can't touch."**_

"_**Really now?"**_

"_**Yeah,you want to know what's the best thing to happen to this world though?"**_

"_**What's that?"**_

"_**Gay guys. You guys distract yourselves with eachother,leaving more ladies for guys like me. Did I ever tell you that I loved you,Sora?"**_

"_**Whatever."I laughed.**_

"_**I'm getting this poster."**_

"_**No your not."**_

"_**Yes I am!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**I'm getting it!"**_

"_**Fine then...I guess if you want that poster then I can put this one on my side of the room."**_

"_**Oh,no. No way in HELL."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Bye Dem,thanks for taking us out."**_

"_**Yeah thanks Dem,look Sora about that poster you got-"**_

"_**-Bye Sora,bye Hayner. No problem anytime!"**_

_**I shut the door.**_

"_**You are not going to put that poster up,Sora. That is one step too far."**_

"_**Watch me."I said. I took off my shoes,then put my new stuff on the floor.**_

_**I hummed,climbing onto my bed with my poster and a thumbtack.**_

"_**For the love of god Sora!"**_

_**I ignored,stabbing the poster into the wall.**_

"_**Oh that is ugly...I can't sleep with that shit up!"**_

"_**Then turn around."**_

"_**Sora...you know how I get...!What has the image of lesbians groping eachother every done to you?"**_

_**I laughed,"Nothing."**_

"_**Exactly!You're gay why do you care?"  
"I have my reasons. Just like you have your reasons about my poster. We should get ready to go to bed now."I turned off the light switch.**_

"_**Sora!This isn't funny!"**_

_**I ignored as I left the dorm to use the bathroom.**_

_**There were a few guys there taking a shower.**_

_**I went over to a sink and began to brush my teeth.**_

_**By the time I was back in the dorm,Hayner was desperately trying to get to the thumbtack I purposely pinned so high.**_

_**He was only 5'7". 5'8" at the most.**_

"_**Sora I hate owls I can't sleep with this freakish bird staring at me!Take it down!"**_

"_**Now,don't get me wrong. I love lesbians. And you love lesbians too. Everyone does,but the poster has to go."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Respect. That is all. Goodnight."**_

"_**Sora!"**_

Uh ohhh,self mutilation,fucking strippers. Tsk tsk,Axel.

And you,Sora!Stealing pills how dare you!

(It's funny because I'm the one writing it!)

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!And please,keep on reading and reviewing. Tell you're fellow writers about this story,you're friends,cousins,your cat,that creepy guy who's been sitting outside of your window for awhile!Promote!

Also,I'm might do some fan art for this story, I just might. It'd be awesome if someone else would do it too...for a birthday...of mine...thats pretty...soon?Hm...?


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen: Human._**

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**You need to go get Sora. Ever since he left you haven't been the same,Ax."**_

"_**I can't,he's gone."**_

_**'Nothin' a train ride won't fix."**_

"_**Meh."**_

_**Axel and Hiro sat in the living room,watching television.**_

"_**What did you like about Sora in the first place,thought kids like that weren't your type."**_

"_**Well,"Axel sat forward,"I didn't like him at first,I just thought he was hot. But as time went on I started noticing-"**_

_**Axel looked over at Hiro,beginning to grin.,"Never mind-"**_

"_**-No tell me!"**_

_**Axel sighed,"I started liking his personality. There."**_

"_**That wasn't all of what you were going to say,Ax!"**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**When I get nervous,it's not that strange feeling in my stomach.**_

_**It's my breathing,then my head feels like it wants to,I don't know,explode?**_

_**It's hard to explain.**_

"_**Today's the day."Dem said sitting next to me on my bed.**_

"_**I guess so."I said playing with my thumbs.**_

"_**Sora don't be so nervous,I'll be your right hand man."**_

"_**Hayner,Sora needs reassurance,not sure disaster."**_

"_**Shut up!Anyways,parties are more awkward when they're small. This is suppose to be a 'blow the roof off' party."**_

_**Demyx held up a comb.**_

"_**If I try to-"**_

"_**-You wouldn't get far,Dem."I said.**_

"_**Yeah,we threw him in a dryer when he was a kid and his hairs been like that ever since."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

"_**He's kidding Dem!"**_

"_**Oh!"**_

* * *

_**It was now 9:30. I had taken my shower and was now standing in the middle of the closet with Hayner and Demyx trying to pick an outfit for me to wear.**_

"_**Jeans or dress pants?"**_

"_**Jeans."**_

"_**Light or dark?"**_

"_**Dark."**_

"_**Okay...long sleeve under short sleeve or just a sweater...?"**_

"_**But that doesn't make any-"**_

"_**I say the long sleeve under short sleeve."Hayner said.**_

"_**Why bother wearing both of those...?"**_

"_**Because Sora,"Demyx sighed,"We're going for style,not for making sense."**_

"_**That's what style's all about."**_

_**I sighed,"Whatever."**_

"_**And one last thing..."Hayner grabbed me,sniffing my neck intensely.**_

"_**What may I ask,are you doing?"**_

"_**You smell like a chick flick. Here."Hayner sprayed me with some cologne,making me cough a bit.  
"There you go,all set."**_

_**After I got dressed I sat on my bed,looking at the owl poster.**_

_**I thought about what was going to happen at the party.**_

_**Should I stay sober the whole time?Or should I just drink a little bit?**_

_**It's a party though!**_

"_**Are you ready,Sora?" **_

"_**Yeah..."**_

"_**By the way,we're walking."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Zexy doesn't want me to bring his car around a bunch of trashed frat boys..."**_

"_**Ah shit,frat boys eh?"**_

"_**No fighting Hayner..."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Fuck..."Axel hunched over,grabbing his stomach in pain.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Nothing..."Axel said getting off of his floor and rushing to the bathroom.**_

_**Hot puke spewed into the toilet as Axels body temperature rose.**_

"_**Axel...are you okay...?Should I cancel my date...?"Hiro asked through the door.**_

"_**N-no...I'm fine."**_

_**Axel flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth.**_

_**Hiro frowned in the doorway,"Are you sure?"**_

_**Axel smirked,"I'm fine go out on your date."Axel pushed Hiro out of the room.**_

"_**A-are you sure I can stay if you want..."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Ax-"**_

"_**-Goodbye."**_

_**Axel slammed the door in Hiro's face and locked it.**_

"_**If you need anything,maybe medicine or something just call...okay?"**_

"_**Yeah yeah,bye."  
"Bye."**_

_**Axel pulled out the small bag of cocaine.**_

_**He did the usual and excepted the high.**_

_**He twitched for every small noise he heard.**_

_**Couldn't sit still.**_

_**Wandered around his house.**_

_**He felt good,but lonely.**_

"_**Sora..."He said to himself.**_

_**Out in the back,he sat down lighting a cigarette,watching the waves go in and out. It was cool and foggy out.**_

_**Usual weather for fall on a beach.**_

_**The beach always reminded him of Sora.**_

_**His tan washboard abs,those big blue eyes that would sparkle like the ocean water in the sun.**_

_**Axel smiled slightly to himself,remembering the boys personality. His quirkiness,his stubborn side. How cute he was when he was confused or mad at Axel...**_

"_**Damnit!" Axel put out the cigarette on his wrist. He sighed,relieved.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**I wonder what Axel is doing right now...probably eating."I thought to myself.**_

"_**No...he's probably doing lines..."I frowned.**_

"_**Sora!"**_

_**I snapped out of my little world,"Huh?"**_

"_**What's up with all the facial expressions...whatcha thinkin' about?"Hayner asked.**_

"_**Oh,nothing. Dem,how long until we get there?"**_

"_**We are about thirty minutes away."**_

_**Hayner sighed,"This party better be worth it."**_

_**I look over to the park where I was bothered by that one kid.  
Seifer,was it?**_

_**He and his friends were eying us down.**_

_**A girl in a larger than normal hoodie,and some guy who looked like he was on steroids.**_

"_**And here we go..."Hayner said.**_

"_**No fighting,Hayner."Demyx reminded.**_

"_**Hey!"They ran over to us.**_

"_**Why the hell are you guys all dressed up for?"**_

"_**Why do you care?"Hayner said aggravated.**_

_**I always know when Hayner is ready for a fight.**_

"_**Because this is my town."**_

"_**Hayner lets just go..."**_

_**I said pulling on his arm. I wanted to see Reno and party more than I wanted to fight a couple of low lives.**_

"_**It's you.."Seifer said looking at me.**_

"_**And its YOU."I mocked.**_

"_**Lets go Hayner,seriously..."  
"Oh look who wants to be a smart ass."**_

"_**Intellectual ass."The girl said in a monotone voice.**_

"_**This is my town,and you guys better cancel your plans."**_

"_**Guys..."Demyx said silently.**_

"_**No. Fuck you Seifer..."Hayner said stepping up to him.**_

_**I look down at Seifers hands. He quickly pulled out a blade and landed it on Hayners face.**_

"_**Shit..."I thought. Hayner kept his cool,staring Seifer down.**_

"_**Just stop...!"Demyx said stepping forward hesitantly.**_

"_**Fuu,go get it."**_

_**The girl walked back to the sidewalk,once I noticed that she was pulling out a gun I panicked.**_

"_**You guys wanna be smart with me?Not after this you won't."  
"Tell 'em Seifer!"**_

_**I waited for the right moment when Seifer looked back at Fuu,then grabbed his knife with my left hand feeling a sharp sting from the cut,then immediately shoved him back and punched him with my right hand.  
"Shit!"He fell back,looking alarmed.**_

"_**Run!"I said. We ran,hearing them curse behind us.**_

"_**Are they following?"  
Hayner looked back,"Y-Yeah."**_

_**We ran through back streets until we reached the heart of the city.**_

_**We turned into an alley,breathing heavy.**_

_**Hayner laughed,"That was sweet,Sora. You give gay guys a good name,Thanks."**_

_**I smiled slightly,"Yeah except this."I showed him the gash on the palm of my hand from grabbing Seifers blade.**_

"_**Oh my god!"Demyx looked away. I pushed up my sleeve and held my hand up,the blood trickled down my arm slowly. My hand was hot,little stings here and there.**_

"_**Shit,"Hayner frowned now,"I'm sorry,shoulda handled that on my own time..."**_

"_**It's fine...lets just get to the party."**_

"_**Well,atleast we made good time,we're five minutes away."Demyx said.**_

* * *

_**The party was huge,music echoed from the two story building as people walked in and out of the house.**_

"_**We made it!And it was worth it!"Hayner rejoiced.**_

_**Throughout the house,people smoked and danced.**_

_**In the kitchen there were frat boys in a group,chanting some gibberish.**_

"_**Fucking frat boys..."Hayner muttered opening a beer and handing it to me.**_

"_**Lets relax,that was intense."**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**Dem,do you drink?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Smoke."**_

"_**Nuh uh..."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**I drank down my beer pretty fast,my hand still bleeding.**_

"_**Try a beer,go on."Hayner held up a beer to Dem.**_

"_**I don't know..."**_

"_**It's not bad,you don't even have to get drunk. Just drink one and call it a day,alright?Unless you like it."**_

"_**Hayner stop pressuring him."**_

"_**Oh okay...fine I'll try it."**_

_**Demyx took the beer sniffing it at first.**_

"_**What's it taste like?"**_

"_**Shit."I admitted. It tasted like shit the first time I tried it.**_

"_**Eww..."**_

"_**Aw Sora's just lying,it tastes fine."**_

_**Demyx took his first drink,scrunching up his face.**_

_**Hayner laughed.**_

"_**It tastes like shit...!"Demyx said.**_

"_**Told you."**_

"_**It goes away after a few times,you just have to get used to it. Unless you want some bitch beer?"**_

"_**Bitch beer?"I questioned. Hayner pulled a bottle out of one of the coolers. It had a colorful label.**_

"_**Trade."They switched bottles. Demyx opened up the bottle and sniffed it.**_

"_**Mmm..."He drank it.**_

"_**This tastes really good."**_

"_**There. Take it easy though,those can get you just as drunk."**_

_**I sighed,taking the extra beer out of Hayner's hand.**_

"_**I'm gonna walk around,I'll be right back.**_

_**I walked out into the back yard sitting down in a lawn chair. It was dark except for the light from the window.**_

_**A couples locked lips only about a few feet away from me.**_

_**The ground was grassy,very green except for the area where there was a see-saw and a swing set.**_

_**I drank the beer,feeling down and nervous for some reason.**_

_**It wasn't because of the couple.**_

_**Why would I be down because of them...?**_

"_**Nice night out,wouldn't you say?"**_

_**Reno sat down next to me.**_

"_**How's it goin',yo?"**_

"_**Okay."  
"Okay,why just okay?"**_

_**Reno looked down at my hand,"The hell...?What happened yo?"**_

_**I smiled slightly,"Seifers crew."**_

"_**Doesn't that hurt?"**_

"_**No,I think my hands numb now."  
"Come with me."He said grabbing my arm and pulling me inside.**_

_**Upstairs was relatively quiet except for what went on in the rooms.**_

_**He pulled me in a bathroom and locked the door.**_

_**I couldn't help but think of other reasons why he would do that. Even though those thoughts would remain in my dreams.**_

_**I sat down on the toilet,looking at the gash in a good lighting.**_

"_**Ew..." I thought.**_

_**He started the bath water,bringing my hand closer.**_

"_**This is gonna hurt like a bitch,brace yourself."**_

"_**Wait!"I stopped him from pulling my arm into the water.**_

_**I hated cleaning up my wounds. So much so that I used to stall doing it when I was a kid.**_

"_**Sh-shouldn't you get other stuff ready...I don't know,like,a first aid box out or something,you know,prepare and stuff...?"**_

_**That habit still sticks with me today. Reno smirked at me,not moving his eyes as he pulled one out from behind him.**_

_**I breathed out disappointed,"Okay."**_

_**Reno smiled at me before pulling my hand under the water.**_

"_**Ah...!"I feel small tears form at the corner of my eyes.**_

"_**What happened anyway?"**_

"_**Seifer pulled a knife out on Hayners face while some girl named Fuu went to go get his gun. I had to do something...so I grabbed his knife and punched him...then we just ran. Ow!"  
"Sorry. That's pretty heroic."He smiled up at me really quick before tending to my hand again.**_

_**He rinsed the blood off of my forearm before grabbing the soap.**_

"_**Not the soap..."**_

"_**'Fraid so. You'll thank me when there isn't pus spewin' out of this."**_

"_**Wait!"**_

_**Reno smiled again,close to laughing. I blushed slightly. At that moment he gave me the look. We shared a gaze for a few seconds,before he quickly broke it seeming unsure of himself,looking down at my hand.**_

_**It stung intensely as he cleaned my wound. The pain shot up my arm. I bit my bottom lip trying to distract myself. My eyes snapped shut as I tried not to scream in agony.**_

_**If I was drunk this would be fine.**_

_**I should have drank more beer.**_

_**He rinsed my hand and turned off the water.**_

_**He dried it off,gently.**_

_**I opened my eyes slightly,my wound was now clear to see,pink and fleshy. Not too deep.**_

"_**Get ready."**_

"_**Ready for wha-"**_

_**He yanked my arm over the bath again and poured liquid on it.**_

"_**Fuck!"I yelled out of pain pulling my arm away.**_

_**My wound was now covered with liquid fizzing.**_

"_**Ow..."**_

"_**Sorry,"He laughed slightly,"thought I'd do ya a favor. Your face is really red."**_

"_**Your face is red enough for me..."I thought making out a slight,barely noticeable red color in his cheeks.**_

_**As soon as the fizzing stopped he patted my hand dry and applied a cream.**_

"_**This will help with the pain."**_

"_**It better..."**_

_**He finished by wrapping up my hand.**_

"_**There ya go. Good as new."He wiped my face and showed me the back of his hand,"Did it really hurt that bad?"**_

_**He had wiped away my tears.**_

"_**Maybe..."**_

_**He laughed unlocking the door.**_

"_**Sora didn't do any-oh hey!"Hayner said surprised by Reno.**_

_**Hayner and Dem stood together,holding back laughs.**_

"_**Already drunk I see?"**_

"_**No we're just...we're just..."Hayner began to laugh with Demyx.**_

"_**Oh my god..."I thought to myself.**_

"_**Sorry about them,"I said pulling them aside.**_

"_**Sora...did you guys do it in the bathroom...?"Demyx asked.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**We heard you guys. 'Get ready',and 'Brace yourself'."**_

"_**'Did it really hurt that bad',and we heard you moan..."They quoted.**_

"_**No!We didn't do anything he just cleaned my hand!"**_

_**They looked at eachother.**_

"_**I told you dumb ass!"Hayner shoved Demyx slightly.**_

_**I looked back.**_

_**Reno left.**_

_**I died a little inside.**_

* * *

_**Fast forward about ten beers later,Demyx is having a deep drunken conversation with some lesbians,Hayner is playing drinking games,and me?**_

_**Oh,as usual,about to pass out,my head on a kitchen counter.**_

"_**Oh...are you...are you okay?"**_

_**I hear a soft sweet voice above me,I could've mistaken it for mother's voice.**_

_**I look up,seeing a girl with brown bangs over her face.**_

_**She was wearing a big pink bow holding her braided ponytail.**_

_**She was beautiful.**_

_**I sat up.**_

"_**You're Reno's friend."She said noticing my hand.**_

"_**Yeah..."**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**Y-yeah just a little too much to drink."**_

"_**Are you sure,who are you here with?"**_

"_**Uh...him,and him."I pointed out Hayner and Demyx.**_

"_**Will they be able to take care of you...?"**_

"_**Yeah,we'll take care of eachother. What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**I mean...you don't seem like the kind of girl who parties like this."**_

"_**Oh...I'm trying to keep track of my boyfriend. I'm usually the sober one. I have to drive him and Reno home every time they decide to party like this. Though I don't know where they are right now so I must get back to looking before they do something really stupid. It was nice meeting you...uh?"**_

"_**Sora."**_

_**She shook my hand,"Sora. That's a pretty name. I'm Aerith."**_

"_**Aerith."I nodded.**_

_**She disappeared into the crowd.**_

_**I wanted to hug her,fall asleep in her arms. She reminded me of mom in many ways.**_

_**But I'm just sounding creepy now.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I can't feel my fucking face..."Axel said to Saix.**_

_**They were at Axel's house this time,passing around blow and pot.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

_**Axel slapped his face slightly,then pinched it.**_

"_**I mean,I can't feel my face..."**_

_**Saix sighed,"Tell me when you're crashing and I'll give you more. Until then you need to ride out your current high."**_

"_**Whatever..."Axel smiled to himself.**_

"_**Sometimes...when I'm high...I get so happy that I just sit still...I can't move or talk...I just smile like a retard."**_

"_**Like what you're doing now?"**_

"_**Yeah..."**_

_**Saix laughed slightly.**_

"_**Haven't changed a bit."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I sat out back,alone again. I felt pretty good,yet some unshakable sadness donned me.**_

"_**Hey,what's with being a loner tonight?"Reno appeared again,sitting next to me.  
"Oh,uh...nothing. Still kind of abnormal...I don't know what I'm talking about...I'm sorry."**_

"_**You're barely talking,yo."**_

"_**I guess...I don't know. I just feel so out of place..."**_

"_**This may be a bit strange,"Reno sniffed the air,"But you smell really nice."**_

"_**Thanks,Hayner insisted."**_

_**Reno pulled out a liquor bottle from behind his chair. "So that's where I last left it..."He took off the cap,taking a swig straight from the bottle. **_

"_**Ah..."**_

_**I scrunched my face up.**_

"_**What's wrong,not a liquor fan?"**_

"_**No...it's just...how can you do that without throwing up?"**_

"_**Practice make's perfect."**_

"_**Oh!Aerith,she was looking for you."I said,remembering the beautiful woman concerned about me.**_

"_**Oh really?Maybe I should go find her and Zack,she's my only way home. Was she mad?"**_

"_**More like worried. She's pretty."**_

"_**Yeah,she's a sweetheart,and Zack's a lucky man. What did she say?"**_

"_**That she needed to find you guys before you did anything idiotic."**_

_**Reno laughed,"I'm that predictable,eh?"**_

"_**Heyyyyy Soraaaaaa!"Demyx stumbled over,obviously had too much to drink. He sat next to my chair on the ground and layed his head against my leg.**_

"_**Dem,where's Hayner?"I asked,nudging my leg a bit.**_

"_**He's...shalala..."**_

_**I looked over at Reno. We were both obviously entertained by Demyx's first time being drunk. It was better than my first time.**_

"_**Demyx,do you know where Hayner is?"I asked slowly.**_

"_**Yeah yeah yeah...He's um...he's uh...inshide..."**_

_**I sighed,rubbing Demyx's shoulder as he passed out on my leg.**_

"_**Ayy ay ay!Where did Dem go that mullet head left-"**_

"_**He's passed out. On my leg."**_

"_**Oh..."Hayner walked over to Demyx.**_

"_**Is he okay...?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Sure...?"**_

"_**Yeah,Hayner,he's fine."**_

"_**Okay..."Hayner said,nodding. He kneeled down,looking at Dem passed out.**_

"_**Demyx wake up fire fire fire!"Hayner yelled in Demyx's ear.**_

"_**Ah!Ah!"Demyx jolted up,falling back against the wall of the house,breathing heavy with eyes wide opened.**_

_**We couldn't help but laugh at Hayner's cruelty.**_

"_**You mean...you mean there's no fire...?"He asked,frantically looking around.**_

_**The party was dying down and we were wasted off of liquor and beer.**_

_**Somehow,gladly,my head rested on Reno's shoulder as we talked about idiotic stuff. Demyx rested against my leg and Hayner layed out flat on the grass,he seemed passed out almost.**_

"_**How are you guys gonna get home?"**_

"_**W-we dunno..."**_

"_**Come with me..."**_

_**Reno took us into the garage,crowded with tools,bikes,and boxes.**_

"_**Ta-da!"**_

_**He pointed at a three seated bike.**_

"_**That looks like fun,lets do it."Demyx said.**_

"_**I don't know how to ride a bike guys..."**_

"_**Well...you ready to learn?"**_

* * *

"_**I'm drunk and you guys are making me do this?"**_

"_**We gotta get home somehow."**_

"_**I-I can't do this guys..."**_

"_**We'll be fine!"Demyx said.**_

"_**Dude we're going to fall...!" I said getting on the middle seat,gripping the handlebars to the best of my ability.**_

"_**Hey,"Reno walked up to me,"Text me when you guys get home,alright?You'll be fine,just don't look anywhere but forward when you ride."He said,almost whispered in my ear.**_

_**He patted my back smiling at me. I smiled back trying not to blush.**_

"_**Okay,ready,peddle!"Demyx said. I tried my best to peddle.**_

"_**Bye,Reno."I looked back. I notice him blush slightly,confused. Hayner leaned forward a bit.**_

"_**I told you,you just did it!You flirted with him you batted your fucking eyes!"He whispered harshly.**_

_**I blushed intensely,peddling faster.**_

_**The cool air hitting my face woke me up a bit.**_

_**I'm not sure how I was still peddling and how we haven't fell once,but I wasn't complaining.**_

_**I focused on Dem's aqua blue jacket,feeling calmer than before.**_

_**Demyx hummed in front of me,obviously enjoying his time.**_

"_**That party was really fun!I don't know why drinking looked so horrible when I was a kid it was fun!"**_

_**He continued his humming.**_

* * *

"_**That was epic failure."I said looking at my ceiling. It was around eight in the morning and I woke up with a large headache.**_

"_**You can't say that party wasn't fun!You flirted with Reno,too."**_

"_**Say what now?"**_

_**I sat up alarmed by this newscast.**_

"_**Yeah,right before we rode off you said in a low tone,'bye Reno',batted your lashes,and we rode off. I saw it!And Reno was blushing!"  
"God damn it!"**_

_**I can never face him.**_

_**Never ever again.**_

_**Demyx yawned,"Good morning!"He stretched.**_

"_**You seem pretty jolly."**_

"_**I am,had a good sleep!You guys look crappy..."**_

"_**That's what a hangover does."Hayner said falling back on his bed.**_

"_**Aw that sucks,I feel great."**_

"_**That's beginners luck!"Hayner said.**_

"_**Well,some people just don't get hangovers."**_

"_**Luck."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Ah...my head..."Axel groaned out. His eyes opened slightly,seeing pennies under the couch.**_

"_**Ax,you've been freaking me out lately. You okay?"  
Axel feels Hiro's foot shake him a bit,"Get up. Get up get up get up."**_

_**Axel sat up looking around. Food was everywhere,the bong was spilled,television still on.**_

"_**Where's Saix?"**_

"_**He left."**_

_**Hiro walked up the stairs,slamming the door.**_

_**He was not happy with Axel.**_

"_**Shit..."Axel said to himself,moving up on the couch before passing out again.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**September 30th,Thursday.**_

_**Classes are fine. Schools okay,overall.**_

_**Me,Hayner,and Demyx are pursing our Bachelor of Fine Arts. Me specializing in photography,Hayner in drawing,and Demyx in,of course,music.**_

_**Life's fun,going out every weekend to party a bit,unless there's a test I have to study for.**_

_**I've learned how to keep my pills going. Stopping for a week so when I start again I only need around two or three to get high.**_

_**It's not like I'm addicted. I'm not.**_

_**Because when I finish these pills off,I'm done.**_

_**There's no use in throwing away a good high anyways.**_

_**But everyday.**_

_**Axel.**_

_**That bastard.**_

_**He occupies my thoughts.**_

_**Not one day goes by where I don't think about Axel.**_

_**And Reno.**_

_**We haven't spoken about the party,about my flirtatious nature towards him. If we ever do though I'm blaming the alcohol. Or I could just deny it completely.**_

_**Atleast he hasn't stopped talking to me though,he goes shopping with me,walks around with me at night.**_

_**He hasn't told me about Rude though.**_

_**I wonder who he was.**_

_**All I know is that he was tall,dark,buff,apparently always wore sunglasses and hard to catch smiling,if ever.**_

* * *

"_**Okay. This,is your new laptop,your access to the whole world. You haven't even tried it yet and it's bothering me. So,I'm gonna teach you how to use it."**_

"_**Okay..."**_

"_**Try it out."**_

_**I looked down at the many black keys with white painted letters,numbers,and symbols on it.**_

_**I pressed a key repeatedly then heard an intimidating noise come from the laptop. **_

"_**What happened?" **_

"_**You turned sticky keys on. Here,just try to look up something. Like a picture of a flower or something."**_

"_**Where do I type it in?"**_

"_**That box."**_

_**I entered the word flower. Within a few seconds it seemed as though endless results of flowers popped up.**_

"_**Whoa."**_

"_**That's the magic of the internet."**_

"_**Cool."**_

"_**Wanna see something crazy though?"Hayner typed in words quicker than I could fathom and pressed enter.**_

"_**Oh my god Hayner!"**_

_**I slammed my laptop closed,flushing at the face. Hayner snorted,laughing hysterically hard at me.**_

**_"Don't look up_** _**porn on my laptop damn it!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Axel!"  
"What?"**_

"_**You said you would talk to Sora!"**_

"_**You're still hung up on that kid?"**_

"_**Yes!You said you'd go talk to him,not sleep with strippers that look like him!"**_

_**Axel opened up the bedroom door,leaning his head against the wooden frame.**_

_**Hiro leaked of anger,face red,steaming practically.**_

_**When Axel says he's going to do something and doesn't,Hiro will hold him up on it.  
"It's been a month,bet you he already has another dude on his waist. Chill out,Hiro."**_

"_**Chill out?CHILL OUT?Axel,I'm not sure if you remember or not,but you said you'd do it!"**_

_**Hiro wasn't good at chilling out,he got it from watching Axel.**_

"_**I'm not just gonna get on a train,find him,and confess the love that I don't have for him after a month of not even talking to him. We are over. You need to get used to that."**_

_**Hiro sighed,calming down.**_

_**He unclenched his fists,now only sadness left on his face. His green eyes trailed down to the floor,lashes catching small,barely visible tears.**_

"_**I guess you're right,"He smiled slightly,looking up from the floor,"I just flew off of the handle when I saw that girl kiss you before leaving,I guess. Sorry."**_

_**Hiro turned around,taking a deep breath and brushing the black side bangs back before going downstairs.**_

_**Axel returned into the room,cleaning up all of the coke residue off of random objects.**_

_**Sure,he felt bad for putting Hiro through all of this shit,but it was his life. He could do what he pleased with it.**_

"_**To each its own..."Axel murmured to himself.**_

"_**Hiro was addicted to heroine once,remember?It wasn't HIS life if you beat the shit out of him because of it."A little voice said in Axel's head.**_

"_**You interfered and saved his life. He even let you. Now it's your turn to let him do the same..."**_

_**Axel frowned at the voice in his head.**_

"_**Shut up..."He said to himself.**_

_**He lit a cigarette and smoked it down to the bud before putting it out on his wrist.**_

_**It wasn't filled with burnt marks,no. But it was enough to know that something wasn't right with Axel.**_

_**But Axel enjoyed the rush.**_

_**He enjoyed the sting of embers on his skin. It made his heart speed up it made him feel alive.**_

_**His senses would jerk for a quick second to remind him that he was human and that he could feel,taste,hear,and touch like anyone else.**_

"_**Sora could do it better..."Axel thought throwing the bud in an ashtray.**_

_**It was true.**_

_**Sora could make him feel human by just looking him in the eyes,by just brushing up against him,by just a simple hum. Just one look from Sora would have Axel feel human for hours,days even. Axel was real,Axel was alive.**_

_**It was back when Axel was human.**_

Okay so I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter but I've noticed that if I'm unsatisfied with one chapter,usually the next makes up for it a great deal (wink wink hint hint nudge nudge THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DYNAMITE). Oh,and also look out for the Halloween chapter,because its gonna be out on muthafluffin Halloween!Oh,and I tried to make a oneshot but instead I struck writers gold!Once I'm done with this story,I'm going to release the seed that's been planted in my head!And I have nooooo experience in writing with the pairings that are going to be used in THE REAL WORLD(our planet earth,which I have no experience in writing about either,funny since I live on it) but hey,if you're reading this,then you know I like to write outside the lines. Any who,thanks to all of you reviewers,I'm so glad that you guys say that it's something new because I just got fed up reading the generic stories and I just decided to write something that seemingly hasn' t been written yet. I love you readers and reviewers lots and lots so keep on reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen: Take it away, Reno!**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**What are you gonna be for Halloween, Sora?"**_

_**The campus was beautiful, orange and red leaves scattered the hard concrete floor. Statues of historic figures stood at every corner of the campus. The sun peaked through the buildings and trees, giving off little warmth.**_

"_**I don't think I want to be anything."**_

"_**What? Why not it'll be fun!"**_

"_**I don't know, we're a little too old for trick-or-treating, don't you think?"**_

"_**Whatever, I can still pull of being fourteen, I'm goin'."Hayner said with a grin.**_

"_**That's only because you're short, Hayner. Of course they're gonna let you have candy if they automatically assume you're in the ninth grade."I teased.**_

"_**Screw you."**_

"_**Well, Sora I think you should dress up. C'mon, we'll even hit up a few parties, it'll be fun! What do you want to be?"**_

"_**Nothing. I don't want to dress up for Halloween."**_

"_**Take ya to a party that Reno's goin' to."**_

"_**Huh?"I looked at Demyx. He grinned,sensing my interest.**_

"_**I uh, heard his costume is gonna be pretty damn sexy and seductive..."**_

_**Demyx elbowed my side. I blushed.**_

"_**Dem don't give him a boner will ya?"**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**...What is he gonna be...?"**_

_**I hear immediate laughter come from both of them.**_

"_**I'm not gonna tell you. You can dress up and come to the party that he's going to, though."**_

"_**Ugh come on! How do I know if it's even gonna be worth it?"  
"Oh, you should trust me on this Sora."**_

_**I groaned.**_

"_**Come on Sora! Do it!"**_

"_**...Fine."**_

"_**Yes! What are you gonna be?"**_

"_**Hmm...a zombie...?I don't know."**_

"_**Hey, Sora should be a girl."Hayner suggested.**_

"_**He'd be a pretty good girl."**_

"_**I'm not gonna be a girl!...Thank you though."**_

"_**Let's decide this fairly."  
"How?"**_

"_**It's called the Sora promised he would be a girl for Halloween to Kairi game."**_

"_**What? How did you...you went through my phone! Hayner!"**_

"_**I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to Kairi and the message popped up! Anyways, lets go look at costumes, if you don't mind...or do you want to break that promise? I've never known you to break a promise, especially when it comes to Kairi-"**_

"_**-Fuck. You."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I wonder what Sora's gonna be for Halloween..."Axel sighed, staring at his ceiling.**_

_**Axel felt a heavy emptiness, eating away at him slowly, painfully.**_

_**Saix was away for a week, so he was dry. No cocaine, no happiness.**_

_**Which meant he had a lot of time on his hands to think.**_

_**And the only things he thought about when he was sober, was cocaine,and Sora.**_

"_**Sora's gonna be a chick."**_

"_**What?"Axel looked down under his bunk as Hiro texted.**_

"_**Yeah. Kairi told me that Sora promised her. But she told me not to tell you. So you didn't hear it from me."**_

_**Axel held back a grin, imagining Sora as a girl. The sight would be priceless.**_

_**Soon the emptiness returned as he realized that Sora was gone. Also the fact that Axel was pretty much a slut, who fucked sluts.**_

_**He got off of the bunk going out into the back. It was a freezing morning, foggy as usual. He could only hear the waves crash together. Seeing the actual waves was impossible from where he was sitting.**_

"_**Who the fuck's been using my car?"Axel hears his mom yell as she slammed the front door.**_

"_**Grand."Axel said to himself sarcastically.**_

"_**Axel!"**_

_**She came out to the back, strung out, same as usual.**_

"_**How long did it take for you to realize that you left your car here? Months I see? Key's are on the coffee table."**_

_**She went back inside, slamming the back door.**_

_**Axel dialed a number.**_

"_**Hey, Fuck-n-Flee."**_

"_**How long are you gonna keep calling me that?I had to leave."**_

"_**As long as I remember it. What do you want?"**_

"_**Why do you ask that every time? You know..."**_

"_**You want some nose candy I know, well, you know what to do. Come down and lets see how much I think you've earned."**_

"_**See you soon."**_

"_**Yup. Bye."**_

_**Axel sighed getting up and going back upstairs.**_

"_**Hiro, I need my keys."**_

"_**Axel, you know I can't do that. You have atleast four months until your license gets redeemed. You get caught driving and you're in deep shit."**_

_**When they arrested Axel for arson, they also decided to suspend his driver's license for awhile.**_

"_**I promise I'll be careful just give em here!"**_

"_**Ugh,"Hiro pulled the keys out from under his bed, "Here. No drinking, no lighting up, and no coke while you drive there and back, got it?"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah."Axel said pulling on a pair of dark jeans over his slim waist. **_

"_**Uh oh."Hiro said watching Axel put on a black untucked dress shirt. He finished by pulling on a pair of converse and a simple black jacket.**_

"_**Where the hell are you going all gussied up?"**_

"_**Business trip, later."**_

_**Axel went downstairs, opening the garage door. Boxes and tools layed around the three cars there.**_

_**Axel's moms car.**_

_**Hiro's.**_

_**And his.**_

"_**Beautiful..."He grinned at his red Chrysler 300. He was head over heels for it.**_

"_**Lady Rouge..."He said opening the passenger seat. It was the same as he had left it.**_

_**Clean and a full tank of gas.**_

_**He bought it with all of the money he had from selling coke when he was sixteen and left it at Saix' house all the time just in case. Saix would never sell Axel's stuff, especially Lady Rouge.**_

_**After he got arrested Saix kept it safe. Then Hiro brought it to the new home, promising to keep it just as safe.**_

"_**Let's go, my lady."Axel grinned starting the ignition.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Personally, I like this dress. The light blue will accent Sora's eyes and the overall detail of the dress is pretty damn cute."Hayner said to Demyx as he took a picture of the dress.**_

"_**Ah!"We hear Demyx squeal.**_

"_**What is it-whoa..."Hayner and Demyx gawked at an outfit.**_

"_**This...this..."**_

"_**This is the one,Sora."**_

"_**Huh...?"**_

_**Hayner grinned, taking a picture of it and sending it to Kairi.**_

"_**Kairi even says you have to wear it, Sora. Let's get it!"**_

"_**It's not even a dress though..."**_

"_**But it looks like one, huh?Well, kinda not really. Get it anyways, it's perfect I think. Because we're not only making you a girl, we're makin' ya into a vampire!"**_

_**The outfit featured a red long sleeved blouse tucked in, lace trimmed around the cuffs with tiny bows, ruffles lining the three buttons of the blouse running down towards the skirt and an oversized black bow knot around the collar, completed with a high waist black pinafore skirt, three buttons on each side running down until it hit the layers of lace trimmed ruffles. **_

"_**Tell me that doesn't scream Sora for Halloween!"**_

"_**That doesn't scream Sora for Halloween."I said.**_

"_**It's not my style. It's pretty, yeah. But it just isn't me."**_

"_**Just try it out, come on. Dem will even beg."**_

"_**Please? Please? Please?"**_

"_**Fine..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**There I was, in a changing room trying to figure out the stuff that I hadn't seen before. I looked at myself in the full size mirror, clad in briefs.**_

"_**Well...atleast I'm not so pale anymore..."I said to myself remembering when Axel told me I was pale.**_

_**Before he invited me to stay with him...**_

_**I groaned, frustrated because of my inability to not think of him.**_

_**Instead of dwelling on the past, I looked at a chart on the wall.**_

"_**Hello and welcome to My Lolita Needs..."I read the chart.**_

"_**This is something most of our dresses come with. It is called a crinoline petticoat and is your new best friend..." I looked back at the crinoline petticoat, groaning. I pulled on the crinoline, it wasn't very comfortable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. It was just odd. I then buttoned up the blouse. It pretty much covered my neck. Then began to tie the bow knot. Can't remember how I learned to do it or when, but I knew. And last, but sadly not least, I pulled on the black pinafore skirt. I tucked in the blouse and made sure everything was in place before stepping out of the dressing room.**_

"_**Here we go, humiliation."**_

_**I can feel Demyx and Hayner's eyes focus in on me as I let my eyes hit the ground.**_

"_**Sora you look so pretty!"I hear Dem nearly shriek. **_

_**I muttered a 'Thanks' as I tried to conceal my blush.**_

_**We bought the dress along with a small black and red clip on hat and red tights and...panties.**_

"_**I can't believe I'm doing this..."**_

"_**All we need is some shoes."**_

"_**Oh yeah."**_

_**Hayner turned to the cashier, "Excuse me,my friend here has size 'damn' feet, can you tell us where we can get shoes for him?"**_

_**She laughed, "What size are you?"**_

"_**...Fourteen."**_

"_**Hm...we should have a size thirteen in girls for you."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**We do sell things that isn't mainstream. In the back."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Ready to learn how to walk in high heels, Sora?"**_

"_**How can you teach if you don't even know, Hayner?"**_

"_**I...Demyx?"**_

"_**What makes you think that I know?"**_

"_**I don't know, you're pretty feminine..."**_

"_**Well hell, I don't know the first thing about walking in high heels. Maybe Sora should just-"**_

"_**-No way uh uh. Can't we just get some flats or simple shoes? Like these ones?"**_

_**I showed them simple black shiny shoes with buckles.**_

"_**Ah, I guess, would've been so much better if you were in high heels though."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Axel**_

_**Axel sighed,looking at the gentlemens club Saix first brought him to from his car.**_

_**He wanted coke.**_

_**That's all.**_

_**He could care less about the free pussy on legs walking around in there.**_

_**All he needed was the coke.**_

_**And Serenity could get him that. **_

_**For the price of a good fuck,lick,or touch.**_

"_**Ugh..."Axel thought of how disgusting he was.**_

_**He got out of his car, locking the doors and making his way into the club. **_

_**Everything was the same, girls walked around topless, gawking at him every time.**_

_**Serenity was the same, topless with a mini skirt. He sat at the bar, looking up at the colorful bottles.**_

"_**It's about time Fuck-n-Flee. Ready?"Serenity asked leaning over the bar.**_

"_**Can I atleast get a bump before I do this?"**_

"_**Geez, am I that ugly?"She laughed scooping a small pile of coke onto a small flat plastic stick. She held it up to Axel's nose where he didn't waste time before snorting it.**_

"_**One more?"**_

"_**Geez, maybe I am ugly."**_

"_**No, you're not. I just-"**_

"_**-Shh, we don't need each others reasons, just snort and we'll go to the back, kay?Plus, I'm joking."**_

_**She held out a slightly bigger pile under Axel's nose, he sighed before snorting.**_

"_**Okay lets go." He said almost jittery.**_

_**She led him into the back room. It was dim, with mirrors and outfits girls would put on. Axel sat on the couch, looking over to his right seeing a bottle of unopened whiskey. As Serenity straddled him he opened the bottle and took a large swig.**_

"_**How much blow you lookin' for this time?"**_

"_**Enough to keep me away for a while..."Axel said with a sigh, grabbing onto her bare breasts.**_

"_**I hate myself...so much right now...I'm sorry, Sora."He said in his head.**_

_**She arched into his hands, moaning, "You know how I like it,then."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**I fucking sicken myself..."Axel spat on the ground,outside of his car. The blow was under the car seat mat, not the smartest place to stash it, but he didn't care.**_

_**Axel smirked a bit, "Just prostituted myself for fuckin' blow again...can't believe myself..."He inhaled the nicotine smoke slowly, hoping to get a bit of a calming effect.**_

"_**What would Sora think...Why the fuck do I care what Sora thinks I don't love him!"He thought to himself. He recalled pushing himself into Serenity, only being able to continue by thinking of her being Sora. He even recalled seeing Sora for a quick second, under him, face red. His voice moaning out his name. That was when he came, moaning out Sora's name before getting a confused, slightly awkward look from Serenity.**_

"_**Ahh...fuck."He pushed his sleeve up a bit, and took the cigarette out of his mouth. **_

"_**Just act like Sora never existed...then you'll be fine. Did it with the grandparents...you can do it with **_

_**him."He said to himself bringing the lit cigarette closer to his pale wrist.**_

_**He winced at the pain as he felt his skin burn. He could almost hear the haunting cries of his skin cells begging for mercy under the heat of the embers.**_

_**But then again, he was just high. He always heard his body beg for mercy when he got high, off of blow atleast.**_

"_**Okay...No driving until you sober up...what to do..."He thought to himself.**_

_**He looked around at a poor excuse for a city, frowning.**_

"_**Fuck this, I'm goin' home."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Oh my god Sora you're gonna be like a drag que-"**_

"_**-For the love of god don't say drag queen. I'm not stuffing and I'm not tucking, okay?"**_

_**I sat on my bed,talking to Kairi on speaker phone.**_

"_**You still are gonna be in drag. Which makes you a drag queen for a night."Hayner said to me. **_

"_**Thank you sooo much Sora! You kept you're promise I'm so happy."**_

"_**Yeah thank me, if it wasn't for me Sora wouldn't even be participating in the holiday."**_

"_**Thank you Hayner, you asshole come visit!"**_

"_**I'm so not an asshole."  
"Going to juvi and not contacting us for how long, Sora?"**_

"_**Two years, Kairi."**_

"_**Okay, okay. I get it I'm a pink sock I said I was sorry, didn't I?"**_

"_**No!"Kairi and I said in union.**_

"_**Oh, well. Sora, Kairi? I'm deeply sorry from the bottom of my shallow heart."**_

_**We all laughed. Hayner never could give us a full apology. We didn't mind though, we knew he was sorry.**_

"_**Anyways, you're putting on makeup too, right Sora?"**_

"_**Wait, what?"**_

"_**You can't be a girl without any makeup."**_

"_**Uh, yes I can. It's called going all natural...or something."**_

"_**He's gonna wear makeup, don't worry Kairi. Because vampires are pale."**_

"_**You're making him into a vampire girl?"**_

"_**Yes. Don't worry he'll be a girl, you'll see. I just want to add some white face paint with some fangs and maybe some eye contacts. You can still put makeup over that."**_

"_**Okay, I guess. Make him look like a sight to see, Hayner! I believe in you!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Okay...okay only an hour until I'm back at Destiny. Just..."Axel took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel as he drove over the major bridge.**_

_**Rain was pouring, threatening to distract Axel at any given second, which could result in him plummeting off of the bridge to his certain death.**_

"_**Too much fucking blow this time...shit...! Just..."He took another deep breath.**_

"_**...Just focus on the road, retard...Lady Rouge, we'll be off the bridge in no time..."**_

_**Axel laughed at himself, "I sound fucking insane...talking to myself..."**_

"_**Just...too many cars, too much fucking rain..."Axel gripped the steering wheel harder, feeling certain rage build up in him.**_

"_**Just too much blow for my own good this time..."**_

_**He slowed down, stopping at a red light.**_

_**It was as if the world stopped. He sat in the drivers seat, fidgeting at the rain pounding on his windshield and watched as the wands would wipe away the droplets every three seconds.**_

"_**Shit..."He tapped his leg, impatient as he sat over a large body of water as it rained.**_

"_**Water, water, water...thought an island was suppose to be sunny all the goddamn time..."He said to himself, aggravated. He zoomed in on the triangle at the top of his windshield, hoping every three seconds that it would be wiped away.**_

_**And every time it missed.**_

"_**I fucking hate you..."He said to the triangle of water. He was almost tempted to get out of his car and wipe it away himself, but he knew it would only return.**_

"_**Why would someone even put a fucking stop light in the middle of a goddamn bridge?"Axel sighed, "Maybe I should just drive off of this fucker...that'll end my coke binge pretty fucking quick."**_

_**As soon as those words exited his mouth the light turned green, and the world resumed to normal activity.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"**What are you going to for Halloween?"  
"Tell me what you're gonna be first."**

"**I'm gonna be a cop."**

"**Quit lying."**

"**A firefighter."**

"**Try again."**

"**A...cat?"**

"**Hahahahahaha..."**

"**Alright, alright. I'll tell ya. I'm suppose to be the guy with no shirt on in red leather pants with glitter all over his body and...fairy wings..."**

"**So...you're some sort of fairy...?"**

"**If you wanna bust balls here, yeah. I'm a fairy. Tifa drank me under the table one night, so I'm a freakin' fairy yo. If I had stayed strong through just one more shot she'd be walking around clad in booty shorts and nipple stars. Damn."**

_**I layed on my bed, looking out of my window seeing clouds and bits of blue sky poke out. **_

"_**Reno as a fairy..."I had to laugh at the thought, even though I'd rather be a fairy any day than a girl for one day.**_

"**Well, tell me, what are you supposed to be?"**

"**Do I have to tell you?"**

"**Yup. Come on, it can't be as humiliating as a fairy."**

"**Oh how wrong you are..."  
"?"**

"**I'm...a vampire girl..."**

"**So...you're gonna be a girl?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**A girl who's a vampire?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**What, did you do, lose a bet or something?"**

"**No..."**

"**Well...?"  
"I promised Kairi that I would be a girl for Halloween...and then Hayner went through my messages and made sure I followed through on my promise. But he added the vampire part."**

"**Ah, I see. Are you gonna half ass it?"**

"**No. I have my little dress and tights and shoes...everything down to the panties. I just don't know how to do makeup..."**

"**Hahahahhahahhahha! Sucks to be you!"**

"**Gee, really?"  
"Aw come on. Atleast you're not going to half ass the job. You''ll be a pretty girl, I'm sure. And as far as the makeup goes...Hahahahahaha! But really, try going online and watch other girls do it. It looks easy enough."**

**

* * *

**

"_**Okay...first step...apply foundation."**_

_**We looked on at the screen of my laptop, a girl instructing us on makeup.**_

_**My desk was scattered with brushes, sponges, and stuff that I usually saw my mom, Kairi and Namine get ready with.**_

"_**Ready, Sora?"**_

_**We were practicing the act of putting on makeup, so when Halloween comes around, I won't look like a monster, but instead, a decent girl.**_

_**With fangs.**_

_**He squeezed a dime sized amount of pale liquid onto a sponge.**_

"_**Man, I feel sorry for you." He said before spreading it evenly on my face.**_

_**It was cold and felt gross and unsettling.**_

_**After that, he applied powder that made me want to sneeze.**_

"_**You're gonna glue that to my eye?"I said, fearful.**_

"_**Yes sir."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**It seemed as if the closer Axel was to home, the harder it rained. It was around four now, and it was beginning to darken.**_

_**Axel sighed. As he spaced out for a quick second something ran in front of his car.**_

"_**Shit!"He sharply stepped on the brakes, jerking forward.**_

_**He looked up from his steering wheel, seeing a wet animal hunched over on the side of the street. He debated for a second whether or not to check it out.**_

_**He decided to atleast see what it was. He got out of his car, cautiously walking towards the animal.**_

"_**...Huh?"**_

_**It whimpered at his approach, slowly backing away.**_

_**Axel took off his dress shirt, picking up the frightened puppy with it. It whimpered in his arms.**_

"_**Shh..."Axel wrapped the puppy up comfortably before walking back into his car. In his car he pulled off to the side and turned on a light. The puppy was brown and white, not as small as a new born, yet not too big. It shook yet sat in the passengers seat, now calmed.**_

_**Axel smiled on the inside, feeling sort of proud of himself for not being an ass for the first time in a while.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Axel!"**_

"_**What...?"**_

"**_Why don't you have a shirt on and w_**_**hat did I say before you left?"**_

"_**Um...to stay sober when I drive from point A to B?**_

"_**And what did you not do?"**_

"_**I...didn't let this puppy die?"**_

"_**Huh...?"**_

_**Axel held up the damp puppy still wrapped in his dress shirt, its tail now wagging in happiness.**_

"_**Awww fuck it's so cute!"Hiro snatched the puppy from Axel, holding it close.  
Axel smirked.**_

"_**It's so cute,"Hiro grinned at Axel, then frowned turning away, "I'm still mad at you though..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**I'm good, I know."**_

"_**Whoa...Sora...it's one thing to think of you as a girl but to see it..."  
I fidgeted in the seat, feeling Demyx and Hayner stare me down. I was in my costume, complete with make up and strangely comfortable fangs. They hadn't let me see myself yet.**_

"_**You're gonna get hit on sooo much on Halloween."**_

"_**Well...can I please see myself...?"**_

_**Hayner handed me a mirror. I observed my makeup. Black eyeliner barely shown as red eyeshadow graced my eyelids. I had light pink blush on my pale cheeks and red lipstick on. I opened my mouth, amazed by how real the fangs looked. **_

"_**...I'm a pretty girl..."I thought to myself, smiling a bit.  
"Am I good or what?"Hayner bragged.**_

"_**I'm...amazed that you actually didn't mess his face up, Hayner."**_

"_**Yup. Now, if you don't mind, I have a date."**_

"_**A date?"**_

"_**Yeah, a date."**_

"_**Wow, how did you get a date?You're a womanizer..."Demyx said scratching his head in confusion.**_

"_**Who's you're date?"**_

"_**A girl named Olette. She's kinda prudish though."**_

"_**You mean she's not a slut?"**_

"_**If you want to put it that way, yeah."**_

"_**Wow."Me and Demyx looked at each other and said no more. Hayner was kinda a jerk when it came to dating girls.**_

"_**What do you mean 'wow'?"**_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**Nothing at all..."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Assholes."**_

_**Hayner walked away.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**One week before Halloween. It's a Saturday night and it seems that I'm all alone tonight. **_

_**But it's okay.**_

_**I'm high off of my ass,I guess.**_

_**I love the pills, I can't help it.**_

_**I sat on my bed, feeling heavy yet so pleasant. Outside was a bit windy, it had rained earlier.**_

_**Instead of staying high in my dorm, I decided to walk outside.**_

_**I put on my shoes and jacket, made sure I had my phone and dorm keys and headed out.  
As I walked down the hallway to the stairs, I unwillingly locked eyes with security.**_

_**Or better yet, hallway monitor. **_

_**He looked at me like I was a monster and instead of having this staring contest, I looked at the ground. **_

_**It was my pupils that gave me away, probably. Other than that, I think that I handled myself pretty well.**_

_**Outside it was freezing cold. I was familiar with Twilight already, where the slums were, where the city was. Where Seifers hang out was.**_

_**After what happened, I'm sure that it would be best to stay away from the park.**_

_**I walked by an elementary school, lights from the building illuminating the playground a little bit.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**I turned around, scared of who it might be.  
"Sora!"**_

"_**Oh,"I sighed relief, "Reno. I thought you-"**_

"_**-Thought that I was Seifer?"He smiled walking next to me.**_

"_**How's it goin'? Why do I always catch you walking around at night?"**_

"_**I could ask you the same question."I smiled, "I don't know, really. My body makes me do it."**_

"_**Your body makes you do it, eh?"**_

_**Reno smiled at the ground, color rising to his cheeks.**_

"_**What are you smiling about?"I asked.**_

"_**Nothing. Just thought of something really stupid to say."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm not telling."**_

"_**Oh come on."**_

"_**What else does your body make you do...?"**_

_**I blushed, is Reno really hitting on me? I think so!**_

"_**See, told ya it was stupid."We laughed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**We sat down, by a tree at the end of the playground.**_

"_**Sora?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Is it cool...if I ask you some questions about you're...you know...sexuality?"  
"Shoot."**_

"_**Okay...uh...sorry if this is weird..."**_

"_**It's fine. I really am comfortable answering anything."**_

"_**Okay...when did you know, that you were gay and all?"**_

_**I laughed,"I've known since I was born."**_

"_**You didn't try to hide it?"**_

"_**I did, until I was around thirteen. I hid it and I tried to make myself crush on my best friend Kairi."I laughed at the memories of trying to tell myself that I wanted to fuck Kairi.  
"I forced myself to hold her hands in a romantic way and I would tell her that I liked her more than a friend."**_

"_**What did she do?"**_

"_**She said that there was no point in trying and walked away. I also tried to...you know...look at girls in those magazines...that was a fail. So then I just decided to stop putting myself through bullshit and I came out to my mom and then my brother, then Hayner."**_

"_**And they were fine with it?"**_

"_**Yeah. And when I told Kairi she said she's known since the first day we met that I was gay. That's why she said that there was no point in trying."**_

"_**What about your dad?"**_

"_**Well...my real dad doesn't really know, at that point I didn't really talk to him about myself. I don't think that he would care though. And my step dad beat me up for it."**_

"_**What? Are you serious?"**_

"_**Yeah. Said if I turned Roxas gay he was gonna kill me or some shit...I don't really remember all the threats I would just block his voice out when he'd beat me."**_

_**Reno sat up, looking a bit disturbed by what I had just told him. I shrugged it off, not really sure how to act about my past.**_

"_**I'm...sorry."**_

"_**It's okay."**_

_**"...Should I just stop ask-"**_

"_**No. Trust me I'm fine. What else do you want to know?"**_

"_**Okay...do you ever fear about...you know...burning in Hell?"**_

_**I laughed out loud at the question."There are so many bibles out there claiming to be the word of God, yet there are so many different versions with different things written in it. Why fear Hell because of my homosexuality when I could fear it because of how I lust after someone, or how I envy someone. It says in the bible that all sins are equal in Gods eyes. Not one is worse than the other. I'm gonna sin all my life, everyone is that's how the human mind works."**_

_**"Hmm..."**_

"_**And also, what happens after I die? What if there is no Heaven or Hell? I just lived my life the way a book says I should live because of the threats that were made? I don't want that to happen. If God wants me to be straight then he can make me straight. I can't marry a girl. I just can't. I don't have any sexual appeal towards them at all, so how am I suppose to get hard and impregnate them so they can have my children? How can a person wake up next to someone they don't love for the rest of their lives?"**_

"_**Okay, lets say you do burn in Hell."**_

"_**Then I fucked up big time, huh?"**_

_**We laughed.**_

"_**Okay, next question. Did it hurt?"**_

"_**Did what hurt?"**_

"_**Losing your virginity, did it hurt yo?I mean, I know it hurt, but how bad?"**_

_**I laughed, "I'm a virgin, Reno."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Yeah, I haven't gone that far with anyone. Not even the boyfriend I had for four years."**_

"_**Whaaat? How old are you?"**_

"_**I'm eighteen."**_

"_**An eighteen year old, male virgin. That's a first. That's a huge first. Are you really a virgin?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Wow...that's incredible. Why?"**_

"_**What do you mean why?"**_

"_**Why don't you do it? Afraid of butt pain or something?"**_

"_**Well...I don't want to say. But I guess you can rule in butt pain as a reason. Also, I'm single. And I will not lose my virginity unless it's with someone I care about."**_

"_**An eighteen year old male with morals, I like that."**_

"_**Anything else?"**_

"_**Did you ever get harassed by anyone?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Never?"**_

"_**Other than my step dad, no one really cared. And I thought that Hayner would hate me but he just teases here and there, nothing harmful. He made a point that he doesn't care as long as I don't try to fuck him."I laughed.**_

"_**So Destiny really is gay friendly."**_

"_**Pretty much."**_

"_**Listen, Sora. Be careful 'round here. This place is the complete opposite of Destiny. People get killed for being gay here, cops don't do shit they just join in. And Seifer..."Reno sighed, "Just, be careful. This town may seem pretty, but it's a fucked up place full of good for nothing fucked up people."**_

_**I looked over at Reno,his eyes intense looking up into the cloudy sky. It began to rain, making a circle around the tree we had sat under and conversed.**_

"_**May I...ask a few questions?"**_

"_**It's only fair. Go ahead."**_

"_**Who's Rude?"**_

_**Reno then smirked, "He was my best friend in the whole world, still is. He got me into aviation, he even taught me how to fly way before it was my time to learn even though if his boss found out he'd be discharged from duty. He was a cop then became a secret agent...or something I'm not really sure because he said it was confidential. He hated being a cop, said it was a waste of his time dealing with teenagers stealing candy. But we did fly together, usually protecting soldiers from above."**_

"_**You were in war?"**_

"_**If you wanna call it that, yeah. Only for a while though, nothing official. Zack and Cloud were full time though. Man oh man, I didn't even imagine that I was gonna be doing that job when Rude told me he wanted to test out my abilities. When Zack and Cloud were on the ground, fighting,me and Rude were up above protecting them against sneak attacks. After that scene, Rude said that I was already pretty much his partner. Even gave me a 'promise gift', this taser gun."**_

"_**What happened...?"**_

_**Reno smiled sadly, putting both of his hands behind his head, "I fucked it all up. I killed them..."**_

_**It was completely silent for a sec, nothing but the sound of rain hitting the pavement and wind.**_

"_**My mom used to drive for mobsters."**_

"_**What?"I was caught off guard by the off subject comment.**_

"_**Yeah, she used to be a getaway driver. She didn't want to be but her boyfriend made her. But she got tired of being abused by some big time mobster and got him put in jail for life. She gave a couple of leads on the mafia, then changed her name. After that, everything in her life was pretty normal. She met a guy, they had sex, he left and she had me. I grew up with out a father but I was still raised appropriately. Then when I was twenty two, I went back home on Christmas to visit."**_

_**Reno sat up now, rubbing his eyes, "She was murdered..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Hey!"_

"_What?"_

"_Why are you always going to handle 'business'?"_

"_Because. I can't tell you, it's confidential."_

"_Yeah right! Tell me what you have goin' on in the side lines. This has been happening for months now!"_

_Reno gasped, "You're a drug lord, huh? That's why you always wear the shades! To hide the cocaine use in your eyes! Oh my god!"_

"_Quit being stupid."_

_Before Rude could push Reno aside his phone rang for a quick sec. Rude pulled it out and before he could read the message, Reno snatched the phone and ran out of the bar around the corner._

"_See you soon, cutie."Reno read the text message from Chelsea._

"_Reno."Rude frowned coming towards him._

"_Ohlala, Chelsea eh? She's a fine little piece."Reno tossed the phone to Rude.  
"Could have told me you guy's had a something goin' on. If I didn't find out I was just gonna spy on you to find out myself."_

_

* * *

_

_Later on that night, Reno sat across the street of the Restaurant, binoculars in hand._

"_Aw ain't that cute...such a gentleman, Rude."Reno said to himself, seeing Rude kiss Chelsea as he handed over a rose._

_Soon Rude walked Chelsea home, as Reno continued to stalk them.  
He stayed in the dark, behind a tree with binoculars._

_Rude kissed Chelsea passionately at her door, his hands slowly yet surely moving downwards._

"_Woo Rude, get some...!"_

_Chelsea looked over towards the tree Reno was hiding behind, kissed Rude one last time and entered her house._

"_What are you doin' Rude you had her in the palm of your hands, literally!...Go get it...!"Reno said watching Rude tread towards the tree._

"_Oh shit..."_

_Rude pulled him out of the trees, holding on to the back of his neck as he pushed him in Reno's car._

"_Okay okay shouldn't have done that! Sorry Rude!"_

_Rude looked over at Reno. Not saying anything._

"_So...how long have you guys been..."_

"_I love her."_

"_What?"Reno's eyes widened._

"_A year."Rude simply said._

"_...So you already got some huh?"Reno elbowed Rude._

"_Reno."_

"_Right. My bad. How the hell did that go on for a year without me noticing though...?"_

"_You aren't as sharp when you mess with drugs, Reno."_

"_So they say. It's not like I'm addicted, pot and coke here and there, nothin' big."_

"_Stop using."_

"_Aw, really?"_

"_Atleast stop the cocaine, Reno."_

"_Why? You scared I'm gonna die?"_

_Silence._

"_Aww Rude's scared I'm gonna die! Rude you love me so so much!"Reno teased in a babying voice, pinching his cheek. _

"_Reno."_

"_Got it. Look, I'll stop the cocaine for you, okay? It's burning a hole through my pocket anyways."And Reno did keep his word, he stopped using coke for Rude after that. Rude never messed with drugs, knowing full well that curiosity killed the cat in those circumstances. But Reno was curious, and he wanted every mystery solved._

_

* * *

_

"_I'll be there soon, yo. Rude, no need to worry tell Chelsea she can cut my head off if we're late to see the tree light up. You know I can't do anything before I see ma. Okay? See you soon, yo." Reno said into the phone._

_Soon he began to drive on the snow littered streets as it began to darken a bit. Lights lit up houses and many kids played outside, making snow men and having snowball fights. _

_Reno's face darkened, seeing cops cars surround his mothers house.  
"'The fuck happened!"He sharply pulled over to the side and got out of his car.  
"You can't go in there son."_

"_The hell I can't move over!"He pushed his way through the cops and entered the house."Ma?"He called out._

_In the kitchen investigators took pictures of his mother, lying there with a pillow over her face and blood covering her body. Reno turned away, gagging at the sight of his beloved mother, dead._

"_Who did this!"He demanded from the cops. They just shook their heads, looking away from a tearing Reno._

"_Tell me!"_

"_We think it has something to do with the mob that your mother used to run with. There's no doubt that they put a hit out on her. That's all we can say right now...I'm sorry..."_

_Reno turned around, quickly stepping outside. His breathing out of control, his vision blurred by tears._

"_Where are you?"_

"_Rude...man she's dead...?"_

"_Reno are you okay?"  
"Ma's dead, Rude...man they killed her..."Reno dropped his phone, not wanting to say anymore. Reno walked into the house again, seeing a white Christmas tree lit up with blue lights. Presents were wrapped under the tree, some for Reno, Rude, Chelsea, Cloud, Zack, Aerith, and his mother. They always celebrated Christmas there. She was so loving, so giving._

_Sooner than expected, Rude was there._

"_She's...she's dead! They killed her...fuck!"Reno punched through a wall, feeling hopelessness rush through his veins. He pulled his fist out of the wall, bleeding now._

"_Reno..."Rude took Reno to his house and allowed him to cry in his chest the whole night. Reno clawed and gripped away at Rude's back, begging God to give him his mother back, making threats of killing everyone involved with the mafia, asking God why he was such a heartless bastard. Rude simply pet Reno's red hair and rubbed his back as his best friend had broke down for the first time in front of him._

"_Why the fuck would they do that Rude...why!"Reno sobbed._

_Rude sighed, embracing him._

_After that night, Reno began to party again._

_

* * *

_

"_Hello? Reno? I can't...where are you?"Rude questioned sitting up from his bed. Chelsea sat up with him, already knowing the drill,she got dressed._

"_Did I evr tell you guys that I love you...?"Reno slurred, his arms hung over Chelsea's and Rude's shoulders._

"_Reno you can't keep doing this to yourself!"Chelsea said annoyed at his ways._

"_Fuck off!"_

"_Reno."Rude looked over into Reno's eyes, giving him the, 'I'll kick your ass if you treat Chelsea that way', look._

"_Fine then, get off."Reno took his arms off off them, stumbling, then falling on the ground.  
"Jus leave me here...I wanna sleep anyways...so soft..."Reno layed out across the hard pavement outside of the party he just attended._

_Chelsea sighed, "Reno..."_

"_No..."Reno said as a whiny kid would._

_Rude picked up Reno, slugging him over his shoulder like he was a sack._

"_Let's go."_

"_Ohhhh now Rude's maaaad...!"Reno teased._

_As Rude carried him to the car he felt Reno's stomach motions as he puked._

"_Starin' at tha sidewalk makes me dizzy, walk smoothly my stomach's on your shoulder after all..."_

_Behind his glasses, Rude closed his eyes in frustration.  
"It's a okay, didn't get ya slacks wet and shit..."Reno held a thumbs up. _

_Rude threw Reno into the back seat of his car, then forced him to sit up straight._

"_How much have you had to drink, Reno?"Chelsea asked._

"_I...a few beers..."_

"_Seriously."_

"_I dunno...enough..."He laughed lazily._

"_Okay."Chelsea shone a flashlight in his eyes._

"_Shit...stop!" He held up his hands,protesting against the bright light.  
"What drugs did you take Reno?"_

"_What are you talkin' 'bout...?"_

"_Cut the shit and tell me what did you take, you can die."Rude said clenching his teeth._

"_I think I mixed the gravy..."_

_Chelsea looked over at Rude, not knowledgeable when it came to street terms._

"_Heroine and cocaine."He said. Rude took Reno's pulse._

"_Do you feel okay?"_

"_I feel...great, Rude. I feel on top of the world,love you guys so so much..."_

_

* * *

_

_It continued on like that for a few months. Reno would party, Rude and Chelsea would come pick him up, they'd either stay up all night helping Reno through his crash, or he'd be in the hospital, forced to drink activated charcoal or having a tube stuck down his throat. _

"_Reno! Stop the car now!"Chelsea yelled._

"_Reno stop the car."_

"_Stop the fucking car Reno we're gonna die!"_

_Reno had no idea what he was doing, what he was high on, or how he was driving on the freeway. Rude sat besides him and Chelsea was in the back. He was swerving in and out of traffic, speeding, seeing nothing but lights and hearing nothing but honks._

"_Slow down!"Rude finally snapped, Reno looked over for a quick second..._

_

* * *

_

"_Shit man...!"Reno pulled Chelsea then Rude out of the crushed car. He was bleeding, still high, panicking._

_Rude layed on the grass, glasses now gone, eyes closed. Blood leaked out of his mouth, he was barely breathing. Chelsea was cold, limp._

"_Rude...! I'm sorry...I'm so sorry man...I love you I shouldn't...I-I-I..."Reno sobbed,holding onto a dying Rude. Rude opened his eyes, looking into Reno's. Reno felt what Rude felt as he was dying, overwhelming peace._

"_Don't go man...I need you..."_

_Rude smiled slightly, more than Reno has ever seen him smile, before he shut his eyes for good. The feeling of peace left Reno as soon as his eyes shut._

"_S-stop fucking around guys...wake up..."_

_Reno said trying to hope that this was just a really fucked up drug trip._

"_Seriously Rude...I fucked your glasses up...kick my ass...do something..."_

_He lifted Rude's arm, then dropped it._

"_Chelsea...you're a slut...beat me up...do something..."He leaned over, still holding Rude, shaking her. His speech began to break._

"_Rude...I called your girl a slut...kill me...do something!"He shook Rude, not stopping._

"_You guys are just teaching me a lesson...I get it now wake up!"_

"_Chelsea...please! Rude!"_

_Reno closed his eyes, crying into Rude, "I'm sorry...!"_

_It seemed as if he was there for hours, but reality was that it had been ten minutes before the paramedics came, trying to pry Reno away from them._

_Reno became sober after that for a while, because of the fact that he went to jail for five months, only five months because Rufus, Rude's boss, had known Reno and pulled a few strings._

_Reno never drove after that either, not because he was never allowed to drive, but because of the memories associated with it._

_

* * *

_

_**Reno went silent, turning away.**_

"_**That's what happened. My mom was murdered, and within' months I killed my best friend and his girl."Reno wiped away his eyes.**_

"_**H-how do you stay sane...?"**_

_**Reno looked towards me, with that well known smirk, "Good question. You don't."**_

_**I looked at him, then towards the ground.**_

"_**You can't stay sane when something like that hits you. You can only cope and deal with the insanity your stupidity has granted you. I'm still healing after two years. I killed him the day before his birthday...me and Chelsea were gonna force him to celebrate his happy 29th..."Reno sighed, "And I can only try to regain sanity, I can only try to heal, but it's obvious nothing will ever be the same. I should've died, yet I came away with just a fucked up memory and a few scratches."**_

_**We grew silent, listening to the rain. I tried to digest everything that Reno had confessed to me.**_

"_**I was coming back from visiting their graves, when I met you."Reno said.**_

_**"And when I told Seifer your name,the reason why I looked at my hand was because I wrote it down. My memory is shitty now. Not that shitty,obviously. But it's a task to remember names."**_

_** He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, as if he needed to get something off his chest.**_

"_**Sora, can I...try something?"**_

"_**Um...okay?"**_

_**Reno looked over, not sure of himself, before wiping his hands on his pants.**_

_**Reno leaned into me, holding my face. I froze as I felt his breath on my lips.**_

"_**I..."**_

_**It happened.**_

_**Oh, it happened.**_

_**He pressed his lips against mine, inhaling and exhaling before my lips went cold again.**_

_**Reno's eyes made no contact with mine as he still held my face. He frowned, before pressing against me again, this time with a little more force.**_

"_**I..."He pulled away, letting go of me, "I...just needed to see...I gotta go...bye."**_

_**Reno hastily walked away, disappearing in the heavy rain.**_

Okay so thanks for the reviews, I got the one about the spaces and thanks for the tip. I knew my writing looked bunched up but I wasn't really quiet sure on what was making it look that way. Also, sorry this one was so long, but I want the Halloween chapter out on Halloween which means long chapters and short anticipation times until it's released. So please, stick in there with me and forgive me for the spaces thing, I'm gonna try to apply it but I might slip up here and there. Read and review, peace !


	19. Chapter 19

Before you go on, just know this chapter is long. I mean, really long. It was a pain in the ASS to write this. But as I promised, here is your Halloween edition.

_**Chapter Nineteen: Happy Halloween!**_

_**I walked in my dorm, cold, wet, and confused more than ever.**_

"_**Hey, where have you been?"**_

_**I ignored Hayner, grabbing a towel and hitting the showers.**_

_**I cleaned up and headed back to my dorm, laying in my bed under the heavy blanket.**_

"_**...Sora? What happened?"**_

"_**Reno kissed me..."I said silently.**_

"_**What? I can't hear you dude, speak up."**_

"_**Reno kissed me..." I repeated louder.**_

"_**Seriously? See what'd I tell ya high five!"**_

"_**No, Hayner. No high five."I sat up looking over to him.**_

"_**He's straight. He only kissed me to figure that out. And after that, he just left."**_

"_**Well, maybe he's just getting used to unfamiliar waters."**_

"_**I don't think so..."I sighed.**_

"_**Just text him, ask him what's up."**_

"_**No...I'll just let it all play out."

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Aw your puppy's so cute!"**_

"_**Can I pet it?"**_

"_**It's so fluffy!"**_

_**Axel bent down, letting the little kids pet his new puppy.**_

"_**What's his name, mister?"  
"He doesn't have one yet."**_

"_**Well, thanks for letting us pet him, mister!"The kids continued to walk to school. Axel carried the puppy in his jacket, not really sure why.**_

_**Outside of the train station Axel stood, finally coming to terms that he needed to hear from Sora one last time, to settle things face to face.**_

_**But he was still unsure and reluctant.**_

"_**I don't know...think I should go?"**_

_**The puppy fell out of the bottom of Axel's jacket, running towards the station barking.**_

"_**Alright I get it!"Axel chased after him.**_

_**Inside the puppy waited by the ticket booth, tail wagging.**_

"_**I can already tell you're gonna be a pain in the ass..."Axel grinned picking up the puppy.**_

_**The station was almost empty.**_

"_**Can I get a ticket to Twilight Town?"**_

"_**Sorry, our trains are down for maintenance, the next train going to Twilight Town is scheduled for Halloween evening. You can buy a ticket for that date though, it'll almost be impossible to buy one on Halloween."**_

_**Axel groaned, "No thanks..."**_

_**As Axel started to walk away the puppy growled.**_

"_**Oh come on you don't even know Sora."**_

_**The puppy began to bark as Axel walked out of the station.**_

_**He barked.**_

_**And barked.**_

_**And barked.**_

_**By the time Axel was down the block he felt like stabbing his ears.**_

"_**Alright already! I would've drop kicked you if you weren't cute..."**_

_**Axel went back into the station, with a now calmed puppy.**_

"_**I changed my mind, I'll take a ticket."

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I sat in the back of the class, fidgeting. Uncomfortable over all. Professor Vexen could never get my attention, really.**_

_**Unless he was laughing, no one could ignore his laugh.**_

"_**Hey!"Pence whispered, getting my attention.**_

_**Pence was kind of a wankster in a way. Even though he was a wankster, he was undeniably nice. He's also a good friend of Hayner and whoever Olette was.  
"What...?"**_

"_**What's up with you...you've been day dreaming lately. Usually you don't seem this bored."**_

"_**Nothing...just had stuff on my mind..."**_

"_**Ah, say no more. Anyways, are you gonna celebrate Halloween?"**_

"_**Yeah, Hayner and Dem are gonna make me do it."**_

"_**Sora. Pence. Do you have anything you need to tell me?"Vexen spoke up, noticing our conversation.**_

"_**No..."We both trailed off.**_

"_**Good...blah blah blah...science!...Blah..."Was what I imagined Vexen saying as he looked onto the chalkboard.**_

_**Pence and I began to exchange notes.**_

"**Well, you're gonna go party hunting with them, right?"**

"**Yeah. Not looking forward to it though."**

"**Why not?"**

"**You'll understand when you see me."**

"**Uh-oh, someone lost a bet!"**

"**More like made a drunken promise."**

"**Drunk texting get's you into more shit than you can even bother with. But, you should hit up the mansion on Halloween."**

"**Mansion?"**

"**Yeah, you know, past the small wooded area by the markets?"**

"**Oh,yeah. That place is creepy though."**

"**But the party is gonna be bitchin' bro. Just drop by so I can see why you're pissy about your costume."**

"**Alright fine..."**

"**Word."**

"**...Yeah."

* * *

**

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Seriously. Name him King Kong."**_

"_**I'm not naming a dog after a fucking freakish gorilla, Hiro."**_

"_**Fine. How about...Godzilla!"**_

_**Axel frowned at Hiro, the puppy sleeping against his chest. Axel didn't know why, but he felt the need to carry the puppy around his chest.**_

"_**Come on, name him something badass, Optimus Prime something!"**_

"_**I refuse to name a puppy after a fictional character created by computer graphics."**_

"_**Aw you're no fun, when you have a kid he's gonna be sooo boring!"**_

"_**Yeah, right. I don't plan on having kids."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Don't want to deal with that shit for eighteen years, I don't want to be next to a person, slowly growing old and ugly until one of us croaks over. That sounds depressing."**_

"_**So you're just gonna live fast die young?"**_

"_**That's the game plan."**_

"_**How young?"**_

"_**Thirty."**_

_**Hiro grunted, frustrated with Axel's lack of enthusiasm to live on. "Well,what if you were with Sora?"**_

"_**Don't start."**_

"_**Oh,"Hiro held up the train ticket that Axel bought for Halloween in a threatening way, as if it could rip at any second if Axel reaches for it, "I'm not just gonna start, I'm gonna rev this fuckin' engine. So, first question-"**_

"_**-Hiro give it bac-"**_

"_**-Why did you decide to go? Was it because of the thought of Sora in a dress, all gussied up like a girl drives you mad in the pants? You know he's one of those people who can pull off being hot, one sex or another. Or maybe you just care about him so much. You don't even have sex on your mind, you just want to speak to him hear his voice feel his touch...to see those big giving innocent big blues of his. You just can't stand the fact that you guy's are on bad terms, you want to be on his good side sooo bad, Axel. But of course, if you're feeling all of that, then that sound's a lot like love-"**_

"_**-Hiro I don't lo-"**_

"_**-Alright. You're right. You don't love him. All you want to do is get on his good side, and if that's successful, try to fuck him. That is if he's hot enough, I mean,come on. Not all guy's can't pull off being girls. And yeah, it's a challenge to try to fuck virgins, you'd like a challenge too. Won't you, Axel? And after you fuck him, you'll leave. Mission accomplished. Who want's to be attached to someone like Sora anyways? You take away his virginity and don't leave before the lights turn on you're stuck with all that emotional bullshit for a while. Maybe a few years. Who wants that when there's ass walking around everywhere, right?"**_

_**Axel sighed, rubbing his eyes at how his brother was giving him a stern verbal beating.**_

"_**Maybe you like Sora a lot though. No, it's not love, but you like him enough to work with him on it, right?I mean, you can see it wouldn't be bad to fall in love with a kid like Sora. He's cute, innocent, faithful. As long as you guy's stay faithful and respectful towards eachother, you guys could have a rich relationship. And if it ends, you guys can come away with so much more than what you've entered with. And that would be worth it."**_

_**Axel smirked, shaking his head on how unbelievable it was that Hiro could give him such a schooling.**_

"_**But maybe you don't want none of that. You just want to get it over with say you're sorry and move on. And after that happens, you'll go back to being you and he'll go back to being him. Maybe he'll find someone new. Or he might get back with Riku, it happens. And you could be with that one stripper or you'll get together with Larxene again. No biggy though, because both of you have parted ways. Here you go."**_

_**Hiro threw the ticket on the coffee table, smiling and clasping his hands on his laps as if he had just made a good investment.**_

"_**Shit, Hiro. You're good."Was all Axel could say, wearing a defeated smile on his face.**_

"_**I learned from the best, right? Look, all I'm saying is that if you really wanted to live fast and die young you wouldn't try so hard with Sora. Therefore, you don't want to live fast and die young, because by wasting your time on Sora, you're living slowly. Which in turn, makes you die slowly. But you're fine with that, which brings me back to the fact that YOU DON'T WANT TO LIVE FAST AND DIE YOUNG."**_

"_**Alright my brain hurts!"Axel threw his hands up.**_

"_**Good. Glad we cleared this up. Now, like I was saying, how about we name him...Jason?"**_

_**Axel scoffed.**_

"_**Okay, lame, how about...Optimus Prime...?"

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**As soon as I was done with all my classes, I dragged myself across the campus to my dorm. Inside, it was cold. I hated walking into cold rooms.**_

_**I turned on the heater then layed under my covers.**_

"_**I hate Wednesdays..."I felt like sinking through my bed. I didn't understand why, but I felt a great deal of sadness for no good reason.**_

_**Yeah, I missed Destiny,but not that much to be this sad.**_

_**Axel couldn't make me this sad, either. I believe.**_

_**And Reno is just confusing.**_

_**I got up, looking through the cool window, pressing my face against it.**_

_**Students and staff scurried through the campus, probably trying to get out of the cold.**_

_**A select few hung back, socializing with friends and lovers, probably taking in the sight of the campus.**_

_**It really was beautiful. I'd hang back just to indulge in the beauty.**_

_**I could drive to the mall, I have my car back. But I didn't find any fun in doing that either.**_

"_**Ugh...it's just stress from school."I tried to reassure myself. **_

"_**Knock knock knock!"**_

_**I walked over, opening the door to Demyx. He walked in with a large case and his school bag.**_

"_**School's a pain in the ass, wouldn't you say?"He slumped on Hayners bed. **_

"_**Yeah..."**_

"_**Well, atleast Halloween's right around the corner."**_

_**I watched as Demyx unlatched the large case, and pulled out a long, light blue and white strange instrument.**_

"_**My sitar."He said, noticing the curiosity plastered on my face. He moved to the floor, sitting criss-crossed as he began to play it.**_

_**It was amazing, none the less. His fingers new exactly where to go with no hesitation, Demyx had a slight smile on his face, almost peaceful as his fingers danced across the many strings.**_

_**I almost was ready to let the beautiful music he was playing carry me away, before it all abruptly stopped.**_

"_**When I'm done with this, I'm going to teach kids how to play instruments. Getting a BFA is a pain in the ass though, wouldn't you say?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**What do you want to be, Sora?"**_

"_**Ah, don't ask me that."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**I...don't know what I want to be. I mean, obviously photography is my area of study, but how do you make a living off of that?"**_

"_**Why don't you take pictures of things around the world? I haven't seen any pictures that you've taken..."**_

"_**I know you haven't. No one has."I sighed, not confident of my photography.**_

"_**What do you take pictures of, Sora?"**_

"_**People. Objects. Nature. What else is there to take pictures of?"**_

"_**Hm..."**_

"_**You and Hayner got it easy. He's gonna be making anime and cartoons with no problem and you're gonna be teaching kids how to play instruments with no problem. You guys got your future planned out."**_

"_**Be a storm chaser."**_

"_**Say what now?"I turned from the window,interested.**_

"_**You know, people who chase storms and takes pictures of them. Tornadoes and stuff like that. "**_

"_**I love you,Dem."I grinned as excitement rushed through me. That was just the thing I needed. To have a sense of adventure with photography. **_

"_**You can take pictures of storms, take pictures of scary places and even animals all around the world and write about your adventures. You just need to be dedicated, is all. And even if you don't hit mainstream you can still get payed lots underground."**_

"_**Hot damn Dem you're smarter than I thought!"**_

"_**Yea-wait what?"

* * *

**_

_**The night settled in, the dorms settling down and becoming quiet as it turned to ten.**_

_**Hayner calmly sat at his desk, sketching away at some amazing art piece that I'd never be able to do in a million years.**_

_**Demyx plucks away at the strings of his Sitar, lightly. Tiredness showing on his face yet a genuine smile.**_

"_**I envy you guys."**_

"_**Oh, Sora. What's your class assignments?"**_

"_**I just have to go out and take pictures of abnormal things. You know, people who are strange or doing strange things, objects that don't belong, that kinda stuff...it's not due until next week though."**_

"_**Well, I say do it now, go out and take pictures of things you don't normally see."Demyx encouraged.**_

"_**I...guess you're right. I need to go out on a walk anyway."**_

_**I grabbed my camera, putting it around my neck before heading out.**_

"_**Happy hunting..."Demyx said in a slightly creepy way.

* * *

**_

_**I didn't feel like taking photos. I didn't even want to be outside. But it was good for the time being, I guess.**_

_**Hayner was in his little bubble and Demyx was in his. I'd feel like a bother if I didn't get into mine.**_

_**I walked, looking down at my feet. **_

_**I walked right into someone's chest.  
I gasped out of surprise and blushed out of embarrassment.**_

"_**S-sorry."**_

"_**Oh, Sora."I looked up, seeing Reno stand there. He looked just as surprised as I was.**_

_**We stood there, for a second, breathing in the awkward air.**_

_**Mmmm...smell that hot, humid, awkward.**_

"_**...How's it been...?"I broke the silence, swallowing the lump in my throat.**_

_**For some reason I felt resentment towards Reno.**_

_**But this undeniable attraction lingered there, too.**_

"_**It's been okay...look. Can we talk?"**_

"_**Shoot."**_

"_**I know you like me...it's kinda obvious when you flirt with me a lot."**_

_**Well, there's no point in denying it when it happens more than once.**_

"_**Look. I'm not gay, I'm not bi. I'm not curious. I'm just plain, ol' straightness, yo. So, can we just be friends without the flirting?"  
I felt my stomach sink into the depths of nowhere. **_

"_**What?"I asked, trying not to seem as pissed off as I really was.**_

"_**I'm straight, Sora."**_

"_**So, let me get this 'straight'. You've flirted back with me, and even kissed me, but now you're saying you're straight?"**_

"_**Yeah, that's the gist of it."**_

"_**So what the hell was the kiss all about?"**_

_**Reno sighed with annoyance, "Look,I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't attracted to guys."**_

"_**So you kissed me 'just to make sure'? It wasn't because you liked me or anything, it was just to test yourself out? And you used me for that?"**_

"_**Yes Sora I used you to test out my sexuality!"**_

_**I wanted to crack Reno's pretty face. What he did was too inconsiderate.  
Now, only tense silence stood between us.**_

_**I took off the lens of my camera, turning it on and adjusting it to get a good look at Reno's confused face.**_

"_**What are you doing, yo?"He raised an eyebrow.**_

_**I captured the picture.**_

"_**I'm taking pictures of things that just don't happen. Of people in the middle of doing things that people just don't do. It's an assignment."I said before turning and walking away.

* * *

**_

_**It's finally the weekend.**_

_**Halloween's tomorrow.**_

_**I was feeling a bit better, still pissed off, not talking to Reno.**_

_**It was six in the evening, so I wasn't going to hit up any parties yet.**_

_**My phone vibrates, making me jump a bit.**_

"**Hope you're ready to drag it out tomorrow. Take pics, me Roxas Namine and your mom really want to see."**

_**I laughed at the text Kairi sent me. I can't believe that my mom and Roxas know about this, now I'll never hear the end of it.**_

_**I rested the phone on my stomach, smiling at how incredibly stupid I was texting Kairi when I was drunk.**_

_**I don't even remember when it happened, but it did.**_

_**My phone vibrated again.**_

"**Don't forget to tuck your penis in, little boys will try to look up your dress and run away screaming. It's a rude awakening, I know from experience."_Roxas texted me. I shook my head in amusement, resting the phone on my stomach again._**

_**It vibrated once more.**_

"_**Probably Namine..."I said.**_

_**I immediately frowned, seeing who the text was from.**_

"**Hey...how are you?"**

"**I'm okay..."**

"**Didn't know you left for Twilight...should've said bye to me..."**

"**Well...it was last minute. And it was the day after we talked."**

_**More like the day after we almost fucked eachother into next week.**_

"**Oh...well how is it, being a college student?How is it being away from home in general?"**

_**I didn't understand the sudden interest Riku had grown towards me, but it was still...amazing how I felt when he talked to me. That love was still there, though I would rather not have it.**_

"**It's harder than t.v made it look, that's one thing. But it's still fun. Being away from home is exciting yet frightening at the same time, I don't know how I would've handled being away if Hayner and Dem wasn't here with me."**

"**Really now, Hayner's back? Is he still an immature womanizer?"**

"**If you want to put it that way, pretty much."**

"**Should've known, can't see him being any other way. Are you celebrating Halloween this year?"**

"**Yeah. They're forcing me to do it."**

"**What're you gonna be?"**

"**A girl. Who's a vampire."**

_**No point in hiding it, the info was going to get to him one way or another.**_

"**Oh...you'd be a beautiful girl."**

_**I blushed, not feeling this way from what a guy has said in a long while.**_

"**Thanks."**

"**Yeah..."

* * *

**

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**The clocks larger hand slowly moved clock-wise with every minute.**_

_**Axel sat on his living room floor, hearing voices all around him as he anticipated meeting up with Sora.**_

_**If he would even be able to see him at all.**_

"_**Shit..."**_

_**Axel didn't think about the fact that he might not even find Sora. All he knew was that Sora resided in the Twilight University dorms, room 313 on the third floor with Hayner.**_

"_**How the hell am I suppose to...argh!"Axel fell back on the floor, now seeing the large chandelier hanging over him, threatening to end his existence.**_

_**He took a deep breath, trying to calm his thinking.**_

"_**I'm still going..."**_

_**Axel had done some cocaine and pot earlier after Hiro had taken the puppy to the vet to get it checked.**_

_**His mom was out, obviously out to prostitute herself probably.**_

"_**Ah...Sora..."Axel smiled to himself, losing himself in a fantasy world.

* * *

**_

"_Come in the water's fine, sissy!"_

"_Do I have too?"_

_Sora put his hands on his hips, water up to his thighs._

"_Yes! Come on!"Sora dunked himself under the water and returned, now wet and sparkly as the sun shone on him._

"_See? Water doesn't bite."He said holding out his hands._

"_Yeah, but it can still murder."_

"_Ugh...you're no fun!"_

_The ocean sparkled as well, clear and beautiful. Axel stood on the shore, his ankles only deep in water. He crossed his arms, "Am too."_

"_Prove it."_

_Axel fearlessly waded into the water, now standing a few inches away from the islander._

"_See? I'm lot's of fun."Axel smirked at the younger, tanner boy looking up at him. His big blues were enough to make Axel go weak at the knees._

_Sora wrapped his arms around Axel's slender neck, resting his head under his chin. Axel held Sora tight, feeling amazing warmth navigate through him._

"_Gah!"_

_Sora suddenly pushed Axel under water._

_Axel shot back up, coughing a bit and flipping his hair back._

"_Ohh look who's a model."Sora teased when seeing Axel flip his hair back._

"_What was that for?"_

_Sora shrugged, "Wanted to make sure that you wouldn't shoot back up and run for the shore like a scared cat."_

"_Ah, fair enough. Oh, and wouldn't you enjoy this models bod?"_

"_I would...you need a tan though...you're so pale."_

"_Gee, thanks. How do I get one of those anyway?"_

"_Come to the beach with me everyday, this summer. But maybe not...I like you pale..."Sora purred,seductively. He ran his tongue up Axel chest,making Axel shiver in undeniable pleasure._

"_I like me pale into...let's go inside..."Axel purred back, leading the younger boy out of the water._

"_Bark! Bark bark bark!"

* * *

_

"_**Bark bark bark bark!"**_

"_**Ow...shit..."Axel opened his eyes, seeing the furry puppy, barking at his face.**_

"_**I'm not dead...please."**_

_**Axel held the puppy, then sat up from the hard ground.**_

"_**You just disturbed me from what was gonna be one hell of a dream, do you know that?"Axel held the puppy at his face. It wagged his tail, licking Axel's nose.**_

"_**It's a Shiba Inu-"**_

_**The puppy produced a kinda freaky high pitched scream.**_

"_**-And that's...a shiba scream. He's happy to see you again. The lady said that you're pretty lucky finding this pup, it's a rare breed here."**_

"_**You don't say..."**_

"_**Here's puppy chow, leash, bed, shampoo, he's up on his shots, and that's about it. Oh!"**_

_**Hiro walked over by the couch Axel layed by.**_

_**He pulled out some green little lizard coat costume thing.**_

"_**God motherfuckin' zilla. There is no reason he can't be named Godzilla now.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**It's Halloween it's Halloween it's finally Halloween lalalalalala!"Demyx sang out.**_

"_**Yeah. It's Halloween."I flashed a glare at Hayner.**_

"_**Yup, it's Halloween."He snickered.**_

_**It was a Sunday, out of all days, Halloween's on a Sunday.**_

"_**Hey, what are you guy's gonna be, anyways?"**_

"_**A rock star."**_

"_**A greaser."**_

"_**Aw...no fair you guys get to be manly and I have to be a girl?"**_

"_**Hey, you're the one who decided to promise Kairi."**_

_**I huffed, crossing my arms.**_

"_**Anyways, here's the plan. We hit up a few parties, go to the hugest haunted house opening, shit our pants, go to a few more parties, and end it at the mansion. Sounds good?"**_

"_**I can't shit my pants, I won't be wearing any."I glared at Hayner, still holding a bit of a grudge.  
"Well than it's just gonna have to slip through your tights, huh?"**_

_**It's around five thirty, and it's starting to get dark. I stand in my closet, looking over the dress that I had to wear after Hayner puts on my makeup.**_

"_**When are we leaving?"**_

"_**When Demyx comes back,"Hayner walked in,white sleeveless shirt tucked into jeans and a black leather jacket. His hair was greased, flattering.**_

"_**I'm surprised how good you look as a greaser."

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**How long does it take to get to Twilight?"Axel asked in a rush, searching for pants and a shirt.**_

"_**About two hours. Aren't you going to get dressed up for Halloween?"**_

"_**Ha. That's funny. What are you gonna be?"**_

"_**I'm gonna be a P.I.M.P!"**_

_**Axel stood up straight, looking Hiro in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead shook his head and went back to searching.**_

"_**Dude, your train leaves in like, 15 minutes!"**_

"_**Fuck!"Axel grabbed his hair.**_

"_**Just wear this."Hiro threw him a bag.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Does it really matter we have no time, dress in the car I'll drive you."**_

_**In the car, Axel took out the contents of the bag.  
"You got me a dress?"**_

"_**No!There's black skinny's, boots,and a cloak just put it on!"**_

"_**Ugh..."Axel took off his shorts and tried to push himself in the skinny's.**_

"_**Fuck that crushes your scrotum..."He muttered zipping the pants. He then put on the long black cloak.**_

"_**How the fuck do you zip this thing?"**_

_**Hiro glanced over,"You zip down to close it, zip up to open."**_

_**Axel zipped down the zipper to his lower thighs.**_

_**He sighed,"Never doing this again."**_

_**Hiro laughed,"What? Don't like getting' squeezed everywhere?"**_

_**Axel slipped on the black gloves,"The cloak itself is fine, a little tight around the arms and the zippers stupid, but whatever. It's the skinny jeans that I can't stand."  
"What are you talking about, you wear skinny jeans."**_

"_**Not that skinny. And I don't wear them everyday..."**_

"_**Like, four days out of the week. The rest you wear moderate pants, not too baggy, not skinny though."**_

"_**What? You've been observing what I wear and when I wear it?"Axel started getting a little freaked out by how his brother keeps track of things like that.**_

"_**I can't help it. I just can't."**_

"_**Hm."Axel slipped on the knee high boots, then finally rested in his seat pulling the puppy in his lap.**_

"_**We're here. And you've got ten extra minutes!"**_

"_**Thanks."**_

"_**Good luck."**_

_**Axel sighed, getting out of the car with the puppy.**_

"_**Hiro I changed my-"Before Axel could say 'mind' Hiro peeled out, leaving Axel no choice but to walk into the station. People crowded around, asking for tickets and waiting for the train heading to Twilight. Axel sat down on a bench, a bit sweaty from the exercise session in Hiro's car.**_

"_**I can't believe I'm doing this..."Axel muttered, looking down at the dressed up puppy.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Hey, Sora. Ready for makeup?"Hayner asked. I sighed, staring down the dress.**_

_**It's now six.**_

_**Demyx is still gone.**_

_**We have time.**_

"_**Yeah."I sat down on the chair. Hayner then continued to do what he did last time. Foundation, powder, eyeshadow, blush, lipstick, false lashes.

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel fidgeted in his seat. He wasn't too excited that he had left his stash back at home, even though he knew it was for the best if he was going to be talking to Sora.**_

"_**Well shit, I don't even know where Twilight University is..."Axel thought. He frowned at how bad his planning was. The bus rocked as it picked up speed. Axel closed his eyes, remembering the trains that him and his brother used to ride on all night, back in the city.**_

_**Then, a light bulb went off above his head.**_

"_**Hello? Dem?"**_

"_**...Axel?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**What's up?"Demyx asked through the receiver in a cheery voice, it was as if he had forgotten the whole cheating on Sora scenario.**_

"_**Um...yeah...just calling to ah, find out where Twilight University is from the train station."**_

"_**Oh well-"**_

"_**Wait. Before you say anything promise me you won't tell Sora that I talked to you."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**-But nothin'. I don't need this to go down the drain now promise me you won't tell Sora."**_

"_**...What if I do tell Sora...?"**_

_**Axel closed his eyes, seeing red as anger piled on him.**_

"_**If you tell Sora anything, I will hunt you down, and when I find you, I'll give you paper cuts all over your body and make you bath in rubbing alcohol, then, I'll cut your stomach open with a dirty butter knife, pull out your intestines, fill them with bricks, and beat you over and over again until you're a bloody pulp. But I'll make sure that you're alive, so when I set you on fire I can hear you scream from miles on end, Demyx."Axel released from his clenched jaws.**_

"_**You sir, are an asshole. You have a deal."**_

"_**I'm glad. Now, tell me how to get to Twilight from the station."

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**It's around seven now and I'm all dressed. Hayner is in the middle of taking pictures of me when Demyx busts through the door.**_

"_**Hey guys oh look you look so pretty Sora now lets go!"He said in a rush.  
"What are you in a rush for, we have all night don't we?"Hayner questioned.**_

"_**Y-yeah. We do..."**_

"_**Wait, Demyx you have tattoos?"I almost flipped, seeing musical notes danced diagonally across his back.**_

_**He was shirtless, wearing black skinny jeans and boots, along with two studded belts that hung loosely around his slim waist, and chains hanging down from the jeans belt holes. Around his neck was a chain with a musical note. His eyes held tiny lines of eyeliner and a nose piercing. To complete his look, he had a black electric guitar. He looked, beautifully grimy. Like how a rock star is supposed to look.**_

_**I blushed.**_

_**Then I mentally slapped myself for blushing about it, moving on.**_

"_**Geez, Dem. Take it too the next level, it's only Halloween."**_

"_**The tattoos and nose ring are fake, I'd think you guys would've caught that."

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**It's seven and Axel was off of the train already in Twilight town. Kids ran around in costumes and music seemed like it was coming from everywhere. The puppy walked next to Axel, obviously a smart puppy.**_

"_**Okay, lets see..."Axel looked up in the sky, seeing the clock tower.**_

"_**Excuse me...?"**_

"_**Huh..."Axel turned around, seeing a girl with brown hair and a pink bow looking up at him.**_

_**Axel found her completely stunning.**_

"_**I'm sorry, you looked lost so I'm wondering if I could be of any help?"**_

"_**Oh...yeah."Axel wanted to cuddle up to her for the whole night and call her mommy, but he was kind of on a time crunch.**_

"_**I need to find Twilight University. Do you know where that is?"**_

"_**Of course,"She smiled sweetly, "I'm headed that direction. Would you mind if we walked towards there together?"**_

"_**Of course not..."**_

"_**Okay. Your puppy's so adorable, does he bite?"**_

"_**No, he's a sweetheart. If he barks it's all for show."**_

_**She bent down, petting the puppy as he jumped up and down, wagging his tail.**_

"_**I like his costume too, it's cute."**_

"_**Yeah, my brother decided he needed to celebrate Halloween too."**_

_**She giggled, "What's your puppy's name?"**_

"_**Doesn't have one. My brother kept trying to convince me to name him Godzilla or Optimus Prime."**_

_**Another sweet giggle came from her.**_

_**Axel felt safe with her, like she was an angel in disguise almost.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Are we ready to go...?"**_

"_**Yeah...I guess. Oh, wait, I think I have to poop."Hayner admitted, rubbing his stomach.**_

"_**Well...can't it wait...?"  
"Demyx, we have all night why are you trying to leave so soon? Is someone coming here for you?"I asked, worried about what could happen.**_

"_**Oh no of course not! It's nothing like that...I'm just...excited to drink again! I don't want to waste any second, you know?"  
"Be careful Dem, that's how alcoholics start out. I'll be right back."Hayner said, leaving the room.**_

_**Demyx sighed, closing his eyes and playing the electric guitar. It made barely any sound since it wasn't plugged in, but Demyx continued to pluck at the strings, picking up speed as he played with his eyes closed.**_

"_**Dem. Seriously. Do you need to tell me something? You look so stressed out."I sat down next to him.**_

"_**No,"He stopped playing, putting on a completely blank face, "I'm fine. I'm supposed to be a drugged out rock star and I was testing out my acting abilities. Did I freak you out?"Demyx smiled.**_

"_**Are you serious?"I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was just putting on a poker face or actually acting like he's drugged out.**_

_**Either way, it was both very convincing.**_

_**After about ten minutes Hayner returned.**_

"_**Ahh, felt like I lost ten pounds. Ready to go guys?"**_

"_**I wouldn't doubt that you lost ten pounds in there, Hayner. Your eating habits aren't exactly the healthiest. I'm ready."I stood up, straightening my outfit and putting on the little clip on hat.**_

"_**Ready Dem?"**_

"_**I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I'm readyyyyy!"

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**So why do you need to go to Twilight? Is that where your dorms are?"**_

"_**No. I just really need to talk to someone special."**_

"_**You're girlfriend?"**_

_**Axel chuckled,"You can call him that for the night, yeah."**_

"_**Is he supposed to be a girl tonight?"**_

"_**Yeah. Although he's not mine anymore..."**_

"_**Oh...I'm sorry. What happened?"**_

"_**Long story short, I was unfaithful. And to and insult to injury, I told him off. So now I'm here, almost two months later, to tell him that I'm sorry. Funny thing too, can't get the kid out of my mind. That's not like me at all."**_

"_**It sounds like you're in love."**_

_**Instead of blowing up or raising his voice like usual when someone suggests that he's in love with the boy, Axel sighed,"I don't think it's love quite yet, but with the way I'm feeling about it and what I'm doing now, it might as well be..."**_

"_**Have you ever been in love?"**_

"_**Never...thought about that before. No, I haven't. Have you?"**_

"_**Yes. I'm in love right now. My boyfriend's the sweetest guy I've ever known."**_

"_**What's it like...?"Axel looked down at her. She smiled, still looking ahead, "You know, it really is indescribable. I can try to describe it, but it'd be no where close to what it is."**_

"_**Hm...hey, got any tips on how to win a guy back?"Axel asked with a laugh.**_

"_**Well, I can't speak for anyone else, but if someone tried to win me back they'd have to throw away all there pride, and I'd have to see the sincerity of the apology in their eyes, "She looked up to Axel, "Crying is also a pretty good tool."**_

_**They laughed.**_

_**Axel was surprised how much he had told a girl he had only known for fifteen minutes.**_

"_**Well, I'm sorry I can't take you all the way, this is my stop. But to get there keep waking down this block until you hit Mickey's antique store, then turn left and keep walking that way and a huge sign should point you straight to Twilight. Oh, and also, usually all the college kids are at parties. But then they go to the haunted house attraction and then they end it at the mansion. I'm sure people will help you out with those directions."**_

"_**Okay, thanks. What's your name, anyways?"**_

"_**Aerith. Yours?"**_

"_**Axel."**_

_**She shook his hand, "Axel...it suits you."**_

"_**Yeah, I get that a lot. Nice meeting you Aerith. Thanks."**_

_**And with that, Axel was on his way to settle this feud between him and Sora once and for all.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Okay, so we're gonna hit up a few parties, go to the haunted house, hit up some more parties, then end it at the mansion. Got our phones and crap, right?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Yes sir!"**_

"_**Alright, lets hit it!"**_

_**I stood at the door, frightened at what the rest of my college peers would say or think once they saw me.  
"Come on, Sora. It's fine."Hayner and Demyx stared at me from the hallway.**_

"_**Suck it up, sissy."I said to myself. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the darkness of my dorm into the hallway, closing the door behind me.  
Suddenly I heard wolf whistles.**_

"_**Oh baby!"I hear called from down the hall.**_

"_**Let's get the hell out of here..."I muttered to Hayner, blushing from the attention received.**_

"_**Hayner I like your new girlfriend she's hot!"**_

"_**Yeah yeah I get the ladies I know!"**_

_**I elbowed Hayner, feeling the need to turn around and express that I'm still a man. Probably throw in a deep voice for the hell of it, but instead I hustled down the hallway.

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**God...you've gave me a taste of what it was like to have a wonderful mom, then we moved to Destiny and you showed me what it was like to have a horrible mom. And I thought that that was just to show me how thankful I should be, but she hasn't been the wonderful mom for years now. You've given me a mother that would beat us, and she was an addict. Also, you gave her the luck to win the lottery. Also you gave me a taste of what it would be like to lose a brother to drugs. I think it'd be kind of a dick move if you won't even let me talk to Sora, the only kid who's made me feel such emotion since, well, ever. And yeah, I'm pretty sure I broke all the deadly sins, except murdering, and I know, I know, the whole sleeping with guys is an abomination. But I just want to talk to him, that's not an abomination, so what do you say?"**_

_**Axel talked to god through his thoughts, now standing at door 313. Which was supposed to be Sora room. He held up his fist and knocked on the door.**_

_**And knocked.**_

_**And knocked.**_

_**Knock knock. Knock knock knock knock knock!**_

_**Axel finally gave up, leaning his forehead against the door.**_

"_**I see, you're saying the usually, 'go fuck yourself I'm God', huh?"**_

_**Axel looked up, as if to get a response from God.**_

"_**Jerk..."Axel said.

* * *

**_

_**Outside was a bit chilly, but the cloak he was wearing kept him pretty warm. Axel pulled the hood over his head.**_

"_**Well, let's see. We've got a chance to catch him at the haunted house, and a last chance to catch him at the mansion. Just gotta find out where that is..."**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**Axel looked over to his right, seeing girls calling out to him. The house was filled with people, getting trashed.**_

"_**Yeah?"Axel asked from across the street.**_

"_**You're puppy's so cute! And so are you! Wanna party?"**_

_**Before Axel could say anything else they ran across the street to him.**_

"_**Hey, you're pretty cute, come in and party with us?"The girl had long black hair, but was really thin and tall.**_

"_**I...don't know I gotta-"**_

"_**-Aww come on come on come on please!"The other girls begged.**_

"_**Where do you have to go?"**_

"_**I have to go find someone at the haunted house-"**_

"_**-We can give you a ride there when it's time. Just party with us for an hour, drink a little smoke a little and we'll be on our way! Come on live a little! Everyone in there is acting like a fucking turd and we need someone cool."**_

_**Axel sighed, "I think I've lived enough, but fine. I can't get too wasted though, I have to have a decent conversation with someone soon."**_

"_**Say no more, can I pick him up?"**_

"_**Go ahead."**_

_**The girl bent down, picking up the puppy.**_

_**Axel has never been so confused being sober.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**We had already hit up a few parties. The last party we went into was filled with a bunch of frat boys hitting on me. The look in Hayner's eyes said that we needed to go before things got bad.**_

"_**Ugh, can you believe those fuckin' frat boys? Such loud, obnoxious assholes they are!"**_

"_**You can kinda say the same about Hayner, huh?"Demyx leaned in and whispered to me. We laughed silently behind his back while he rambled.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**We looked up ahead. There were a few girls calling out to a guy in a cloak, with a puppy in a lizard costume. They talked to him for a while before the girl picked up the puppy and went inside.**_

"_**Think we should-"**_

"_**-I THINK, that we should go trick-or-treating. We haven't done it yet and I want me some candy!"Demyx interrupted.**_

"_**Demyx, you're starting to make me think that you are on drugs..."We followed him past the house holding the party.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Axel**_

"_**...I think I'm about to blow chunks..."**_

"_**What's wrong, can't party like girls can?"**_

_**Unbelievably enough, Axel had been invited to party.**_

_**At a girl party.**_

_**When they knew full well that he was a guy.**_

"_**I can...give me a sec..."Axel made his way to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. **_

"_**Okay, you done being a sissy?"The tall thin girl teased.**_

"_**What is this, some feminist colony?"**_

"_**No, we just take pride in proving stereotypes wrong. Ready, do you think you can handle this round?"**_

_**Axel smirked,"One more wouldn't hurt, would it?"**_

_**Axel took a hit off of the pipe, and holding in the smoke, drank two shots, then exhaled.**_

"_**Man, you are one tough cookie." The girl said.**_

"_**Not a cookie...a rock." Axel coughed out.**_

_**They laughed.**_

"_**Who do you have to see at the haunted house anyway?"**_

"_**Someone important to me..."**_

"_**Oh, don't you think your girlfriend would be mad if she saw you with us?"**_

"_**Well, he would be pretty pissed. But I-"**_

"_**-Oh my God he's gay!"**_

"_**That was so unexpected!"**_

"_**Looks like you proved a stereotype wrong yourself."**_

_**Axel felt like correcting them and saying that he was bi, but he didn't want around thirty girls hitting on him when he was suppose to get back with Sora.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Wow, we just had to walk into the same party Reno was in.**_

_**He was in dark red leather pants, black shoes, no shirt, red fairy wings, and glitter all over him.**_

_**My god, if only he was gay! His body...everything was in the right place. **_

_**I decided to look away, before he could sense me staring.**_

"_**Here."Hayner tossed me and Demyx beers. We all sat on the couch and began to drink.**_

"_**Hey, what's happening here. You're too much of a pretty lady to be hangin' out with these two punks."**_

_**Some guy in pink hair stood up before me. I glanced over to Hayner, his eyes were closed.**_

_**It was something he did to control his anger.**_

"_**Well, you see,"I began to speak like a girl,"I like my men a certain way."**_

_**It was obviously convincing, since confusion didn't show in his face when I spoke.**_

"_**Oh, and what way is that?"**_

_**I crossed my legs, and almost began to laugh at what I was about to do.**_

"_**I like my men like shrimp, baby." I said in my voice, maybe even deeper. Everyone around the pink haired weirdo broke out laughing, especially Hayner and Demyx. He glared at me, before fleeing the scene.**_

"_**Oh my god Sora that was priceless!"Hayner said nearly crying on my shoulder.

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Okay...okay. One step at a time..."Axel said to himself, as the puppy walked next to him.**_

"_**Dude, are you gonna make it to the car?"**_

"_**Yeah yeah...I'm fine..."**_

_**Axel slumped in the back seat of the car, next to two other girls who just looked like blobs at that point.**_

_**Rounds of giggles broke.**_

"_**What's so funny...?"**_

"_**You're so wasted!"**_

_**Axel passed out in the back of her car for about ten minutes then woke up again to his dog barking.**_

"_**Ah...okay I'm awake..."**_

"_**We're here! Good luck, Axel, right?"**_

"_**Yeah. Thanks again..."**_

_**Axel nearly fell out of the car. He looked around, not seeing anything but stairs going under ground.**_

"_**This is it, right?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**He went down the stairs. There were a bunch of people in costumes, going in and out of different entrances.**_

"_**Okay...okay lets do this, lets find Sora."

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Princess. Princess. Zombie. Vampire. Banana. Baby. Demon. Angel. Jesus. Oh hey, a flower.**_

_**Swarms of people went in and out of different entrances. Above the entrances were the names of the certain haunted attraction.**_

"_**How do you feel, Sora?"**_

"_**...Sick to my stomach. So I'm okay, I guess."I shrugged. The vodka I drank before we left the party gave me a warmth, but after that disappeared, it just felt like it was burning a hole through my stomach. **_

"_**Which one should we enter first?"**_

"_**I think you guys should go, I can stay behind?"**_

"_**Aw, why? Dem's afraid of the dark, huh?"Hayner babied Demyx, pinching his cheeks.**_

"_**Am not!"**_

"_**Then stop being a pussy and come with us."**_

"_**Hayner be nice!"**_

_**Before we entered the first entrance I looked behind me. A person holding a dog, the same person who entered that one party. I tried to see the persons face in the cloak, but that was nearly impossible. All I saw before I got swept away was striking green eyes...**_

"_**Sora lets go!" Hayner pulled me into the first haunted house as I struggled a bit to look back. I just needed to see those green eyes...one more time.

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Was...is that Sora...?" Axel questioned. He wasn't sure as he was seeing swarms of people walking in different directions.**_

_**Before the person got snagged away, Axel was able to gaze at big blue eyes.**_

"_**That...that was Sora! Those were his big blues!"Axel grinned.**_

"_**Did ya see him? He was gorgeous!"Axel talked to the clueless puppy.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**I told you we shouldn't have gone in there!" Demyx said throwing up in the bathroom stall. He had a bit to drink, but me nor Hayner thought he had that much.**_

"_**For the last time, I'm sorry already!" Hayner said through the stall door. Demyx flushed the toilet and emerged, looking more and more like a grimy yet beautiful rockstar.  
"Apology accepted."He said through a stuffy nose.**_

"_**When can we go to the mansion? Since Demyx nearly threw up on a harmless witch?"  
"She scared the shit out of me!"**_

"_**We have to wait for atleast an hour...let's rob little kids candies!"**_

__"_**No!"**_

_**"Ugh...prudes."

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I give in. I give up. I've looked everywhere for that kid and he's not in there. Failure. The only way I'll see him now is if I somehow find him at the mansion party..."Axel sighed, sitting against a brick building. Kids still roamed the streets and cars and houses seemed to blast music. It was almost eleven o'clock and Axel was truly giving up hope.**_

"_**I can't even believe I wasted my time here...might as well go to the mansion though..."**_

_**Axel stood up from the wall, straightening himself out before continuing to walk to the mansion. **_

_**Not after hitting up a few more parties.

* * *

**_

"_**How old is your puppy?"**_

"_**I'm...not sure. He looks like he's almost a year, maybe."**_

"_**Oh...lines?"**_

_**Axel looked at the powder that the girl was dumping on the table. The drug was so alluring, the feeling was so amazing, something that seemed impossible to achieve when sober. Sure, Axel knew there was a downside to the drug. But he'd deal with that while he was sober. When he hit that ultimate high, the only downside was the taste it left in the back of his throat. Even then, he was high. He didn't care.**_

"_**I don't know if I should..."**_

"_**Just one line. You'll be good in like, forty five minutes after you take a line. Don't worry about it, it's Halloween!"**_

"_**Alright...I guess just one line."

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Bump and grind. Bump and grind. Pass the weed. Don't spill the shots! Take a line, baby you're fine.**_

_**My vision is now to hazy to bother to make out what was going on around me. Hearing would be enough for now.**_

"_**Ay! Sora, you're a girl...?"Pence began to laugh at my costume. I was already flushed at the face from drinking, but being embarrassed must have made it worse.**_

"_**Yeah. See what I was talking about?"**_

"_**Don't even worry about it, bro. If you're a fine girl, it's all good." He patted my back.

* * *

**_

_**Now, we're in a room. Definitely a room where people were smoking a lot of weed. The air was dense with smoke.**_

"_**Sora, sit down." Hayner pulled me down on the floor. I sat awkwardly on the floor next to Hayner and Demyx. I don't know how girls do it, I really don't.**_

"_**Here."Hayner handed me a pipe. It took me a while to realize what it was.**_

"_**Just smoke." He laughed at me, smoking easing out of his mouth. I didn't really question if I should do it or not, I just did. I guess that's the alcohol, impairing my judgment. I coughed slightly, before closing my eyes.**_

"_**Is he drunk...?"**_

"_**Yeah, he had too much."  
"Then why did you give him a hit?"**_

_**Hayner laughs,"Because it's funny, I've gotten drunk with him before, but this is the first time I've gotten high with him..."**_

"_**Sora, you okay?"Demyx shook me a little bit, causing me to lightly lay my head on his shoulder. This night needed to end now, I was done partying.**_

"_**He's fine. Just take this, Dem. It's time to become a man!"Hayner joked, giving Demyx the pipe.**_

_**Okay, I can go to sleep after this.**_

"_**I don't think so..."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I don't know...because I-"**_

"-_**Chicken."**_

"_**Hayner! Don-"**_

_**Hayner began to imitate a chicken, possibly making Demyx upset. I decided that it was too much, taking the pipe from Demyx.**_

"_**Here Hayner stop being mea-"**_

_**Before I could finish my sentence, Demyx grabs the pipe and lighter, taking a huge hit off of it in anger. He held the smoke in his lungs for about five seconds, before crawling over into Hayner's face and blowing the huge cloud of smoke into his face.**_

"_**I'm not a chicken." He said before returning back to his spot.**_

_**We all began to laugh. It was unbelievable that Demyx would do such a thing to prove out of all people, Hayner, wrong. But it was entertaining.**_

"_**Hey, come with me." Someone said before pulling me out of the room. I look back at Hayner and Demyx. All they did was laugh.**_

_**Gee, my friends are awesome.

* * *

**_

_**My head hit the wall as I was slammed back into a dark room. Before I could regain my posture, lips pressed against mine. Very VERY familiar lips. They tasted of pot, cigarettes and liquor. **_

_**I struggled to get away but the person was far more stronger than I, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand.**_

_**I felt a warm soft, yet firm hand travel up my dress. It began to play with the waist band of my tights and panties.**_

_**I didn't know what my body was doing. I arched into the person, letting them squeeze my ass and kiss me all over.**_

_**Until I gained a bit of good judgment back.**_

"_**G-Get off!"**_

_**The music drowned out the sound of my struggles. I began to feel a growing panic as tears felt their way out of my eyes.**_

_**I gathered all of the strength I had, trying to push the person off of me.**_

"_**Stop! Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled even more.**_

"_**Whoa whoa whoa,"the light flicked on, "Thought we were havin' a pretty good time, yo."**_

_**I stood there, jaw to the floor as it was Reno. Yes, the Reno with the long red ponytail and tattoos under his eyes. Yes, the Reno who was actually dressed as a fairy. Well, more like stripper, but that's besides the point.**_

"_**Did...did you just pull me in here and started kissing me?"**_

_**He looked around him, "Well, I don't see anyone else in here, do you?"**_

"_**Reno don't get smart with me! What was that all about? I thought you were plain, straight 'ol Reno!"**_

_**He shrugged, leaning against the opposite side of the small closet,"I guess seeing you like this made me wanna..."He smirked, looking at the ground.**_

"_**Reno,"I marched up to him, now only a few inches apart,"Don't say you're straight then try to get something at a party. I don't go for guys who are still in the closet."**_

"_**Well I-"**_

"_**-Stop lying to yourself and stop fucking with me. Just because I look like a fucking girl for one night doesn't mean that I suddenly sprouted tits and my dick magically became a pussy!"I yelled in his face, really steaming.**_

"_**Sora I-"**_

"_**-Fuck you! You almost made me fucking panic you asshole! Don't ever pull that shit again!"**_

"_**Sora back off!"**_

_**I clenched my teeth, feeling dangerously violent, yet powerful.**_

"_**Who says that they're straight one day and tries to get in the same sex's pants the next? Tell me that Reno!"**_

"_**Seriously Sora...back off..."I felt Reno's anger shine through, but continued to poke his buttons.**_

"_**Sora!" Hayner and Demyx opened the closet. I ignored their pulling of my wrists.**_

"_**What the hell is wrong with you? Seriously don't try to fuck me just because I look like a girl, asshole!" I shoved him, his head slamming back into the wall. All I see is his sharp angry eyes pin me down before he tried to get me.**_

"_**Sora!"**_

_**Before I could see that outcome, Demyx carried me outside of the house.

* * *

**_

"_**I'm really sorr-"**_

"_**-Save it. It doesn't matter." I said quietly. Demyx sighed, "I think we should just go home."**_

"_**Yeah...that would be best."**_

"_**I'm gonna go inside and get Hayner. I'll be right back."**_

_**Demyx went through the gates, disappearing among the masks and dresses. As soon as I couldn't see him, I walked through the small wooded area before going back into town.**_

"_**I can't believe...why would a person do that...?"I thought, disgusted by the way Reno acted.**_

_**I wasn't so proud of my actions either, though. I could have just walked out and said no more after he turned on the lights, but I brought it to the next level, and even got physical.  
I feel droplets of water on me.**_

"_**Great. Rain. Let's just make Halloween a little more horrible for Sora, am I right clouds?" I looked up into the dark, nearly purple sky.**_

"_**That's what partying does, I guess."

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Ah! I'm so...argh!" Axel stood outside of the mansion, now closed down by cops surrounding the area.**_

"_**Sora...he was in there. I was so close...fuck!"**_

_**Axel was still a bit strung out from the cocaine he was offered.**_

_**He did more than one line, losing track of time. And now it was 2:30 in the morning and no parties were going on anymore.**_

_**Demyx called, apparently he wasn't with Hayner or him back at the dorm either.**_

"_**Well...that was it...the first train that comes this morning we have to catch. I fucked it up...again. I'm such a great person, huh?"**_

_**Axel talked to the puppy walking beside him. Rain drizzled down, making Axel even more depressed.**_

_**He sighs,"Never knew it was possible to be drunk, high, and depressed at the same time. I can't even see..."

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I bury my head in my knees, sitting on the cool wet bench. I was too drunk and high to care at that point.**_

_**Nothing but the sound of rain hit my ears, giving me some sort of relaxation.**_

_**I feel someone sit next to me, not saying a word.**_

"_**Why are you out here like this...?"The voice asks, distant.**_

"_**I could ask you the same thing."**_

"_**Clever."**_

"_**Common sense."**_

_**I hear him sigh,"I hate today."**_

"_**You and me both."**_

_**I sense a smirk,"Ever bought a train ticket because of loud puppy?"**_

_**I looked over,just enough to see a puppy resting on the other side of the person.**_

"_**He's a cutie. Why would you buy a train ticket because of a puppy?"**_

"_**Well...it's not just a puppy who made me do it, it's this boy who did it. He waltzed into my life and I guess I pushed him out. And now, as much as I'd hate to say it, I want him back. So here I am..."**_

_**I began to listen to the persons voice more...**_

"_**...I can't get the kid out of my head. It doesn't make sense..."**_

_**And the more I listened...**_

"_**...I mean, I am an asshole. He knows that. But yet he's always so nice and sweet. I used to lack the ability to feel guilt until he came along too. A great super power, lost... "**_

_**The more I just knew...**_

"_**...If I could just talk to him, just once more, I could go on with my life. I guess my brother was right, I don't want to be on the kids shit list. I think he's my anti-insanity. He's a cute one, too. He has this amazing tan body..."**_

_**That it was just...**_

"_**...Wild brown hair, and-and these crazy blue eyes that can freeze me on the spot. I like to call him Blue eyes..."**_

_**Axel...it was Axel.**_

_**I sat up,turning my head towards him.**_

"_**Axel...? Axel!"**_

_**He pulled down his hoodie, red hair a bit damp yet the same Axel I knew. He gazed at me deeply, before a wide grin grew across his face.**_

"_**Axel...!"I wrapped my arms around his neck, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I...Sora?"Axel asked, still grinning like an idiot. Sora pulled away, tears running down his face and makeup a mess.**_

_**Yet to Axel, he was so beautiful. He couldn't believe how beautiful Sora turned out in the dress.**_

"_**Sora..."Axel grabbed a hold of Sora, pulling the boy onto his lap. Sora cried into Axel's neck.**_

"_**Why are you crying...Sora?" Axel asked. He was surely happy that the boy hadn't developed a deep hate for him.**_

"_**B-because! I...you..."Sora stood up, now looking down at Axel.**_

_**Axel stood with him.**_

"_**Sora...you look...be...beautiful..."Axel struggled to say, embarrassed. Sora laughed, making Axel want to drop to his knees and beg for bountiful mercy.**_

"_**Why...?"**_

"_**I...don't know why. Thought I made that clear."**_

_**Axel suddenly felt nervous. He looked up, seeing the clock tower right above him.**_

"_**Can you come with me?"He asked, still looking up at the tower.

* * *

**_

"_**I don't think we should be in here..."  
"Well, they should have made a better lock so no one could get in, huh?"**_

_**We stood at the top level of the building. Axel set the puppy down to the side.**_

"_**Don't do anything stupid, okay?"**_

_**The puppy layed down, closing his eyes. Axel grabbed Sora's hands, opening the door. **_

"_**We're...to high up! Lets go back-"**_

"_**-No don't worry about it."**_

_**Axel pulled Sora around the corner, then they sat down, legs dangling over the edge.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**It was a sight to see, but not while it was raining. I looked over to Axel, he was stunning. My heart was jumping out of my chest. Axel looked back to me, smiling. My god, it was a real smile, not his cocky grins or smirks. But an ACTUAL smile. **_

"_**Look...Sora? I... am an asshole. I...kissing another girl while I was with you was wrong. And I'm not gonna blame it on the high because that's the easy way out. After you left I thought whatever. I...I tried to get over you, to get you out of my mind. But Hiro pretty much convinced me that I...needed you. I've never felt so much guilt in my life and it was driving me mad. And I've never cared about anyone else like I've cared about you...I guess I'm looking for forgiveness."**_

_**I gazed into Axel's eyes, feeling something I've never felt come from him. He had no pride at this point, no ego. He was being sincere. His eyes, those green orbs, they say it all.**_

"_**Will you...please...forgive me?"Axel struggled out.**_

"_**I..."**_

"_**I want to...be yours again. Please for the love of god, forgive me...?"**_

_**He leaned in, kissing me. We eased off of the ledge, now laying down. It rained harder now, completely soaking us. I forced myself on top of him, kissing him as if it'd be the last time I would be able to. This kiss was everything I was missing. He was the missing puzzle piece. I needed Axel.**_

_**That's all there is to it. **_

_**I needed Axel.**_

"_**Axel..."**_

Yeah, it didn't make it out in the morning but it's still here! Happy Halloween guys, be safe! And please do, read and review! Peace!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty: Freaky.**_

_**My god, I'm in panties on top of the clock tower.**_

_**This is exciting.**_

_**Axel kissed me, pinning me down on the wet stone of the walk way. It rained hard, making me feel as though I was taking a bath.**_

_**"Ah..."I moaned as I feel his teeth bite my collar bone. I ran my fingers down his bare chest now, feeling the need to have him take me then and there. Sure, I was still pretty high and drunk, but hey, having my first time on top of a clock tower during a storm? That's one hell of a story.**_

_**I feel his hardness press against me, making me buck into him.**_

_**"A...Axel!"I moaned with no restraint. We locked lips, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting more.**_

_**Dear god give me more.**_

_**I moved my lips, down to his neck and began to suck and nip at him.**_

_**"Mm...S-Sora..."He panted out.**_

_**"M...more Axel."**_

_**He sits back, and with a small smile reaches under my panties and grabs my cock, pumping slowly at first.**_

_**"Ahh ahh! God...!"I squirm under his wonderful touch. His thumb spreads the pre-cum around my tip.**_

_**My god this is amazing.**_

_**I hear a soft chuckle as he begins to lick and nip at my neck.**_

_**"Like that...?"He teases.**_

_**"Y-ye-Axel!"I can't even speak at this point.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**"I can't do this I can't do this! Axel you asshole stop yourself!"Axel thought to himself, looking at the boy moaning under his hand movements. He had stripped the boy of everything but the lacy red boy short panties he was wearing. Axel himself only had that black cloak removed. And now Sora was going further than he would have imagined.**_

_**Axel wanted the boy, grinding himself onto Sora, biting his neck as if he was a blood thirsty vampire, licking his chest as if he was candy. Pumping his nice aching cock...**_

_**But Axel knew that Sora should atleast know about the things that he had done while they were apart. To just press on and not tell Sora would have murdered Axel with guilt.**_

_**"What's wrong...?"Sora panted out, face red. Sora bit his bottom lip, looking hornier than ever.**_

_**"I...I want you, Axel. Please?"Sora sat up using his arms, legs still around Axel.**_

_**"I..."Axel almost lost track, staring at Sora's wet slick body, offering himself to Axel. Feeling Sora's manhood still pulsating under his grip.**_

_**"I...Sora,"Axel hated himself for what he was about to give up,"I can't do this with you..."**_

_**Axel closed his eyes, feeling like he should bang his head against a wall a few times. He felt Sora's legs retreat from his waist. Axel let go of the boy.**_

_**Axel looked up, the boys head hung down, arms pulling in his legs to his chest.**_

_**"Is...is it because I'm not attracti-"**_

_**"-Sora you're so gorgeous don't even think that!"Axel blurted out holding the boys shoulders.**_

_**"I..."Axel lowered his voice, embarrassed, "Sora. You're...beautiful...I'm hating myself right now because I just passed up one of the greatest offers in the world. But I think...I...I need to tell you some things..."**_

_**Axel jumped a bit when Sora's head shot back up, with such a fearful expression on his face.**_

_**"I...don't tell me!"Sora seemed like he was panicking.**_

_**"Sora what's wrong?"**_

_**"I...need to go...I'm sorry!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"So tell me what happened? Did you sway him back into your arms?" Hiro asked sitting at the dining room table with Axel.**_

_**"Well, you want to know what happened?"**_

_**Axel began to take off his boots,"It was like finding the fucking ginger bread man. I went to his dorm, he wasn't there. Hit up a few parties, got wasted. Went to the haunted house attraction, he WAS there. Went through every fucking haunted house thing, looking for him. He disappeared. Hit up a few other parties, lost track of time. Went to the mansion, it got shut down by the cops. Gave up, sat on a bench, started talking to a girl, turns out it was Sora."**_

_**"Aww, what a coincidence. What then?"**_

_**"We got on top of the clock tower, I asked him for forgiveness and all that. We began to kiss and stuff. Then we ended up half naked,well, I had my pants and boots on still. He was just in panties."**_

_**"Ohoho, really now?"**_

_**"I started feeling fucking guilty, man. He was so into it and he said it. He said he wanted me. He even asked please!"**_

_**"Dude high five you took a kids virginity on top of a clock tower!"**_

_**Axel sighed, "That's what I'd like to believe. I told him I couldn't do it."**_

_**Hiro's jaw dropped. He stared off at Axel for what seemed like eternity before he broke the silence.**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"I didn't do it...I didn't fuck him."**_

_**Hiro stared even more, giving Axel suspicious looks.**_

_**"Let me get this right. Sora. The boy that you've wanted to fuck for like, half a year now, offered himself to you, ON TOP OF A FUCKING CLOCK TOWER, and you said...no?"**_

_**"Why'd you have to put it that way? Yeah..."**_  
_**"Wow,"Hiro sat back into the chair,"I don't know whether to back hand you or give you a big hug."**_

_**"I just started thinking that...you know, he might want to know that I've been fucking a stripper that looks like him. But get this,"Axel leaned forward planting his hands on the table,"When I said that I couldn't, he thought it was because I didn't find him attractive-"**_

_**"-Bullshit you masturbate thinking about him more than normal."**_

_**"I'm...gonna act like that was never said. I said that I needed to tell him some things, and the kid just had this frightened look on his face. As if he saw a dead body. He was like, panicking I guess. He said to not tell him and he left."**_

_**"Oh..."Hiro stood up,"I think you need to talk to Roxas about that."**_

_**"Why...what'd I do?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Roxas barges in, not even knocking before he does so.**_

_**He marches straight to Axel and pulls him into the kitchen.**_

_**"Don't wait for anyone to invite you in..."Axel mutters.**_

_**"What did you do this time?"Roxas crosses his arms. Axel wondered why someone related to Sora would seem to be filled with that much anger.**_  
_**"I don't know, that's why you're here, to tell me,right?"**_  
_**Roxas sighed, running his hand through his hair.**_

_**"Look, there's a reason why Sora's still a virgin,"He lowered his voice,"When dad found out that Sora was gay, he forced him to watch these films about being gay and having HIV, AIDS, and STD's. That film was just three hours long filled with nothing but pictures of peoples parts covered in STD's and people telling the horrors of having it. In the film it said that gay's were going to go 'extinct' because of this and if you were gay there was no way to avoid it. Of course it was just bullshit but that stuck with Sora. You may have not noticed but Sora get's himself tested A LOT. He doesn't want to have sex with people even if he uses a condom because he's afraid that he'll catch something. He can kiss people, yeah. But if he so much as feels his mouth get irritated or something he automatically assumes it's herpes. And let's just say, if you said that you needed to tell him something AFTER you kiss him, he's gonna panic. That's what happened. It happened between him and Riku before, when Riku just wanted to say that he wanted to be with Sora, Sora thought he kissed someone with herpes. Sora got himself checked every week after that, even though it always came back negative. What did you need to tell him, anyway?"**_

_**"I uh...I've been having sex with a stripper while we were apart."**_  
_**"No! You can't...no! If you tell him that he'll flip the fuck out, Axel!"**_

_**"What? But I-I almost had him! Doesn't he like that honesty shit?"**_

_**"Yes...I think you're screwed either way though. He didn't like you as much as he liked Riku..."**_

_**"That's good to know..."He grunted out.**_

_**"Just...tell him. Get it over with."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**"What could he possibly have to tell me? What the hell did I do, Hayner?"**_  
_**"Sora, calm down. It's seven in the morning. You're hungover, you're wet, you haven't slept and you're pacing around like you're on meth. Just chill, dude."**_  
_**"Hayner, I nearly fucked him on the damn tower! And I wanted to I told myself 'this is it', and he says that he can't do it? Because he wanted to tell me something? It's Axel. A.X.E.L. What would keep him from fucking unless it's some kind of STD? I mean his hand was on my dick!"**_

_**I just want to be safe, it's not some weird obsession.**_

_**"Sora. Did you even let him tell you what he wanted to?"**_

_**"No! Jesus I would've leaped off of the tower if I found out there!"**_

_**"Sora! Listen to yourself! You don't even know what he wanted to tell you and you're assuming it's herpes or something. Just like what happened with Riku. Get a hold of yourself, and just talk to him."**_

_**I sighed, "I think I should go to the doctors, get my results, talk to him, and then go back to the doctors."**_  
_**"Sora!"**_

_**"No I like my plan better!"**_

_**Hayner shook his head, with a little amusement in his voice, "Sora Sora Sora...you're like a kid, you know that?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**It's now nine in the morning. No sleep. Not yet.**_

_**It's time to have a little cocktail of mine.**_

_**Not really a cocktail, just crushed up pills in some orange juice but whatever.**_

_**I drink it fast on an empty stomach. There was no way in hell I was going to class today. I'm surprised Hayner and Demyx pulled it together to go.**_

_**I sit on my bed, simply looking outside my window, like usual. It was strangely a beautiful day out, despite the storm from last night.**_

_**Then my phone rings. I feel my hands shake a bit as I pick up.**_

_**"Y-Yes...Axel?"**_

_**"Sora? Just don't hang up. Um..."I hear papers shuffle in the background and intense sniffing coming from the other line.**_

_**"Jesus, Axel. Can you finish your line before you decide to call?"**_  
_**"Sorry you just took so long to pick up and I got nervous and so I thought it might help a bit."Axel sounded like he was on fast forward.**_

_**As for me, I felt like I was slowing down. It made me laugh inside.**_

_**"Axel, do you realize how fast you're talkin-?"**_

_**"-No. Sora do you realize how slow you're talking?"**_

_**"...No."**_

_**"You sound stoned."**_

_**"That's..."I couldn't help but laugh by now. It felt so good to be talking to Axel again, even though there's still skeletons in the closet.**_

_**"That's not the point."**_

_**"Okay. Sora, I want to be with you. But I just thought I'd just throw this out there,"I hear another huge sniff,"I've...been sleeping with a stripper while we were-"**_

_**I didn't allow him to finish before I hung up.**_

_**I didn't want to know that.**_

_**I wish that he had never told me that. And it hasn't even been a minute since I found out.**_

_**My heart sank into the deepest recesses of my soul. Why? I don't know. It was just the pills.**_

_**Because why would I feel that because of Axel? Shit, it's only Axel.**_

_**Sure, he's sweet. But when he is and tries to hide it, it's just a little cute.**_

_**Or when he cuddles up to me when he's cold at night or when he sleeps. So what? No big deal. Cats do that.**_

_**And his eyes. I've seen better...**_

_**Or how he's so smart but no one ever notice's because he's such a jackass all the time. No thanks.**_

_**Well, the only reason I notice is because...I'm naturally observant, is all.**_

_**How his anger sometimes secretly drives my libido...**_

_**So what? I'm attracted to witty, angry, tall, lanky yet muscular, smart asses. With green eyes that cut through steel. Oh, and the red hair, let's not forget. But hey now...**_

_**Axel is shit! Shit decorated in cloth to make it more appealing...like, what they did with cigarettes.**_

_**That's all he is!**_

_**As I get lost in this strange, high cycle, my phone rings again. I don't bother to look at the caller I.D picking it up.**_  
_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hey, Sora."**_  
_**I nearly choke on air, "Hey. Riku. What's up?"**_  
_**"Nothing. I just wanted to say, I saw your pictures from Halloween. You look..."I hear a nervous laugh emitted from Riku.**_

_**Oh god, Riku.**_

_**I still want him. I wish I didn't, but fuck.**_

_**"You looked beautiful, Sora."**_  
_**"T-Thanks. What did you do for Halloween?"**_

_**"I just hung around my house, watched movies. You know it's not me to dress up like someone or something else."**_

_**"I guess, but you did dress up like a vampire back in eighth grade though-"**_

_**"-Ugh don't remind me."**_

_**"And Kairi was a cat. I was a...something?"**_

_**"Something to do with bat wings, pointy gloves, a pumpkin mask and fangs."**_

_**"It looked cool."**_

_**"Can't disagree with that. So..."**_  
_**"Yeah?"**_  
_**"When you come visit Destiny...probably around Thanksgiving...can we hang out...?"**_

_**"I..."**_

_**I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling caught off guard by this question.**_

_**"Sure, I'll get in contact with you around that time."**_

_**"Okay...well I gotta go to work now. So I'll talk to you later."**_

_**"Yeah...bye."**_  
_**"Bye."**_

_**I hung up the phone, lazily letting my arm fall to my side. What the hell was going on and why is it so hard to understand.**_

_**It was as if, every time I tried to gain understanding, it'd slip away.**_

_**I hear a light knock on the door. Probably Hayner, forgetting his books again. I walk over and open the door.**_

_**"Hey Sora I-"**_

_**Slam the door.**_

_**Shit, he's gonna kill me. I saw the look in his eyes last night.**_

_**"Sora, I'm not gonna kill you. Just, can we talk? We need to straighten this out, yo."**_

_**My heart is pumping as I feel slightly anxious.**_

_**God help me.**_

_**Why the hell are guys trying to talk to me all of the sudden.**_

_**First Axel.**_

_**Then Riku.**_

_**And now Reno? Especially after last night?**_

_**Coincidence? I think not!**_

_**"Sora, I'd hate to scare you but you have no idea how easy it is for me to open this lock without busting anything. Please just let me in, it'd be easier that way."**_

_**Over my dead body...!**_

_**I see the door handle jiggle as I looked down to my left, back still against the door.**_

_**"Okay, I got it. I don't want to push you over, please move."**_

_**Over. My. Dead. Body.**_

_**I feel him pushing the door open, seeing the crack widen.**_

_**I keep my weight against the door, until he uses all his force, making me fall to the ground in front of me.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I told you though, yo."He closed the door behind him, before offering a hand. I slap it away, standing by myself.**_

_**"What do you want?"I asked with a frown.**_

_**"Look I'm sorry. The way I acted wasn't okay. But if it helps any, it was the coke mixed with the booze and pot with your overall look last night."**_

_**I sighed,"Get out."**_

_**"I said I was sorry!"**_

_**"Why do you care? You wouldn't get off of me for the life of you, Reno!"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**I suddenly saw the remorse in his eyes.**_

_**"I wasn't raised a barbarian. I'm sorry for doing that, Sora. I should've stopped when you said stop."**_

_**I was close to forgiving him until he opened his mouth again.**_

_**"But...you were asking for it wearing that dress. Especially the tights and panties. That's what did it. Also, you did kiss back."**_

_**"Did not."**_

_**"Did too, yo."**_

_**"No..."I started to blush wildly. Why was it so hard to be mad at this prick?**_

_**He cocked his head to the side, and with a grin said, "I don't think it's in your best favor to lie to a guy like me, Sora. Wouldn't you say so?"**_

_**I smiled, then frowned, remembering his actions of last night.**_

_**"Get out!"I pointed to the door.**_

_**"No."**_

_**Reno made his way to my bed, kicking his feet up as he put his hands on the back of his head.**_

_**"Do it or I'll-"**_

_**"-Or you'll what, Sora?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Stop playing mind games with me, Reno. What do you want?"I asked sitting across from him, on Hayner's bed.**_

_**"Okay,"He sat up now, looking me dead in the eyes, "I like you more than a friend. Kissed you to make sure, found out that I must be bi or some shit. Denied it because it's weird for me. But saw you in that dress and couldn't help it anymore. I knew very well that there was a dick in those panties and nothing but pecks and abs, and that made it all the more appealing. There. You got your confession, forgive me now?"**_

_**"What? No!"**_  
_**"Why not?"**_

_**"Because...you can't just-"**_

_**"-I can't just what, Sora?"Reno moved over to me, climbing on top of me slowly, pushing me back on Hayners bed.**_

_**"You know,"He smirked,"I think I would've gone my whole life being straight if I hadn't of met you."**_

_**He planted a soft kiss on my lips and pulled away.**_

_**I, with a frown question, "Are you high or drunk or some shit, Reno?"**_  
_**He laughed,"Seems like it,huh? I'm just really hung over, dehydrated. I'm done getting fucked up for this week. I know you're high though."**_

_**My heart skips a beat.**_

_**"You're either on heroine or something like xanax. Maybe vicodin?"**_

_**"Get out!"**_

_**"I won't tell anyone."**_

_**"I'm not on anything, I'm just tired."**_

_**"What would happen if I searched your dorm, then?"**_  
_**"Nothing."**_  
_**"Swear on your mothers life that you're not on anything, then I'll leave."**_

_**Fuck. He had to pull that trick out.**_

_**"Crosses don't count. Swear on your mothers life that if you lie, she'll come down with some horrible illness and die slowly in her bed."**_  
_**"Fuck you."**_  
_**"So what are you on?"**_  
_**I grumbled. There was no way in hell I was going to swear on my moms life. I got up and threw him the pill bottle.**_

_**"Shit, Sora. This is...xanax and vicodin. You gotta be careful, how do you take this, yo?"**_

_**"I know they're both different pills. Sometimes I mix, sometimes I don't..."**_

_**"Sora you're gonna kill yourself!"**_

_**I was surprised at how Reno snapped at me. Like he cared.**_

_**"No I'm not. And why do you care?"**_  
_**"Because I just do."**_

_**"Whatever. Well, I take pills on occasion. Now leave."**_  
_**"These aren't your pills, either. Who's Roxas?"**_  
_**I felt myself becoming annoyed.**_

_**"My brother."**_

_**"Sora, are you addicted?"**_  
_**"No! It's not like-"**_  
_**"-Does your brother know that you took these from him? Why are you doing it alone?"**_

_**Instead of telling him to go away, I just figured that I'd leave. I began to put on my shoes and jacket.**_

_**"Wait wait wait don't leave!" He locked the door and pushed me down on my bed.**_  
_**"Get off of me!"**_

_**"Please just shhh!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**"Fuck him. It's cool."Axel said walking in the living room.**_

_**"Okay, first off, you don't talk to a kid while you're on coke. Okay? Can you comprehend that? Also, Axel. Come on, you just found out that he has an intense phobia of STD's. You can't hold it against him, really. You slept with a stripper."**_

_**"So? Fuck. I tried to be with him. He doesn't want it. I'm going out."**_

_**"Axel."**_

_**"Can't hear you. Lalala can't hear you."**_

_**Axel ran upstairs then ran back down after a minute.**_

_**"I can't get him out of my fucking head man."Axel paced back and forth in front of Hiro. He had a wicked grin across his face, and felt extremely good. It didn't get to him that Sora isn't his, like it would if he was sober. He had no feelings except pleasure and anger on the coke.**_

_**"He makes me feel...weird."**_

_**"Dude. Just give it time."**_  
_**"Ah, how much fucking longer?"**_

_**"You just decided to actually pursue him about a week ago. You got time, just chill."**_

_**"Oh now you're telling ME to chill?"**_

_**"I do believe so. Go...do push ups or something. You're getting skinnier than you already are. Which reminds me, when's the last time you've had a real meal?"**_

_**"...Uhh...?"**_

_**"You're kidding me, right? Axel you collapse from this shit! Seriously drop the coke, you've forgotten to eat countless times already and I'm sick of it."**_  
_**"Well it's not that I forget...I don't want to eat. I'm not ever hungry, I'm like...full. You'd never understand."**_

_**Hiro sighed,"Just shove a sandwich down your throat before I do it for you, you skinny bitch."**_

_**"Whatever."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**"If you don't get off Reno...!"**_

_**"Sora, please!"**_

_**I pushed him off of me with a force I didn't know I had, and for some reason, I just layed there after.**_

_**I am too fucking high to do anything else.**_

_**Instead of pushing him out, I roll over, falling off of my bed.**_  
_**"Shit, Sora."Reno picked me up. I tried to fight but I can only imagine that I was like a toddler at that point.**_

_**I laughed lazily, "I'm fine I'm fine..."**_

_**"Of course you are..."He layed me on my bed and checked my pulse.**_

_**"Sora, you need to..."**_

_**I just kept nodding off, hardly retaining anything that he said. Shit, how can I be mad at a guy like Reno?**_

_**It's impossible.**_

_**Fuck, he's too beautiful.**_

_**So is Axel...but he's not here.**_

_**"Sora?"**_

_**"Huh?"I snap up. I then smile at him, trying my hardest not to nod off.**_

_**Shit, I need Reno.**_

_**He's so much like Axel...**_  
_**I feel my body push itself up and slowly crawl over to Reno's lap.**_

_**"Sora...no this is-"**_

_**"-This is what, Reno?"I play his own game. Blood is rushing towards his face, then obvious anger.**_

_**"You can't get mad at me, Reno. This is what you wanted, right?"**_

_**I run my fingers down his chest, biting my bottom lip.**_

_**I can't remember the last time I felt so...so in control in a good way.**_

_**"Sora this isn't fair."He grabbed my wrist.**_

_**"What isn't?"**_

_**"You're high!"**_

_**"So...?"I climbed on top of Reno, only in shorts.**_

_**"Sora. Don't be a bitch."**_  
_**I sat down hard on his lap, not sparing him.**_

_**Is this how Axel felt, when he was on cocaine doing this to me?**_  
_**"What's wrong...?"**_

_**I grinned, beginning to seductively lick his neck.**_

_**"Especially since I can feel this perfectly..."I let my hand grab his hard on from the outside of his pants, watching his face go red and him twitch.**_

_**I sucked his neck lightly now,"Mm...yummy-"**_

_**"-Alright it looks like you've got everything under control!"**_

_**He shoved me off standing up.**_

_**"I think I will talk to you-"**_

_**"-Nope."I pulled him onto my bed, climbing on him.**_

_**"Sora this isn't cool...!"**_

_**"I don't care. Think I care?"**_

_**I began to take off his dress jacket and shirt. He was vulnerable meat to me.**_

_**I now marveled at my victim, fresh.**_

_**I licked his chest slowly, down to the waist band of his pants.**_

_**"Don't fight it, Reno."**_

_**I pushed down the waist band of his pants a bit lower.**_

_**He had a look that I'd like to remember for as long as I live. He was struggling against giving in and it all showed on that beautiful face of his.**_

_**"Soraaa...!'He whined, finally giving in as he bucked his waist up.**_

_**Oh, now this is the fun part.**_

_**I sit up, throwing him his jacket and shirt.**_

_**"You're right, this would be wrong, Reno."**_

_**"Wh-what?"**_

_**"This would be wrong."**_

_**"Sora you're bullshitting me."**_

_**"No, but payback is a cruel, cruel bitch, huh?"I said with a soft innocent smile.**_

_**"You're fucked."He grunted pulling on his shirt again.**_

_**Reno didn't even look at me as he left the dorm. He was more or less, pissed.**_

_**And I have never had so much fun in my life with another guy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel sat out back, smoking a cigarette and reminiscing about Sora.**_

_**Kissing him for the first time.**_

_**Kissing him for the first time on the lips.**_

_**Making out with him for the first time.**_

_**Axel even remembered the very first time they met.**_

_**Well, not really. He knows that it was at lunch time, when some asshole intentionally tripped him and Axel helped him up.**_

_**He was high most of the time they talked in highschool, but Sora was always so nice to him for some reason. Despite the rumors going around, Sora was always so nice.**_

_**Axel had always wondered why.**_

_**He even knew Riku hated his fucking guts before their confrontation.**_

_**Riku. The jock. The guy with a steady job and a supportive family. The guy who had a beautiful boy on his arm and a car that was earned from an 'honest living'. The guy with straight A's.**_

_**Axel. The criminal. The guy who used to sell coke. The guy who DOES coke. The redhead who enjoyed setting things on fire. The guy who never had a real damn job in his life. The guy who never remembered the day before. The guy who had a nosebleed quiet often.**_

_**Why the hell was Sora nice to him? His boyfriend at the time hated Axel and there were times where they couldn't be in the same room at the same time.**_

_**So, why?**_

_**Axel felt like slamming his head into the wall.**_

_**"Nothing makes sense anymore..."He said to himself.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Saturday, November 20th.**_

_**I am excited to go home for Thanksgiving.**_

_**Oh boy oh boy oh boy!**_

_**I get to see mom, and Roxas, and Kairi!**_

_**I'll even visit Hiro!**_

_**Oh...and Riku...and maybe even Axel...**_

_**Oh well. I'll manage, somehow.**_

_**Walking down the halls have become...intense.**_

_**People glare at me, people that I don't even know.**_  
_**Shit. What did I do?**_

_**It gets to me some days, where I can't make it back to my dorms without a hit of weed or my pills when Hayner and Demyx aren't with me.**_

_**"Hey."I feel a tap on my shoulder. Some girl hands me an envelope with my name on it.**_

_**She walks away.**_

_**I look around, trying to figure out who it's from. But since that would never work in such crowded halls, I open the envelope and unfold the letter.**_

_**"FAGGOT.**_

_**BURN IN HELL, FUCKING DICK SUCKER.**_

_**NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE.**_

_**FUCKING FAGGOT." **_

_**Is what it read in sharpie.**_  
_**Well, this is new.**_

_**To hear this from Doni isn't anything new. I can deal with that.**_

_**I hear laughter behind me and saw someone I would have never expected.**_

_**It was Seifers friend, the one who looked like he was on steroids. And some more, unknown people.**_

_**Their laughter makes me want to burst a blood vessel in my eye.**_

_**"Aww what's wrong, gay boy wanna cry?"They mocked me.**_

_**I crumble up the piece of paper.**_

_**I was at a crossroad.**_

_**I could attack.**_

_**I could tell the dean or whatever.**_

_**I could walk away.**_

_**Or I could just 'offend' them with my gayness.**_

_**Three out of four options will end in me getting jumped, so I was taking the wise way out.**_

_**I simply turned, and walked away.**_

_**If I was gonna fight, it wasn't going to be on campus. No way I can get kicked out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**After I got out of my last class, around 10 at night, I rushed to my dorm, trying to avoid being seen as much as possible.**_

_**In my dorm I paced around back and forth, adrenaline taking me over and confusion occupying my thoughts.**_

_**"What the fuck just happened?"I was leaking anger.**_

_**This stuff has never happened to me, so I was clueless as to what would be best to do.**_

_**"Fuck...I should've just..."I pounded my fist in my palm.**_

_**"No...I did what was best..."I sighed, hating the fact that I walked away.**_

_**It was cowardly, to me.**_

_**Instead of just sitting in the lonely dorm I went out for a walk as usual after getting high.**_

_**Outside was cold and depressing. Purple clouds covered the star filled sky.**_

_**Axel.**_

_**He would've done something about it.**_

_**Not about the sky, but those people who bullied me.**_

_**I talk to Axel still, yeah. But we aren't together.**_

_**I...do want to be with him though, damn it.**_

_**And Reno.**_

_**Well, he's still pissed about me getting him all excited when I was high. But we still hang out.**_

_**I hear footsteps follow me, usually something that Reno does to try to freak me out,**_

_**It never works because I can hear him trying to contain laughter every time.**_

_**"Reno how many times do I have to say, you're not scary-"I felt like I swallowed my tongue when I saw Seifer.**_

_**"But I'm scary, huh?"**_

_**Before I could turn to run an ape of a man grabbed me from behind.**_

_**"Get off!"I struggled. It was no use, this guy could break my bones with a simple squeeze.**_

_**"Fuck!Get off-"I felt like my jaw could've been busted. Seifers friend punched me.**_

_**"Nice one, Rai."**_

_**Subconsciously, I punched back. But I hit Seifer, making his nose pop. Then bleed.**_

_**"Fuck!"He wiped blood away from his nose then looked at me.**_

_**"Good hit, my turn."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bleeding. Dear god, death isn't suppose to happen this fast**_

_**I don't want to die.**_

_**It's not fair, I'm not ready to die! I'm only eighteen damn it!**_

_**I am tied to the fence with rope, beaten into a bloody pulp. It reeks of blood.**_

_**Blood is in my mouth as well. I'm not sure if it leaked in from my face or if I'm bleeding out of my mouth.**_

_**Barbwire is also wrapped around me, and dangerously close to my neck.**_

_**Seifer is laughing in my face, his eyes scream evil.**_  
_**"I heard you liked dick, Sora. Now, why is that?"**_

_**I trembled uncontrollably, feeling myself panic. My heart was racing. This is too much for me to bare. I wish that I was back home, with mom and Roxas.**_

_**Kairi, Namine and Hiro.**_

_**Even Axel and Riku.**_

_**I stared Seifer, dead in the eyes. I always looked people dead in the eyes when I was in fear. I always did it with Doni which would make him leave me alone after throwing me around a bit. It was just another weird habit.**_

_**Seifer looked me in the eyes, this guy was on some drug...it was like, he wasn't really there.**_

_**"Goodnight, Sora."**_

_**Seifer stared at me for a few seconds, before beginning to walk away.**_

_**"Let's go, Rai."**_

_**Like that,they just left.**_

_**Seifer didn't look back, walking until he disappeared through some trees.**_

_**Once I was sure he was gone, my stomach emptied out its contents.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I guess I've been wasting away slowly, with no luck on anyone walking by.**_

_**Yeah, Twilight sucks.**_

_**My body aches and stings.**_

_**The thought I had of dying was still in my head.**_

_**I couldn't gain the courage or strength to scream, and if I tried to wrestle my way out of the ropes and barb wires, I'd end up cutting my neck.**_

_**I look up, two cops eying me. They rush over and I feel relief.**_

_**Until I realize that it's just the cops that watched Seifer and his friend beat me and tie me up this way.**_

_**Yeah, they didn't do shit but watch for a while then leave.**_

_**"Heard you were a faggot...tell me, is it worth it?"**_

_**The cop mocks me. After I didn't respond, he grabs my face, forcing me to look at him and making me hiss slightly in pain.**_

_**"Is. It. Worth. It? Come on, is it?"**_

_**I open my mouth. If I was going to die right then and there because of his lack of toleration and good nature, then I sure as hell wasn't going to give him the answer that he was looking for.**_

_**"...No good...fucking...piggy!...oink...oink..."I said with a slight smile. I was already dieing. I'm leaving this world with no regrets.**_

_**Fuck it.**_

_**He laughs,"That's so brave of you."**_

_**He kicks me straight in my knee, and spits in my face before walking away.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**What kind of place is this? Why do people hate me so?**_

_**It's melodramatic, I know. But I've never had to deal with this hate coming from different people.**_

_**All I have now is double vision, and my hearing.**_

_**I can't really feel anymore, I've gone numb.**_

_**Damn it.**_

_**"Sora!"**_

_**I lift my head slowly, seeing someone who I have never been so glad to see.**_

_**"Who the fuck did this to you?"**_

_**"...I...ah..."**_

_**I nearly passed out. After about a few minutes, I realized that I was leaning on him.**_

_**I can't see straight. I try my best to walk but stumble and fall.**_

_**"Come on...come on you're gonna be fine..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Who did this to him...?"**_

_**"Shit...I think we need to take him to the hospital-"**_

_**I sat up, cutting them all off.**_

_**"-I'm...I'm fine."**_

_**"Sora you're-"**_

_**"-I said I'm fine goddamn it leave me alone!"**_

_**Everyone went silent from my outburst. I didn't understand what was going on at all.**_

_**I hear them softy talk to eachother for about a few more seconds before I hear the door open and shut.**_

_**I was so certain that everyone had left, so I began to cry to myself.**_

_**Like a weakling. It's never okay for me to cry. I hate crying and there are more intense things to cry about than what I had just been through.**_

_**I gasped, feeling someone pet my hair softly.**_

_**"Go away..."I muttered out, feeling extremely embarrassed.**_

_**"Mmmm...no."**_

_**My eyes snap open.**_

_**"Reno get the hell out...!"**_

_**"Please if you're not going to let us take you to the hospital, then just relax."**_

_**He began to take off my jacket and shirt.**_

_**"May I? It's really dirty..."He holds on to my pants button. I slowly nod.**_

_**He easily removed it along with my shoes and socks.**_

_**I hadn't noticed how dirty I was until my clothes were in a bloody pile.**_

_**I shook, feeling damp and cold.**_

_**Reno's hands have scratches and blood on it. They turn into fists, "I protected your neck with my hands as I ripped the barb wire off basically."He said with a slight smile, "I'm sure that some of the blood is yours though."**_

_**I tried to stand up but was halted by Reno.**_

_**"Oh no, you just need to sleep. Worry about stuff tomorrow, yo."**_

_**I noticed my blood splattered on him, then scrunched up my face.**_

_**"No..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The shower made my body feel like it was on fire.**_

_**It stung everywhere, but all I wanted to do was stand there for eternity.**_

_**I slowly washed away the blood, watching it swirl down the drain.**_

_**Bruises covered my arms and sides. I can only imagine what my face looks like.**_

_**My body had cuts all over, from the barb wire.**_

_**After my shower, I limped to my dorm, and was very irritated by how comfortable Reno had made himself.**_

_**"Get out."**_

_**"No."**_

_**I sighed. Going into the closet, I put on sweats and grabbed some pills.**_

_**If Reno already knew, there was no point in hiding it.**_

_**He watched as I crushed two up and poured it into juice.**_

_**The other two I downed with the diluted drink.**_

_**"Get out, Reno. You're in my spot anyway."**_

_**He scooted away from my spot, which was against the wall.**_

_**"There."**_

_**I was tired of fighting at that point, and Reno was too stubborn to deal with. I crawl over him and get under the blanket.**_

_**"Sora what happened-"**_

_**"-Don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk at all, actually."**_

_**Silence roamed the air after that. Reno wasn't sleeping at all.**_

_**He layed there, shirtless and in a pair of MY shorts as if he belonged there all along.**_

_**I begin to nod out, feeling my pain disappear.**_

_**No more pain, no anxiety or depression. Just warmth. Just silence.**_

_**It was a mental orgasm in my head after the mental and physical hell that I had to experience.**_

_**I smile now, cuddling up to Reno.**_

_**He looks down at me with a cocky smile.**_

_**"Don't be full of yourself you smug bastard, I cuddle with anyone who sleeps next to me, you can even ask Hayner."**_

_**"Uh huh...SURE..."He says sarcastically. I smile at his accusations.**_

_**Well, while he's here...**_

_**"Reno, would you fuck me if I asked you to?"**_

_**He choked on air.**_

_**"I'm...sure that I would. Yes."**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**I turned to face the wall, pressing my ass to his hip slightly.**_

_**I could feel him fidget.**_

_**It was too much fun to mess with him when I was high.**_

_**"You play too much, yo."**_

_**I feel his arm rest on the indent of my waist, his chin buried in my hair.**_

_**He spooned me comfortably, with the exception that I felt his excitement poke at me.**_

_**I layed there, wondering.**_

_**It's one thing to say 'one minute you're here and another you're not'.**_

_**But it's another thing to be so close to experiencing it.**_

_**I was tied to a fence, sure that I'd be dead in three hours, four at the most.**_

_**And now I'm next to Reno, annoyed, yet feeling safe in his hold.**_

_**It's...surreal, how things can change just like that. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst.**_

_**What I'm getting at...is that I'm lucky.**_

_**It made me jump for joy inside.**_

_**It's tearing me apart at the same time though.**_

_**It's...just...freaky.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Mini is major when it comes to Sora.**_

_**Fuck. My. Life.**_

_**I just had to get beaten up the day before I go home to friends and family. I'm not looking forward to explaining what happened. **_

_**Fresh bruises and wounds covered me head to toe. There was no way to hide this.**_

_**Ugh.**_

_**Instead of moping around I decide to finally 'wake up', despite being awake since around six in the morning.**_

_**Demyx and Hayner had been conversing about me for a while now and I've grown sick of it.**_

"_**I say we should give Seifer a taste of his own medicine."**_

"_**Hayner you know who his dad is, and Rai's always with him. Oh, yeah, and he owns a gun. We're out numbered."**_

"_**So? Rai isn't following him like a puppy day in and day out. He goes to school, as surprising as it seems. And is Seifer thinking about protecting himself while he's pissin' on trees high out of his mind? No! Another thing, night can be an advantage. We just need to do a quick beat down and leave, act like nothing ever happened. He'll be so high out of his mind, he won't even remember it! He'll just remember the pain and he'll be stuck with the bruises. We'll do it in a few weeks and-"**_

"_**-Hayner..."I sat up, wiping my eyes.**_

"_**You guys don't need to do that. It's over and done with so please, just drop it."**_

"_**But Sora what he did was too far. He needs to-"  
"-Just drop it okay? If I wanted to seek revenge I would have done it already!"**_

_**Hayner sighed, crossing his arms, "Fine..."**_

"_**It's not your fight..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Great. Stare at me people. Let me know that I'm a freak today because I obviously don't own a mirror to see it myself.**_

_**The train ride was very uncomfortable. I hate it when people stare at me as if I don't know it.**_

_**My cheek is swollen and my bottom lip is cut and a little bit puffy. Other than that, tiny cuts scattered my face.**_

_**The two hours of stares and murmurs passed as I was now inside of the station, waiting for Roxas to come pick me up.**_

"_**Holy fuck what kind of trouble did you get into?"**_

"_**Don't want to talk about it."**_

"_**Seriously Sora, what the fuck happened over there?"**_

"_**Look. Let's just say that they aren't exactly gay friendly over there."**_

_**Roxas frowned, eyes staring down at his steering wheel.**_

"_**Sora," His grip tightens,"I-I'm sorry."**_

"**_...Yeah...let's just forget about it..."_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**She has it out for us, Hiro. I swear."**_

_**Axel and Hiro have been running up and down around their home, cleaning and moving things around as their mother had instructed them to.**_

"_**Well...the family is coming over and you know how she gets."  
"She was never this up tight though...shit."**_

"_**So help me god Axel if you break any of those dishes!"**_

"_**I got it I got it...! Bitch..."**_

"_**What did you say-"**_

"_**-Nothing!...Bitch..."**_

_**Axel's grandparents and other relatives would be appearing on the night before Thanksgiving. They had the honors to put furniture in the guest rooms and to tidy up the dinning room.**_

"_**Can we take a break?"**_

"_**Are you guys men or boys?"**_

"_**Can we be boys for five minutes?"**_

"_**No!"**_

_**Ugh..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**My baby!"**_

"_**Sora!"**_

_**I didn't expect Kairi and Namine to be waiting for me with my mom. I felt smothered and suffocated around the kisses and perfume and breasts as they all squeezed onto me from different directions. It took me every ounce of strength that I had left to not scream from the pain the bruises sent through me as they did so.**_

"_**Okay, I get it, I was missed!" I laughed slightly. They all pulled away and I braced myself as the smiles faded away.**_

"_**What the hell happened?" Kairi caused a fuss.**_

"_**Nothing happened, I'm fine don't worry abou-"**_

"_**-Sora!"They all cut me off before I could spew out more lies.**_

_**I sighed, looking around the tiny group of people who loved and cared for me. This was harder to deal with than I thought. **_

_**I drop my bags by the couch in the living room and turned back to face them.**_

_**Great, mom is close to crying. I can tell by how she lets her hair fall in front of her face. Through the long brown locks, I see shades of pink. She was definitely close to crying.**_

"_**I...I got in a fight. Okay? There's not much to it than that."**_

_**I looked over to Roxas. He leaned against the window, eyelids lowering with cocked eyebrow, a sad smirk, and crossed arms. It was a sign that only I could read.  
A sign that says, 'We need to talk, pronto. Because you don't ever lie unless you have a good ass reason, especially not to mom, Kairi, and Namine.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A cool starry night outside of my window, it was a nice change.**_

_**After I said that it was just a stupid fight, we all just ignored it.**_

_**Well, everyone except Roxas of course.**_

"_**So," He hoped on the end of my bed, messing around with a rubix cube," What happened? Since you lied to them you have to tell me the truth."**_

"_**Can't I keep a secret to myself?"**_

"_**Not when you come back with a face like that."**_

_**I sighed.**_

_**Now it's just getting to my self esteem.**_

_**Roxas noticed my irritable look and sat up,"No no I didn't mean it like that! You still look good it's just that the cuts and swelling and the purpleness is distracting and hard to avoid."**_

"_**Whatever..."**_

"_**So...what happened?"**_

"_**Well...after I dressed up like a girl being on campus became a bit too much for me because people just glare at me and shove me. Then I get a note from some guy named Rai saying 'burn in hell' and 'faggot' and 'dick sucker nobody wants you here.' I look back at the people laughing at me and I just wanted to fight him or offend him with my gayness, but instead I walked away."**_

"_**Aww I would've beaten ass if I was there!"**_

"_**When I got back to my dorm though, I was so pissed. So I decided to go for a walk. As I was walking a kid named Seifer and the guy who gave me the note earlier, Rai, tied me up to a fence with barbwire and rope, beat me up, and left me there. While cops watched. Then after about thirty minutes, they all left and I puked. I thought I was gonna die because there was so much blood."**_

"_**Are you serious?"**_

"_**It seemed like I was there for hours before the cops came back and to cut things short, since I still thought I was gonna die instead of giving him whatever answer he wanted I called him a pig and he kicked me then they left."**_

"_**'The fuck?"**_

"_**Then after I guess a few more hours no one walked by and I was just waiting to die before..."**_

_**I had no idea whether I wanted to just break down and cry or laugh. But what I felt inside was a sort of numbness.**_

"_**Before...?"**_

"_**He saved me. Look, I don't want to worry them so please just convince them that I was in a stupid fight. That's why I lied. You know they'd flip the fuck out if I told them this, so please."**_

_**Roxas threw down the cube, looking upset,"Sora...I...fine."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**Roxas picked the cube up before gently closing my door.**_

_**Now I just layed there, in a cold empty room. Once filled with my memories, now seemingly close to an insane asylum patients room.**_

_**I opened my window, to hear the ocean waves and to smell the saltwater.**_

_**This is what I've missed so.**_

_**My phone rings, I debate on picking it up for a second, wanting a bit of time to myself.**_

_**I give in soon though, slightly hoping that it's Axel or Riku.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**So much for calling me once you get here, huh?"**_

"_**So sorry, I was just ambushed with tons of stuff."**_

"_**Can we still hang out though?"  
"Yeah, do you want to come over?"**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Alright, I'll see you soon."**_

"_**Bye."**_

_**Might as well get this over with. I wonder how Riku is gonna react. He'll probably just cross his arms, frown, and change the subject.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Sora! Answer the door!"**_

_**I go downstairs seeing Roxas and Namine alone.**_

_**On the couch.**_

_**Arms wrapped around eachother.**_

_**Watching a horror movie.**_

_**Hm...**_

"_**You couldn't answer the door yourself I assume?"**_

"_**Don't jump to conclusions, Sora." I hear from Namine. For a blonde girl, she's pretty...not blonde like.**_

_**I take a deep breath, looking myself over before opening the door.**_

_**Shit.**_

_**I am wearing shorts and a t-shirt.**_

_**More of my beaten up body is exposed.**_

"_**Wait here!"**_

_**I say before dashing up the stairs like lightning.**_

_**In my room I pull on a hoodie and sweats before making my way to the top of the stairs.**_

"_**Come on."I said with a smile, nearly out of breath.**_

_**Riku closed the door and began to walk up the stairs.**_

"_**By the way mom and Doni aren't home, they went shopping. So...you know..."I hear Roxas blurt out.**_

_**I hate my brother.**_

"_**He's saying don't be afraid to go at it."Namine assured. Geez, they're perfect for eachother.**_

_**In my room I let my head fall down.**_

"_**It's dark in here..."**_

"_**I like the darkness though...d-don't you?"**_

_**Real good lie, Sora. Brilliant.**_

"_**Sora...what's wrong?"**_

_**I feel him sit next to me. **_

_**This was a bad idea.**_

_**Bad bad BAD, idea.**_

_**Why did I even invite him? Because we almost hooked up? He's still with Elaina. So why am I putting myself through this? This torture. This pain. **_

_**Instead of fighting it, I let his hand lift my face up. The blood in his face drains.**_

_**This is not good.**_

_**Bad Sora.  
Bad bad bad Sora.**_

"_**Sora...w-what happened?"**_

"_**Uh...uh..."**_

_**I lost track of the lie that I was going to tell.**_

"_**I got jumped. Back at Twilight. Because I'm gay."**_

_**The truth ran through me. I couldn't lie to Riku if my life depended on it.**_

"_**What?"His voice hardened as his grip on my face did.**_

"_**Ow..."**_

"_**Sorry."**_

_**He let go.**_

"_**...Yeah...they tied me up to a fence with barbwire and rope, beat me up, then left me there to die."**_

"_**Sora..."**_

"_**It's nothing. I can handle myself it was just a glitch in my life." I put a fake smile on my face, "Plus, I'm alive, am I not? I'll be fine. I'm more tough than what people give me credit for."**_

"_**Sora..."**_

"_**Enough alright? I'm fine, I'm dandy. I'm alive okay?"**_

"_**Fine..."**_

_**After that awkward conversation, we went downstairs and joined the blondes in watching a movie.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I love life...I love you..."**_

"_**Yeah, uh huh..."**_

"_**I'm serious! I love my little brother."**_

"_**Hell. This is certainly hell."**_

_**Axel squeezed Hiro, swaying him back and forth after a heavy session of snorting.**_

"_**Axel, I'd hate to break this to you, but you hate life more than life hates you. You just snorted some coke and-"**_

"_**-Does it really matter? Fuck I'm having the time of my life and I won't even remember it soon."**_

"_**You can't act like this when the family comes over, you know that, right?"**_

"_**Ah...its better than describing how much I want to burn each and every one of them every time they try to hold a conversation with me, right?"**_

"_**Not when they know how high you are."**_

"_**I'm always high around them, they're used to it."**_

"_**It doesn't mean they appreciate it."**_

"_**Yeah well..."**_

"_**They're coming earlier by the way."**_

"_**How early?"**_

_**The doorbell rang and everything went silent.**_

_**Axel threw his head back, letting out a huge sigh.**_

"_**Damnit...that's-"**_

"_**-Axel, Hiro," Their mom appeared out of no where, trembling nervously, "They're here. I expect you boys to be on your best. Fucking. Behavior. Got it? Don't fuck this up for me. And you Ax...don't threaten to set anyone on fire or I'll be on your ass until they leave. That's five days. Okay?"**_

"_**Yeah yeah don't have a cow..."**_

"_**I'll have a fucking bull if it'll get you to behave."**_

_**She walked away, long red hair tied into a ponytail swaying as she reached the front door. Their was a large crowd, as if they were waiting for a celebrity to walk out. It seemed like they all came together.**_

_**They all walked in, laughing and greeting Axel's mother with smiles and hugs.**_

"_**Lying sons of bitches..."Axel muttered as he heard the compliments they gave his mother.**_

"_**Akako you've aged beautifully, Akako you have such a wonderful body, Akako you're such a lady..."Axel mocked.  
"Can you like, put me down now? You're cutting off my blood supply..."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

_**Axel held onto Hiro for a few more seconds before setting him down.**_

"_**Remember Ax, last time they visited your record time was a minute, let's go for two." Hiro whispered.**_

"_**Oh Hiro! Axel! Such handsome young men you've boys grown into!"**_

"_**Oh, great, the rich bitchy aunt..."Axel thought walking over with Hiro.  
"Yes we've...grown plenty since the last time we saw all of you guys."Hiro let a fake smile crawl onto his face. Hiro was good at faking a smile, the only way to tell if his smiles were fake is if he pops his fingers.**_

_**It's strange, but every time he fakes something, he has to pop his fingers.**_

"_**Oh Axel, your red hair is as vibrant as ever, I see your as healthy as you should be."**_

"_**Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me..."Axel thought as he watched his aunts bony hands reach for his hair.**_

_**He feels them run their cold, hard fingers through his locks and nearly screams.**_

"_**So tall!"She laughs.**_

"_**Not tall enough..."He thinks, fighting hard not to run away.**_

"_**Which reminds me, happy late birthday!"**_

_**Axel nearly choked on air, glancing at Hiro who was smiling still.**_

"_**Shit...what did I do on the thirteenth...? Oh yeah, beer, coke, weed, Saix, Hiro, and a gay club full of five dollar strippers...then Hiro running around the house and neighborhood in diaper and bib wasted yelling happy birthday for my birthday wish...yeah..."**_

_**Axel laughed out loud at the memories of his little birthday party his brother and his friend Saix threw for him.**_

_**Hiro obviously remembered too, as he grew silent and blushed.**_

"_**You're twenty now, that's the legal age to drink, right?" His grandpa budded in.**_

"_**Yes-"**_

"_**-No daddy. It's twenty-one."Axel's mother threw him a dirty glance.**_

"_**Oh...that's a shame, I thought I was gonna be able to drink him under the table already. Oh well, next year will come around if I'm still around..."**_

"_**Oh hush, you and grandma are only in your fifties, that's too young."**_

_**Axel tried his hardest to zone out, hearing nothing but meaningless chatter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**Don't be."**_

"_**Sora-"**_

"_**-Please."**_

_**No sound rang through the house as we sat in the dark. The television emitted an irritating blue light. My eyes wanted to crawl out of my sockets and run but I couldn't focus on anything but the screen.**_

_**Roxas and Namine went for a walk, and they knew full well that they were leaving me in an awkward set up.**_

_**Assholes.**_

"_**I...do love you, Sora."**_

"_**Riku? Do you even love Elaina?"**_

"_**I do..."**_

"_**So then why did you cheat on her? Does she know what we did? Does she even know that you still talk to me?"**_

_**Riku grew silent, head bent down.**_

"_**Don't do this to me, Riku. I still love you like crazy, and I think that if I was given the chance to be with you again, I would. No question about it. But I can't get over you when you tell me that you love me still and when you act as if nothing ever happened. It's killing me..."**_

"_**I...Sora. I love Elaina. I do. But you...I just can't have you out of my life. This stuff that I tell you...it's always done on some strange impulse. I..."**_

_**Riku held my face, kissing me deeply.**_

"_**Mmm..."**_

_**I can't help but lose myself and moan into the kiss. It was amazing, the feeling that covered me from head to toe. The pain wasn't there, just this unmistakable warmth. I hold onto his hands that seemed glued to my face, kissing back.**_

_**I can't get over him.**_

_**I need Riku.**_

"_**Sora..."**_

_**I end up on my back now,feeling his weight against me. One hand slips around my waist, fingers sliding under my hoodie and over my bare bruised skin.**_

_**It took a while for my common sense to kick in, but it did.**_

"_**Riku stop it!"I shove him off of me slightly.**_

"_**You're going to be a married man, and I can't keep doing this to myself. It's not fair so just stop."**_

"_**You're...you're right. I'm...sorry."**_

_**Without another word, Riku gets up and leaves, nearly slamming my door.**_

"_**Fuck!"**_

_**I bury my head in my hands for a few seconds, pressing my palms into my eyes as to stop the tears.**_

_**I go upstairs and nearly had a heart attack.**_

"_**It's about damn time you came up here. Didn't think I'd have to hang out here this long...it's cold, can I come in?"**_

_**I stood there, speechless in the middle of my doorway, wondering if I was hallucinating or not.**_

_**It's him.**_

_**Axel.**_

_**Axel...**_

_**The only thing new about him was his hair tied back.**_

_**Jesus, he was beautiful.**_

_**He smirks at me, "It's me in the flesh, baby."**_

"_**I...don't know whether to knock you off of that garden ladder or to hold you...!"**_

_**Axel laughs, "Can I get the second option, please?"**_

"_**Come in..."**_

_**He easily crawls through, flopping on my bed.**_

_**It was then that I noticed his attire.**_

"_**Axel, it's cold as fuck outside, why did you come with no coat on?" I asked, tugging on the thin loose yellow sleeve of his shirt.**_

"_**Thought I'd take a risk tonight, I was too hot at the time anyway."**_

"_**What the hell?" I sharply turn his head to the side, seeing his ear lobes pierced twice and a cartilage piercing.**_

"_**Seriously?"**_

_**It was funny how a piercing can make or break a persons sexiness.**_

_**Axel's sexiness was flying through the roof.**_

_**How do I contain myself?**_

"_**It was a birthday gift, supposedly."**_

"_**When was your birthday?"**_

"_**On the thirteenth."**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me?"**_

"_**I don't know..."**_

"_**Well...happy late birthday..."**_

_**I feel guilt.**_

_**Ugh, the guilt.**_

"_**You're the only person that hasn't pissed me off by saying that tonight." He grinned.**_

"_**Hmm..."**_

"_**Sora...I know you probably hate me-"**_

"_**-No, I don't."**_

"_**Your...your brother told me..."**_

_**My eyes widened.**_

"_**What did he tell you...?"**_

"_**About your cypridophobia..."**_

**_Another thing, since when did Axel use big words?_**

**_He is a smart ass..._**

"_**Which is...?"**_

"_**Your fear of catching STD's..."**_

"_**Oh..." I tense up, swallowing hard. Roxas is in for it. I don't want Axel to know any of this.**_

"_**But...I want to...be with you..."**_

_**Axel looked away, crossing his arms as he muttered those words under his breath.**_

"_**N-no." I hesitated. Stripper. He slept with a stripper. That's too much. That's too far.**_

"_**Please Sora...? I just...I don't know for some reason I can't get you out of my head. So, I want to be with you. What can I do to get you to be with me?"**_

"_**I...Axel you're tainted..."I silently said.**_

_**He stands up, pulling out a thick folded piece of paper.**_

_**Axel hands it over to me. I open the folded piece of paper, containing even more pieces of paper.**_

"_**Herpes, Gonorrhea, Syphilis, Chlamydia, Hepatitis, Crabs, Vaginitis, Genital warts..."**_

_**He got tested for everything.**_

_**I mean, everything.**_

"_**...Negative..."**_

_**I began to flip through the papers. He got tested at different locations multiple times and they were all negative.**_

_**Even though I got tested and mine came out negative it offered me extreme relief.**_

_**After flipping through them I let them float to my floor.**_

"_**I'm not tainted Sora...I want to be with you..."**_

_**This is where it gets bad.**_

_**Axel pulls me towards him. As he lifts my face his expression turns into anger.**_

"_**What the fuck happened?"**_

"_**Nothing..."**_

"_**Tell me!"**_

"_**Axel...!"**_

_**I pull away from him, turning around. I hear my door slam shut as the lights are flicked on and soon I'm pushed onto the bed.**_

"_**Axel stop...!"**_

_**He forces my hood down and observes my face. **_

_**My hoodie is ripped of and my upper body is fully exposed.**_

"_**Sora..."His fingers slowly trace down to my abdomen as his eyes held sympathy for a second before it was snuffed out.**_

"_**Who did this? What happened?"**_

"_**I..."**_

_**I didn't want him to know, Axel is dangerous...he could put himself in danger. It just wasn't worth it.**_

"_**I'm not telling."**_

"_**Tell me."He gripped my shoulders now.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Sora."**_

_**I sighed, "I got jumped by two guys and tied to a fence with barbwire and rope for being gay..."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**I regret telling him.**_

"_**What are their names, what do they look like? When did this happen?"**_

"_**Seifer and Rai...it happened yesterday night..."**_

"_**I'll get them..."**_

_**Axel stood up, disguising the true anger that was running him right now.**_

"_**Axel...please-"**_

"_**-Don't plead because you know that's not going to get anywhere-"**_

"_**-What if I take you back right now?" I blurted out. **_

"_**What-"**_

"_**-I'll take you back if you agree, if you promise that you won't seek revenge...how about it?"**_

"_**Sora that's not fair..."**_

"_**Look at it this way, is it worth giving me up for the sake of revenge, or will you feel satisfied with the revenge that you sought out for me while I'm in another mans arms?"**_

_**Goodbye, Reno. It's been painfully fun.**_

"_**Fine, you got yourself a deal, businessman." He smirked.**_

"_**Promise me."**_

_**Axel sighed," I promise not to beat ass. Okay?"**_

_**Here I go.**_

_**Yeah," I smile and tilt my head slightly, "Okay."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**On my bed.**_

_**His tongue is hot against the inside of my cheeks.**_

_**His hands are rubbing my back softly and pulling my hair roughly.**_

_**I can feel myself excited.**_

_**He can feel my excitement.**_

_**God, it's impossible to avoid his.**_

"_**Wait!"**_

"_**Huh...?"**_

_**I slightly push him off, "What are you doing for Thanksgiving."**_

"_**Give it five seconds...and my boner is now non existent. I have family over."**_

"_**Really?"  
"Yeah," He sits back," I have to deal with them until after Thanksgiving. Fan fucking tastic. I've got a plan in my head though..."**_

_**Axel grew a mischievous grin. It made me nervous.**_

"_**What's your plan...?"**_

_**Oh...you'll see."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Day two. The family has infested the home of Axel and Hiro. Their compliments and corny comments they find witty are taking a toll on Axel's sanity. Around six in the morning they all persisted to climb out of bed and gather around in the living room and kitchen to be noisy. Then, they proceeded outside of Axel's and Hiro's dwelling to talk very loudly and inform the young men how it is unhealthy to sleep in, as insane as it seems. Hiro then proceed to sleep talk, telling them to get the hell away from the door or he was going to turn into the hulk and smash the fuck out of shit. It worked, as they all coward away. It is now two in the afternoon Axel and Hiro participated in there daily ritual, smoking what they describe as 'blunts' and 'bowls' of the green substance known as marijuana, or better yet, weed. Hiro apologizes for his actions to the family after the substance has obviously worked to mellow him out and Axel is going into a psychotic state slowly as he speaks..."**_

_**Axel narrated, lying on the ground after smoking his brain dead.**_

"_**You're fucking insane, Axel."**_

_**Hiro slightly kicks Axel as he reads his comic book.**_

"_**Kill. Me." Axel sits up.**_

"_**Please. I can't do this."**_

"_**Do you think I can?"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**Well, just deal. You have four days to go-"**_

"_**-Take a pump action shotgun and kill me Hiro, I beg of you, you're my brother! I'd do it for you..."**_

**_"You'd do that if I so much as took a bite out of what's yours. _**_**Look, just go hang out with Sora...?"**_

_**Axel looked at Hiro,"What do you know?"**_

"_**That I'm so proud of my big brother." Hiro grinned.**_

"_**How did you find out?"**_

_**Hiro threw Axel his phone.**_

"_**Fuck you."**_

"_**I like to go through things. Okay? I admit it."**_

_**Axel looked down at his phone.**_

_**He finally had Sora back, so why the hell is he not bothering him?**_

_**Axel stands up and gets clothed fully.**_

"_**Run, Axel, run!"Hiro laughs watching Axel run out the door.**_

_**Axel ran out the house so fast that the family didn't have time to ask.**_

"_**Must...get...to Sora...!"**_

* * *

_**Axel scaled the garden ladder to Sora's room.**_

_**It was harder this time because of the fact that the weed and the smoke slowed his body down physically.**_

_**On cocaine he would be in Sora's room, three seconds flat.**_

_**Axel crawled into Sora's bedroom then quickly looked to him after closing the window and shades.**_

"_**I came because I need to bother-" **_

_**Sora was slowly peeling the clothing off of his body, eyes fixed to the television.**_

"_**Hold that thought..."**_

_**Axel watched Sora, as Sora's fingers were hanging on the waistband of his boxers, being slowly pulled down off of the boys slightly bruised hip bones.**_

_**Sora was soon exposed in front of Axel's eyes, except for the hand that cupped the part that Axel wanted to see the most.**_

_**On the screen, there was a cartoon. A purple haired cyclops talking to what seemed to be an old, mad scientist. **_

_**It was strange, Axel was never really into cartoons. But Sora seemed absolutely entertained. **_

_**Axel payed close attention to the boys still naturally tan body. He was small, yet grown. It angered Axel to see all of the bruises and cuts that was caused by two immature, close minded, fools.**_

_**They picked the wrong boy, no doubt.**_

_**But the bruises, the cuts...they all seemed to make Sora more beautiful.**_

_**Axel snapped out of his fascination of Sora's beloved body, looking down at his intruding erection.**_

_**He pulls a pillow into his lap and continued to stare.**_

"_**Damn..."Axel fought the urge to stroke himself, even though his hand ended up in his pants under the pillow, gripping his hard length.**_

"_**Well..."**_

_**Axel quickly pulls his hand out.**_

"_**Sorry...I don't know what it is with me and cartoons." Sora looks towards Axel with such a soft smile.**_

_**His face was a bit flushed as he batted his eyes.**_

"_**Why are you doing this to me...?"Axel questioned in his head, wanting to take Sora.**_

"_**What were you saying though?"**_

"_**That...I don't remember...it doesn't matter though..."Axel said silently. He felt himself beginning to sweat as Sora sat down besides him.**_

"_**I was about to take a shower, do you need anything or did you just come to hang out?"**_

"_**I...I...I..."**_

"_**My family will be over soon so we can't hang out long, if you even want to hang out at all."**_

"_**I do..."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**Sora pressed his lips onto Axel's, then offers his tongue to him.**_

_**Axel's breathes become shaky. It was strange, he was usually the one who wasn't nervous.**_

"_**Mmm..ah..."Sora moans into the kiss slightly.**_

_**Axel nearly loses all control. He slips his hand back into his pants, gripping himself.**_

_**Sora does something that he never does.**_

_**He bites down on Axel's lip, while pulling on his hair. Axel shivers as he groans out.**_

"_**Shit Sora..."**_

_**Axel notices how it becomes hard for Sora to hide his length.**_

"_**S-sorry..." Sora laughs nervously before getting up and going into his bathroom.**_

"_**What the fuck just..."Axel pulled out his hand from his pants.**_

"_**I'm just high...that's all..."Axel attempted to convince himself of the reason why he froze instead of just taking Sora.**_

"_**Fuck that Axel, don't let that piece of ass go anywhere!"An inner voice commanded.**_

"_**Right..."**_

_**Axel walked into the bathroom, getting naked.**_

"_**Axel? That's you right?"**_

_**Axel pushed open the shower curtain and stepped in.**_

"_**A-A-Axel..."Sora's face flushed at Axel standing completely nude.**_

_**Axel doesn't think that Sora has ever seen him nude, or atleast not that he remembers.**_

_**Sora pushes his hands down, covering what Axel was dying to see.**_

_**Axel quickly pushes Sora against the shower wall and kisses him with undying lust while pinning his wrists against the wall.**_

"_**Ahhh!"Sora moans out as they press together.**_

"_**I...can't take it anymore...the way you tease me Sora..." Axel steps back slightly only to grab Sora's aching length.**_

"_**Can I...try something..."Axel asked Sora while nibbling on his earlobe. Sora fidgeted as Axel let his fingers softly run up and down his length.**_

"_**N-no...yes...no...yes...yes Axel..."**_

_**Axel was shocked. Sora seemed to be opening up even more.**_

_**Before Sora changed his mind Axel dropped down to his knees. He never did what he was about to do because the craving never came with any guy, but with Sora, Axel was willing and wanting to try everything.**_

"_**Don't be nervous..."Axel looked up into Sora's fearful eyes.**_

_**Axel slowly pushes Sora's length into his mouth, making sure to be as gentle as possible.**_

"_**Oh god...!"Sora breathed out. The fearful expression that was on his face quickly turned into straight enjoyment and excitement.**_

_**It was only then that Axel noticed how hard they both were. Axel picked up speed and began to use his tongue more.**_

"_**Axel...mmm...more..." Sora bit down on his bottom lip as he bucked into Axel's mouth, pulling his hair.**_

_**Axel has never seen Sora so horny, not even on the clock tower.**_

_**He could only imagine what Sora would be like in bed.**_

_**Axel didn't realize that he could deep throat until Sora pushed his head down all the way.**_

"_**Ah...Axel..."Sora continued to moan as his breathing became heavier.**_

"_**Holy shit...he's about to cum...do I spit or swallow? Fuck! Why didn't I ever pay attention to girls when they told me about this stuff...is he even gonna cum in my mouth?"Axel pondered.**_

_**Axel began to work with Sora, letting his tongue and his throat work together to make Sora cum.**_

"_**Axel...Axel...uh...Axel...!"**_

_**Axel feels Sora's cock squirt out an amazing amount of slightly salty yet bland tasting cum down his throat. Axel sucks it all down, feeling the need for more.**_

_**Sora pants as he falls to his knees, head down.**_

"_**Are you...okay Sora?" Axel asked, although he had just had the time of his life, finally becoming actually sexual with the boy.**_

"_**That's..."Sora panted out, "...that's the first time someone sucked me...that was the first time someone else other than myself has made me cum..."**_

"_**Seriously?"**_

_**Axel was jumping with joy on the inside.**_

_**Sora nods his head, still panting slightly, "Y-yeah. Me and Riku never went that far...he's never made me cum from just hand contact...you're the first...it...it was wonderful...Axel...you have an amazing mouth...an amazing talent..."**_

"_**Well," Axel adorned his cocky grin, "I am pretty good, you know? No big deal...you know..."**_

_**They laughed, still on the floor of his bathroom shower.**_

"_**But...you know...that was...you know...my first time doing it..."**_

"_**Really?"**_

_**Sora leans in with a grin on his face, his cheeks are flushed from the combination of the heat of the shower and the heat of the moment.**_

"_**Yeah...never did it because I didn't ever want to be anyone's bitch until I came over."**_

"_**Aw...Axel...that's sweet...in some way..."Sora hugs Axel.**_

_**Then begins to kiss him.**_

_**Then begins to stroke a still hardened Axel.**_

"_**Why...why am I so nervous...?"Axel thought to himself. Nobody has ever made Axel feel that way except Sora. It was new and he hated the feeling of something new.**_

_**Although he loved the feeling of Sora working him.**_

"_**Uh...mmm..."Axel groaned into Sora's mouth.**_

"_**Sora...are you sure you want to do this...you don't...have to..."**_

"_**I can't stand seeing you that hard, Axel. I want to do it. Just...relax."Sora whispered in a low sexy tone into Axels ear before licking it slightly.**_

"_**Shit...Sora...he's actually taking control..."**_

_**Something about that made Axel feel girly. Yet Axel didn't completely mind, he kinda wanted Sora to take control. He kinda wanted to be bottom for the first time with Sora at that point in time.**_

"_**He told me to relax..."Axel thought, amazed by how smooth and cool and collected Sora could be.**_

_**Suddenly Sora repeated a motion with his hand that made Axel jerk up every time.**_

"_**Trying...to make me...cum fast...?"Axel asked.**_

"_**Mhm..."**_

"_**I wouldn't hold out..."Axel grinned, still as cocky as ever.**_

"_**Is that a challenge?"**_

"_**Show me what you got. Mm..."**_

"_**Okay..."**_

_**Sora made a move that confused Axel to the fullest. He took his hand off of his length.**_

"_**You're losing..."Axel said with a winning smirk.**_

_**Sora smiled, and grabbed his cock again after a few seconds. Now, he was slowly moving his hand up and down while biting Axel's shoulder, and moving up to his neck.**_

"_**Ah...ah..."Axel proceeded to become nervous. He began to think that maybe Sora does know what he's doing.**_

_**Just maybe...**_

"_**Axel..."Sora whispered into Axel's ear.**_

"_**Come on...cum on me Ax..."Sora's hand slowly began to pick up speed.**_

"_**No no no..."Axel thought, feeling himself climb up.**_

"_**Please Ax...cum for me...cum on me..."Sora continued, not sparing Axel of his moans.**_

"_**Uhh..."Axel groaned, slightly bucking into Sora's hand.**_

"_**Mmm...come on...cum Ax. Cum for me..." Sora executed his final tricks, moving Axels hand onto his ass,"Cum for me...baby..."**_

"_**Shit Sora...!Uh...!"Axel came everywhere. Sora grinned in his glory, watching Axel's cum being washed away slowly from the drops of the shower.**_

"_**Awesome, I win."Sora smiled at a panting Axel.**_

"_**Unbelievable...you're pretty good at that...what's your secret?"Axel laughed out of breath.**_

Yay! We've reached the mini lemon! Sorry it took me so long to release this chapter, got sick and ended up in the hospital. I also had a writers block but now I'm good. So you know what I'm gonna say next, but just encase, READ AND REVIEW. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and thanks for your thoughts and your constructive criticism. I LOVE YOU. Okay, let's not make this awkward, you guys are awesome. Thanks! Oh, and, 100 points to the first person who guesses what cartoon Sora was watching in his room when Axel came! GO!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Rollin'.**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**So many emotions running through me I can't even stand still as I greet family.**_

_**Jeez, I don't even talk to these people.**_

_**I only ever talk to my cousin Leon. Sometimes on holidays he brings around a guy named Cloud. Which really isn't a big deal for mom or Doni. But the rest of the family gets on edge sometimes.**_

_**They don't have the right to though, they're merely guests in our small humble island home. **_

_**But, as I was saying, the memory of me and Axel in my shower runs through my mind clearly.**_

_**Should I feel guilty?**_

_**Happy?**_

_**Depressed?**_

_**Disgusted?**_

_**Slightly aroused by the thought of him?**_

_**Either way I feel all of those!**_

_**I feel Roxas elbow me.**_

"_**Tell me what happened..."He whispered. I blush extremely then realize that he was due for a beating from telling Axel my embarrassing secret obsession with staying clean.**_

"_**I'll tell you later...just know that you're in for one..."**_

_**I see Roxas swallow, as he knows very well how I am about keeping secrets between us two.**_

_**Damn it all to hell. Why did I just have to remember, the pills are back at my dorm.**_

_**Two hours and some minutes away.**_

_**In a cold closet.**_

_**So far away...**_

_**I think that if I wasn't surrounded by so many of my family members I would've gone mad then and there.**_

_**Time to improvise, I suppose.**_

"_**Roxas...!"I whispered harshly. He noticed me and followed me upstairs.**_

"_**What's up?"**_

_**I wasn't going to straight up admit that I needed pills. I wasn't going to ask for any at all, actually.**_

"_**I, uh...do you have any pot?"**_

_**I bluntly asked.**_

_**I didn't want to be drunk around anyone, because I don't think I can hide it.**_

_**With pot I think I've learned a thing or two on how to keep my cool from Axel and Hiro.**_

_**Roxas quickly looked around and pulled me into his room.**_

"_**Jesus Sora, lower your voice next time...! Why do you want pot?"**_

_**Was he really asking me this?**_

_**What other reason would I want pot?**_

"_**To get high, what else is there?"**_

_**Roxas shrugged, "To chill out, take away the depression, induce hunger, induce sleep, cure anxiety temporarily, take away physical pain...you know."**_

"_**Whatever...do you...have any...?"**_

_**I felt strange, asking my little brother if he had any pot on him during a little family get together a few days before thanksgiving.**_

_**Okay, younger by one year but still.**_

_**He sighed, "What do I get out of it?"**_

_**I have nothing to offer.**_

_**Until I remembered...**_

"_**You have me not giving you a beat down for what you told Axel you little prick!"**_

_**Whoa.**_

"_**Whoa..."**_

_**I'm...usually not that mean...**_

_**Oh god, I feel so bad.**_

"_**I'm...so sorry."I said, lowering my voice. What is going on with me?**_

_**"Jeez, I'm sorry Sora...I know how you are about that stuff. It's not really a surprise how you exploded on me, I deserved that and I expected it to happen sooner or later. I did it because...well, even when Axel didn't admit how much he wanted you back me and Hiro both knew that he missed you like crazy...I wanted to help..."**_

"_**O-okay...it's fine." I said, rubbing the back of my head.**_

"_**You know why its fine?"**_

_**Roxas locked his door. He made his way across the room and rummaged through a box.**_

"_**Why is it fine?"**_

"_**Because I know you and Axel are back together for sure after what I heard going on in your bathroom, mister 'virgin'. I know he's clean. He got tested tons for you, even passed out at one point because of the blood loss happening in one full day. Good thing I was there givin' him cookies and juice."**_

_**It made me feel strange...to think of all the trouble Axel went through just to prove to me that he was clean.**_

_**It made me feel tingly and warm. Almost...love? I mean...love? Maybe? What if...I...love...him?**_

_**Like...I don't want to say...love. But...what if?**_

"_**And it's gonna get even more fine."**_

_**Roxas tossed me a small orange pouch.**_

_**I opened it seeing pretty looking buds. Crystals lined the small leaves. I inhaled, the strong scent made me tilt my head back a bit.**_

"_**You're lucky. You smoke free with me because of my big mouth. Ain't I nice?"**_

"_**Yeah, whatever." I laughed throwing the pouch back to him.**_

_**I see Roxas take extreme measures before he even opens the pouch again.**_

_**He lights incenses, he pushes clothing under the door, he opens his window wide, he turns on some music.**_

_**I wonder how long he's been doing this...**_

"_**Sit." He pats the soft bedding across him.**_

_**I take my shoes off and sit cross legged, watching him dump the contents out from the bag.**_

_**Roxas laughs slightly, "Can't believe I'm doing this with you, Sora. Never thought I'd see the day..."**_

_**I am so tired of people saying that.**_

_**I'm a late bloomer, okay?**_

_**I watch Roxas skillful hands tear apart the green buds and pour the crumbs onto the brown paper. As his fingers began to roll it all together I noticed...**_

_**He...sure did pack this...**_

_**I'm...smoking all of this with him?**_

_**How long had he been smoking to build up tolerance to this?**_

_**And why haven't I noticed that he's more of a stoner than I thought? **_

_**He lights it, taking a long drag before slightly coughing. Smoke escaped his nostrils and mouth a bit before he finally exhaled out the window..**_

_**Wow.**_

_**I take a drag next, feeling like it was a bad idea already.**_

_**The smoke went deeper and deeper into my lungs as I kept forcing myself to inhale more than I can withstand.**_

_**Bad idea, I know.**_

_**I hold it in, my eyes beginning to water as I let out the smoke as smooth as possible.**_

_**Obviously it wasn't smooth enough, as Roxas shoved a pillow into my face, snuffing out my coughs.**_

_**As I pull my face away from the pillow, I was higher than I thought was possible on weed.**_

_**Everything was just...there.**_

_**Roxas laughs, seeing the expression on my face. **_

_**I must've looked a sight.**_

_**He inhales and exhales, letting the smoke through the window before passing it back to me.**_

_**Once more, I want to see what happens.**_

_**I take a smaller hit this time, still large though, before letting it out of my lungs, calmer than before.**_

"_**No...more..."I fall back on his bed. I was too high.**_

_**I mean, too high.**_

_**Oh boy, I've got family to greet still.**_

"_**Roxy...I need...I need...eye drops...and some cologne...and deodorant...and mouth wash..."Everything I said just made me want to bust out laughing.  
I could tell that Roxas was having a hard time containing himself, too.**_

* * *

_**After cleaning myself up in Roxas' bathroom, I exit his room, feeling fresh, new, yet clouded.**_

_**I walk straight to my room, stumbling a bit.**_

_**I needed to chill out a bit more before I face my family.**_

_**I walk in, nearly crapping myself as I choked on my saliva trying to scream.**_

"_**Freeze, you are under arrest! Get on the ground!"**_

"_**Axel you fucking ass!"**_

_**The red head in my vicinity snickered, pulling back what had to be a fake gun.**_

"_**Pretty cool, eh? Look what it does."**_

_**He pulled the trigger and out came a bit of confetti and a sign that said 'BANG'.**_

"_**Like in the cartoons, cool huh?"**_

_**I was still grasping my chest, closing the door behind me and locking it.**_

"_**Yeah...cool. What are you back here for?"**_

"_**Eh, I figured that I've got time to waste. So why not be here near you? I was gonna be under your bed the whole time while you dealt with your family."**_

"_**Are you crazy Axel?"**_

"_**Yeah. In more ways than one."**_

"_**I guess so..."**_

_**I sit on my bed, feeling heavy, and hungry.**_

"_**Hey," Axel comes next to me, "How much did you smoke Sora? Jeez..."**_

"_**You know I'm high...?"**_

"_**It's hard to miss."**_

"_**I only had two hits..."**_

"_**Ah...Roxy's stuff?"**_

"_**Y-yeah...um..."**_

_**I was lost. What was I supposed to do now?**_

"_**You stole my idea."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Well, on Thanksgiving I was going to get so ripped and see what happens. Even Hiro's gonna join me. Shit, we just want to have a fun, hilarious time."**_

_**At first, I thought that it was the worst possible idea ever thought up.**_

_**But then, it just seemed like it would be fun.**_

"_**We were going to smoke, drink, see what happens at dinner, then he wants me to go with him to some kind of rave after we take some Molly."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

"_**Don't think you're not joining."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**More people equals more fun. So you're gonna be with me. Invite Roxy too."**_

"_**O-okay..."**_

_**Molly? Ecstasy? Axel has told me about it before, I actually kinda wanted to try it.**_

_**My phone begins to vibrate.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Sora? Sora are you there?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Well...this is gonna sound really imposing but...well, Zexy went off to visit his family and he thought that I was staying somewhere else for a while so I ended up getting locked out of the house...and Hayner is going to Destiny, but he said that I can't crash at his parents house because they're up tight...can I come stay with you? Please? Please? I promise I won't even come out of your room! I just...have no where to go..."I hear a few sniffles at the end. I believe he added it for effect.**_

"_**Dem of course you can stay over."**_

"_**Okay good! Because I'm outside of your window right now!"**_

"_**Wha...?"**_

_**I open my window and see a overly excited Demyx waving at me.**_

"_**Okay-"**_

_**Axel takes my phone and puts it on speaker, "Before you can stay you have to agree to do something."**_

"_**Axel? What are you...oh! You and Sora are back together?"**_

"_**Yeah. Now agree."**_

"_**Agree to what?"**_

"_**To get ripped with us at my house on Thanksgiving at my place."**_

"_**What? Ripped?"**_

"_**Wasted. Rollin'. The works!"**_

"_**What? That's a horrible idea! Around your family?"**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Well then I guess you'll have to find a bridge to sleep under then, huh?"**_

_**Axel hangs up, snickering.**_

"_**Axel! I don't think it's your decision on who stays at my place!"**_

"_**That's not the point. Just wait."**_

_**Soon, my phone vibrates again.**_

"_**Yellow?"**_

"_**What are we getting 'ripped' off of?"**_

"_**Oh, you know, alcohol-"**_

"_**-I'm in! Let me in now!"**_

* * *

_**After Axel left, me and Demyx sat on my bed, watching the television.**_

"_**Sora?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**To be honest...I'm looking forward to getting 'ripped'."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yeah...I mean, the only reason I resist is because of all the things my parents told me about this stuff. But...when I got drunk for the first time it was amazing. And fun. And when I took a hit of weed at the party...I don't know, it kinda opened my eyes to a world that I really want to experience...to explore. I guess it sounds stupid though..."**_

"_**It doesn't. Like Hayner told me, you're in college. You're just experimenting. There's no shame in that."**_

"_**Okay."**_

* * *

_**It was finally Thanksgiving morning. Finally! Tonight's the night where I can do something immature and idiotic!**_

_**Demyx was my room while I was downstairs, about to get us something to eat.**_

_**The doorbell rings and Roxas makes his way to the door.**_

_**"You jerk!"**_

"_**Well then, I'd think you'd be a little more happier than that to see me. Thanks a lot!"**_

_**Roxas squeezes onto Hayner, flinging him around a bit.**_

"_**No word from you and then you just decide to drop by? Asshole!"**_

_**Somehow we all migrated into my room.**_

"_**Hey, look. It totally wiped my mind, but do you guys want to do something completely stupid and immature at Axel's place later tonight with me and Dem?"**_

_**Roxas and Hayner looked at eachother.**_

"_**Like?"**_

"_**Drinking, smoking...stuff...just let Axel explain to you-"**_

"_**-Don't mind if I do."**_

_**Demyx shrieked, seeing Axel crawl out from under my bed.**_

_**He's...getting a little too comfortable.**_

"_**We go to my house, get drunk and high out of our minds, and have dinner with my dysfunctional family. After that, we hit up a rave."**_

"_**Aw, baby that's an awesome idea!"Hayner blurts.**_

"_**Roxy?"**_

"_**Ah...I guess."**_

"_**Alright then, everyone's in!"**_

* * *

_**My Thanksgiving dinner was at seven. All we did was eat, talk, say what we were thankful for, and toast. I also took pictures for the hell of it. Me, Leon, Cloud, and Roxas talked to eachother more than to anyone else.**_

_**It's funny, me and Leon think that Roxas has a little crush on Cloud.**_

_**It's cute, actually.**_

_**I would rather have Roxas crushing on Cloud than on Namine. Because even though I love Namine, she has a boyfriend and that's kinda...scandalous and heartless to play with Roxy's heart.  
Plus, Cloud is a cutie. **_

_**We would be good friends if we actually saw eachother more than once a year.**_

"_**Where are you guys going after this?"**_

_**Me and Roxas glanced at eachother nervously.  
"Well, uh..."**_

"_**We thought we would...uh...**_

"_**Um..."**_

"_**We're going to go have dinner with Sora's boyfriends family."**_

"_**Hm...you sure that's it?"**_

"_**Yup!"Me and Roxas said in unison.**_

_**Leon and Cloud smirked at eachother.**_

"_**Already then."**_

"_**By the way, Sora, Reno told me to tell you, 'Hi'." Cloud said with a small smile.**_

_**They. Know. Everything.  
I can't believe it! They know EVERYTHING.**_

"_**What...do you know...?"**_

"_**Oh, the flirting, the kissing, the denial of his bi sexuality, the acceptance of it, the party, the dressing as a girl, him saving you after the whole Seifer and Rai thing..."**_

"_**Okay! Okay...just...that was before me and Axel got together again! So hush!"**_

"_**Keep it safe then. Oh, and also, tell Demyx that next time he sneaks in, he should be aware of the floor boards giving away his presence." Leon said, leaning back into his chair.**_

"_**Well don't you guys know everything..."I said sarcastically.**_

* * *

"_**You know, your cousin and his friend were really nice. I thought that they were gonna beat me."**_

_**We sat in Roxas' car outside of Hayner's house waiting for him.**_

"_**Nah, they'd never do that unless you were an obvious threat. Especially since you apparently rolled into a ball saying, 'please don't hurt me'."**_

_**Me and Roxas laughed.**_

"_**Not funny!"**_

"_**Yeah, uh huh."**_

"_**Sure..."**_

* * *

_**So, here we were, with Axel and Hiro in there room, smoking, drinking, and smoking some more. From what I heard walking in, Axel has a huge ass family. **_

_**This...is going to be interesting.**_

"_**I can't...smoke..."Demyx said in a slurred speech.**_

"_**Sure ya can't?"**_

"_**No...I don't know...I just...ah aren't we already going to be 'rolling'? Isn't it dangerous-"**_

"_**-Life, is dangerous Dem. If you're afraid of danger, then you're taking up too much space in the world of the living."**_

"_**...Well put..."Roxas commented.**_

_**After that, Demyx grew the courage to take rips off of the orange and red bong.**_

_**Over.**_

_**And over.**_

_**And over again.**_

"_**Hey, it's good that you got over this combination scare but that doesn't mean you have to hog the damn thing."Axel laughed.**_

* * *

_**Half an hour later...**_

"_**I'm so hungry...!"**_

_**After about thirty minutes of not speaking a word, it suddenly busted through Demyx's mouth. **_

_**We were all so high.**_

_**We were just...so high.**_

_**We were just so drunk.**_

"_**Let's go...eat I guess. Carry me Sora...?"Axel joked.**_

"_**Sure!"I kneeled down.**_

"_**Sure you can handle me?"**_

_**We all busted out laughing.**_

_**It sounded wrong.**_

* * *

_**I didn't carry Axel, but we were now at the dinner table.**_

_**Which, by the way, was huge. Filled with so many people and atleast four turkeys.**_

_**How the hell did I miss this huge dinning room after living here for the summer?**_

"_**Axel...what took you so long to come down? You missed the prayer..."Axel's mom, knowing full well what we had done, questioned.**_

"_**I'm sorry...what did you ask?"**_

"_**What took you-"**_

_**Axel began to laugh, causing a chain reaction.**_

_**Demyx began to laugh.**_

_**Then Hiro.**_

_**Then me, Hayner, and Roxas.**_

_**It was incredibly hard to stop.**_

_**The way his family just stared at us in awe was too funny.**_

_**And when one of Axel's elder relative began to laugh, clueless as to why he was laughing, I'm sure all of us almost pissed our pants.**_

_**Then Hiro's laughter turned into snorting laughter.**_

_**Damn, why are we laughing so hard?**_

_**This is great!**_

"_**I'm sorry."Axel quickly said, trying to regain control.**_

"_**Yeah sorry..."**_

"_**We're sorry..."We all muttered, wiping the smile off of our faces.**_

"_**Sorry Akako..."The old man wheezed out.**_

_**With that, we broke out laughing again.**_

_**After about ten minutes everything was 'back in place'.**_

"_**So, Axel. Hiro. What do you plan to do with your lives?"**_

"_**Oh, uh...?"**_

"_**Hm."**_

"_**I...I want to be an astronaut!"Hiro blurted out.**_

"_**Awesome..."Axel said staring off into space.**_

"_**Stop getting smart with me, boy."**_

"_**I want to be a fire fighter then!"**_

"_**Fuck that! Fire never did shit to you!"**_

"_**Yeah it did it burned my eyebrows off when I was eight!"**_

"_**Well who was retarded enough to bend down over an open fire? You! Fire cooks your food, gives you warmth, get's rid of unnecessary people in the world, makes children smile when they notice your lack of eyebrows-"**_

"_**-You asshole that was the worst month of my life!"**_

"_**Axel! Hiro!"**_

"_**He started it!"**_

_**Hiro said in a fake, joking, crying voice," I was just expressing my dreams Axel, gosh!"**_

_**I see in my side vision Hayner turning away, nearly losing all the liquid he was drinking.**_

_**Here we go again, laughing.**_

_**After a few more minutes we regained ourselves again. All of us are stuffing our faces.**_

"_**So...who are you're friends, Axel, Hiro?"**_

"_**Oh, yeah. This is Sora, his brother Roxas, Hayner, and Demyx."**_

"_**Hi."**_

"_**Nice to meet you..."**_

"_**Hey."**_

"_**Hello!"Demyx waved like an idiot, cracking smiles on our faces. Hayner pushed Demyx hand down.**_

_**We. Are. The. BIGGEST. Idiots. Ever.**_

_**Ever.**_

"_**So...boys...tell us about yourselves."An old, yet still youthful lady said.**_

"_**Sora...right?"**_

"_**Yeah."I wasn't too keen on answering questions for Axel's whole family about myself. "How old are you?"**_

"_**Eighteen."**_

"_**What school do you go to?"**_

"_**Twilight University." Instantly I hear a bunch of 'wows' and gasps.**_

"_**Impressive...So then, Sora. Do you have a girlfriend?" As soon as she asked that, Demyx began to laugh until Hayner stopped him. How do I answer this...**_

_**Well, actually, I'm guessing that I should keep quiet about the whole gay thing since Akako is holding a knife in a very threatening way and motioning me to keep my mouth shut.**_

_**Hmm...**_

"_**No. I'm gay." It was sort of an impulsive action, I suppose. I just really wanted to see what happened. Akako put her hand to her face, shaking her head. Axel didn't seem to mind, and it seemed that Hayner, Demyx, Roxas and Hiro were just waiting, wanting, to see what happens next.**_

"_**You're gay?"**_

"_**Have you ever been with a woman?"**_

"_**Does it hurt? The sex I mean!"**_

_**I was ambushed with thousands of questions all around the table. I didn't expect this at all. I expected more of an awkward silence.**_

"_**Everybody shut up! Sora, have you been with a girl yet?"**_

"_**N-no..."**_

"_**Well how do you know you're gay if you haven't tried it yet?"**_

"_**I...uh...I just know."**_

"_**How though? How do you know?" Man, this lady is starting to get on my nerves.**_

"_**The boy just knows, May. And by that, he means that every time he sees a naked lady his doodle goes limp. Am I right?"**_

_**Silence attacked like a predator and Demyx attacked back with a loud laugh.**_

"_**Oh my god...I'm sorry..."Demyx said covering his mouth, a clear smile still on his face.**_

_**Wow, we're just talking about everything now.**_

"_**Well...in that case it could be erectile dysfuncti-"**_

_**Now Hayner starts laughing with Demyx.**_

"_**No no, I'm serious! Sora, maybe you should pop a Viagra and try it?"**_

_**My face is red. Really red. This is embarrassing. But I can't help but look away with a smile.**_

"_**No...I think I just like...guys."**_

"_**Well...have you-"**_

"_**-He's a virgin! A...virgin...!"Demyx says while laughing.**_

"_**Oh my! A gay virgin! That's new!"**_

_**I regret this! Can we please get off of the subject of me being gay? I like men, next question!**_

"_**Alright everybody, settle down we're embarrassing him..." A male who was probably in his thirties said. I was thankful for that, for soon people just got off of that certain subject.**_

"_**Well...Roxas? How about you? Are you gay?"**_

_**Roxas nearly chokes, "No...I'm just...bi."**_

"_**Oh really? What do you like more?"**_

"_**Uh...h-hard to say."**_

"_**Have you been with a guy-"**_

"_**-Not yet."**_

"_**Wait what do you mean not yet?" I inquired. I look over with a surprised look on my face.**_

"_**No no I mean I-I-I gotta go to the bathroom!" Roxas quickly stands up and runs to the restroom.**_

"_**Well...Hayner are you-"**_

"_**-Straight as a line."**_

"_**Demyx?"**_

"_**I'm...hmm...I'm...I don't know...!"Demyx looked truly stumped by this question. Hmm...**_

* * *

_**Dinner was going great, still high and drunk as hell. Every time we so much as glanced at eachother, we'd start laughing.**_

"_**Are you keeping your eye out for nice girls, Axel?"His grandmother asked.**_

"_**No," Axel grabbed my hand, squeezing tight," I'm in the perfect place right now, don't need a girl."**_

"_**Aww Axel!"Demyx blurted out with big puppy eyes.**_

_**Oh jeez, there goes that warm, tingling sensation again.**_

"_**That's good, how about you, Hiro?"**_

"_**Oh, I've got a girl...I've got plenty of them..."Hiro leaned back in his chair, taking pride.**_

"_**Hiro!"Akako, their mother, budded in again.**_

"_**What? I'm only answering a question!"**_

" _**'Atta boy! Get 'em while they're young, too! So they don't bitch as much and they do what ya want 'em to!" **_

_**Axel's grandpa didn't hold back.**_

"_**Jesus, gramps...I was kidding I don't-"**_

"_**-Drugs and booze'll get ya what ya want real quick boy, don't be a pussy like your brother."**_

_**I realize why Axel is kinda the way he is.**_

_**Also, something else I notice about his whole family, is that EVERYONE except Axel and his mom have black or blonde hair. They all have either blue or green eyes.**_

_**Crazy genetics.**_

"_**I am not a damn pussy you old geezer!"**_

_**Oh boy, here we go...**_

"_**Then why aren't you chasing tail like Hiro?"**_

"_**Because I already have my tail! I'll set your shit on fire you old saggy motherfu-"**_

"_**AXEL!"**_

_**His mother screams like a dying animal, making everything go silent.**_

_**All the while, he hasn't let go of my hand once.**_

_**Everything was silent for a few moments before Demyx, of course, opened his mouth.**_

"_**Oh my god that is the cutest damn dog in the world! C'mere you little fur ball...!" Demyx chased after the puppy, leaving the dinning room.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Laughing.**_

_**And laughing.**_

_**And more laughing.**_

_**Save us, we're having a laugh attack.**_

_**I see Hiro and Axel talk to eachother briefly before they summoned us to get up.**_

"_**We've done our work here, and we're tired as shi-"**_

"_**-Axel-"**_

"_**-Shiiirts...later!"**_

* * *

_**Out back we laughed.**_

"_**That was the most inappropriate dinner I've ever been to!"Hayner laughed.**_

"_**Aw...aren't you a cute little fur ball?"Demyx held Axel's puppy, babying it.**_

"_**What's his name?"**_

"_**Godzil-"**_

"_**-He doesn't have one yet. We'll be right back."**_

* * *

_**Axel pulls me upstairs to his bedroom. The room has a distinct smell of pot and cigarettes lingering through the air still. I sit on Hiro's bed, leaning against the post watching him look through stuff.**_

_**Axel pulls out a small baggie of pills and a bottle.**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**Testing."**_

_**He scraps a little bit of substance off of each pill and drops a liquid on the scraped off substance. After a few seconds it changed colors and Axel smiled.**_

"_**It seems you didn't fail me this time, Saix..."He said to himself.**_

"_**What is that."**_

"_**Molly. It's MDMA that's not cut with anything."**_

"_**Oh..."I didn't know what that meant, so I withdrew.**_

"_**Okay...Sora, are you sure you want to do this with me?"**_

_**I thought about that. What truly happened to me? I'm becoming such a druggie, yet I feel like I'm not. Should I do this? Am I going to regret it? What if I die?**_

"_**I'm sure."**_

"_**Positive?"**_

"_**Yes, Axel."**_

_**He hands me a glass of water and one pill. In an instance, I drink it up. I can't really stand anticipation when it comes to first times.**_

_**Axel takes his, all the while I wonder if it really is going to be amazing.**_

"_**Have you done it before?"**_

"_**Molly? Not molly, but X...yeah."Axel grew a disgusted look on his face.**_

"_**What'd it feel like?"**_

"_**Well, it was pretty nice back then...but looking back on it now...man."**_

_**Hiro, Hayner, Roxas, and Demyx walked in.**_

"_**You took too long, it's cold out. Did it come out alright?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

* * *

_**For about the next thirty minutes me and Axel just layed together. The others had taken their pills and just sat down playing video games.**_

_**Then it hit me.**_

_**Like a surge of pleasurable electricity.**_

_**Like an ongoing climax.**_

_**I felt like throwing my head around, just moving. I was just so connected.**_

_**My hand squeezed Axels, not willing to let go anytime soon.**_

_**He looked over, "Hm?"**_

"_**I...I...ah..."I grinned like an idiot, then looked away like an embarrassed school girl.**_

_**It was just that Axel was so gorgeous. He could be a model if he wanted to.**_

_**My vision...I wasn't hallucinating. There were no distortions, but the colors just got so intense to look at, I had to close my eyes a few seconds at a time to get used to it.**_

_**And then Axel's hair suddenly looked like a candy store to me.**_

_**The red...just that fucking red hair...and those green eyes...!  
**_

_**I crawl on top of him, my motions weightless and smooth. I begin to rub my fingers through his hair as he looked up at me with that smirk.**_

_**Oh god that smirk, that beautiful smirk.**_

_**I'm not sure how long I was doing this before the others interrupted me.**_

"_**Sora, Ax, lets go before you guys start boning in front of us." Hiro laughed.**_

* * *

_**Outside. The outside world was so amazing. I'm back at Destiny, I'm back with Axel. And my loving brother, and Hiro, and my old best friend Hayner, and Dem.**_

_**I wanted to love.**_

_**I wanted to be loved.**_

_**Everything is fine.**_

"_**The sky...oh god the sky..."I said looking up with a smile. The stars poking through the dark purple clouds called out to me.**_

_**I started getting a bit heated, and my heart began to race a bit, but nothing that bothered me.**_

_**For a separate reason, I wanted to strip, I wanted the cold to brush against every part of my body.  
**_

_**I'm connected...**_

"_**Blue Eyes, are you okay?"I hear asked from behind me. I turn around, "What kind of question is that? Okay doesn't exist...only great. I'm great...!"**_

"_**Okay."Axel smiles at me.**_

"_**Your smile...Axel...you need to smile more!" I say.**_

"_**Huh...?"**_

"_**Like how you just smiled. You need to smile like that more often...it was genuine."**_

_**It truly was, the power of that smile just shot through me leaving me feel warmth inside.**_

"_**Yeah Axel, you do need to smile more. You'd look less intimidating."Hiro agreed. We all nodded.**_

"_**Well hell, maybe you should teach me Sora. You're good at doing it."**_

* * *

_**We end up in some part of Destiny I didn't even know existed. A large building right off of the shore, music pounding loudly and people coming and leaving.**_

_**Everyone was feeling what I felt at this point. **_

_**Even Hayner and Roxas were holding hands at one point.**_

_**It was incredible. **_

_**Inside was perfect, bright lights flashed everywhere cutting through the darkness in sync with the music.**_

_**Everyone went somewhere else, leaving me and Axel to explore the large place with plenty of stairs and doors.**_

"_**Promise not to leave my side!"I say into Axel's ear. He nods and we just go around exploring every thing this building had to offer.**_

* * *

_**After exploring we found a strangely uninhabited room with a simple couch and a few lava lamps keeping it lit.**_

"_**Whoa..."Axel bent down, becoming completely entranced by the movement of the blobs in the jar.**_

_**I lay on the couch, completely stretching out.**_

_**All this time, I felt like screaming as if I was having an orgasm, but I withdrew.**_

_**Axel locks the door and we lay next to eachother comfortably.**_

_**His pupils are large. But those green eyes still struck me, putting me under this spell of lust.  
**_

"_**Axel...are you okay...? How do you feel?"**_

_**He needed to be on the same page as me, any less was not acceptable.**_

_**His lips latch onto my neck, making my body jerk. "Axel..."**_

"_**Blue Eyes..."He says into my neck.**_

_**This is what heaven must feel like.**_

_**This MUST be heaven.**_

"_**You're," Axel now crawls on top of me," You're just so...beautiful Sora...it doesn't make sense."**_

"_**I can say the same about you..."**_

_**We stared into each others large pupils, no looking away, no breaking the silence.**_

_**And it was fine. It was as if we were in the process of opening our hearts, our minds, to eachother. And that it could not be disturbed by anything until it was through.**_

_**And when it was through, our lips met. I believe for the first time since we started rolling.**_

_**We moaned into eachother. His hands knew where to go and when and mine knew the same.**_

"_**Did you know that the first time that we met...back in highschool...I liked you instantly."**_

"_**You did...?"**_

"_**Yeah...I uh...just got so intimidated by you and the fact that Riku was always around...that I didn't pursue you...I wish I did...maybe we would've been like this long ago...and I wouldn't have made that dumb decision to burn my old house down."**_

_**We kissed but it was hardly possible to keep doing so, we had so much to say to eachother.**_

"_**When I saw you all down about Riku...I just wanted to help...I just...it was finally my chance and I just wanted to know that I tried...that I put my time into pursuing you. Even if we barely talked. Now it's amazing that...well, it just seems so surreal. I thought that I was...that you were too good for me...and...I don't know...! Just...I'm sorry..."**_

"_**What...?"**_

_**I look up into Axel's green orbs and I'm almost blown away. He looks so...so depressed...so sad. There was no anger in his expression.**_

_**I mean, no anger in his expression at all. There's always anger, and if not anger, then there's a 'smart ass' look. But that wasn't there either.**_

_**MDMA is working wonders...**_

"_**I...cheated and it was because of my coke head tendencies and me giving in to temptation. I should've known better...I mean...I'm just such an asshole..."Axel pushed himself off of me, receding to the other end of the couch.**_

"_**Every time I think about the stuff that I've done...kissing my ex girlfriend while we were together...sleeping with a fucking stripper even when we weren't together just got to me...sometimes I'd feel like...crying...I don't know it's fucking frustrating and weird...the way I feel about you...! Hell...the only reasons I did it was because she was like the girl version of you. I couldn't get you out of my mind...every single day...Sora Sora Sora..."Axel rubs his eyes.**_

_**He laughed slightly, "Sorry...that came out of no where. Feel free to tell me to shut up."**_

_**It's been avoided way too long...I think I may love Axel.**_

_**I'm almost sure of it. But I say almost, because what if this feeling washes away by morning? Or maybe I do love him...maybe all those times that I couldn't get him off of my mind, maybe that was...love?**_

_**It runs too deep, to be just a crush or a fling...but we aren't anywhere near as serious as I was with Riku.**_

_**But, do we really need to be so serious with eachother to love eachother? I mean, love happens under strange conditions. There are no rules or regulations when it comes to falling in love with someone. It just happens...**_

_**Maybe love is different each time around?**_

_**Maybe I'm going into this too much...**_

_**I crawl into his lap as if I was a kitten. I wasn't upset, or angry. I just felt so forgiving.**_

"_**And...maybe if I hadn't of cheated on you...you would've stayed and none of this would've happened. You wouldn't have been hurt and everything would've been fine."**_

_**I blink, blown away by how much Axel had opened up to me. It wasn't like him, obviously it was the molly. But still...**_

"_**Everything happens for a reason, Axel..."**_

"_**Hm," he smirks, "You really believe that stuff?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

* * *

_**After about ten minutes of holding eachother we decided to go back out to where all the people were raving. Looking down over the railings, people danced in the sea of flesh and colors. Glow sticks were waving around leaving streaks of color behind it. It was intense eye candy to me. The music felt like it was giving my body some sort of cleansing that I desperately needed.**_

* * *

_**I'm...not quite sure how long it's been. Or...where my shirt went. Did I have I shirt when I came here?**_

_**What I do know is that I'm dancing, I've become one with the sea of flesh. My bruises that cursed my body is no longer a problem, it's just become another part of me.**_

_**And I am not ashamed of my body or dancing what so ever.**_

_**Axel has lost his guard, dancing with me.  
Or...maybe I forced him to dance with me? That seems more likely, no matter what drug is influencing him at the moment. **_

_**Either way, I know he is having just as great as I time as I am.**_

_**I love it.**_

_**I love this feeling.**_

_**I love MDMA.**_

_**And I think...I love Axel. I just can't shake that feeling.**_

_**I feel that...I'm not hiding away anymore. I'm not ashamed, so why should I hide? **_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Without words, Sora had led the red head down to the dance floor. The techno was loud, the lights were bright, and Axel just felt so at ease.**_

_**Except for the dancing.**_

"_**Sora...I can't dance-"**_

"_**Yes you can! It's easy!" Sora smiled up at Axel, making him feel like he should drop to his knees. **_

_**Axel almost believed that for a second, the reason why the lights were going off and the reason why the music was so amazing was because of Sora. As if, Sora had this power to make everything in Axel's world amazing.**_

_**Soon, Axel noticed himself dancing with Sora. He didn't stop it. He refused to stop it. Moving with Sora...he wanted to do it forever.**_

_**They danced for what seemed like forever, soon losing the shirts, and then Axel just had an instinct to pull Sora outside.**_

_**So he did.**_

"_**Are you tired already?"Sora asked.**_

"_**No...not at all...just..."**_

_**At that moment Axel saw exactly what they needed.**_

"_**Free water bottles!" **_

"_**Get hydrated here!"**_

_**A few girls stood by some coolers holding a sign up.**_

"_**That's what we need..."Axel grabbed two bottles of water and returned to Sora.**_

"_**I bet you're thirsty."  
"Mhm..."**_

_**They sat on the shore, away from the building and drank the cool water. The cool water felt like it was making sweet love to Axel's tongue and throat.**_

_**After finishing his water, he watched Sora.**_

"_**Sora...?"**_

"_**Hm...?"**_

"_**You're...beautiful..."Axel struggled out. Not because of the factor of embarrassment and surely not because he found it to be untrue, but because it was hard for him to talk and stare at the same time.**_

_**Sora blushed and smiled sweetly. Axel grasped the cold sand that would've made his fingers freeze if he wasn't under the influence.**_

_**"You...are...the most beautiful person I've...ever been with...inside and out..."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**What is he trying to communicate to me? What does he want to say?**_

_**When Axel really REALLY wants to say something, but he can't bring himself to, he reverts into this kind of child like persona. It's cute, but it's frustrating if he just gives up on saying it.**_

"_**What are you trying to say...?"**_

"_**I'm sorry...I really am...but...I think...I think I'm in love with you Sora...fuck..."**_

BALLS TO THE WALL WHOA BRO! I felt like this chapter was a bit...how do you say, raw with the details? I'm not sure. But thank you readers and keep reviewing, I'm surprised I still have this story going and I'm surprised at how many people have been reading and reviewing, it makes my tummy tingle :3


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Love.**_

"_**Sora...you're like...fire that I can hold, that I can embrace and kiss...I just...I think I'm in love with you..."**_

_**Did...the impossible just happened? **_

_**Axel. In love. With...me...?**_

_**Axel smirked sadly,"And like that...I sound like a retard. Look, I'm...I'm sorry I just...had to tell you..."**_

_**I look away from him, is this real?**_

_**I'm pretty sure that I love him. Not like him, I KNOW what love feels like...but...he...loves me too? Atleast he thinks...?**_

_**...Am I in love with someone other than Riku? Am I?**_

_**I look back at Axel, green eyes penetrating the deep recesses of my heart and soul. My body feeling some sort of release, as I release, "I think I love you too...Axel."**_

_**My body and soul is experiencing nirvana. The only shackles that seemed to be latching onto my soul the whole night just disappeared.**_

_**I feel like Axel just did me a favor. **_

_**Nothing mattered anymore. Not even Riku. I just wanted Axel.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I love him..."Axel thought as he stared into Sora's big blues.**_

"_**I think I love you too...Axel." Sora says, with almost a tearful smile.**_

"_**He...loves me back...? Someone...loves me back...? Sora...loves me back?" Axel thought. It was hard for him to believe that anyone would love him back, ever.**_

_**So when Sora said those words, Axel felt something he has never experienced.**_

_**Something so powerful...almost overwhelming.**_

_**Axel was loved.**_

_**He turned his head away from the smiling boy.**_

"_**Shit..."He thought feeling his eyes get hot.**_

"_**Axel...are you cryin-"**_

"_**-No! I'm not...crying...!"Axel said to the best of his ability. His cheeks were hot as he took a second to stop what few tears that wanted to come out.**_

"_**Damnit..."Axel muttered with slight laughter, wiping away the tears that came whether he wanted them to or not.**_

"_**Sorry..."Axel looked over to Sora again, eyes a bit red.**_

"_**Downside of MDMA...can't stop the tears for shit. It kinda overwhelmed me...didn't think that I'd ever love or be loved...so...yeah."**_

_**Sora gazed into his eyes, making Axel calm. Usually, Axel would've never cried, especially in front of Sora. Axel would just get pissed and try to change the subject.**_

_**But...it would've been really inappropriate and dumb to get pissed over what just happened.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I kiss Axel with all my might.**_

_**All the things that I thought was impossible, proved possible. Once again, it all happened so fast, but I welcome it all.**_

_**I want to begin again. I want to get over Riku. I want to be with Axel.**_

"_**It's just that...all the shit that I went through for you...how I always have you on my mind. I can't think of it being anything else other than love...every time I tried to just forget about you it was impossible. Every time I said 'fuck it', a minute later I'd want you even more. I couldn't get you out of my mind. It...just seemed like what everyone classified as 'love'. But I didn't want to believe it...I was in denial until tonight. I just...love you."**_

* * *

_**It's been an hour now. It's raining, it's pouring. I'm as high as I've ever been.**_

_**I tilt my head back, letting the heavy droplets fall on my skin.**_

"_**Axel!"**_

"_**Yeah...?"**_

_**I look over to him, his hair is drenched and ever since we confessed our love to eachother he's had this cute shy look on his face. He's been blushing more than ever, also.**_

"_**Have you ever felt every single drop of water on your skin, individually?"**_

"_**What...do you mean?"**_

"_**Like, have you felt each single drop of water fall on your skin. Have you actually FELT it happen individually?" Now that I think of it, I must've looked like a crack head, grasping onto his arms and looking at him with wide eyes hoping that he could comprehend what I was experiencing.**_

_**At that instant, I hear thunder roar.**_

"_**Axel..."**_

_**I grasp his hand, feeling so much fear and panic come over me.**_

_**I see an excited grin grow over his face.**_

"_**A-Axel...?"**_

"_**Let's go!"**_

_**He leads me to a park...I'm sure I know what park it is, but my mind is so...I can't understand the simplest shit, okay?**_

_**This park is large. I mean, LARGE. It's baffling, actually. We see lightning strike from afar, making me squeeze his hand harder than I did before.**_

_**The wind started blowing intensely, making my hair flip and flop all over the place. But when I look over at Axel, his eyes are sparked with excitement. The grin on his face is not fading away into a smirk. His hair is sticking to his shoulders.**_

_**He pulls me on top of a park table in the middle of a park.**_

"_**Look!"**_

_**Above us was something I never thought I'd ever see up close.**_

_**A mother fuckin' storm.**_

_**A REAL fuckin' storm.**_

"_**It's fucking amazing...!"  
Axel was absolutely in love with the storm. I, on the other hand, was frightened. So much so that I didn't realize that I was now closing my eyes and grasping his hands to the point that I could've broken them.**_

"_**Sora, are you okay?"**_

_**I shook my head, eyes glued shut.**_

"_**Open your eyes..."**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Please..."**_

_**I obey, opening my eyes slightly, seeing his green eyes.**_

"_**Look at me." He said to me with an almost expressionless face.**_

_**I stared for about a few seconds before shutting them again, seeing the lightning strike behind him.**_

"_**Sora..."**_

_**I opened my eyes.**_

"_**Look at me."**_

"_**Okay, I'm looking..."**_

_**We eased ourselves down, now sitting on the wet park table.**_

"_**Keep looking. Are you afraid of lightning?"**_

"_**...S-Slightly..."**_

_**It was true, I'm only slightly afraid of storms. But seeing as I'm not even sober, my mind was thinking about the worst case scenarios when it came to the storm we were experiencing.**_

"_**Find the beauty of it."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Find the beauty within the storm. Calm yourself with it, and then we can go."**_

"_**Axel!"**_

"_**It's only going to get worst if we start moving, do it."**_

"_**How am I-"**_

"_**-You know how to do it, Sora. You've done it so many times, you just don't realize it. Now focus on the storm."**_

_**I find myself, staring at the lightning every time it would go off. I look up at the black, gray, and purple rolling clouds.**_

_**Find the beauty...**_

_**I understand what he was telling me. The beauty of it all, why didn't I see it before? The dark colors that seemed so intense. The way the clouds would roll, the way the lightning would strike.**_

_**It was mother nature at her best.**_

"_**It's mother nature in action!"Axel grinned.**_

_**He held me close, shivering a bit, yet still excited. **_

_**I wonder what goes on in Axel's head. He must know a lot about me...he must know a lot period. But what do we know about Axel?**_

_**The real Axel.**_

_**A.X.E.L.**_

"_**You see what I was talking about?"**_

"_**Yeah..."I grin at him.**_

_**We took in the sight before deciding to get up and head back home. **_

* * *

_**Our jaws are down to the wet concrete.**_

_**I see Dem's and Hiro's jaws are down there too.**_

"_**Do they know we're staring?"**_

"_**I don't know, looks like they're too busy mashing faces."**_

"_**Axel...this...isn't like them. They'd...never do this...would they?"**_

"_**Maybe it's the molly in their systems."**_

_**Can you guess what we were looking at?**_

_**It was certain brother and a friend who was certain that he was straight...KISSING.**_

"_**I think we should just go...I mean, Hayner's going to get really defensive if he sees us just staring. I'll...ask them about it tomorrow."**_

_**I then see a disaster about to happen, Demyx is about to shout something.**_

_**I wave my hands wildly, then Hiro acts fast, putting his hands over Demyx's mouth and dragging him away.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Guess what time it is, just guess."**_

"_**What time is it...?"**_

"_**It is...four in the morning!"**_

_**Axel was stunned by how fast time was passing.**_

"_**Want to stay up and watch the sun rise?"**_

_**Axel held a gaze with Sora, feeling the most intense feelings stir up within him. It was overwhelming, but Axel refused to break down in front of Sora again.**_

_**He just stared. Getting lost in those blue eyes.**_

"_**Well? Do you?"**_

"_**Huh...oh uh yeah."**_

"_**Let's go go go!"**_

"_**Wait!"Axel stopped Sora from pulling him along.**_

"_**We've been walking around shirtless in the rain for a while now, I think we should go get some dry clothes so we don't feel like shit when we come down."**_

"_**Good idea."**_

* * *

_**The home of Axel's seemed larger to them both. Everything was dark and silent except for a few snores. Axel was afraid that he'd get lost in his own home for a quick second, but he managed to make it to his room.**_

"_**You know something Axel?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Every single shirt you have in your closet is plain. No designs, nothin'. Why?"**_

_**Axel smirked, "Isn't it obvious? I like to keep it simple. Just don't like wearing shirts that'll make people stare at me until they get the message on my shirt or something. It's annoying."  
"I can get that..."**_

_**As Sora rummaged through Axel's closet, he pulled out a few things that were...interesting.**_

"_**An accordion?" Sora questioned with a small smile.**_

"_**Hell yeah! Hiro used to play it on the streets back in the city, he'd get a lot of money."**_

"_**Hm...hey a skateboard!" Sora pulled it out. It was pretty new, the simple design on the back said 'Black Out' in red.**_

"_**Yeah...tried it once, never again."Axel crossed his arms, remembering the fall he had taken trying to skateboard and the blood he tasted afterwards for a week straight.**_

"_**I love skateboarding..."**_

_**That statement caught Axel off guard. He never saw Sora skating, and he never thought that Sora would be into that stuff.**_

"_**You can have it-"**_

"_**-Really?"Sora's eyes lit up, making Axel want to gasp at the beauty.  
"Yeah. I can't skateboard for shit, you, on the other hand, love it. So keep it."  
"Thank you!"**_

_**Sora rummaged through more stuff, then finally pulled out something that made Axel jump up.**_

"_**Wait!"Axel held the folder shut in Sora's hands.  
"What is it, your porn stash?"Sora teased.**_

"_**Oh, I never need porn, I've got a pretty active imagination. It is a stash of some sort though, I'll tell you that."**_

_**Axel took the folder from Sora's hands and stood up, opening it for a few seconds before closing it.**_

"_**What's in it?"**_

_**Axel smirked, "Oh wouldn't you like to know."**_

"_**That's not fair!"**_

"_**Your mom's not fair."**_

"_**Oh ha HA. Very funny."**_

* * *

_**After a while, Axel changed into dry clothes. But his lover, on the other hand, became shy again.**_

"_**Why can't I just watch?"**_

"_**Because...you're just sitting there waiting."**_

"_**I know. That's because I am waiting."**_

"_**Can't you look away?"**_

"_**No point in it, I have seen you completely naked. Or did you forget already Sora? Tsk, tsk..."  
Axel realized that Sora is backed up against a wall, only inches away from him already. He lusts greatly for the boy again, feeling himself pressing against the pants.**_

"_**Uh..."Sora blushes, with a small smile.**_

_**Axel felt himself becoming even harder, to the point that it hurt.**_

_**Axel frowned,"...Ow..."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**It's...hurting..."**_

_**Sora laughed at Axel's inconvenience and pushed him back to the bed.**_

"_**Well then that's reason enough not to change in front of you, you're only going to hurt yoursel-"**_

"_**-Please? Please? Please?"**_

_**Sora laughed slightly before taking off his wet pants and briefs. Axel subconsciously grabbed his hardness through his pants.**_

"_**Axel...!"**_

"_**Okay I'm sorry, it just happens...!"**_

_**Sora smiled, putting on a pair of Axel's boxers and pants.**_

"_**Axel...you're really thin..."**_

"_**No I'm not!"**_

_**Silence**_

"_**Okay so I'm a little underweight for my height, but only by a few pounds..."**_

* * *

"_**Where are we going to watch the sunrise again?"**_

"_**My favorite place in the world!"**_

"_**Ah, in my pants. Good choice."**_

"_**Oh, you..."Sora smiled up at Axel.**_

_**Axel gazed down at the excitement on the boys face, blown away by how flawless he was, even with all the scars and bruises.**_

_**Axel also enjoyed how damn cute he looked in an over sized jacket of his.**_

_**They took a boat to Sora's old hang out and made their way to the beloved paopu tree.**_

"_**It is true...the sky looks its best after a storm..."Sora said distantly, looking up into the now clear and starry sky.**_

"_**You know...I think that this was one of the greatest nights of my life."**_

"_**Really now?"**_

"_**Yeah, I've...never been able to say 'fuck it' and not care about anything except having fun. Ever. You showed me a good time...and I know exactly why I love you, Axel."**_

_**Axel smiled, not realizing that it was to the extent where other people could tell.**_

"_**You've been smiling a lot lately, Axel."**_

"_**Huh?" Axel quickly frowned, desperately trying to hide it for some reason.**_

"_**I do not."**_

_**Sora huffed, "If you frown then you're only going to look older faster."**_

"_**Impossible."Axel smirked.**_

"_**Oh? And why is that? Why is Axel so immune to a certain thing called 'aging'?"**_

_**Axel opened his mouth to say a witty response, something along the lines of dying young, but then stopped himself.**_

_**He didn't want to die young if he had Sora.**_

_**And he didn't want to see a sad expression on Sora's face. **_

"_**Uh...botox..."**_

_**Sora snorted,"Botox? You really want to risk using botox if you look older?"**_

_**Axel realized he was obsessed with Sora.**_

_**He felt like one of those fan girls obsessed with movie characters.**_

_**But of course, it went deeper than that.**_

_**He was still taking in the fact that he LOVES Sora.**_

_**Sora notices Axel staring and holds his face, kissing deeply and almost knocking the breath out of Axel.**_

"_**I love you, Axel..."Sora smiles at the end.**_

"_**I...I love you too, Sora."**_

"_**Uhm..."Sora looked away, suddenly sad.**_

"_**What's wrong? Did I do something?"Axel asked calmly on the outside, but on the inside panic set fire. Was Sora going to take away this lovely feeling of love from Axel? Was he going to say that he didn't really mean it and that it was just the drugs?**_

_**Damn drugs! Implanting false hope into peoples hearts!**_

"_**Well...um...can we do what we did at my house...?"Sora mumbled, rubbing his arm nervously.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Like...when we were in my shower...can we do that again...?"Sora blushed, looking out at the water.**_

_**Axel laughed out, sighing," You scared me there, you know that? Of course we can...I mean, if you feel comfortable and all..."**_

"_**Axel, I'm the one asking. Don't you think I feel comfortable enough if I'm asking for it?"**_

_**Axel laughed nervously, "Right, right...I'm sorry I'm just really nervous-"**_

"_**-Axel shut up and kiss me."Sora smirked.**_

"_**What, can't you say 'please'?"**_

"_**Well, you can't. I'm learning from the best."**_

_**Axel smiled, leaning down and kissing Sora, this time lustfully. Their tongues danced so smoothly yet so wild, sparked with excitement.**_

"_**Sora..."Axel pressed his hand against Sora's hardness, making the boy moan out.**_

"_**Come on..."Axel moved to the ground, pulling Sora down with him.**_

* * *

_**The sun slowly rose, brightening everything in its way. The water sparkled, the sky held wild mixtures of red and blue and yellow and pink.**_

_**The sun warmed their cold skins pressed up against eachother. If there was ever a time that Axel wanted to truly make love to Sora, it was then and there.**_

"_**Axel...I love you..."Sora panted out, feeling Axel's hands pick up the pace.**_

"_**I...I love you too, Sora..."Axel said between kissing Sora and moaning slightly from the boys hand working on him as well.  
Axel positioned himself on top of Sora.**_

"_**Axel I'm not-"**_

"_**-Shh," Axel placed a finger on to Sora's lips, "I'm not trying to take your virginity, I just want to make you feel good..."Axel pressed his bare hardness onto Sora's, earning the loudest moan Axel's ever heard.**_

"_**Axel!"Sora moaned out, moving his hips in rhythm with Axel's.**_

_**His hands reached up, burying themselves within Axel's wild red locks.**_

"_**I love you so much Sora..."Axel moaned out, picking up the pace as he nibbled onto Sora's neck.**_

_**Axel moved up, looking down at the nude boy, at the sunrise, then back to the nude boy.**_

"_**I love you Axel..."Sora moaned softly this time, looking Axel directly in his eyes.**_

_**This was the greatest moment of his life.**_

"_**I...I love you too Sora...ah...!"Axel spasmed a bit as hot cum spilled upon Sora's hardness and abdomen.**_

_**Axel smiled, looking down at Sora, who was cumming around the time he finished.**_

"_**Axel...!"Sora arched up into Axel, biting his bottom lip and making the cutest moan known to man.**_

_**Axel softly kissed Sora on the forehead, "I love you..."**_

"_**I love you too..."**_

_**Axel layed down, resting his head onto Sora's chest. The morning sky was so messy with the colors, yet it was a work of art. **_

Okay so yeah gave you another taste of a mini lemon. How you like them apples? …..Or lemons...Well, anyways! I'm glad that I have thirty reviews and I'm aiming for a hundred so hopefully by the time I wrap this up (you have a long ways to go with reading this story, don't worry) I'll have a hundred and something reviews! So read and review, thanks so far for reading and review, and peace until next time!


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: XTC! Blues..._**

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Sora...Sora...! Wake up!"**_

_**I was being shaken quite roughly. **_

"_**What do you want, Roxas...?"I asked, irritated. I was exhausted.**_

"_**I did something horribly wrong...last night and I don't know what to do!"**_

"_**Oh,"I sat up rubbing my eyes, "You kissed Hayner."**_

"_**What? You knew? Why didn't you stop me?"**_

"_**We all thought-"**_

"_**-What do you mean 'we'? Who else saw?"**_

"_**Dem, and Axel, Hiro..."**_

"_**Oh my god!"**_

"_**Yeah...it's not good making out with a guy you've known all your life as a best friend."**_

"_**Well...I figured..."**_

"_**Mhm..."I dozed off to sleep before he woke me up again.**_

"_**How was your night?"I feel Roxas climb over to lay next to me. **_

_**Images flash through my head of what had happened last night. **_

"_**It was...great."I say hesitantly. I wasn't sure if the images in my head were real or just a dream, all I know was that I wasn't going to tell Roxas anything yet.**_

"_**Well, all I know is that I don't know what to say to Hayner now...I know he's super straight and that last night was just a glitch but-"**_

"_**-Roxas,"I sat up,"You have feelings for Hayner. Don't lie. And he either has hidden feelings for you or he was just really high. Either way, you have to find out. You can't go on forever ignoring what happened between you guys last night."**_

"_**Easier said than done...So I do have feelings for him...more than I do for Namine, if that's believable...it's just that he's been gone and...I don't know...like I said, easier said than done."**_

"_**I know what you mean..."**_

"_**...I don't think so..."**_

_**Oh, how wrong Roxas was. I wanted to forget the fact that Axel told me that he loved me all last night into the morning. I know that sounds kind of bad, but I'm sure I love him.**_

_**The thing is...does he still feel the same for me? I mean, it's Axel. He's never been in love before and I kinda doubt that I'm his first love. It could've just been the MDMA in his system.**_

_**I know what I'll do, I'll talk to Hiro.**_

"_**Sora, will you do me a favor?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Talk to Hayner for me?"**_

"_**Oh come on Roxas, you need to do this yourself."**_

"_**Yeah...but you guys are roommates and you know that I'll never get around to it. Come on, please?"**_

"_**Ugh...what do I get out of-"**_

"_**-Here!"**_

_**Roxas shoved the orange pouch that he holds his weed in.**_

"_**There's about thirty dollars worth left...but you can have it all, take the pouch too!"**_

"_**Oh joy, smuggling drugs to different towns on trains. Thanks Roxie."I said with sarcasm.**_

"_**No problem! Later!"**_

"_**Ugh..."**_

_**I looked across my room, seeing the skateboard Axel gave to me.**_

_**Well, that's one good thing..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel layed on his bunk, still turning and churning from different emotions and physical ailments cursing him.**_

"_**Oh...the horrible crash..."He muttered to himself.**_

_**Axel through his pillow over his head, hearing Hiro say goodbye to the chatterbox Demyx.**_

_**As soon as the door closed, Axel looked over his bunk slightly,"Looks like you had a good time with Dem..."**_

_**Hiro shrugged,"He's actually pretty cool if you get to know him."**_

"_**It's Demyx, you're gonna get to know him whether you want to or not when you're around him."Axel went back into his fetal position.**_

"_**I think he has a tad bit of a crush on me though."**_

"_**Could be. He has this dude on the side though, I don't think they're official but he goes on and on about whoever the hell 'Zexy' is."**_

_**Axel rolled into a ball, putting the pillow over his head again.**_

"_**Well, how was your night."**_

"_**Great, just great. Yeah I told Sora that I fucking loved him."**_

_**Axel feels Hiro quickly scramble on to his bunk.**_

"_**Say what now?"**_

"_**I. Told. Sora. That. I. LOVED. Him."**_

"_**Holy shit..."  
"I do love him though..."Axel said with slight sadness.**_

_**Hiro let out a huge breath,"For a second, I thought that you were gonna say that it was just because of the drug and that it was fake."**_

"_**No no...I know that I love him...it's just that...maybe he doesn't love me back? Maybe HE just said it because of the pressure I just unloaded onto him and the drugs in his system. I want to find out, but I don't want this feeling to leave me. I don't want to be heartbroken a day after I confessed my feelings to him, that's just fucking pathetic. Man...fuck drugs I quit."**_

_**Hiro laughed out loud, "You're pretty funny when you're down."**_

"_**Shut up..."**_

"_**Just talk to him."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Well, can't help you there then. So, good luck."**_

"_**Thanks."**_

"_**On another note though, you feelin' alright?"**_

_**Axel chuckled, "Oh Hiro, I don't think you want to sit and hear me bitch about how horrible I feel at the moment."  
"Actually-"**_

"_**-I'm in the very pit of HELL. The room won't stop spinning I'm sick to my stomach my head feels like it's undergoing serious construction as I'm very convinced that my skull is getting drilled through every little sound I hear seems like it's out to murder my ear drums I think gallons of sweat has been escaping my sweat glands for hours now those fucking people downstairs won't keep it down so I haven't been able to get a blink of sleep yet I feel cold one second then I'm hot the next my jaw hurts like it's been smashed by a fucking weightlifter my stomach feels like it's in knots my bones ache down to the core everywhere and the love of my fucking life my first love might not love me back because of the pure MDMA and what it makes people say for a few goddamn hours before they reach sobriety again!"**_

_**Hiro sat by Axel foot, appalled.**_

"_**Does that answer your fucking question? No? Well, let's see what else I feel. I'm anxious I'm angry I'm paranoid I'm depressed and I think I've lost my mind! Or did I have one in the first place? Because if I did I never would've tried that shit if I knew I was gonna be like this in the morning! I don't know Hiro, I really don't! Did I have a mind to begin with? Can you tell me that?"**_

"_**Uh..."Hiro's eyes shifted back and forth, "I think you need a bit of time to regain yourself...I'm gonna go sleep...downstairs...in the garage...let you have some time to yourself..."Hiro slowly climbed off of Axel's bunk. Axel's green eyes are glaring at him, striking fear into his heart as he slowly grabbed a blanket and pillow off of his own bed and slowly backed out of the door, as if he was trying to not aggravate a lion to strike.**_

"_**Do you need any-"**_

"_**-GET THE FUCK OUT!"Axel cracked, chasing Hiro out with his intimidating roar.**_

_**As soon as Hiro quickly shut the door, Axel let his head fall back on the pillow.**_

"_**Goddamnit..."Axel said frustrated. He turned onto his side, then onto his stomach.**_

"_**What am I going to do...?"Axel calmly wondered to himself.**_

_**He sighed, pulling a small baggie of cocaine out from under another one of his pillows.**_

_**This shit gets old sometimes..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Smoke smoke and smoke some more.**_

_**Smoke until I can figure out what the hell to do.**_

_**I know that it's a stupid idea, but I've got no idea what to do. I'm hoping that smoking can loosen me up a bit. Loosen me up enough to talk to Axel.**_

_**After smoking quiet a bit I hop in the shower and head out. I figured that talking to Hayner about Roxas first will give me an idea on what to do.**_

"_**Hey..."Hayner greeted me awkwardly at his parents house.**_

"_**Come in, they all went out..."**_

_**I'm guessing that Hayner knows why I decided to drop by, because he's never this quiet.**_

_**I pick up the skateboard and made my way inside.**_

_**We go up into his old bedroom, still filled with posters of bands and his old drawings surprisingly.**_

"_**Are you high?"**_

"_**Huh...? Oh...um, yeah."**_

_**A smirk is present on Hayner's face now, making me feel more at ease.**_

"_**Well, you've probably been skatin' around lookin' like an idiot then. Open your damn eyes Sora, it's so obvious to see that you're blazed when you walk around like that. Remember that and you'll be fine."**_

"_**Oh...alright."I laughed lazily.**_

"_**Well..."**_

"_**Yeah..."**_

_**Damn.**_

_**I'm not sure if this is hard because the weed has done nothing to lessen the anxiety about talking about the kiss or if the weed has made me so lazy that all I want to do is sleep.**_

"_**Just spit it out already, Sora."Hayner said blankly looking at the ground.**_

_**I've got a BRILLIANT idea.**_

"_**Tell me, why have you and Roxas been lying to me?"**_

"_**What?"**_

_**I could tell that the question caught Hayner off guard.**_

"_**You guys have feelings for eachother and you both are hiding it from me, why?"**_

"_**Wh-what?"  
"Well, I saw you guys kissing-"**_

"_**-We never kissed! God!" Hayner turned away from me.**_

"_**Tell me Hayner...do you have feelings for Roxas?"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Don't lie." I stood up facing Hayner now. He was about to crack.**_

_**Just a little push...**_

"_**I saw you guys kissing! And when you pulled away from his lips you smiled and looked him straight in the eye-"**_

"_**-Alright already fuck!"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**We...kissed..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**So many fuckin' people going in and out of his house..."Axel thought looking at Sora's home from across the street.**_

_**The cocaine he had snorted pushed him towards Sora. Axel needed an answer before he fell in too deep with the whole 'love' thing.**_

_**Which he thought was going to be hard, because it felt like every minute counted. Every minute it was going deeper and deeper.**_

_**Axel stuck out like a sore thumb, yet he still continued.**_

_**He managed to quickly get into Sora's room with no attention drawn towards him. Demyx was resting on Sora's bed, watching t.v.**_

"_**What are you doing here, Axel?"Demyx questioned sitting up. He observed the red head almost frantically looking around the room for Sora.**_

"_**Are you okay...? Your nose..."Demyx passed Axel a rag. Axel's nose bled so many times that whenever people passed him a rag, he would automatically put it up to his nose.**_

"_**Where's Sora?"Axel swallowed. He needed to desperately talk to Sora before the high wore off, because he was almost certain that he would never accomplish talking to Sora about it completely sober.**_

"_**Oh, he said that he went to talk to Hayner about Roxas or something. He told me to wait here...you want to wait too?"**_

_**Axel sat on the bed, looking around for something that wasn't there.**_

_**Shit..."He thought to himself. Cocaine wasn't the best decision of the day for him.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I've completely forgot what my BRILLIANT plan was.**_

_**Brilliant.**_

"_**Do you...do you have feelings for Roxas...?"**_

_**Hayner sighed at the question.**_

"_**Do I have feelings for Roxas...?"He looked up at his ceiling, putting his hands on his hips.**_

_**He sighed again. I feel my fists clench nervously...**_

"_**I...I don't have feelings for him...Roxas...I just...don't."**_

_**For some reason I feel MY heartbreak. I know Roxas has feelings for Hayner...but...**_

"_**I know for sure that I don't like Roxas in any other way then friends...brothers even, if that's believable...I'm sorry..."**_

"_**Well...what about the kiss? What about that smile you gave him when you pulled away?"I desperately tried to find reasons otherwise that Hayner was into Roxas.**_

"_**Jesus Sora, I was high off of Molly. I would've done the same to anyone else..."**_

_**I looked down at his shaggy carpet, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't even expect this to happen. I guess in my mind, I was making some sort of fairytale. That maybe, just maybe, Hayner was actually into Roxas and that they'd be together.**_

_**I don't know why...**_

"_**Sora...I have a girlfriend you know...Olette..."**_

"_**I...I know. Well...are you going to tell Roxas?"**_

"_**Of course I am, I'm not THAT horrible. It's just...gonna be hard..."**_

"_**Well...I don't mean to rush this, but can you tell him soon? I just don't want him to hear it from me..."**_

"_**Yeah..."**_

_**I left Hayner's house with the worst possible feeling ever. Is this what it's gonna be like between me and Axel? Was last night, us confessing our love to eachother, just a mistake?**_

_**I don't wanna find out. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I can't do this I can't do this I can't fucking..."Axel thought sitting on the bed, staring at Sora's door.**_

_**Any second the small brown haired joyful boy would come in.**_

_**And he would say only one of two things to Axel.**_

_**He would say that he does love Axel and he regrets nothing.**_

_**Or...**_

_**He would confess that it was all a mistake, all the sweet 'I love you's were fake and that he wasn't in love with Axel.**_

_**The stress, it strained his heart as much as the cocaine did.**_

"_**I'm leaving. DON'T, tell him that I was here, got it?"**_

"_**Why did you-"**_

"_**-Don't tell him shit Dem, I'm warning you."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**The day is turning into night and I still haven't solved anything. I didn't want to go home for the fear of Hayner not actually telling Roxas.**_

_**I sat on the paopu tree where me and Axel ended our trip with a big bang, I suppose.**_

"_**Sora!"**_

_**I see Kairi coming towards me.**_

"_**What's wrong...?"**_

"_**I...Axel-"**_

"_**-You're back with him?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Oh Sora...you can do WAY better..."**_

"_**Gee, thanks for the help..."**_

"_**Sorry...what's wrong?"**_

"_**I...We took Molly last night...and we told eachother that we loved eachother...and now I'm too afraid to face him, I know that I love him...but what if the Molly made him say that he loved me? What if it wasn't real...? I don't know how I can face him...I'm too afraid..."**_

"_**Oh...Sora you can't hold out forever..."**_

"_**I know..."**_

"_**Go talk to him, Sora. I don't like him because he's a major douche bag that sets off my douche bag alert whenever he's within a hundred feet from me, but I'd rather you settle this and be happy with whatever he tells you than for you to be depressed and clueless. "**_

"_**I...guess..."**_

_**I feel cool droplets of water fall as the sky starts to darken.**_

"_**It's...still easier said than done..."**_

"_**That's life."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel sat on a bench at the park that held the storm last night.**_

"_**This sucks..."He thought, as the rain was picking up. He lit a cigarette, thinking of what would happen if Sora wasn't in love with him.**_

"_**It's not like he CAN'T fall in love with you...it's not like he WON'T fall in love with you...it's not like he's gonna LEAVE you..."Axel thought to himself.**_

"_**WAIT!"Axel stood up,"Maybe, just maybe he does love me! Maybe he's just afraid that I don't love him back...! It was all so simple...!"**_

_**Axel looked around, nervous and excited, trying to figure out what to do next.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I can't do it anymore. Maybe the rain was the trigger.**_

_**I was skating down the street, tears streaming down my face, hopefully hidden by the heavy rain.**_

_**I held a joint in between my frozen fingers, kicking and pushing my weight on the board along the wet road.**_

_**I guess one could say I was high out of my mind. But I didn't stop inhaling the smoking, stopping a few times to cough up my lungs.**_

_**It felt as if darkness was closing in on me, I was completely confused and I hated it.**_

"I'm going back to Twilight..."I said to myself. I didn't want to be in Destiny anymore. It was too much to handle.

_**At that moment, as I inhaled while skating the thunder roared over head, making me fall off of my skateboard.**_

"_**Ah shit!"I scream out grabbing my wrist. It was starting to swell up.**_

"_**Ugh..."I felt like crying but stopped myself.  
"Sora...!"**_

_**I look up, seeing Axel look down at me.**_

_**Can this day get any worse?**_

_**I begin to bite my bottom lip, in an attempt to not cry.**_

"_**I...I love you Sora...and I don't know about you but with me, no matter what drug I'm on if I say I love someone I damn well mean it, whether you love me back or not isn't important anymore. I just want you to know...that I'll love you just the same whether I'm on molly or if I'm sober. That's not gonna change anytime soon..."**_

_**I feel like I'm so close to crying, yet nothing wants to come out anymore.**_

"_**Here..."He helps me up.**_

"_**I love you too, Axel...I still love you...I was just so-"**_

"_**-So afraid that I wouldn't love you back?"He smirked knowingly.**_

"_**Yeah..."**_

"_**See, I figured that out when I actually began to THINK about it."**_

_**I feel so stupid now, all I had to do was talk to him...**_

_**I mean, it's Axel. He's never told anyone that he was in love with them while he was high or sober. So I should've had more faith in him.**_

_**Gah, I'm such an idiot.**_

_**IDIOT.**_

"_**Quit beating yourself up."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**Axel laughed, "You're looking like you're in the middle of giving yourself a mental beating."**_

"_**Because I am! I'm sorry I'm so dumb I-"**_

"_**-You're not the only one who didn't come forward, remember that."**_

* * *

_**Coming home wasn't the best thing in the world...**_

"_**Hayner what happen-"**_

"_**-Don't bother asking."He rushed past me out the door.**_

"_**Rose!" I hear Doni shout. **_

"_**Shit...!"I shove Axel in a small closet by the stairs, closing the door.**_

_**Doni looked at me with a curious expression.**_

"_**Just what the fuck are you hidin'?"**_

"_**N-nothing..."**_

_**He stepped close to me, looking at me straight with his bloodshot eyes.**_

_**He began to laugh.**_

_**Louder and louder.  
The evil grin grew on his face.**_

_**Oh no...**_

"_**You're high aren't ya, boy?"**_

_**I looked down, swallowing hard.**_

"_**No I'm not...and don't call me boy..." I was standing against the closet that I pushed Axel in. God, I hope that Axel keeps his temper down long enough...**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**That son of a bitch..."Axel thought, wanting to bust out of the closet and give Doni a better beating this time.**_

_**Just his voice was enough to get Axel's blood to boil.**_

"_**Boy." Doni teased, laughing again.**_

"_**I said, don't call me boy."**_

"_**And what the hell happened to your wrist?"**_

"_**Nothing..."**_

"_**Skateboarding? Back in my days kids like me used to beat up kids like you. Fuckin' hippies..."**_

"_**Get your facts straight before you go around callin' every kid who skates a hippie..."**_

"_**Don't get smart with me Sora...I said it before and I'll say it again, you're nothing but a faggot and your daddy isn't here, so he isn't gonna save you. He's a deadbeat father and I'm the best you'll ever have."**_

"_**Don't talk about my dad..."**_

"_**There's so much shit that Rose hasn't told you about your fathers past, once you hear about it you'll be thanking me."**_

"_**Shut up...Doni..."**_

"_**They used to get into fights a whole lot...a lot of physical fights too. They just decided to clean up their act when you were born..."**_

"_**Doni shut up...!"**_

"_**Oh yeah...and the drugs...you think your mother loves you and Roxas? Guess what drug she use to take every single day that she was pregnant with you-"**_

"_**-SHUT UP!" Axel has never heard Sora scream so loud, it hurt his ears.**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Fuck."Axel sensed the danger now.**_

"_**Get off of me!"**_

_**A slam there, a bang here.  
Axel threw the closet door open and pounced out, as if to strike Doni who was on top of Sora.**_

_**But as he pounced, it seemed like he was caught in mid air.**_

* * *

"_**Demyx...? What the hell...?"Axel questioned how Demyx was so fast and smooth about it all.**_

"_**Cloud and Leon are handling it, Sora's fine."**_

"_**Well I want to handle it damnit!"**_

"_**Axel...calm down please? If he saw you again then things would go down and the cops would interfere again. That's not good considering that Sora's high and you are too.**_

"_**How did you...?"**_

"_**I watched from the railing. Just calm down, wait. He's fine I promise you."**_

"_**And how the hell would you know?"**_

"_**Leon and Cloud. That's all I need to know. Look, sit down, watch reality t.v with me. I'm not sure what this ones about, but it's addicting."**_

_**Axel watched Demyx become hypnotized by the idiotic people doing idiotic things on the television.**_

"_**No! I'm going-"  
"-I can't let that happen!"Demyx got up and blocked the door.**_

"_**Move. Demyx."**_

"_**No!"**_

_**Axel growled, trying to push him aside. Instead, Demyx latched himself onto Axel completely, leaving his weight on Axel completely.**_

"_**Goddamnit Dem!"**_

"_**You're not goin' nowhere, buddy boy!" Demyx said in a deep voice, as if he was the hero of an action movie.**_

_**Axel sighed, "Dem, are you high?"  
Demyx began to giggle like a little girl,"How did ya know...?"**_

_**Axel dragged himself back towards the bed, Demyx hanging off of him.**_

"_**I'll wait..."**_

"_**Already then!" As soon as Demyx got off of him he made way towards the door.**_

"_**Sike!"**_

"_**Wait Axel-"**_

_**But it was too late, Axel had tripped over a shoe falling flat on his face, making his nose bleed and worse, making him seem like a complete fool in front of Sora, who had opened the door right when he looked up.**_

"_**Oh, Axel..."Sora said with a 'tsk' and a shake of the head.**_

"_**Haha..."Axel laughed embarrassed.**_

"_**Sike? You still say 'sike'?"Sora asked with a small laugh, helping him up.**_

"_**It's...me and Hiro used to say it all the time when we were kids...habits stick you know..."**_

OK read and review!Thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: The green calm, the skittles, the white lush.**_

"_**What happened? Are you okay?"Axel asked Sora.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm fine, Leon and Cloud pretty much fixed that situation."**_

"_**Told ya..."Demyx hummed.**_

_**Axel growled.  
"Axel what's wrong?"**_

"_**Well...I would've fixed it too if SOMEONE,"Axel glared at Demyx,"would've just let it happen."**_

"_**Oh hush Axel, you love me for it."**_

"_**Far from it, mullet man."Axel remarked.**_

"_**Axel, you know that it would've been way worse if you got into it. I'd say thank you for controlling your anger but..." Sora looked away with a sigh.**_

"_**Demyx, thanks for taking Axel before Doni could notice."**_

"_**No problem!"**_

_**Axel crossed his arms, "Hmph..."**_

"_**Oh, Roxas! I have to find out what happened. I'll be right back."**_

_**Sora left the room.**_

"_**Here you go, Axel. Your nose is really sensitive..."Demyx handed him another rag.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I stood outside of Roxas' door, nervously waiting for my hand to make contact with the light brown smooth wooden door.**_

_**Whatever happened between Roxas and Hayner didn't end well.**_

_**I knock,"Roxas...?"**_

_**No response.**_

_**I slowly open the door. The room is cleaner then ever, but for some reason this strikes fear in me.**_

_**Roxas' room is never EVER this clean.**_

"_**Roxas...?"I look towards the bathroom door. I make my way over, knocking on the door.**_

"_**Roxas, open the door."**_

"_**I don't feel like talking right now..."**_

"_**Please? Just tell me what happened."**_

"_**Come back later."**_

"_**I want to know now."**_

"_**No!"  
I looked down at the door knob. Nothing but a little hole is present, where I could easily unlock it.**_

"_**Roxas..."I sighed, looking around his room for the perfect thing that would fit through the hole.**_

_**I found a skinny crochet needle, perfect.**_

_**I pushed it in the hole, pushing before turning the doorknob.  
"Damn it Sora...!"**_

_**He was smoking a lot of weed, for one.  
Second of all, a few pills were scattered over the small counter.**_

_**Can you say temptation?**_

_**And last, a razor blade covered in blood...?**_

"_**Roxas!"**_

_**I pulled his wrists towards me. Small little cuts ran up and down the insides of his forearms. **_

"_**I wasn't trying to kill myself...I promise...I'm...Hayner...he..."Roxas began to cry in front of me.**_

_**His cries were soft, yet chilling for some reason.**_

"_**Roxas..."I pulled him in, despite the blood that would end up on my clothes. He holds me close, crying even harder. I feel the blood seep through my shirt making me shiver.**_

_**I let him cry in my arms for a while before he finally talked to me.**_

"_**He came over...and I was so excited...that maybe Hayner would finally be mine. And he told me that he didn't like me like that...but like a brother. A fucking brother. And I asked him why he would kiss me and tell me that he liked me. He tells me that it was just the freaking molly. He tells me that he loves some fucking bitch named Olette...I ask him why he would play with me like that, and he shrugs it off. I cry a little. He pats my shoulder and tells me to not let it ruin our friendship. And then I guess I flip out, saying how could he initiate the kiss and start telling me that he likes me more than a friend before I even said anything last night and then tell me it was all fake the next day. I push him, he pushes me, tells me to stop being a freak and leaves...so...here I am..."**_

_**Roxas begins to cry again.**_

"_**Roxas...I'm...so sorry...I know that doesn't help any, but I really am...You can't keep cutting yourself though. Over a guy, Roxas? Come on you know you're better than that. You can do better than that..."**_

"_**But I LOVE him Sora..."**_

"_**But if he's straight then there's nothing you can do. You can either wait and hope that he'll come around soon, or you can move on. The faster you move on the faster you find that special someone who's perfect for you. Not someone like Namine, who'll say she has a boyfriend one minute and hit on you the next, and not Hayner, someone who's gay side only comes out on molly, but someone who knows he loves you and someone who keeps that story whether he's on molly or coke or sober."**_

_**Roxas smiled a little, "Axel and you are in love, huh?"**_

_**I scratch the back of my head, "Yeah...how'd you know?"**_

"_**That last statement. I just felt it."**_

"_**Well..."**_

"_**Thanks. Even though my heart's still aching and stinging from the heartbreak it really helped talking to you."**_

"_**You're welcome."**_

"_**Want to get high?"**_

"_**What?"**_

_**Roxas stood up and went towards the counter scattered with pills.**_

"_**Well, I have all of these pills that I don't really use anymore. So, do you want to take a few with me?"**_

"_**Didn't you already take some?"  
"Nah, I was just making a big scene for myself, spilling the pills all over the place and shit."**_

"_**I...I guess."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I wonder what they're doing..."Demyx pondered out loud.**_

"_**They're talking about the whole 'Hayner kissing Roxas' thing. I don't know, guess something bad happened."**_

"_**Funny, when they were kissing it looked like they were in love..."Demyx pulled out a glass bottle.**_

"_**What's that?"Axel asked, not taking his eyes off of the television.**_

"_**It is...strawberry kiwi vodka."**_

"_**Oh? So you finally stopped bitching about the taste of alcohol? Because even if it's strawberry kiwi, it's still gonna taste shitty."**_

"_**Axel. Don't be a party pooper."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**It's Oxy. We will snort it, and feel wonderful, okay?"**_

_**I chuckled,"Okay...?"**_

_**Roxas cut up two pills. I watched, feeling excited yet nervous. It was going to be my first time snorting anything. What if it's a waste? I heard that it burns like hell. What do I do if I can't handle it? **_

_**Before I knew it Roxas was at it, snorting each of his lines. He took his time. I watched as each line slowly disappeared into the small blue straw.**_

"_**Hear." He handed me a new straw and began to cut lines out for me.  
"Do I just...?"**_

"_**All you do is snort it, make sure you get it in, and don't hesitate. You'll just blow the pile away.**_

_**I took the straw to my nostril and quickly bent down and snorted a line. **_

_**And of course...a few seconds later...**_

"_**Ow ow ow ow owwww!"I grabbed my nose, hoping to squeeze the burn away.**_

"_**You'll get used to it."**_

_**My eyes began to tear up, the taste in the back of my throat was down right disgusting, and I felt like my nose was beginning to run.**_

"_**Ugh..." I was able to put aside my feelings to finish all the lines.**_

_**It still hurt though...**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Do you think it'd be wise to get drunk right now?"**_

"_**It's...uh...yeah!"Demyx was so excited to drink.**_

"_**Fine then..."**_

_**Axel reached under Sora's pillow and pulled out a hammer.**_

"_**Let's play a drinking game..."**_

"_**Ummm?**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Oh man...this is the best drug in the world. **_

_**Me and Roxas sat on his bed, talking about the dumbest shit.**_

_**This drug, made me feel like everything was alright. I knew I still had quite a few problems, but this pill gave me the tools to cope.**_

_**We began to smoke now, making me feel even greater than before.  
"How do you feel?"Roxas turned his head towards me.**_

"_**I feel so relieved. So **_

_**great."I grinned, leaning on his shoulder. Roxas leaned onto me as well.**_

"_**You know," he said, furrowing his blond brows,"we probably look like retards right now."**_

_**We laughed.**_

_**Well, you can call it a laugh, it was more like few deep, dragged out, slow, chuckles.**_

"_**I mean, look at us? We're leaning here while your wrist is REALLY fucked up-"**_

_**Suddenly, as we heard the doorknob turned slowly, as if in slow motion, we straightened up, opening the windows and spraying random cologne bottles into the air wildly, as if we weren't going to see to the next minute.**_

_**Doni.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V  
**_

"_**Don't flinch."**_

"_**I won't!"**_

"_**Don't. Flinch."**_

"_**I'm not go ahead and do it!"**_

"_**Well, you did it the last fucking twelve thousand times...Don't flinch."**_

"_**Ahhh! I can't!"Demyx snatched his hand away out from under the hammer and the floor.**_

_**They had already indulged in almost half of what was is the glass bottle. **_

"_**Just put your goddamn hands on the floor and for the love of god don't flinch."**_

"_**Why don't you just put your hand on the floor? Huh? Huh? Whadaya have to say to that?"**_

"_**A-alright then." Axel stuttered.**_

_**Where Axel, was drunk...**_

"_**Oh! And after this...I-I know a cool trick where you spray a small layer of clothing with perfume, or some shit, a-and you put a lighter to it!"**_

_**...Demyx, was WASTED.**_

"_**...Yeah! Dude...lets set our crotches on fire!"**_

_**But Axel was cool with that because he was drunk.**_

"_**LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**As soon as we threw the two bottles of spray away in some random corner of the room, we acted as if we were looking for something.**_

_**Doni finally turned his head away from the mail he was reading and looked at us.**_

_**Awkward silence filled the room.**_

_**Fuck, I am just to damn high.**_

_**He looked at us suspiciously, then dropped a bag of peas on the ground by my foot.**_

_**I wanted to say, 'What the fuck is this for?', but I was, sadly, too lazy to try that. And I was just going to start shit again.**_

"_**Roxas."He handed him mail, gave us both a suspicious look, and left.**_

_**After about thirty seconds we relaxed.**_

"_**It's almost like a 'speak of the devil' situation."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**He bent over and picked up the bag of peas. It was frozen.**_

"_**For your wrist? No duh."**_

"_**Ugh, what is up with the 'sikes' and 'no duhs' going around to day. What are we, eight?" **_

_**As we walked towards my room we heard small, small snickering coming from my room.**_

"_**Oh shit, why did I leave them both there together for longer than twenty minutes?" Is what ran through my head approaching the door.**_

_**Me and Roxas looked at eachother with a cocked eyebrow and I decided to open the door.**_

"_**OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO BURN YOUR JUNK!"I whispered harshly pulling in Roxas before I nearly slam the door shut.**_

_**They laughed, looking at eachother.**_

_**And oh yeah, they did proceed to panic after that moment they actually thought about what was happening.**_

_**Axel frowned, beginning to helplessly waive his arms around his junk,"Soraaa...Help!"**_

"_**This is actually happening..."I muttered rushing to my bathroom. I came out and handed Roxas a cup of water.**_

"_**Don't waste it. You. Come with me..."I pulled Axel into my bathroom.**_

_**I close the door behind me. It seemed like the fire was growing. I turned on the cold, cold, freezing cold water and forced him in the shower.**_

_**The fire was extinguished. And he was now standing there, looking at me, like a sad wet kitten as his hairs began to flatten and stick to his neck and shoulders.**_

_**Then I just had to say it.**_

"_**Hey, at least we know now that you're a true full-blooded fire crotch..."I began to laugh finishing that sentence.**_

"_**Oh ha. Ha. Ha. Very clever Sora, bravo." Axel said sarcastically.**_

"_**You...you set yourself up...!"I laughed out, not noticing what he was doing.**_

"_**I'm so glad I can do this..."I hear behind me as I began to notice that he was no longer in the shower.**_

_**Before I reacted, he picks me up, still in his soaking wet clothes.**_

_**I was surprised how balanced he was for a drunk dude.**_

"_**Now, we are NEVER going to speak of this again, got it?"**_

_**I hesitated.**_

"_**Got? It?" He inched me closer to the water.**_

"_**Okay okay!"**_

"_**Swear...?"  
"I swear I swear!"**_

"_**Hmmm...?"He began to put me in water.**_

"_**AXEL!"**_

_**He quickly stopped.**_

"_**Pinky promise?"**_

"_**Yes...pinky promise."**_

_**He set me down and we shook pinkys'.**_

_**Then he picked me up again, and put me in the shower.**_

"_**Axel...!"I tried to weasel out of his grip.**_

"_**I swore...!"  
"Yeah, but I never ever said anything about the shower."**_

"_**Wha...? That's cheating!"**_

_**Axel stuck out his tongue, "Sue me."**_

_**He then turned on the hot water, after we both insanely tolerated being under the freezing water.**_

_**I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth that crept up onto me.**_

_**I opened them to see Axel taking his clothes off.**_

_**This somehow reminded me to go check on Roxas and Demyx.**_

_**Roxas is gone though, and Dem is laying on the floor, face first.**_

"_**Do you know what happened after you closed that door, Sora...?"He mumbled, not moving his head.**_

_**He continued,"I told him to put me out, he threw the water on the floor. I had to get it on me so I guess I basically humped the water out of your floor. Roxas runs out because I'm guessing he was peeing himself and then your mom walked in and just stared...After about a few moments that I thought would never end she said that she'd rather not know and walked out. Sora, I-I...don't know what to say to you. I'm at a lost for words."**_

_**I hear Axel trying to contain his laughs and snickers. I decided to give Demyx time to regain himself and I backed into my bathroom, shutting the door.**_

"_**What are you doing? You're shaking Sora. That's a sign to get in the damn shower but first take off your clothes."**_

"_**I...knew that..."My brain slowed and slammed straight into some euphoria.**_

_**After that my brain just went into flashes.**_

_**We laughed, we kissed, we laughed again, and he asked me what I was on a few times.**_

"_**Sora?" He held my wrists as I looked at him with a stupid smile glued to my face.**_

"_**Les party..."I said.**_

_**It was strange, I never thought I'd say that. But at that moment I was just thinking about how high and drunk I just really wanted to be.  
**_

"_**I feel like I just can't deny that request. You sure you want to party with me?"**_

"_**Yeah...!"I said trying not to sound as excited as I was. **_

"_**Hm...well. Okay. Forgive me..."**_

_**I ignored his last statement. We dried off and got dressed.**_

_**In the room Demyx was marveling at the lights going off on the television and people dancing. Roxas was back and it seemed like he had drank a little.**_

"_**Doni's suspicious of us, Sora. I think we gotta leave for a while before he tries anything."

* * *

**_

_**We left at around 9:30 to Axel's house, taking pot and pills and booze along. This night I was going to lose nearly all boundaries when it came to drugs. And I really don't know why.**_

_**Outside, cars were clearing out and it seemed like most of his family were leaving.**_

"_**Axel!"**_

"_**Shit!"**_

_**Axels mother, appearing out of no where once we came into the house, ringed his ear, making him bend down.**_

"_**Let go!"**_

"_**You little fucking prick you ruined Thanksgiving!"**_

"_**I didn't do shit!"  
**_

_**As they argued, Hiro whispered from the top of the stairs,"Aye, c'mon!"**_

"_**I was gonna tell him that she was out for blood. Oh well..." Hiro looked over to the door as more yelling filled the house.**_

"_**Anyways, looks like you guys are on a mission-"**_

"_**-We are!" Demyx exclaimed.**_

"_**Oh?"**_

_**Demyx pulled out everything that we put in the bag. Pills, booze, and pot.**_

"_**Son of a bitch..."Axel came in and slammed the door.**_

"_**She...ugh..."He grunted, taking out his three piercings from his ear and rubbing it.**_

_**And so we started drinking and smoking tons. It was amazing how I wasn't throwing up yet, but I wanted some Oxy in my system, and I could tell Roxas wanted some too.

* * *

**_

"_**Do it!"**_

"_**Don't!"**_

"_**Do!"**_

"_**Don't!"**_

_**Demyx and Hiro watched me and Roxas looking down at fat lines of Oxy and cocaine mixed together.**_

"_**Axel?"**_

"_**I don't know anything I'm drunk..."He shrugged.**_

"_**Roxas you go!"**_

"_**You!"**_

"_**You've done this before, I haven't! It's only fair th-that you go first so if you die...I won't!"**_

_**Oh god, we were all too drunk.**_

"_**B-but I'm the younger one, s-so you should...ah...uh...I'm gonna...eh."Roxas shrugged and snorted the first fat line quickly and then the second.**_

_**We stared.**_

_**"Ah..."He laughed, "Wimp."  
"Am not!"**_

"_**Are too."**_

_**I growled.**_

"_**Fine. I am a wimp."**_

_**I sat back crossing my arms.**_

"_**Wimp-"**_

"_**-Fuck you!"I bent down and in blind anger I snorted the two lines much like he did.**_

_**Whoa.**_

_**It was like a mind orgasm. Oh my god nothing was going to go wrong while I was on the coke and the oxy.**_

_**And the energy was a plus.**_

"_**Ow ow ow!"Roxas rolled off of Hiro's bunk and fell to the floor.**_

"_**My nose!"He pulled his hands away and blood was falling onto them.**_

"_**That's what you get for calling me a wimp..."I teased.**_

"_**Screw you!"He marched to the bathroom. Axel took his place on the bed and began to wipe my nose.**_

_**He smiled, "Sora I think you're so wasted right now you don't even feel the pain."**_

"_**No I'm not!"

* * *

**_

_**Me and Roxas then sat on the floor, dumbfounded as we watched each of them try the mixture of oxy and coke.**_

_**It was just so trippy...**_

_**Few minutes later...**_

_**We sat there, staring out at Axel's floor as we sat on Hiro's bed.**_

_**What are we doing? I can't answer that.**_

"_**What are we doing...?"Asked Hiro. We all shrugged mumbled answers.**_

_**I looked at everyone, Hiro wiping away at his nose like a madman, Roxas sitting there staring off at an article of clothing on the floor, but out of everyone, Axel, and surprisingly Demyx, scared me the most.**_

_**Axel looked as if he was going to snap and kill someone, yet he didn't look angry.**_

_**I ran my fingers over his warm soft hands, startling him, which in turn, startled me. He smiled, stared into his eyes, large pupils present nearly hiding the green. He turned his attention back to the floor, running his hand through his hair once.**_

_**I turned my head and payed attention to Demyx. He looked a bit sick, red in the face with large pupils as well. It seemed as though the pill took over more than the coke, for he was nodding off extremely.**_

_**He would nod off, and snap up to avert his attention to the bathroom. **_

_**But his eyes, something was not Demyx. The bubbly Dem was gone.**_

_**But then again I haven't checked in on him yet.**_

"_**D-"**_

"_**-Axel I need some more coke...I don't...want to fall asleep."**_

_**Axel nodded, "Yeah...me too...hold on..."**_

_**I was relieved when Demyx spoke up. He was still there, the bubbly childish him.**_

_**Just sedated a bit, really really high.**_

_**Axel got up, "We'll be right back."**_

_**He pulled me up so fast, my head was spinning as he led me out the room downstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

**_

"_**Okay..."He mumbled to himself looking through a bunch of cupboards.**_

_**He even opened up the fridge a few times.**_

_**It was kinda funny watching him look for something, especially when he probably keeps forgetting.**_

_**"What's so funny?"**_

"_**Huh? Oh...do you need help finding something...?"**_

_**We stood, looking at eachother over the counter.**_

_**Axel was higher than I thought he was, now that I was looking at him straight with good lighting.**_

"_**Um...I don't...water maybe?"Axel looked genuinely lost, it was adorable.**_

"_**Yeah...I can help you with that..."I smiled dumbly over the counter.**_

"_**Okay..."**_

_**We stood there staring at eachother for a few seconds before laughing.**_

_**I went over and poured him a glass of water.**_

_**He pushed me onto the counter and kissed me ferociously, knocking the glass of water off the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back with the right amount of force.**_

"_**I love you..."He whispered in between kisses.**_

_**My heart jumps and the butterflies in my stomach traveled up throughout my body.**_

"_**I love you too..."**_

_**I really do love Axel. As I spend more and more time with him, I can cope with what Riku dealt to me.**_

_**Yes, I do believe that I still love Riku...**_

"_**Love you...so much..."**_

_**But now, I'm ready to move on, now I'm ready to stick with Axel. Even if Riku asked me back, even if he promised to stay faithful to me.

* * *

**_

_**Once we were back in the room I watched and partook in snorting cocaine straight.**_

_**Man...I'm finally not the straight edge kid I used to be. It feels great, honestly.**_

_**The cocaine high was quick, it was amazing, I was energized, and I was connected. I understood everything and it was the perfect 'opens you up to talk' drug. And with the oxy creating this dose of euphoria was great.**_

_**After a few hours of snorting cocaine and talking, we noticed that we ran out.**_

_**And this was a problem.**_

_**Because it wasn't like a 'oh we ran out but we're pretty high and we can come down'. No. It was more like 'oh fuck what are we gonna do to keep this high going we need this shit to last forever'.**_

"_**That's the downside of coke..."Hiro said.**_

_**We all looked strung out of our minds, and we were. Everyone in the room was jittery as fuck, possibly—no, definitely paranoid.**_

"_**I-I gotta go."Hiro quickly said rushing out of the room. Without a word, Axel followed. As the door shut, Demyx jumped, startled.**_

_**"We took too much Sora."He said quickly. His hands were shaking.**_

"_**H-has anyone ever died taking this drug?"**_

_**Me and Roxas looked at eachother, I was already assuming the worst.**_

_**Demyx is having an over dose.**_

Sorry I took so long, finally in college after all those dumb classes and it's really distracting. Also, had another writers block, but things should be alright after this (I hope). This chapter was so difficult. Anyways, thanks for reading and please keep reviewing! Til next time!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-Six:Every time you get there, it's gonna be here.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Where are you going?"Axel asked, following Hiro down the stairs.**_

"_**Does it really matter?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**"Axel,"Hiro turned,"You know I got off of shit like coke when I got off of the heroine. Your birthday was an exception, and I thought I could handle the temptation of oxy and cocaine. But I-I just gave in and the oxy is the closest I've been to a heroine high and..."Hiro said shakily.**_

"_**...I just gotta go."**_

"_**You're not gonna go get smack, are you?"**_

"_**No man, no...I just need a break..."Hiro trailed off.**_

_**Axel felt that he shouldn't let Hiro go. Axel knows that Hiro is bad at denying temptation. But maybe that's all the better to let him leave. Maybe if Hiro's in a house with drugs he'd cave in.**_

"_**Alright...call me. Don't get jailed..."Axel stepped back up the stairs, waving goodbye. Hiro nodded, heading to the garage.**_

_**It was as if he sealed Hiro's fate. Axel could've easily stopped Hiro from touching any drug if he told him to stay, but he didn't.**_

_**Instead, Axel waved goodbye, fearing that that would be the last time he'd be truly in touch with the real Hiro, and the first time in a long while that the other Hiro would immerse and swallow Hiro's true persona whole.

* * *

**_

"_**What's going on?"Axel rushed to Demyx' side, taking in the whole scene. Puke was slowly filling a small plastic trash bin and Demyx was shaking and twitching from head to toe. A thin layer of sweat coated his face, yet it was obvious he had been sweating tremendously from the spots and patches on his shirt. Blood trickled out of his nostrils, and his breathing was fast.**_

_**Sora and Roxas were beside him, slightly panicking yet trying to keep cool as they helped.**_

_**"What happened?"**_

"_**We think he's over dosing...!"Sora said feeling Demyx' forehead.**_

"_**Dem...Dem come on wake up!" Axel held Demyx by the shoulders. He was barely responsive, his pupils were small.**_

"_**Dem-"  
"-I...I can't hear anything...!"Demyx slammed the side of his head.**_

"_**I think he is overdo-"**_

_**Before Axel could state the obvious Demyx began to shake violently as endless puke spewed everywhere.**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**It was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed in person.**_

_**Demyx is dying in front of us as we struggled to keep him alive.**_

"_**Demyx!"**_

"_**We need to cool him down!"**_

_**Demyx yelled out as his muscles tensed and loosened, he opened his eyes and I'm sure all of our faces turned to a ghostly white.**_

_**His eyes had rolled to the back of his head.**_

"_**He's gonna bite off his fucking tongue...!"Axel noticed blood seeping out of Demyx' mouth. He pried it open as me and Roxas tried to clean him up and take off his vomit covered clothes.**_

"_**Oh my god oh my god oh my god fuck!"I thought running to the bathroom and dipping a random cloth into cool water. I ran back and began wiping his forehead and neck. Roxas came back and cleaned the blood.**_

_**It seemed like it lasted for an hour but it was only two minutes before Demyx layed still, breathing normal.**_

_**Axel sat back, still high, looking at his hands that had pried Dems mouth open. Blood was starting to thicken and dry on his shaken hands.**_

"_**Me and Roxas need to take Demyx back home with us..."I whispered in slight shock.**_

_**Axel nodded, "That would probably be best..."**_

_**We got up, gathered our things and Demyx, and Axel drove us all the way to my house.

* * *

**_

_**Roxas took Demyx inside as I sat in the passenger seat next to Axel in silence.**_

_**I soon broke the silence, "He almost died."**_

_**"Don't say that."**_

"_**Is it not true?"**_

"_**A lot of people don't die from seizures."**_

"_**But when it's drug related?"**_

"_**Sora." Axel said sternly, gripping the steering wheel. He was agitated.**_

_**I sighed looking out the window, "Sorry."**_

_**I feel his hand hold onto mine, but I don't look back to him.**_

_**"I'm sorry, just a little pissy after all the commotion." He mumbled.**_

"_**It's okay."**_

"_**He'll be fine, okay? And so will you. I..."Axel stopped himself from saying anything more.**_

_**I glanced at him. He was blank. As if none of this effected him.**_

_**Does he even care about Demyx? **_

_**Ugh, of course he does, he kept Dem's mouth open. If Dem had continued to bite into his tongue it would've fallen off and then he would've lost extreme amounts of blood and died.**_

"_**Well, I'll call you tomorrow..."**_

"_**Yeah..."**_

"_**Alright..."**_

"_**I love you."Axel turned his head to me.**_

"_**I really do. No matter how much of a dick I may act towards you."**_

_**I smiled a bit, "I love you too."**_

_**We kissed and I entered my home, looking back at him once more to wave goodbye before I close the door.

* * *

**_

_**It's 3 a.m and I have no feeling of exhaustion, but just a speedy heartbeat. I climb my stairs and go into my room. Cloud and Leon were standing there, looking at Demyx sleep on my bed. I went to the side and entered my bathroom. I felt like I looked like I was cracked out.**_

_**And my god I was.**_

_**Bags were under my bloodshot eyes. My pupils were just tiny dots lost in the blue of my eyes. I was sweaty, but I've never felt so cold. And I too, was cursed with shakiness. This high I was now crashing from.**_

"_**Sora?"**_

_**I quickly hopped into the shower, turning the water on hot, burning myself, cooling it down to the point I shiver, and then regulating it.**_

"_**Come in."**_

_**I hear the door open and shut.**_

"_**What happened to Demyx?"**_

_**It was cloud.**_

_**Cloud and Leon were kind of like older brothers to me, so I wanted to conceal all that had happened tonight for the irrational yet probable fear of getting in trouble.**_

_**How was I to answer that question though?**_

"_**D-Didn't Roxas tell you?"**_

_**Bravo Sora, scapegoat your brother.**_

"_**He doesn't want to say..."**_

"_**Well...uh..."I tried to think up something but my brain was completely fried. **_

"_**Demyx and I went to a party...and Roxas came along."**_

"_**...And?"**_

"_**We had a bit to drink..."I poked my head out of the shower. Cloud was leaning against the counter.**_

_**His lip was busted on the side.**_

_**"When did that happen?"I was taken back.**_

"_**Earlier when Doni was bothering you."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

"_**What is Roxas on?"He asked bluntly.**_

_**"He had a bit to drink."  
"He seems more high than drunk, Sora."**_

_**I have to divert the conversation.**_

"_**Aw why? You like Roxas that much?"I said with a sly smile.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Yeah you do."**_

_**Cloud became uptight, crossing his arms.**_

"_**He's too young for me anyway."**_

"_**You like men!"**_

"_**No I don't...! I'm...just saying...that if I did like men...and if I did like him, he's too young..."**_

"_**What you have an age cut off? That's stupid, he's gonna be eighteen in...April. So what's the dealio?"**_

"_**He would still be too young for me."**_

"_**Cloud, you're only 23. Five years age difference when he'll be eighteen anyways? Who cares. Plus...his hearts been broke-"**_

"_**-I know."**_

"_**Ohhh so you know..."**_

"_**I'm going."  
"You know you see this as an opportunity don't lose it-"**_

_**I was cut off by a slam of the door. I let out a breath of relief, successfully distracting Cloud and hopefully pushing that question aside for good.

* * *

**_

"_**I'm going to bed."**_

"_**Anything new with Dem?"**_

"_**He woke up, asked for water, I gave him a wet rag and he wiped away the excess sweat and then I gave him clothes to change into. Now he's back to sleep. Everything seemed fine, he didn't talk much though and he didn't say what was going on with him."**_

_**We stood next to eachother, looking down at Demyx. He looked so peaceful sleeping, it was a great sight compared to the seizure.**_

_**I layed in bed next to Demyx, feeling his temperature and opening the window slightly before I stared into the white ceiling. My guess was that it was around 4 or 5 am. The skies began to fade from a dark blue to a light blue, yet the stars had remained.**_

_**All sorts of things ran through my head.**_

_**What would have happened if he had died? Would we have taken him to the hospital? Why didn't we? Would his parents care? Would we have gone to jail? If so, for how long?**_

_**And most importantly, I can't speak for anyone else, but how would I have lived without Demyx?**_

_**How would I have lived with the sight of seeing him die, and how would I have coped with it?**_

_**Demyx...I've only known him for three months, yet I feel like he's one of my best friends. **_

_**I feel a tear drop down the side of my face. I feel really fucking horrible right about now.**_

_**Demyx shifts and lays his arm over me, snuggling into my side.**_

"_**Don't cry...don't cry."He mumbles briefly. His breathing regulates again, and he's back to sleep. I smile to myself. Demyx is wonderful and always joyful, even if he had a seizure a few hours back.

* * *

**_

_**Around nine in the morning I finally tap out as Demyx is greeting me.**_

_**He yawns," Boy I feel sore, how 'bout you?"**_

"_**Mhrm..."I mumble.**_

"_**Jesus, Sora you need some sleepy sleep. Go to bed you owl."**_

_**He smiles over me genuinely, tucking me in more than I already was.**_

_**I smile, "I'm so sorry, Dem."**_

_**"It's okay, it was my choice. Nighty night."

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel, not being able to sleep, begins to clean his room after procrastinating the action since he got back home from dropping off Sora along with Roxas and Demyx.**_

_**While he strained himself, Hiro came busting through the door basically.**_

"_**I knew it..."Axel thought, looking at the heavy lidded look Hiro had graced him with before every single day.**_

"_**Hiro...!"**_

"_**The golden thrush...clap...clop...thrrrnnnnnn."**_

"_**Damnit...not that fucking lingo again..."Axel had to deal with incoherent and illegible sentences and statements coming from Hiro when he was on heroine. He had created his own language that Axel can sometimes understand if he was lucky. He'd go a bit under a psychosis every time he decided to plunge the needle in his arm.**_

"_**War..."Hiro mumbled.**_

"_**Fuuuuck."

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I wake up in my bed, Demyx is no longer next to me, but in the shower.**_

_**My eyes open slowly and I am sensitive to everything around me.**_

"_**What the fuck...?"**_

_**It's morning...again? The clock stated on my wall that it was eight. And it's bright out.  
**_

_**Am I dreaming?**_

"_**Sora."**_

_**I turned my head to Demyx, who was peeking through the door.**_

"_**You slept all the way through Saturday, you know that? We're going back to Twilight tonight. Excited?"**_

"_**What...?"**_

_**Demyx went back into the shower. I felt sick. I was dehydrated, and I needed to take a piss. Food wouldn't hurt either.**_

"_**Ah, you're finally awake, Sora."Axel climbed through my window.**_

_**I felt weird. Disassociated with everyone and even myself.**_

"_**He could say the same to you Axel, I'm sure you slept just as much as he did Saturday."**_

"_**Eh, a little less. I guess you're right though. When are you guys leaving?"**_

"_**Our tickets are set for around nine."**_

_**I looked at my hands, wondering if they even belonged to me. Or if they belonged at all.**_

"_**Sora, meet me at my house around five, okay?" Axel looked down at me. I ignored his question, trying to figure out everything.**_

"_**Are...you okay?"  
"Yeah..."**_

"_**Meet me at my house around five then, okay? I promise nothing bad's gonna happen this time around."**_

"_**Okay..."**_

"_**I love you."  
"I..love you too."  
We kissed and before he climbed out the window he said some words to Dem. Probably something to do with him keeping an eye out for me.**_

_**I went outside into my hallway, looking over to my right to see Roxas and Cloud talk. Roxas and Cloud nodded to me, and instead of making a smart ass comment, I went down the stairs to my left, feeling even more light headed with each step.**_

_**"Good morning honey, I can't believe it's finally time for you to leave. Did you want anything to eat or what?"**_

"_**No...I just need some water."  
"What are you planning to do today? Before you leave?" Her attention was to the stove.**_

"_**Say goodbye to a few people, head over to Axels..."**_

"_**Oh? He has something special planned for you..."**_

"_**How would you know?"**_

"_**Sora, I am a woman. I can sense it."**_

"_**Uh huh..."I said slightly curious. I grabbed a few water bottles and ran back up to my room.**_

_**I felt like I was in a gigantic nightmare. I felt like I wasn't 'connected' to anyone and I was all alone.**_

_**It was scary.

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Now...what to do with you..."**_

"_**What do you mean..."**_

"_**You can't be here while you're getting high on heroine. I have a bit of a night planned and I don't need you coming in talking about your 'golden thrush' or war. So stop getting' high! Wait until he leaves...got it?"**_

"_**What, you gonna sex him up?"**_

_**Axel sighed.**_

"_**Can't sex anyone up with a psycho wandering around the house screaming random shit? Alright...I'll just...smoke weed and go to bed then."**_

"_**Promise me that's all you'll do, or else I'm body slamming you Hiro."**_

"_**Alright alright...I promise."**_

"_**Thanks..."

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Sora, you okay?"**_

_**Kairi asked. She looked over to Demyx, who just shrugged at her.**_

"_**I'm...fine."**_

"_**What's wrong."**_

"_**Nothing, nothing. Anyways..."**_

"_**Sora!"  
"Kairi...! I'm okay!"**_

"_**Ugh...okay...anyways, how are you and Axel goin'?"**_

"_**Good, I think he invited me over for something today..."I thought, wondering if it had happened or if it was just a dream.**_

"_**He has something set up for Sora, I can tell."Demyx sat on the floor, watching the television.**_

"_**Oh really?"**_

"_**It's nothing..."I stated, believing that Axel hasn't learned how to romance the person he loves yet.**_

"_**You never know, Sora."**_

_**I shrugged.**_

_**"Anyways,"Kairi sat up, "You guys want to come drink with me before you're little date Sora?"**_

_**Me and Demyx turned green in the face, the thought of alcohol made me want to heave.**_

_**She laughed, "What happened that makes you guys look green at the mention of a few shots?"  
"Just...no."I said.**_

"_**Alright, wanna go to the promenade then?"**_

"_**Sure, I haven't been there in ages."**_

"_**What's a promenade?"Demyx asked.**_

"_**You'll see."

* * *

**_

_**Me and Kairi used to go to the promenade all the time when we were kids. First we'd go get deep fried sweets like double battered corn dogs or a fried twinkie, then we'd go on merry go rounds, and we'd walk around going into different shops before ending it at the giant arcade, winning enough tickets off of games to buy cool lava lamps and large stuffed animals.**_

_**I miss those days so much, I felt the first feeling that signified that I was normal: excitement.**_

_**We arrived at the promenade and I felt like I was becoming my normal self.**_

"_**Oh god nothings changed..."I looked around remember everything we used to do together.**_

_**We walked around, into stores and we bought some fried corn dogs. I only ate one but to my surprise Demyx seemed like he was ready to burst.**_

_**Then in the arcade, one certain item caught my eye.**_

_**"That's mine." I narrowed my eyes.**_

_**"Uh, Sora, that's two thousand tickets. Just get a lollipop or a sticky hand."**_

"_**No, it reminds me so much of him I have to win it!"**_

_**Demyx and Kairi shrugged at eachother.

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel walked his dog, finally named Ninja, along the beach. He was still as live as ever, barking at the waves as they rushed in to scare him, and chasing them when they retreated back to the ocean.**_

"_**Ninja...I have no idea what I'm supposed to do for Sora..."Axel confided in the pup.**_

"_**Do I make dinner? Because I have no appetite after that whole binge and I don't think Sora will either. Movie? No...Ugh." Axel looked down at the pup, stopping. Ninja looked up at him, then back towards the ocean.**_

_**"Why is it that I think I can't accomplish shit without one drug or another?"

* * *

  
**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I am hell bent on winning that damn thing.**_

"_**Sora...you're scaring me."**_

_**I narrowed my eyes at him, then turned my attention back to the ball thingy.**_

_**I never know what these games are called.**_

_**But, anyways, this was my only way of winning a decent amount of tickets. **_

"_**I...wouldn't distract Sora while he's in game mode, Dem. You'll get your head ripped off..."Kairi warned behind me.**_

"_**Or, I'll just make you guys help me win tickets if you want to cause me to lose them...!"I snapped.**_

_**"It's like he's gambling..."**_

"_**Yeah, I'd hate to see that."**_

"_**GO AWAY."

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Well, you look stressed." Hiro commented upon Axel's arrival into the room with a lit cigarette.**_

"_**I am..."He murmured.**_

"_**Don't know what to do? Why don't you give him those-"**_

"_**-NO. NOT HAPPENING."**_

"_**Aw 'lil Axel's embarrassed...!"Hiro pinched his older brothers cheek.**_

"_**Shut up..." **_

"_**Fine. Just romance him. Make him food."**_

"_**He's not gonna be hungry after that binge. I think he was coming down pretty hard anyway, he wasn't himself this morning after sleeping through Saturday."**_

"_**Okay then, just ROMANCE him."**_

"_**I'm not a romancer, Hiro. That stuffs weird...and awkward...and sometimes creepy."**_

"_**Jesus you suck! Look, you'll do it when the time comes, it's almost like making love..."Hiro grinned.**_

"_**What's the difference between making love and fucking? It's all the same..."**_

"_**Oh really? How would you know if Sora's your first love and you have yet to make it? Hm?"**_

_**Axel shrugged, "I think sex is sex, whether you love the person or not."**_

"_**Yeah, tell me that with a straight face when it happens to you."**_

"_**Have you ever been in love?"**_

"_**Yeah...Didn't end all that well though."  
"What happened?"  
"She left me for some big time gangster or something..."Hiro sighed.

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I've been swinging my arm for about thirty minutes now at some outdated arcade game but I am gaining more and more tickets. Say...a pile worthy amount.**_

_**Because it was in a pile, and I planned on punching any brat who thought they could steal away my hard earned tickets.**_

_**Okay, not really. I get kinda weird and scary when I play arcade games for something I really want.**_

_**And I REALLY need this. I may never get another chance to get it. And to know that I won it for him was perfect.**_

"_**Soraaa...I think you've won enough tickets already!"Demyx whined to me.**_

"_**Soraaaaa...You're done! I bet you've won enough!"**_

_**I turned back at him, tilting my head, "You think so...?"  
**_

_**Demyx frowned, staring at me silently for a few seconds before pointing at the pile and blurting, "Look at that shit Sora! It's blocking this fucking walk way! Let's go get what you want and leave already!"**_

_**I scratched the back of my head, finally getting a hold of myself, "Alright...maybe you're right..."**_

"_**Alright..."**_

"_**Just one more game I swear!"  
"Sora!"  
**_

_**Kairi came back, wearing a balloon hat. She looked down at the pile while eating another corn dog. Her eyes were red and low, so I assume she had went somewhere to smoke pot.**_

_**She swallowed, "You're still at it, eh?"  
"Ugh, Sora we need to talk, this is an intervention."**_

"_**An intervention for what?"**_

"_**For arcade games, Sora! Look at you...you've become so pale..."**_

"_**Oh shut up Dem..."**_

"_**Sora, is something wrong? Is there any chance that the reason why you're throwing balls into these holes is because you have a hole inside you that you want to fill too?"

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I think I know what to do now."**_

_**Axel and Hiro looked at eachother, before each of them began to laugh, louder and louder. Axel had gave in and smoked a bit of pot with Hiro.**_

"_**I know what your plan is, you're gonna wing it, huh?"  
"Uh...pretty much."**_

"_**Whatever you do! Wing it, with class..."

* * *

  
**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Sora."  
"Dem."**_

"_**Let's go."**_

"_**One game. Just one more game."**_

_**Demyx sighed, "Alright, can't stop you. Enjoy."**_

_**As I turned around to my game, I noticed that my tickets were gone.**_

"_**Fuck."**_

_**I went to the turn in counter, where Kairi was waiting with all my tickets.**_

_**She shrugged, "Thought I'd do you a favor."**_

_**They weighed out the tickets, turns out I had around two thousand five hundred. So I got what I wanted.**_

"_**Wow! It looks like Axel! If he was a hedgehog...It looks mad too! And the spikes are red..."**_

_**The stuffed animal was medium sized, soft, red, and it was mad. I couldn't help it.

* * *

**_

"_**Sora, are you going to lose your virginity tonight?" Kairi asked.**_

"_**Mmm...what do you think?"  
"I think that it's a definite yes."Demyx answered.**_

_**They decided to walk with me all the way to Axel's house. The sun was disappearing and it looked like it'd be a clear night tonight.**_

_**"You're so wrong."**_

"_**Well, don't you love Axel?"**_

"_**Yeah, but I'm still not ready to lose my virginity. I wasn't ready for Riku and I'm not ready for Axel. Keep in mind that Axel's the second boyfriend I have. I'm not really a dating machine."**_

"_**Oh but Sora..."Demyx smirked at me.**_

"_**We aren't talking about that, Dem."  
"About what?"Kairi asked.**_

"_**About how Sora's such a tease!"**_

"_**So, who'd ya tease this time?"**_

"_**Just...this guy who lives in Twilight...it's no big deal."  
"I beg to differ..."Demyx mumbled.**_

"_**Dem...!"  
"You're right though you're with Axel so I'll shut up!"**_

"_**Thank you..."**_

"_**...But, how far have you REALLY gone with Axel?"  
**_

_**I blushed at the question.**_

"_**Yeah Sora, how far?"**_

"_**Umm..."**_

_**Kairi gasped,"You didn't lose your V card to him already, did you?"**_

**_"What? _****No!"**

"_**Then what..? Roxas said..."  
"Oh ROXAS said, eh?"**_

"_**Well, he can hear what goes on in your bathroom from his room, so... ?"  
"I don't know Dem, what did he tell you?"  
"Well...he said that you guys sounded like you were fucking in the shower..."  
"Well..."I look up, noticing that we almost pass Axel's house.**_

"_**This is my stop, bye Kairi, bye Dem, later."I hugged them each and went up to the door.**_

"_**Not fair!"**_

_**I watched them walk away and I turned around to beautiful Axel, leaning against the door way.**_

_**Axel's hair was tied back, exsposing the sharp features of his face and how beautiful they really are.**_

_**Axel smirked, "You stare at me like a prepubescent school girl Sora."**_

"_**You should expect it, looking like that."  
"Only for you my dear, come in."**_

WOOT WOOT! Read and review lovely fans, thank you!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bow chicka wow wow?**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**As soon as they were inside, the kissing took over.**_

_**Or to be more accurate, Sora took over Axel. It took Axel by surprise to be pushed down on the couch by Sora.**_

_**"You're ….full of surprises aren't you...?"**_

_**Sora simply smiled at him before biting down on his bottom lip. Axel became lost with Sora's passionate, heated kiss.**_

_**Axel felt bothered though. Axel held Sora's face, "Sora?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**A-are you okay?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Like...this morning. You weren't yourself...and I know it was because of the cocaine I gave you and...I...are you okay?"**_

_**Sora leaned into Axel, resting his head in the nook of his neck.**_

"_**Am I okay...?"**_

_**Sora thought about the answer a bit.**_

_**He didn't know what was up with him. He felt like he was normal again, but something just didn't seem right.**_

"_**I-I'm...sorry."**_

"_**What? Why?"**_

"_**For...giving you coke...I think you're going through the same shit I go through when I binge...and I'm sorry."**_

"_**It's not your fault, it was my choice. I feel fine now, Axel."  
"Don't lie."  
Sora looked down at Axel, touching the back of Axel's neck.**_

"_**I promise you..."Sora whispered softly, before planting a sensual kiss onto Axel, reassuring Axel that he was too worried about Sora.**_

_**Then, Hiro stumbled out of the room.  
Axel and Sora looked up at the top of the stairs and they could both tell that Hiro was higher than shit.**_

"_**A-A-Axeeeelll...I-I c-can't see...!"**_

"_**Fuck..."Axel got up and rushed up the stairs. Getting a better look, Hiro looked like he was a zombie, his eyes were dilated and crossed.**_

_**Axel shook Hiro, then with one fast swift motion smacked Hiro's face. The sound echoed through the house.**_

"_**Ow..."**_

"_**Can you see now...?"**_

_**Hiro sniffled, "Yeah..."**_

"_**Good 'cause I wanna make sure you see your ass get kicked..."**_

"_**Axel!"Sora called up, but it was too late, Axel disappeared into the room with Hiro, holding his collar tight.**_

"_**Just what the fuck do you think you're doing...?"Axel asked, jaw clenched.**_

"_**I-"**_

"_**-You. Just what the fuck did I tell you not to do?"**_

"_**I kno-"  
"-Stay in here. IN. HERE. You rule over this room right now, okay? So don't leave it. Or, I'll lock you in the closet."  
Axel slammed the door and came back stairs. He sat on the couch and crossed his arms, hunching over a bit.**_

_**From the corner of his eye, Axel saw Sora grinning down at something.**_

"_**You guys look so alike..."  
"Huh...?"**_

_**Sora put out his arms to show Axel a red stuffed animal. It was a completely red hedgehog, with darker red spikes, in a sitting position with crossed arms and a overall frustrated look.**_

"_**I...won it for you when I went to the promenade with Dem and Kairi. He reminded me of you so much I had to win it for you..."**_

_**Axel took the stuffed animal in his hands and looked down at it. It struck up an emotion that's never been struck, and Axel couldn't understand what it was. **_

"_**Do you like it...?"**_

_**Axel looked up at a blushing yet smiling Sora.**_

"_**It...makes me tingle..."Axel said in the most childish way. His small smile soon turned into a grand grin and his face became red.

* * *

  
**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Wow, Axel likes it.**_

_**He REALLY likes it.**_

_**Axel is smiling more than I thought he was capable of. And just because of a toy.**_

"_**It's...really soft."Axel grinned up at me. I never thought I would be able to make Axel this happy.**_

_**Just goes to show that anything's possible.**_

_**To know that I can make Axel this happy makes me want to do it for him for the rest of my life...**_

"_**I love you."I say sweetly kissing him on the cheek. We stare into each other eyes for a quick second before I feel him on top of me, kissing me tenderly. I let my fingers run a trail up and down his spine.**_

"_**I love you too..."He said resting his lips on my neck. As soon as that was said I let a small scream escape my throat as he bit down quickly. I bucked up gently as he began kissing and biting around my throat.**_

"_**Hey!"  
Me and Axel jumped away from eachother.**_

_**Over Axel's shoulder was his mom.**_

_**She cocked her head and threw out a smug chuckle.**_

_**And my halfway hard on was gone.**_

"_**Don't you think you should, you know, take it upstairs?"  
"Go away..."Axel muttered as he grabbed a simple black jacket, obviously preparing himself.**_

_**It scared me, she wouldn't take her eyes off of me .**_

_**I don't like cougars. They scare me.**_

_**A few words were exchanged and Axel somehow managed to get us kicked out of the house until she leaves, which is in about an hour.**_

_**So we decided to sit on the beach, by the shore. The sun was setting and it was a bit cold. I layed my head onto Axel's lap.**_

"_**Axel?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**What are you afraid of?"**_

"_**...What?"**_

"_**What's your phobias, you already know mine. So tell me yours."**_

"_**Um...okay. I'm...afraid...of the ocean..."He mumbled quickly.**_

"_**Really? Wait how is that...?"**_

"_**I don't like being far into the ocean, I don't like being in the ocean at all. It's actually not the ocean that I'm afraid of, it's what lives in it. Large fish, jellyfish, sharks, eels, and the unknown. Don't like it."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yeah. You know, I used to have this irrational fear that I'd wake up one morning, and I'd see some fucked up giant sea monster. Of course I was high when I imagined it but it stuck with me."**_

"_**Well, why didn't you ever tell me?" **_

_**He shrugged, "You never asked."**_

"_**But I thought that you'd never tell me these things."**_

"_**Well, some things I'd never tell anyone. Some things that don't even matter to me, I just like to be mysterious."He smiled at me. **_

"_**There's a lot that people don't know about me. There's a lot you don't know about me. I don't hold it against anyone because I like it. I like knowing a lot about you."**_

"_**What's my favorite colors?"**_

"_**Yellow, blue, red, green, silver."**_

"_**Ah...what's my...favorite numbers?"**_

"_**Two and three."**_

"_**Favorite cake?"**_

"_**Cheesecake."**_

"_**One thing I always do before bed, no matter where I'm at or how tired I am?"  
No way he could get this...  
"You yank your hair twice and pinch your butt ten times on each cheek."**_

_**I gasped at him, "You've known?"  
He chuckled, "Oh Sora, I observe you."  
I crossed my arms, "It's therapeutic..."**_

"_**Whatever you say..."**_

_**Axel bent down and gave me a light kiss.**_

"_**Sora?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

_**Axel stayed close to my face, only the tips of our noises touching. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked away, then back to me again.**_

"_**Well, I love you, and I'm sure you love me too, right?"  
"Mhm."  
"Yeah...so let's say...that I...would want to show you how much I love you...would you ever let me...?"**_

"_**You mean making love?"**_

_**The mentioning of making love made Axel blush slightly.**_

"_**Y-Yeah. Would you ever let me make love to you...?"

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Goddamn Axel, you've out done yourself this time. What kinda question is that?" Axel thought to himself staring at Sora, who layed on his lap so perfectly.**_

_**Sora looked up into Axel's eyes, then back into the ocean.**_

"_**Let you make love to me...?"Sora pondered out loud. Axel felt himself become ridiculously nervous as his stomach began to churn and his palm became a bit sweaty. The question was only meant to be a hypothetical one but it seemed as if Sora was taking it quite literally.**_

"_**Do you really love me Axel...?"**_

"_**I've...never experienced love...nothing near love. So when I felt these intense feelings for you, I was sure that it was love. It has to be. It can't be anything else."**_

"_**Yes, make love to me."**_

_**Axel nearly choked on air.**_

_**He didn't expect to go all the way with Sora anytime soon, so this sudden approval was a shocker. Thoughts rushed in and out of his head.**_

"_**D-Do you mean it?"**_

_**Sora pulled Axel down by his shirt collar and kissed him. Sora's kiss was fueled with passion and a tint of arousal.**_

"_**Make. Love. To. Me."Sora said with a slight smile. **_

_**In any other situation, Axel would've sprung into action right then. But with Sora, everything had to be perfect. He had to make sure that they were somewhere PERFECT. He had to make sure Sora was feeling his fucking best.**_

_**And that was a lot of responsibility. And after all the times Axel has fantasized about this opportunity, all the times Axel has planned what he would do when Sora said yes, he was nervous. He was lost. **_

"_**Get it together...Okay."Axel thought to himself for a quick sec before taking Sora's hand and leading him inside the house and quickly upstairs.**_

_**They went past a few rooms before stopping in front of a door that Sora obviously hasn't seen before.**_

_**"My old room." Axel confirmed. Sora squeezed his hand lightly as Axel opened the door.**_

_**Axel lead Sora in a bit and closed the door. He flicked the light switch on and saw the amazed expression on Sora's face.**_

"_**Did you-"  
"-I...used to paint a lot. It's nothing really."**_

"_**Axel you painted all of this on your walls, including the ceiling...?"**_

"_**Well, it's a pretty short ceiling...so..."**_

_**Axel never really got why Sora marveled at the paintings on the wall.**_

_**It was basically the skies, fading into eachother in different colors. The stars popped out, but everything blended together perfectly.**_

"_**Axel this is amazing...!"**_

_**Axel stuck his hands into his pockets, looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks..."**_

_**He walked over to the bed, made to his standards, and flopped down.**_

_**Sora followed, sitting down and then falling back onto the bed.**_

"_**Do you see what I see?"Sora asked with a smile. Axel fell back, looking up once more.  
"Painted skies with stars?"  
"I see so much more though, Axel..."Sora said looking over to Axel.**_

_**He turned over, taking Axel by surprise, and climbed on top of him.**_

"_**You're really serious about me...making love to you?"**_

"_**Yes, Axel."  
"Okay..."**_

_**And as soon as Axel was able to pull himself together, things took off.**_

_**Axel let his hands trail up under Sora's shirt, trying to be as gentle and loving as possible.**_

_**Because that's how you make love...right?**_

_**Sora sat up on Axel long enough to take his shirt off as Axel's hands squeezed onto his sides. Axel bucked up into Sora slightly, trying hard to control his urges to lose himself.**_

_**They locked lips this time, and Axel decided that he couldn't handle being on the bottom anymore and flipped things around. Sora assisted him in taking off his jacket and now they both were shirtless.**_

_**Axel soon let his fingers flick the button on Sora's jeans open. His pants were easily removed, as well as his boxers leaving Sora exposed. Axel looked the boy up and down, excited and even honored by what he was about to give to Sora. As well as receive.**_

_**Their mouths clashed again, this time with great amount of sexual tension. Axel held the back of Sora's neck, taking full control of the kiss.**_

"_**Axel..."Sora moaned into the kiss, making Axel quiver. He felt Sora's hands fumble over his pants button for a quick sec, before feeling greater and greater relief as the pants slowly fell off of his thin hips, letting his hard on breathe.**_

_**Axel parted from Sora to take off the remainder of his clothing then returned, pressing their bodies firmly together.**_

"_**Axel..."Sora groans out.**_

"_**Are you sure...you want me to do this?" Axel asked, only inches away from his face now.**_

"_**Make love to me..."**_

"_**Okay...I love you."Axel kisses Sora once more before kissing his way down to Sora's ache. Axel slowly pushes Sora into his mouth. Sora moaned out, squirming a bit before trying to buck into Axel's mouth.**_

_**"Oh Sora..."Axel thought amusingly, holding Sora's hips down as he took his time. Once he reached Sora's base, he picked up the speed a bit.**_

"_**Ahh..."Sora moaned. Axel parted Sora's lips slipping his fingers in. Sora began to lightly suck, holding onto Axel's hand.**_

"_**Axel..."He moaned through. Axel took his fingers and put them by Sora's entrance as he sat up.**_

"_**This is going to feel a bit uncomfortable, just relax."**_

_**Sora nodded. Axel pushed one finger in slightly. Immediately he felt Sora tense up beyond belief and pulled out.**_

"_**Sora...you're gonna have to work with me on this, okay? You have to relax, just relax..."Axel pet Sora's hair with his left, using his right to poke into his entrance again.**_

_**This time Sora had relaxed enough to let Axel continue. Soon, he used his second finger.**_

_**"Ahh...!"Sora screamed into Axel's kiss. **_

"_**Relax, Sora..."Axel said looking into Sora's big blue innocent eyes.**_

_**Sora managed to relax enough for Axel to make scissor motions inside of him, stretching him.**_

"_**Axel...?"  
"Yes...?"**_

_**Sora pulled Axel's fingers out and pushed himself on top again. Sora kissed Axel's abdomen and wrapped his hand's around Axel's length.**_

"_**S-Sora...?"Axel felt as if he was about to panic with joy.**_

"_**I love you..."Sora said before sliding Axel's length into his mouth. Axel had a blast of euphoria go through him to know and to feel Sora's mouth devouring him.**_

_**Axel arched up, biting his bottom lip as to not scream out in pleasure.**_

"_**S-Sora...you...don't have to...if...you don't want to..."Axel said between groans and the occasional bucking up into Sora's mouth.**_

"_**Bu...I do..."Sora said with a mouth full of Axel. Axel watched Sora's head work up and down on him. But when they locked eyes for a quick sec, Axel felt like he needed to unload. Yet he didn't, he held on, taking in every moment of what was happening to him. Axel took a handful of Sora's hair, much like how Sora did to him when they were in the shower, and began to buck into Sora's mouth. **_

"_**Sora..."Axel groaned out in a low sexy voice, losing himself completely in the heat and the passion of the moment.**_

"_**Shit..."**_

_**Axel glanced down once more before he was certain that he was gonna cum.**_

"_**Sora...wait..."Axel pulled Sora's head a tiny bit before Sora pushed it away, determined to make Axel melt in his mouth.**_

_**Axel didn't mind then, pushing Sora's head down onto his length again, basically face fucking Sora, before he tips over and spills his hot cum into Sora's throat.**_

"_**Soraaaa..."He moans out, tilting his head back as it all leaves him.**_

_**As soon as Axel came, Sora swallowed it whole. Sora sat up, breathing heavy.**_

"_**Take me..."**_

_**Axel pushed Sora onto his back, and pushed his fingers into Sora once more, with a bit more force. **_

_**"Finally ready...I can't fuck this up..."Axel thought kissing Sora on the lips softly.**_

_**"Are you ready, Blue Eyes...?"Axel asked, already situated between Sora's legs.**_

_**Sora nodded, with a small smile.**_

"_**Axel, I love you..."**_

"_**I love you too, Sora..."**_

_**Axel moved his head by Sora's entrance, slowly pushing...

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Everything is silent as we walked down the wet sidewalks. It seemed to be a quieter night.**_

"_**Man, I'm tired. That was one interesting break."Demyx said before letting out a yawn.**_

"_**Yeah, no kidding."**_

"_**I believe I've done my share of cocaine now, no more."  
I sigh, "Demyx-"**_

"_**-Sora, Axel is right, you never shut up when you feel bad about something do you?"**_

_**I looked over to Demyx, his eyes are welcoming.**_

"_**Look it's the past, I'm alive and I know what not to do anymore."**_

"_**How can you say that you nearly bit your tongue off!"**_

"_**Well...because I'm alive."**_

"_**Is it that simple?"  
"It really is that simple, Sora. Yes."He smiled.**_

_**I began to feel nervous bubbles build up within me as I approached campus. It's just that, what happened between Roxas and Hayner was very...unpleasant. And me being a brother to one and a best friend to the other just makes it one big heap of awkwardness.**_

"_**So, what did you and Axel do?" Demyx asked. I roll my eyes to the question.**_

_**"What? You guys are so interesting, I just wanna know...!"  
"Demyx there's not much to say."**_

"_**You're holding out on me Sora. What happened?" Dem whined to me. I decide to ignore the question and stay quiet. **_

_**"Ugh, come on! We're gonna find out sooner or later so just make it known now!"**_

"_**No thanks, I'd like to keep what happened between us a secret."**_

"_**Soraaaa...!"**_

_**Before we knew it, we were at my dorm. I turn around and hug Dem.  
"Goodnight, Dem."  
"Oh well, I can badger you tomorrow I guess...later."**_

_**I close the door and make my way towards my bed. Hayner is on his, pillow over his eyes. I decide not to bother him but instead I get undressed and lay down.**_

_**I jump a little in my bed hearing a groggy, "Hey."**_

"_**Hayner are you okay?"I asked concerned.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm cool..."He said bluntly. His voice had cracked a bit which did indicate that he was in fact crying.**_

_**Oh poor Hayner.**_

_**Poor Roxas.  
Damnit!**_

"_**How are you...Sora?"**_

"_**Meh..."**_

"_**So what did you and Axel do?"Hayner sat up rather quickly. It's almost like people feel better when they here something sexual is going on in my relationship.**_

_**I sighed, "Hayner you don't even know the half of it."**_

Already then sorry this was kind of a short chapter but I have a lot planned and things need to fall in the right place and for that to happen I need this chapter to end with a cliff hanger! And I'm not necessarily sure if what I just said (or typed...) is true but to me it is damn it! I'm rambling on like an old man okay then please keep reading and reviewing and I love you all! See you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fatherly advice and blood thirsty students.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Fuck. Fuck. FUCK."Axel thought to himself.**_

_**He had been laying on his old bed, staring at the walls of his room ever since Sora left. Reluctantly, he pulled himself up and all the way upstairs to hopefully get some advice from Hiro.**_

_**That is if he's not shooting up again.**_

_**Or dead.**_

_**Hiro had a curious expression on his face as he say Axel walked in.**_

"_**Are you high?"**_

"_**Not much anymore."**_

"_**Hm."Axel jumped on his bed and had made up his mind about not talking to Hiro about anything.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Fuck you."**_

"_**What the hell did I do to you?"  
Axel sighed,"Nothing, I'm...just kinda really ticked off right now."**_

"_**Did Sora leave without talking to you?"**_

"_**Yup."**_

"_**God Axel what the hell did you do to him this time?"**_

"_**I-I...I don't know. I think we made a mistake..."**_

"_**Axel...?"**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**I'll be right back..."I say, heading off to the closet with a water bottle in hand. I really just couldn't wait to get back to the pills that I was use to.**_

_**I practically rip open my bag and searched for the orange pill bottle. Once I have it in my hand, my hands start to tremble a bit from just straight up excitement. I quickly take out two pills, vicodin I suppose, and search around the closet for something to crush it on and with.**_

_**Once I get a hold of a hard text book, I take a ruler and begin to crush it to a fine powder.**_

_**I pour one pill into the water bottle and drink it, and with the other half I decide to snort it.**_

_**But, as I'm snorting it, Hayner walks in on me. I quickly jolt up and just stare.**_

_**"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I wanna smoke." He tosses me some kind of air freshener and sits next to me with one of the prettiest things I had ever seen.**_

_**It was dark blue at the bottom and faded to a light blue.**_

_**"Should we even do it in here?"**_

"_**Don't worry, they won't smell it, I shoved a blanket by the door out there and..."Hayner pulled off a random hoodie on a hanger and threw it down by the crack of the door.**_

"_**...We'll be fine in here too."**_

_**I shrug. Hayner's eyes are a bit red as well as his nose. I finish snorting the powder as Hayner loads a bowl.**_

"_**You seem really depressed."**_

"_**I can say the same to you."**_

_**Hayner began to smoke, taking a pretty big hit and holding back his coughs as he exhaled.**_

"_**Hayner...?"  
"Yeah?"**_

"_**I lost my virginity..."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**I'll be back later."**_

"_**Where are you going?"**_

"_**Saix's place."Axel jumps off of the bunk and gets dressed.**_

"_**Ugh, Axel do you have to make it a habit to dress in all black at night?"  
Axel smirks, "I don't dress in all black, see?" **_

_**He shows Hiro his long sleeved white shirt.**_

"_**So when I'm hiding from the cops I can rip off the hoodie and just walk home looking different from their description of me."**_

"_**Oh boy, what do you plan on doing that might have you running from cops?"  
"What do you think? Later."**_

* * *

"_**Ah, home sweet home..."Axel says to himself going up to Saix's door, before he knocks he hears Saix say 'come in'. Axel does so.**_

"_**How was your holiday?"  
"Meh, it was a weird one, no doubt." Axel sat down at the kitchen table which had small piles of his favorite drug.**_

"_**How was yours?"  
"Fuck if I know..."**_

"_**Did you go home to see your dad?"  
"Yeah. He's as fucking drunk as ever."**_

"_**Yeah, I didn't think that part changed."**_

_**They started to cut lines out, snorting a few lines, stopping, and then starting again.**_

"_**So why are you so stressed."  
"It's Sora-"**_

"_**-Oh?"**_

"_**Shut up...a lot happened I told him that I loved him and he loved me too so now we're together."  
"Axel? A-X-E-L? THEE AXEL. In love?"**_

_**Axel nodded.  
"I knew it. So what seems to be the problem? Did you pop his cherry at a bad time or what?"**_

_**Axel wanted to avoid answering that and it seemed like God sent him a blessing from heaven and hell.**_

"_**Saix you-" **_

_**Larxene stared, taken back by the sight of Axel.  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She blew up.**_

"_**You busted my fucking nose at Castaway!"  
Axel shrugged, "Like I give a fuck? You nearly ruined me..."**_

"_**Well I wish I did!"  
"Larxene can you just shut up! Fuck you're always so annoying just go away!"  
"I have more of a right to be here than people with the likes of you!"  
"Me? ME? Larxene I'm not sure if you know this but you're like fucking Satan."  
**_

_**Saix began to laugh and smile to himself. He was obviously enjoying this way more than Axel would prefer.**_

_**"Axel you have five seconds to get out of my sight before I bust your fucking face."**_

_**"Larxene stop-"**_

"_**-No let her bust my face."Axel provoked.**_

"_**Five..."Larxene held up her fingers.**_

"_**Do it you fucking bitch I dare you..."Axel said leaning over the table.  
"Axel calm down you're really high right now."Saix said.**_

"_**Four..."  
"Do it..."  
"Axel!"  
"Three..."  
"Fuck can't you guys go fight outside? Away from my place?"  
"Two..."  
"Do it..."**_

"_**Larxene he's really fucking high! Just stop!"**_

"_**One..."  
Axel grinned awaiting for her hands to try to touch him.**_

"_**Zero!"  
Larxene flipped the table over to the side like some incredible super woman and began to swing.**_

"_**Fuck!"Saix scrambled for the cocaine as Axel took Larxene's wrists and squeezed them as tight as he could. It was true, Axel was high out of his mind, not really sure of what he was doing or even saying.**_

_**She almost gave him a swift kick to the balls, yet missed.**_

_**That didn't mean it didn't piss him off. **_

_**He held both of her wrists above her head and had a tight grip on her throat.  
"Axel let her go!"  
"Fuck that."  
She struggled against his brute force and gasped for air even more.**_

"_**I HATE this bitch..."He tightened his grip.**_

"_**Axel!"  
She let out a scream that made Axel's ears want to bleed. He turns her around and pushes one arm up behind her back and used his free hand to cover her mouth.**_

"_**AXEL! FUCKING STOP!"  
**_

"_**Do you know how much I fucking hate you Larxene...?"Axel says in a low voice. Larxene was still fighting, but every time he pushed her arm up she would stay still.**_

_**"Larxene..."  
She mumbled something. Axel releases his hand from her mouth,"What was that?"**_

_**She breathes heavily, "You're fucked up in the head, Axel...you're fucked up, you need help."**_

"_**Anything else you'd like to say?"  
"Yeah..." She slams her foot on to Axels.**_

"_**Fuck!"He lets her go for a quick second before grabbing her by the back of the head and shoving her into the living room.**_

"_**AXEL!" Saix finally decides to stop tending to his coke and rushes into the living room.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**D-did you really? Oh god Sora are you okay? Was it bad?"  
"No..."  
We kept taking big bong hits. I sprayed the freshener, "You want to know why it wasn't bad though?"  
"Um...why?"  
"Because, I didn't lose it. I thought it would make me feel better if I said I did. You know, like, lying to yourself?"**_

_**Hayner stared at me for a sec before relaxing and letting out a sigh of relief.**_

"_**What happened then?"**_

"_**Well..."**_

* * *

_Every time Axel tried to push himself into me, I'd scoot away a bit. I was basically dragging everything on a bit too long._

"_Sora...?"  
"I-I-I..."  
I stuttered. What was I suppose to say, I led him on to believe that he was going to take my virginity, too be my first, and I led him on a little to far._

_Axel let his nose touch the tip of mine. I had no idea on what I was suppose to tell him._

"_Sora."  
"I...I..."_

_And once I saw Axel frown, I knew that this wasn't going to end that well. I start tearing up a bit. God I'm such a sissy._

_Axel sat up, crossing his arms and looking me dead in the eyes. His stare frightened me._

"_Are you going to explain anything to me?" He asked. I just lowered my eyes._

"_Let me take a wild guess. You wanted to get it over with but you still weren't sure about yourself. But you decided to lead me on this far and then rip something I wanted to do so bad away from me anyways."  
"Axel when you say it like that you make it sound like I did this on purpose."_

"_Well, it kind of feels like you did. Like you knew that you weren't going to give it to me but you decided to go this far with me for the hell of it."_

"_Axel I didn't mean to-"  
"-How about next time you if you don't want to do it just say it?"_

_Axel climbed off of me and pulled on his boxers and pants. I didn't know what to say to him really. I felt like an asshole._

"_Axel, I'm really-"  
"Don't force yourself to do it, because I don't want to feel responsible for some kid-"_

"_-Some kid? Really?"  
"Yeah, some kid crying about how he wished he had saved it."_

_The room went silent as an amazing amount of tension cruised through the air. Axel knew he had said something wrong, for he stayed still and the expression of anger left his face._

_I jump up and pull on my pair of boxers before grabbing all my clothes._

"_Soraa-"_

"_By the way I'm only like a year younger than you, fucking dick!"_

_I slam the door on this insensitive bastard._

"_Well well ain't it my lucky day...?"I thought I heard his mother say as I pass by her quickly and go into Axel's and Hiro's room. Maybe I should've gotten fully dressed before I left the room._

"_Hiro. Are you sober?"_

_Hiro looked at me with big eyes that were glassy._

"_Whatever. Has anyone ever told you that your brother is an asshole? Because if nobody has then let me be the first."I began putting on my clothes._

"_Yeah I try to put out for him and yeah it was a bit against my will but it's because I fucking love him. I don't want him running off fucking strippers just because I wasn't ready to lose my virginity! I can't help it but damnit I try! I tried with Riku when we first broke up and we kissed around the beginning of Thanksgiving break but-"_

_I caught myself, Hiro wasn't suppose to know that. We looked at eachother. Then he begins to shake his head._

"_Oh shit you didn't hear that...you can't tell Axel. It's not like me and Riku went as far as me and Axel went...you can't tell him Hiro! And plus we weren't together!"  
Hiro kept shaking his head. He was really high which wasn't helping the matter any._

"_Hiro I'm serious if you tell Axel it'll ruin us. I'll tell him myself so don't say anything, got it?"_

_Hiro nodded._

_I sigh,"I just want him to stay faithfully...and if that meant losing my virginity, I was going to do it, at the time. But I just can't. And I really want him to understand me and be a bit sensitive but, that's Axel I suppose."_

_I look at Hiro, probably lost in his own world as he focused on other things in the room._

"_Thanks Hiro,"I hug him," I'll see you the next time I visit Destiny. Bye..."_

_I quietly shut the door and leave without giving Axel a word..._

* * *

"_**Shit..."Hayner looked at me.**_

"_**So you guys are fighting again?"  
"I wouldn't say we're exactly fighting, but...I don't know..."**_

_**We were so high, we just sat in the closet silently, before I begin to hear Hayner laugh.**_

"_**What's so funny?"**_

"_**I...I don't know..."Hayner's laughter becomes loud. I begin to laugh too, for some reason. **_

"_**You're stupid..."I laugh out.**_

_**For about ten minutes we sat there, laughing at the little things we do. It felt so great to feel all my trouble float away.**_

_**We heard a loud knock on the door, quickly quieting ourselves down to listen. We heard more persistent knocks that got louder.**_

"_**You said we'd be fine!"**_

"_**I know I did we just have to ignore."**_

_**The knocks got even louder and we looked at eachother.**_

"_**Do my eyes look red?"  
"Yeah, do mine?"**_

_**Hayner nodded his head frantically.**_

"_**Fuck!"**_

"_**I'm fucked."  
"You're fucked? I'M FUCKED. Not only did I smoke on school property, I snorted fucking pills."**_

"_**We're both screwed! All the drugs over the week could still be in our systems!"**_

"_**Oh god they're gonna test me and find alcohol and-and pot and MDMA and cocaine and all these pills...what is my mom gonna say when I tell her I was arrested and kicked out of school...?"**_

"_**Wait you did coke?"**_

_**I shook my head. We heard the person still knocking and began to spray everywhere. We opened the closet and then the window and finally decided to open the door.**_

_**No. No no no no no. Just...no.**_

_**Me and Hayner looked at eachother and back.**_

"_**DEMYX!"**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Axel! Calm the fuck down! Larxene," Saix threw some money at her," leave!"**_

"_**Piece of shit..."She mumbled before slamming the front door on her way out. Everything shook and a picture fell onto the floor, glass shattering everywhere.**_

"_**Can't she just leave without breaking something else...?"Saix sighed.**_

"_**And you...! She's a girl, Axel! What the fuck were you thinking?"**_

"_**She's not a girl to me..."  
"Yeah well that's not what they're gonna say when you go to court for bashing a girls face in."  
Axel scoffed, "She can handle it."**_

"_**Axel, help me clean up, and then we need to talk."**_

"_**Come on Saix I can help you clean but I don't want another therapy session from you."  
"Too bad."**_

* * *

_**After they finished cleaning up the mess, they both sat on the couch, staring at a huge screen t.v that was shut off.**_

"_**Axel," He started, "you're suppressing too much-"  
"-I ain't suppressing shit."**_

"_**Axel." Saix said with a stern voice. It's strange how Saix can sometimes take the role of a father.**_

"_**This somehow roots back to Akako. Larxene is kind of like your mother, don't you think?"**_

_**Axel's eyes widened, "Don't say that..."**_

"_**But it's true. You wouldn't go through hitting any other girl unless she reminds you of your mother, would you?"**_

"_**That's not true."**_

"_**Axel. It is. Larxene is almost exactly like your mother. I will tell you stories that she told me and you'll see how if you don't see now."  
"No thanks..."**_

"_**My point is, you can't go around beating girls dude. You're much stronger than Larxene. If you guys actually threw down you would've killed her without even knowing. I know you're high, and you're pretty high now, but man..."**_

_**Saix looked away," I'm worried about you. One day you're gonna be so high and no ones gonna be around to stop you from hurting and possibly killing someone if you just fucking snap-"  
"-Saix don't you think you're contradicting yourself a bit? You're the one giving me free drugs most of the time."**_

"_**And I understand that...I've got to make a living too, you know...all this shit," Saix looked around his house lighting a cigarette, "All this shit didn't come free. I've lost...basically everyone except you..."**_

_**The statement shook Axel's insides.  
"My mom's dying of fucking cancer, she doesn't give a fuck because she's not getting any treatment. My dad is just a drunk who doesn't give a fuck. They kicked me out when I was, what, twelve? I had to do so much to just survive pushing cocaine, pills, heroine, armed robbery...until I got this place...Then my girl left me for some other fucking bastard and they almost took everything I had, thought she was the one too but you can't trust hoes I guess...most of my friends are dead, gone missing, or in prison serving some kind of life sentence...dude you're the only one I got. I can't let you die..."**_

"_**Saix I'm not gonna-"  
"-Don't say that unless you're a fucking psychic. You're an addict, I'm an addict. We can drop dead any second, be it that we die from an overdose, get in some freak accident, get put on death row or be it the will of God, we can die any fucking second."**_

_**Axel sighed, lighting his own cigarette and sitting back.**_

"_**You better fucking take care of your shit Axel, you have a bad temper that can put you in a place that you don't want to be for a very long time, I'm warning you. And I'm telling you now, if you die or get put away, then I'm fucked."  
"Alright, DAD..."Axel laughed a bit. "Hehe...laugh Saix, you're too fucking serious!"Axel elbowed Saix's side, getting a grin from him.**_

"_**Whatever..."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**I-I thought you guys would like to make some fudge brownies...?"He held a box of brownie mix to his chest.  
"Demyx!" We pulled him in quickly before shutting the door.  
"You left, what are you doing back here?**_

"_**You're right I left-"**_

"_**-Yeah-"**_

"_**-To the store. I still want to know what happened. Just thought it'd be easier to talk about it over some milk and brownies."  
My stomach growled. Brownies and milk sounded extremely good right now.**_

"_**Alright..."Hayner squinted his eyes, "You better not be wired, Dem."**_

* * *

"_**Mmmmm...mmmm...ah...oh my god...These. Are. Amazing." I said scarfing down the brownies that Dem made.**_

_**I was in heaven again. The high I was going through allowed me to forgive and forget.**_

_**Atleast until morning hits.**_

"_**So...what happened?" Dem asked.**_

"_**Oh. I told Axel that we could make love but at the last moment I back out and we got in a fight and I just left without saying goodbye."**_

"_**Ohhhhh! Well I'm glad you didn't do it when you weren't ready. I wasn't ready to lose it too." Dem joked.**_

* * *

_**Ugh, morning.**_

_**Fuck mornings.**_

_**Ugh, classes. Fuck classes!**_

_**Ugh, first time I walk through the halls since I got jumped. Fuck.**_

_**I get dressed and grab everything that I need before heading out. Morning frost is all over the grass outside and students are making their way around.**_

_**What worried me is THEE hall.**_

_**This certain hall is where that 'faggot' note was passed onto me. This is where Rai, his friends, and other strangers, enjoyed talking and whispering rumors about me.**_

_**The rumor I'm hearing this morning is that I...I gave Professor Vexen head...**_

_**Of course I didn't. And I know they know I didn't, but I guess they need reasons that they don't have to pick on me.**_

_**So they make reasons.**_

_**The taunting and laughter and teasing became more and more. I picked up my pace, almost running from their voices.**_

_**About twenty feet away from my class, I slip and fall. I immediately imagined being swarmed by a bunch of blood thirsty roaches.**_

_**And that kinda happens.**_

Alright so, just a warning, soon the chapters are gonna start getting...well, dark perhaps? I'll let you see for yourself. Please keep reading and reviewing, love you guys, peace!


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, important note: This chapter and the next one is somewhat of a special edition thing. So...yeah.

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: He CAN be a force to be reckoned with...**_

_**Why is it funny when a person falls? Okay, I guess it's always kinda funny...especially the faces people make as they fall...**_

_**But the people around me were hoping that something like this would happen. Because now they can really get me.**_

_**I quickly try to pick up my papers and books before being grabbed by my collar by who else? Rai. **_

_**What is this some fucking after school special? Am I not in the real world? Because in the real world this wouldn't happen. **_

"_**Need help?"  
"Get your filthy hands off of me, Rai." I say staring him straight, still on my knees. I looked down, and quickly grabbed my phone.**_

"_**What are you gonna do, call the cops? OHHH..."Rai laughed.**_

_**I get up, walking into a dark classroom.**_

"_**Hayner? Rai is fucking with me again and I'm sick of it."**_

"_**Just say the word and we'll be on their asses."  
I hear Demyx questioning in the background.**_

"_**Yeah well I'm saying the word now."  
"Yes! Don't worry his ass is marked!"  
I hang up and call Axel.**_

"_**Hello...?"I hear a groggy voice. I love Axel's voice when he first wakes up.**_

"_**Axel...? I-I-I..."**_

_**I begin to sob over the phone, I hated Twilight. All I've been doing is coping with abuse and stress. That's all I've been doing my whole life, and I was so excited for college. Until it became the same damn thing.**_

"_**Sora what happened?" Axel sounded wide awake now.**_

"_**Rai...all of them...they won't leave me the fuck alone."  
"What'd he do?"  
"I tripped and when I was trying to get up he grabbed me by my collar and-"**_

"_**-Sora let me whip his ass, please. I'm begging you."**_

_**I sighed, running my hands through my hair.**_

"_**Just say the word, Hiro and I'll fuck him and Seifer up for you."**_

"_**Really...? Will you...please-"**_

"_**-Don't worry, I got you. And...I'm sorry about last night," Axel began to mumble,"...I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Oh, and don't even worry about getting involved, just relax."  
"You're not gonna kill them, are you?"**_

"_**Nnnnooooooo..."**_

"_**Well, I gotta go, I love you."**_

"_**I love you too, bye."  
I shove my phone in my pocket, wondering if what I was doing was best. But in the end, Rai and Seifer play dirty, and I have to show them that I can play too.**_

_**I walk out of the classroom, not beaming of confidence, no. I wasn't confident at all. I was beaming with anger.**_

"_**What's the matter...?"Rai teased as I ignored him.**_

_**He blocks my way to the classroom, "We can do what we did last week to you again, faggot."  
**_

_**Faggot...**_

_**Faggot...**_

_**Faggot...**_

_**Faggot...**_

_**Faggot...**_

_**That word must've snapped a vein in my brain as I reacted quickly. I grab Rai, this man who is bigger than me in the form of muscles and slam him into a nearby wall as I hear gasping. I also hear the sound of his big head hitting the wall.**_

"_**You and Seifer are marked. My friends, and yeah, my fucking boyfriend, are gonna have your asses by the end of the week. RAI..."I say into his ear before pushing him into the wall once more. As I walked away, I felt like all eyes were on me. It felt good to put Rai in his place. And it felt even better that knowing once my friends and Axel are done with them, I won't ever have to do it again.**_

_**Sure, I should fight my own battles, but this would get the point across. And I think that even if I tried, Hayner or Dem or Axel would stop me for some reason.**_

_**But man, the respect I was getting after that was indescribable. I kinda wish I fought him then and there, he was SCARED.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Hiro, up up up."  
"What, why?"**_

"_**We're going to go fuck some people up."**_

"_**Just for the sake of fucking people up? I thought we stopped that."  
"No, some guy was messing with Sora and it was the same dude who jumped him with that other kid Seifer. And we're gonna beat em up."**_

"_**Oh...well alright. Give me a sec. I'm not as violent as I used to be..."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I think that...in the beginning the fact that I got jumped and all didn't bother me. It's starting to get to me a little. I get really anxious when I think about it. Then paranoia sets in. I start to think about the pain and the time I just spent waiting to die and...**_

"_**Sora!"  
Hayner pounced onto my bed. I jumped up, nearly choking.**_

"_**What?"I close my eyes, catching my breath for a second.**_

"_**Can we really...?"  
I nodded. I guess after today I was hell bent on getting revenge. They want to seek it for me and I'm not stopping them.  
"Yes...!"  
"Just don't...kill them."  
"Don't you even worry about what we're gonna do Sora."**_

"_**Dem, do you really want to do this? You don't have to-"  
"-I've decided to stop being a wimp for a while. I'm going."  
**_

_**I bet our judgment would've been better if we weren't getting so wasted all of the time.**_

_**Later on that night, I layed on my bed, just thinking about how much I really actually despised Seifer and Rai. Before I could think of it anymore, I hear the doorknob jiggle.**_

_**I froze, staring at it. Thanks to my mom, and all of those murder shows I watched on those girl channels, I kept a hammer under my pillow. **_

_**This, also, is what I meant by the paranoia setting in. I figure that if anything, Rai and Seifer came to kill me.**_

_**I sound crazy, of course. But I couldn't risk thinking otherwise.**_

_**And finally, when the door open and I had my hand gripped tight around the hammer...**_

"_**Yo, Sora."**_

_**….I still wanted to throw the hammer.**_

_**"What the hell are you doing breaking into my dorm room?"**_

"_**Oh, you know..."Reno avoided my question, going over to my desk and picking up random text books.**_

"_**Reno, do you mind?"  
"Not at all," Reno took a seat beside me," What's on your mind?"**_

"_**Ugh, nothing."  
"I know what you did..."Reno said as I began to get up.**_

"_**What...did I do?"I asked, not looking back.**_

"_**You called a hit on Seifer and Rai. I'd include Fuu too, but she wasn't there when the whole accident happened. And, she's a girl."**_

"_**You better not tell anyone Reno-"  
"-I won't tell anyone, although I know a bunch of cops, I'm not a snitch. And shame on me if I was to turn in such a fragile boy as yourself." Reno ran his hand under my chin, making me shiver a bit.**_

_**Before I lost my sense in his charm, I slap his hand away.**_

"_**Too bad said boy has a boyfriend now, huh?"**_

_**Reno frowned a bit, "Aw, I guess that is pretty bad. You know, lead me out of the closet and then leave me hanging..."  
"You led yourself out."  
Reno shrugged, "So who's this 'boyfriend' of yours?"  
"His name's Axel."  
Reno's eyes widened a bit before he tilted his head to me, "Ah...I see...and what does this 'Axel' kid look like?"  
"Red spikey hair. Two tattoos under his eyes. Green sharp eyes, tall, kinda lanky, pretty strong though."  
"Uh huh...would he happen to be a pyro with a eight and a half inch penis?"**_

"_**Wh-what?"  
Reno smirked at me, "Nothin cupcake. You have fun with whoever the hell 'Axel' is, ya hear?"  
Reno got up shaking his head a bit before leaving the room.**_

_**Do...they know eachother?**_

* * *

"Hayner, I think we shouldn't do this, what if we get sho-"

"-If we get shot, _Dem, _it's because you end up copping out. You're not gonna fall through, are you dude?"

Demyx, you whinny little...

This is for Sora.

"No I'm not gonna fall through I'm gonna do this alright we'll be fine if we just..."

Demyx begins shaking a bit as he reached for the shot glass filled with vodka.

Of course it was flavored strawberry, or else I wouldn't have been able to get him to drink it.

I figured that it'll help us fight, and it'll get Dem to shut the hell up.

"...If we just do it and leave. No problem and no concerns and we're not gonna get caught by cops and we won't go to jail and we won't be charged for battery or anything..."

It'll kick in soon.

Me and Dem were at his place. He shares it with some guy he always calls 'Zexy'. Dudes house is like a scholars house, filled to the rim with books and telescopes and shit.

It freaked me out.

I wasn't sure if him and 'Zexy' had a thing at first, but from what Dem said, it was pretty platonic. They had separate rooms, and Dem wasn't allowed to go into 'Zexy's' bedroom. Ever.

So we were in his room, decked out with pictures and posters that had everything to do with music. It was pretty cool.

"Okay...what do I need to do again?"  
"Just...dress in black. Wear a hoodie. A bandana to cover your face would help too."  
"Okay..."

**~*O_X_O*~**

I can't believe, I am doing this, at all.  
What if Zexy were to find out? He would throw me out!

I can't let this seep to the surface.

The vodka's calming my nerves though, so I'm sure if I take one more shot I'll shut up.

But before that, I look through my closet for black clothing.

Unnnnnlucky I am I am so unlucky!

"Hayner...I have no black clothing..."

"Seriously?"  
I hold up a black shirt.

"This is all I got."  
"Dem you...you colorful bastard."  
"Why thank you."  
I start to think, Zexy has a lot of black clothing.

That I can borrow.

He won't be home for a while.

"I'll be right back...!"

I quickly make my way to the other side of the house to Zexy's room.

It was so intimidating to just be in front of his door. I fell silent, hearing my own heartbeat within my ears as I silently push the door open.

I stand there for a second, catching my breath before I flick on the light and step in. The floor was wooden and his walls bare. The window was open to let fresh cold air in. Zexy can't stand warm temperatures. I hurry to his closet and quickly pull black pants and a black hoodie. I look around frantically for a bandana. I spot one by the window.

"Damn..."  
It was probably dirty, he uses it to clean windows. I go over anyways and pick up the bandana, feeling and smelling until I came to the conclusion that it was clean.

I walk out silently, looking back into the room to make sure nothing's out of place before I close the door. I walk into my room and throw the clothes on the floor.

"Okay..."I said closing my door. I begin to change quickly. I take one last shot before I had set off to do something incredibly immature, dangerous, and stupid.

* * *

_**Pills pills and more pills.**_

_**Okay, not that many pills, I would die, but still.**_

_**I'm so relaxed now, I had just crushed up three pills and drank it down. I would've snorted if my nose wasn't clogged up from the crying.**_

_**I badly wanted to watch something, anything. But we had no place to set up the small t.v we had.**_

_**And the laptop kinda...intimidates me.**_

_**I know it's stupid but there's so much you have to do to see one goddamn thing. It pisses me off.**_

_**It also pisses me off that when I finally decide to give this 'web surfing' a go, I open my laptop to find porn.**_

_**Porn is fine and all, but it's not for me. I'm not going through puberty anymore.**_

_**I'm sure that Hayner does it just to piss me off, and it works.**_

* * *

"What makes you think that Sora will let us borrow his car for this? It's yellow anyways, too noticeable." Demyx questioned as we made our way to Sora's dorm.

"_Uh hello?_ Tinted windows, AC, it's fast, it's roomy, it's perfect!"

I gotta admit, I'm pretty sure that Sora will flat out say no, but it's worth a try. And we have time until it get's dark, it's only 6:30. Damn Twilight Town and it's long ass sunsets.

"Sora!" I spontaneously bust into the room.

Sora's reaction was slow, he was jumpy though.

He was probably high.

Off of those damn pills again...

"Sora, we need to borrow your car."

He stared at us.

We stared back, waiting for his answer.

"Are you guys out of your _fucking minds?"_

"We just need a getaway car-"

"_A getaway car? You guy's want to use my car as a getaway car?"  
_"Uh, yes sir. We do."

"No way. Nuh uh."  
Aww _thanks _Sora for understanding you're so great..."  
"What?"

"We're taking your car." I walk past him and grab his car keys from his desk.

"You guys-"  
"-It'll be fine!"  
Me and Demyx walk down the hallway.

"If you guys get caught with my car I'm telling them you jacked it from me...!"I hear from far behind me.

It was all cool though.

Seifer and Rai were gonna pay.

**~*O_X_O*~**

Driving down to Seifers hang out was tough. I wasn't ready to jump them, but I wanted to do this. I had to do this. We're standing up for Sora.

A block away from the park, we sat in Sora's car, observing them.

"You know what to do, right Dem?"  
Do I know what to do? _Do I know what to do?_

What kind of question is _that?_ I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do!

"No, mind running it by me?"

"You've gotta take Rai down-"

"-What? What!"

"Listen! You're tall and I'm not, that makes it so, you know, it's easier."  
"Hayner I'm not macho man I can't take Rai down!"

"Calm down dude, this should be a breeze. We go over there, hit 'em on the back of there legs. They fall, we kick the shit out of 'em. Drag 'em to the woods behind the park, jack 'em and run!"

There's this part of me though...that makes me want to fuck Rai and Seifer up for what they did. No doubt I was holding in anger for what they did and I wanted them to feel pain.

What if Sora had died that night?

"What he did to Sora wasn't right..."  
I looked down at my palms. They began to sweat.

"I know Dem, I know..."

This was going to be my first time hurting someone on purpose.

"Ready?"

I look up out the front windshield, "Yeah."

"Alright, let's go."  
Atleast I've had years of dodging practice. After a while, I was so good at dodging, dad couldn't grab me or sock me.

I hope I use that to my advantage tonight.

We're approaching slowly from behind. The cold air is nipping away at my cheeks and nose.

I glance up for a quick second to see a sky filled with bright stars.

I just wish I could be playing my sitar right now...

"Ready..."Hayner whispers. We held the long thin sized boards in our hands.

The alcohol hits hard and I'm ready to do this.

At the same time, we swing our boards as hard and fast as humanly possible, hitting the back of their legs and making them collapse.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Fuck!"  
"Argh!"  
They start to scream out.

"Kick 'em in the mouth."  
"What?"

"We need to shut 'em up just kick 'em in the mouth."  
Like a brainless monkey, I follow Hayner's advice and gave Rai a swift kick in the mouth.

The sound of it even made _me _cringe. I'm not cut out for this work.

* * *

_**I wonder what Hayner and Demyx are doing. I hope they're okay.**_

_**All of the sudden, I wanted to call of the hit. It wasn't their battle and I believe I could've handled Seifer and Rai on my own if I tried.**_

_**I can still stop Axel from doing it though!**_

* * *

This is going by smoothly.

Me and Dem had kicked the shit out of them both until they could barely move.

So, now we're dragging them into the woods with our 'supplies'.

If only Roxy was here, he would've perfected this for his brother.

_Roxy...Roxy..._

Once we reached a certain point in the woods, we stopped at a tree.

"You...mother fuckers...don't know who the fuck you're messing with...punk ass bitch..."Seifer grumbled out, hunched over.

I kick him once more.

This is way less than what Sora had to go through.

I'm giving this asshole mercy, so far.

So we tie them both around the tree with rope.

I wish I had taken time to get barbwire.

Their heads hung low as we stepped back to admire the sight.

"Okay, let's get down to business."  
"What? I thought we already got down to business. C-can't we leave now? Before someone comes and-"  
Demyx abruptly cut himself off.

It was weird.

Dem is weird.

"Let's...do it."

"Okay...?"

* * *

"_**No."  
"B-but Axeeelll-"  
"-Nope."**_

_**Axel, you stubborn goat...**_

"_**Please? I shouldn't be getting people to fight for me! I can do it myself if I just tried. It's just that I turn into a lazy fuck sometimes...please Axel?"  
"Nooooo. No. Anything else you need?"**_

_**I sighed over the phone, "Yes. I need my boyfriend to call it off."  
"Hm...tough luck-"  
"-Axel!"  
"Why do you want to call it off?"  
"Because...I want to fight my own battles..." I announced out almost childlike.**_

_**I hear Axel's beautiful laughter over the phone.**_

"_**Sora, there's no taking it back. I was eventually going to beat up Seifer and Rai anyways."  
"So you were going to break your promise?"  
"I was gonna do it in the name of love?"  
"Axel..."  
"Look, I didn't break my promise. You gave me permission. No take backs."  
"Just don't do anything over board, okay?"  
"Relax, do you think I'm the kind of person to go overboard?"**_

_**I remained silent over the phone. Hopefully...that question will...will go away...**_

"_**Sora...?"  
"Okay well..."  
"Alright, I see. Well, I love you."**_

"_**Love you too."

* * *

**_

With every punch we delivered my knuckles hurt more and more.

My hands are covered in blood...

Once again, I can't believe I'm doing this.

I decide to take a step back, looking away from them.  
It felt good, and bad.

Hayner leans down, grabbing Seifers chin. I stand back, worried about what Hayner was gonna do.

"So, you know you fucked up right?"

Seifer stared at Hayner. I hope Hayner doesn't pull down his bandana.

"Who...the fuck are you guys...?"  
"We are playing the role of Karma."  
"S-Sora...Sora told you guys to come get us huh?"

Hayner laughed at Seifers question.

"It was Sora, Seifer. Y' know? Fucking faggo-"

I...didn't know what came over me.

But I knew I couldn't hear that word anymore.

I kicked Rai so hard in his stomach...

He threw up blood...

On my shoe...

**~*O_X_O*~**

Oh shit...

Demyx kicked him _hard._

Demyx looked over at me, his green eyes glossy and frightened.

"Shake it off..." I murmured. I knew that didn't really help, but Demyx can't start freaking out. He would blow our cover and we would end up with a hit over our heads.

Demyx nodded at me and bent down by Rai.

He started pulling out the contents of his pocket.

Wallet, keys, mp3, phone, pocket knife, and anything else.

I look around, watching out to see if anyone was coming.

"Carry too much money on yourself..."Demyx commented.

Yeah, Demyx isn't cut out for this, but he's proven that he could do it just as good as anyone else.

I watch him take apart Rai's phone, throwing away the SIM card and putting it back together again.

Then he empties out Seifers pockets and does the same. I bend down to tell them both a very important message.

"Now I know what you guys did to Sora. And now you guys know not to fuck with him _ever again._ Consider yourselves lucky that his boyfriend didn't come down to settle this..."

I go back to looking out, ready to just finish this up, and then I hear Seifer yell.

And just as quickly as I heard him yell, _BAM!_

I turn around to catch the end of Demyx punching Seifer straight across the face with such force it made me cringe.

Seifer is knocked out.

And I have never been so proud of Demyx.

I didn't know he had it in him.

He looked up at me and sighed, "Might as well..."

_BAM!_

And out goes Rai for the night too.

"Let's go before someone comes."  
We grab all of the shit, dump it in the bag, and made our way back to Sora's car.

"We got 'em." I smiled, driving the car back to campus.

"Y-Yeah..."

I looked over to Demyx, becoming worried. He was shaking even more and his eyes hid nothing.

He picked up the bottle of vodka and put it to his lips, drinking it quickly before capping it again.

He's done this quiet a few times now.

"Dem, are you okay? Are you scared?"  
"No...I'm fine."

"Dem."

**~*O_X_O*~**

Too many emotions to even try to organize.

I'm scared, fucking _terrified._

But I feel on top.

But what if...

What if cops try to get us? What if they found out that it was us? What if we permanently hurt them?

What if we killed them?

"Man...what if-"  
"Don't think about the 'what ifs' Dem. That's what get's you in the end."

And for some reason, that was enough to settle me down, along with the alcohol.

But still...

"Ugh...I hate sweat..." I mumbled.

* * *

_**I was growing worried. It had been atleast two hours since they left and all these thoughts just kept running through my head.**_

_**And Demyx...he can't...he's not that kind of person.**_

_**Before I got even more carried away I hear my door open. I turn around to see Dem. He looked tired, drunk, and a bit disturbed. I look down and see quite a bit of blood on his shoes.**_

_**Then his hands...they were covered with dried blood, and I have a big feeling that it didn't belong to him.**_

_**Oh man...**_

_**I panic inside, wondering where Hayner was.**_

_**I swallow, "And Hayner?...W-where's Hayner?"  
"He's wiping the blood residue off of your car..."**_

_**Demyx swayed over to my bed and plopped down.**_

_**I sat next to him, wondering what I should say.**_

"_**They aren't going to bother you anymore...I promise."  
"Thank you..."**_

_**It was all silent until I heard sobs coming from besides me. I was surprised as Demyx grabbed me and cried into my neck, squeezing tight.**_

"_**I'm so sorry...Dem..."  
**_

So yeah, this is the 'special edition' part one. Part two is comin' next, and I think you guys know who it'll belong to! So give me your feedback, read and review and thanks again! Peace!


	30. Chapter 30

Special edition part two! Enjoy...

_**Chapter Thirty: Angel of Death**_

_**He shook in my arms for what seemed to be like forever. I couldn't believe the sight before me.**_

_**"Demyx...what happened?"  
"We...we just beat 'em up and took their stuff. But I-I-I...I kicked Rai really hard and he threw up blood on me. And I guess I punched them too hard..."  
"Are you sure that's it?"  
"Mhm..."  
"Okay..."**_

_**We sat around the closet. Demyx and Hayner had taken a shower, washing away all the sweat and blood they accumulated.**_

_**Demyx was calm now, but I can still sense that he was bothered by what he had done. **_

_**I owe Dem and Hayner a lot.**_

_**I wish that I had just taken a few moments to think before I called out these hits on Seifer and Rai. I despise them, but I'm usually not the kind of person who would do something about it.**_

"_**Here."  
Hayner threw a bag in the middle of the floor.**_

"_**What is all of this...?" I dump it out. There were two cells, a small bottle of liquor, their wallets, pocket knives, an mp3 player, and a few plastic baggies.**_

_**I pick up the wallets and looked through them. **_

"_**Putting together the money that they both had in their wallets, we now have...about 269 bucks."  
"Really? Shit alright!"Hayner rejoiced. I throw the money on the floor and pick up the plastic baggies.**_

"_**Hmm..." I throw the baggies back in the black bag.**_

* * *

_**The days seem to be going by fast, and we finally landed in December. I wondered and asked everyday if Axel was even going to do it.**_

_**Of course, he loses a bit of his temper and says that he is and that I should just forget about it until it happens.**_

_**Walking down the halls had become less of a hell after I pushed Rai into the wall, but it was still pretty bad, hearing people whisper about me.**_

_**I hate it.**_

_**It's 3 in the afternoon and I feel like I'm crashing from the coffee and pills I had earlier. God, I wish Destiny had a University. It would've been cheaper and tolerable.**_

"_**Huh?" I feel an arm hook mine. I nearly flipped out, but I couldn't because the touch was too gentle.**_

"_**Missed me?"**_

_**Okay, I was now about to freak out.  
Axel can't be seen here.**_

_**Not when I'm heading to 'the hall'.**_

_**Not with his face exposed.**_

_**Not when he's going to be after Rai and Seifer.**_

_**Not with me!**_

_**I looked Axel up and down. He looked pretty fancy. His hair tied back, dark red dress shirt untucked, black slacks and a sense of confidence beaming off of him.**_

_**"Why are you here? Why are you dressed so fancy? Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" I simply asked.**_

"_**I'm here to see you before tonight, I felt like dressing fancy, I just don't like jackets."**_

"_**Ugh Axel. You know you're not suppose to be here, if they see you-"**_

"_**-What're they gonna do? Try to fight me?" Axel smiled.**_

"_**I'm just here to see you, and even if they start trouble I'll be sure to back off until tonight. Saix will make sure that I don't get into any trouble."  
I turn my head to see a guy with blue hair a bit past his shoulders. He had an intimidating demeanor to him that freaked me out. And I've never seen such intense eyes.**_

"_**Saix, this is Sora. Sora, this is Saix."  
"This is who you've been freaking out over?"  
"Yes, Saix."  
"Impressive. Didn't think you'd be able to..."  
Saix trailed off.**_

_**I looked at Axel, he was so handsome and alluring. The way he looked, I swear that he was showing off.  
**_

_**It was a long walk to 'the hall'. Once we were just around the corner I pulled Axel back.**_

"_**Y-You can't go in."  
"Why?"  
"That's where they are. That's where they all are..."  
Axel laughed, "Sora you make it sound like a horror movie, it'll be fine."**_

"_**No it won't Axel. I'm letting you kick their asses and that should be enough. Just let me walk to class alone?"  
Axel looked around sighing, "Can I visit your dorm room?"  
"Why?"  
Axel held a suggestive smile on his face. My breathing hitched and I became red in the face.  
"N-No...!"**_

"_**Why?"Axel whined.**_

"_**Because of the way you looked at me...!"I stuttered out.**_

"_**Just let me visit your dorm, or can I walk down the hall with you?"  
"Axel..."  
"Well?"  
"Fine. Come around 6:30. Okay?"  
"Okay. I love you..."  
"I love you too. Bye."**_

_**I go around the corner and try to rush myself to my class. As usual, looks were thrown my way and there were whispers going through the air.**_

_**Not even half of halfway there I feel Axel's arm hooks mine.**_

"_**Axel...!"**_

"_**Whoa slow down, you've got time."Axel hand falls onto mine and tugs me back gently.**_

"_**Axel this is the worst part of the day and I'm trying to get through it as fast as possible, do you mind?"  
"Yes, I do mind. Because today is not like any other day. And plus, I didn't get a goodbye kiss, not even a hug. Shame on you."  
"Axel have you been drinking?"  
"No, why would you think that?"  
"Because your lids are lower than usual and one of your eye's going lazy."  
"I was hoping you wouldn't point that out. I naturally have a lazy eye."  
"Bullshit. Oh, and your breath stinks of liquor. How about that?"  
"Alright so I had drinks. Atleast I sobered up. Earlier I was gonna come here, take out Seifer and Rai, then make love to you like a real man before I fled under the night."  
I laughed, "What stopped ya?"  
Axel shrugged, "Saix hit me upside my head so hard, all I did was writhe in pain until I just decided to sleep. And then I woke up, took three shots and came here-"**_

_**Why why why why!**_

_**Seifer bumped into Axel.**_

_**It fell silent.**_

_**Why is Seifer here? He doesn't go to school and he's not allowed on campus anyways.**_

_**Axel's hand is slowly letting go of mine as the staring contest continued.**_

_**I don't let him go. Axel isn't doing this here.**_

"_**Axel...please..." I beg in my head. I'm hoping we can speak on a psychic level.**_

"_**Are you, Sora's boyfriend?"Seifer asks not budging his eyes.**_

_**I see the corner of Axel's lips curl up, "Why, yes I am."**_

_**I see Seifers hands ball up.**_

_**Axel notices Saix staring at him intensely.**_

"_**After you..."Axel says under clenched teeth and a smirk. He steps aside and watches Seifer pass.**_

"_**Axel..."I hummed out worried, "You shouldn't of done that."**_

_**We finally stop in front of my class.**_

"_**It was worth it."**_

"_**Well, don't come to my dorm because you weren't suppose to walk me down the hall."**_

_**Axel's eyes turn into slits.  
"I'm gonna come anyways," He says in a stubborn childish voice.  
"Well, I gotta go." I hug him tightly. I didn't really want him to leave my side.**_

_**And he smelled so damn good. Mmm...**_

_**I see the look in Axel's eyes. Drunken lust at the worst time...**_

"_**N-No Axel you can't."  
"Alright...can I get a kiss?"Axel licks his lips.**_

_**"Fine. A SIMPLE PECK. Okay?"  
Axel nods. At first he did give me a simple peck. But then he gave me another, and another, and another, slowly backing me up into a wall...**_

_**Axel's tongue is in my mouth, nearly down my throat. I try to fight it but couldn't. Although I didn't add much to the kiss either. Well, I didn't WANT to...**_

_**I didn't really need to, actually. Axel was going to enjoy this kiss whether I participated or not.**_

_**Then Axel yanks my head back and bites my neck. I bite my bottom lip hard to avoid attention if I moaned. **_

_**All eyes were on us though, so there really wasn't any point to it.**_

"_**Axel..."I whisper to him.**_

"_**Yes...?"I feel his hand grab my ass. I yelp out, my face is burning up and I feel this unshakable embarrassment.**_

"_**You're drunk, stop it...!" I say in his ear.**_

"_**You're right..."Axel lets go of my hair and gives me room to breathe. He's grinning at me, amused at how I was handling what he just gave me.**_

"_**Just needed to say goodbye so..."**_

_**Axel kisses me softly, "I love you. Later..."  
I watch Axel and Saix walk away.**_

"_**Axel..."I sigh.**_

"_**Ahh...so that's your man."Pence says behind me.**_

"_**Oh no Pence, that happens atleast twice a month. Guys just come up and get their fill."I say sarcastically.**_

_**Pence chuckles, "Alright, dumb question I know."  
We walk into class and sit down.  
"I can't believe he did that in front of all those people who hate gays..."I let my head fall on the desk.**_

"_**He's impressive. Nice hair, nice clothes, nice face, makes guys like me look like shit."**_

_**I shrug, "He's got an attitude problem though..."  
Pence laughs, "Anyone could've guessed that Sora! What's he here for anyways?"  
"Just visiting me, you know..."**_

"_**Oh! You heard what happened to Seifer and Rai? They got fucked up! Two dudes came along, jacked their shit and beat em up."  
I swallowed hard, "Do they know who did it?"  
"They weren't gonna say if they knew or not, they said they were gonna handle it though. Eh, shit happens."**_

* * *

"So you just had to sex up the poor kid in front of his peers, didn't you? Did it ever cross your mind that he might have to deal with more shit because of that?"  
Saix glances over to me.  
"Stop lookin' at me you're suppose to drive. Or do you want me to show you how it's done?"

"It's kinda hard trying to watch the road with you downing liquor. You're gonna drink yourself into a coma one day if you keep drinking like that."  
"Don't worry about me."  
I didn't want Saix to keep bitchin' at me about my drinking.  
If I want to drink I'll drink until I want to stop.

And if I want to sex up my boyfriend in front of people, guess what I'm gonna do it.

Damn it.

"Think it was a good idea to leave Hiro there with Marluxia? He's an egotistical bastard." Saix switched subjects, obviously sensing my annoyance.

"No, it was a bad idea. But, he wanted something of ours and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be Ninja. All we need to do is stop by a bank and pull out two hundred bucks. Then we'll have Ninja, Hiro, and a getaway car."

I look in the back seat, seeing Ninja pant as his tail wagged excitedly.

"You're dropping the dog of at Sora's, right?"

"Right. I'm not that retarded."

"And...tell me that's a fake gun."  
"Nope."

Saix stepped on the breaks.

"What the hell Axel?"  
"I'm just kidding!"  
Saix begins to drive off. I love fucking with Saix, he's always so serious. I need _something _out of him. Anything but seriousness really.

"But this gun is."  
Saix stepped on the breaks once more.

"Axel..."

"What? I'm going to fuck with this guy to the fullest. Make him think he's gonna die a few times...you know?"  
"No, Axel. If we get caught that's called aggravated assault with a deadly weapon. You know what else? It's a felony _oh you know what else?_ We can get up to _twenty years_ in prison. Isn't Seifers dad a cop anyway?"

I shrugged, "You better hope we're going to Rai's house then."  
"Stubborn donkey..." Saix sneered.  
"It'll be fine...pussy."

**~*O_X_O*~**

Where the _fuck _is Ax and Saix. I'm tired of sitting across from this pink haired asshole offering me wine.

I swear he drugged it.

"What's wrong? You seem...uncomfortable."  
"I'm fine..."

"Afraid of wine?"  
"No...I don't drink..."

"Hm..."Marluxia smirks at me.

"So, your brother, Axel. How old is he?"  
"Twenty..."  
"Is he single...?"  
"Why do you keep asking me these awkward questions about my brother...?"

"Just want to know who I'm lending my car to."

Someone please save me...!

* * *

_**I get out of the classroom finally and head outside. It was only five now and I was tired and defeated by the day.**_

_**Outside on a bench I notice Demyx, head held low, sunglasses on, and a guitar resting on his lap as he played lazily.**_

"_**Dem are you okay?"  
He shook his head.**_

"_**I don't regret beating them up, I promise. I just..."Demyx sighed.**_

"_**I just need some time to come back from such a dark place like that. I had so many negative emotions I just..."Demyx took a deep breath and began to hum along with the melody he had created with his guitar. His humming was so relaxing and so beautiful.**_

_**I was so tired, I hummed along with him, leaning on his shoulder and closing my eyes as I did so.**_

"_**Sora...?"  
"Hm?"  
"You're a good friend."  
I smiled,"Thanks. You are too, Dem."**_

_**The sun was beginning to set, casting away the clouds overhead yet offering little to no warmth. The chilling breeze blew through my hair. The once colorful and vibrant trees had become bare and lifeless, and winter had began to settle in.**_

* * *

"Here."  
I toss Marluxia his money. I didn't want to get too close to this dude, he freaked me the fuck out.

And that usually doesn't happen.

He counts it and nods.

"Alright, bring the car back no later than six in the morning. It's been nice talking to you Hiro, although I had to question if your mouth was glued shut quiet a few times."

"Well...yeah...Later dude."

"Saix, make sure nothing too bad happens to that shitty car."

"Yeah yeah..."  
We made our way out to the car. Hiro got in quickly.

"Let's get the fuck out of here. I can't believe you let him keep me instead of Ninja while you got the money Axel you fuck face!"

"You can handle yourself Hiro. Saix, I wanna drive."  
"Keep dreaming. And if you think your getting a bump with that gun near you you're wrong again."  
"Gun? Axel you have a fucking gun-"  
"-Yes I have a fucking gun get over it!"

"Where the hell did you find a gun?"  
"Why next to mom's ol' liquor cabinet of course!" I grinned.

"What kind of gun?"  
"It's a fucking revolver. You know, the guns that people use to take themselves out?"

"Yeah, wanna play Russian Roulette with me later?"  
"Hell no. Ax get rid of it you don't know how many people have been shot with that gun."

Ha! They want me to get rid of it! That's amusing.

"How many chambers?"  
"Six. It's not loaded...yet."

"Axel you ass wipe ditch it we don't need guns."  
"Yes we do Hiro...It's pretty. It's black and shiny too. Let's go test it out. Are you game Saix?"  
"No."  
"Yeah you are. Let's just go right outside of town really quick. I promise not to kill you...and I know you wanna try it out too..."I tempted Saix.

"Fine..."

On the outskirts of Twilight Town there was nothing but grass and dirt. Perfect setting.

Before we left town we got a few empty soda cans.

"Hurry up and shoot the damn cans so we can leave."Saix said bluntly.

"Relax..."  
I line up the cans about 60 feet from where I was going to be shooting from. I go back to the car, pulling out some ammunition that I had found next to the revolver and the liquor.

My mom...she's not the brightest crayon in the box, let's just say that.

I stand in place, aiming the gun as Saix and Hiro are back by the car watching.

Without thinking, I pull the trigger. The air is broken by the sound of the shot and the can was flung back.

I looked back at Saix and Hiro, grinning.

"It's almost better than sex, try it."  
"I'm not touching that gun."  
"Aw come on, why don't you, _give it a shot._"

I laughed, and noticed that Saix was trying to hide his smile.

"Come on you know you want to try it."  
"Fine."  
Saix pulled on black gloves and took the revolver.

He shot down one can. And then the next, and the next...

"Saix! Leave some ammo you hog!"

"Done."  
He handed me the now unloaded gun as he headed towards the car.

"Get in. I've got all your ammunition anyways."  
"Ugh..."

* * *

_**Last thing I'd expect walking into my dorm was to see Hayner and some other chick arguing.**_

"_**Tell me what happened!"**_

"_**It's none of your business, stop worrying about it."  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Hayner...!" The girl stormed out past me, slamming the door.**_

"_**Just a pain in the...Hey, Sora. Sorry about that..."  
I set my bag on my desk, "It's okay...what happened?"  
"She got all pissy because she found the towel I used to wipe away blood under my bed."  
"Why was she looking under your bed?"  
"That's what I wanna know!" Hayner threw his hands out. **_

_**He sighed, throwing his head in his hands.**_

"_**I don't understand people anymore..."**_

"_**Hayner...?" She opened the door slowly.**_

"_**Come on lets just go out already, lets just forget about it for now. You promised me one good night right?"**_

_**Hayner sighed,"I guess you're right. Let's go. Oh, and by the way, Sora. This is Olette. Olette, this is Sora, my roomie. Later."**_

* * *

It was almost 6:30 and I was excited to see Sora.

I'm still left grasping the exact concept of love right now, him being my first.

I don't understand most of the feelings that came up from our relationship.

I know that love hurts though. And because of that I'm left trying to hold back all I can offer. But I can't help but fall for him, making me forget how love can hurt.

Eh, it's confusing.

"How long until we pick you up?"  
"Make it...three hours?"  
"Three hours are you serious Axel?"  
"Yup, and not a minute less. You boys behave now you hear?"  
"Listen here Axel you have a gun on you. YOU behave. I'm keeping the ammo and the booze."  
"What are you one your man period?"  
"Axel..."

I looked past him, spotting a full moon in the sky. I grinned.  
"Oh look at that Saix the moon is out. You are on your man period. Once again, YOU behave. You act out more when the moon is out, you realize that?"  
Saix looked over the steering wheel, calm and unfazed as usual.

"Get out."  
"See...? I'll see you later."

I close the door and walk out a few steps before turning back.

"Oh by the way Saix..."  
"What?"  
I hold up the bottle of rum and grin.

"I'll have the rum tonight. Plus, there's nothing I can do with an unloaded gun."

Saix closed his eyes, and as Hiro was climbing to the front he sped off.

I imagine Hiro being thrown to the front, probably harmed by that.

Ninja and I walked out through the campus, sluts gawking at me as I passed by, drinking the rum disguised in some weird pouch.. It's irritating.

We go up to room 313. I'm nervous. The rum feels like it's burning through my stomach.

Maybe it is actually, didn't eat a thing today.

I knocked on the door and immediately heard him say, "Come in."

Everything was off except a small lamp that made the room dim with a warm orange tint. Sora's hair is poking out of his green blanket as he is curled up into a ball. Ninja makes himself at home, jumping on the opposite bed.  
"Lock the door."  
"I already did."  
I crawl on top of him over the blanket, setting the rum and my bag down on the side of the floor.

"You smell so good..." I say quietly.

He snorted, "Yeah and you smell like liquor."

I gasp slightly.

Sora, every time I'm in the same room with him, I just feel like my hearts going to pop. He excites me like no other girl or guy was able to do. He keeps me interested.

"What?"  
"Your voice."  
"I sound like I'm dying I know..."  
His voice had become raspy and incredibly...adorable.

"I'm sick."

Sora pulls the blanket away from his face, his big blues glassy, and his nose is just too cute. The tip of his nose is red...

I smell his hair though, then I begin to smile.

"You're not sick, you just need to stop smoking you lil pot head."

Sora frowned," I am, Hayner needed a smoking buddy and I just wanted to sleep. His girl was here when I got back from class and they were fighting. But after like, a minute, she comes back in and says something and then they left. But he came back saying something about her being a nosy bitch and he asked me to smoke with him sooo..."

"...Sooo?"

"Sooo my voice got this way during class, when I started crashing from caffeine."

"Hm. No matter..."

I pull myself up and pushed Sora on his back so I could sit on him.

"What are you doing now?"

I attempt to take off my dress shirt but my fingers just couldn't do the work, my fingers were hopelessly fumbling around with those tiny damn buttons.

"I need some help..."

**~*O_X_O*~**

"Sai, do you think this whole love thing with Axel is gonna work out?"

Saix shrugged, rolling down the window to smoke his cigarette.

"He's never been in love, and he's reckless."  
Saix inhaled his smoke, "He's never been in love, he's reckless, he has a drug and alcohol problem, he's an insensitive asshole, irresponsible, lacks people skills, likes to fight, he's down to fuck when he's fucked up, which is almost always, doesn't go to school, doesn't have a job, he's twenty already, and to top it all the kid enjoys to set shit on fire."

Saix shrugs again, "Axel is Axel. If he's truly in love then he's gonna make sure that it works out. Once he's locked on to a target he's not gonna let it get away unless it's on his terms."

"Yeah but that means that he's gonna have to swallow his pride when he doesn't want to."  
"Hm...you've got a point there."  
"I hope it does work out with him but..."  
I swallow the last of what I wanted to say.

But Saix pulls it out.

"You're afraid of losing your older brother. The Axel you know and love."

"Love drives a man insane! And Axel is already insane...I don't want it to drive him _sane. _Sora's cool and all but what if he turns Axel-"  
"-That's not gonna happen."

I awaited for Saix's explanation for this but he sat silent.

"Care to explain?"

"Do I really need to?"  
I shrugged, "I don't know...I remember when he and Larxene hooked up...she's a bimbo..."

"Can't argue with that."  
"Isn't she your girl now?"  
"That's funny. She never was my girl. I fucked her a few times, yeah. But I was high and she wouldn't shut up about it. Then afterward she wouldn't shut the fuck up about the blow and I just wanted her to leave me alone. She came to ME. I didn't call her or anything. Bitch is just a homie hopper..."

Saix flicks the cigarette out and rolls up the window.

"I don't fuck her now though, I just use her. All she does for me now is go around selling my blow for me. As long as she comes back with my money or supply we're on good terms."

"How the hell are you and Axel even acquaintances? Seems like you guys should hate eachother...you guys are so much a like though..."

"How so?" Saix showed a bit of interest for the first time in ever.

"Like...for one...you guys have the same birthday-"  
"-How did you-"  
"-I heard Axel tell you happy birthday when you guys were in the other room. You don't like the attention that comes with it and you feel as though it's not worthy enough to acknowledge. But, the way you and Axel act...I don't know..."

"Hm..."  
Saix had drove us up on a hill where there was a perfect view of the moon. It was freezing cold outside. I look over at Saix, his eyes just amaze me every time.

I'm not gay, or bi.

Or bi curious.

Dude just has amazing eyes.

They even hypnotize ME.

"You like the moon a lot, don't you?"  
"Can't help it."

Silence filled the air as he stared at the moon. I look around the car, then outside. I had no idea what to say, Saix and I never really talked all the years that Axel and him had been best friends. I was always mad at him for supplying Axel with cocaine but I was in no position to talk when I've been filling the holes in my arm full of smack.

Saix isn't even the person to blame for getting Axel into cocaine...

I didn't want to annoy him with my talking but I didn't want it to be painfully silent.

Hm...I wonder what Axel and Sora are doing. I mean, Sora's gonna stay a virgin for a while but...

"What do you think they're doing?"  
"I don't know."  
"Something close to sex?"  
"Well, Axel's drunk right now. So it's something close to sex, or they're arguing."

**~*O_X_O*~**

"Axel..."  
"Just...just help me take it off please...I'm overheating!"

The world is spinning before me and there are two Sora's trying to unbutton my two shirts.

Oh, wait, that's called seeing doubles.

"Axel if you will just sit still...!"

"Oh right...sorry."

I sat still for a minute and I finally felt relief as I feel my skin exposed to cool air.

I bend down to kiss him but I sit back up again.  
"Oh, wait..."

I get up and take off my pants as fast as I could.  
"Now your turn..." I crawl under the blanket.  
"No Axel I don't feel very well!"  
I ignore him and push his shirt up over his head.  
"Yum..."

I lick down his chest all the way to the seam of his shorts.

"These...these need to go..."  
"Axel you are slurring up a storm and you can't sit still for a second. I'm afraid that if we do anything, you're just gonna end up getting sick and throwing up all over me."  
"No no...I can-"

"-Axel." Sora pulls me up, looking me in the eyes sweetly. He gently rests his hand on my cheek.

"If you cuddle me for fifteen minutes I promise you we will have fun. Okay?"

"But Soraaaa I-"  
"-Please...?"  
And just like that I'm fucking butter.

I kiss him deeply and retreat into the nook of his neck.

I can't fight it when he says 'please'.

I don't know why...

My eyes are opening and closing slowly...

"_You're so cute when you pass out, you know that?"_

Is this a dream, or reality?

"_And it's easier for me to love you when you're not...hm..."_

That love can feel so enchanting...so surreal...so alluring and appealing and downright amazing...

"_I love you..."_

I am certain that I smile before I black out.

And just as soon as my eyes close, they snap open. I hear electronic pounding from the closet. I look up and see Sora holding a small note.

I groan, throwing the heated green blanket off me. I shiver getting out, having forgotten that I ripped off my pants so I could get some.

….._Get some!_ I totally forgot about that.

"Soraaaa...what's that?"  
"Oh, Hayner left it. Something about turning the closet into a haven...I don't really understand his handwriting. You think that an artist..."  
Sora opened the closet and his jaw dropped.

I was impressed. The light bulb made the whole closet orange. Some strobe lights slowly rotated dots of colors around as another strobe light blinked at a normal to slow pace.

There were bean bags and pillows that circled around a black and white hookah with about six hoses.

It was _sick._

"What the hell was Hayner thinking? We can't have turn this closet into a smoking hole! Ugh..."  
Sora shut off the stereo that was playing the music in the closet.

"I think this is pretty cool."  
"I do too, but we can't..."

"Lets do it."  
"No Axel, if you're gonna deal with people you deal with them sober."

"But-"  
"-Give me a good reason why I should let you smoke."

"Because it'll make me less violent."  
I lied through my teeth. I didn't really follow the stereotypical pothead behavior.

He looks over to me with beaming eyes, "I guess in that case...it'll be good for you."

So then we smoked all that was in the bag. I taught him how to blow rings.

* * *

_**Sometimes when I smoke weed it feel like it's brand new to me. It feels taboo, no doubt.**_

_**I'm sitting in my dorm room closet, with my redheaded badass of a boyfriend, smoking weed and listening to electronic music that's all about the drugs, the sex, and death.**_

_**To think of how I was before and how I am now? It's mind blowing, with this mouth piece I'm holding up to my lips with a smile as smoke slowly creeps in the depths of my lungs.**_

_**I hold it in, then slowly let it creep out through my mouth and nose. I love the smoke.**_

"_**Here. Light it." I hand Axel an incense stick . He holds the lighter flame under it. Soon, the tip of the incense was engulfed by it's own flame, burning down slowly and steadily as black smoke began to rise up.**_

"_**Axel!"**_

"_**S-Sorry..."**_

_**He blows it out, and now light steady smoke spirals up.**_

"_**Your obsession with fire can be deadly."  
"Think I don't know that?"  
"You're gonna end up burning your hair off Axel."I say with a smile, trying not to laugh at the thought of it.**_

"_**Why do you like fire so much anyways?"  
Axel shrugs, "I don't know. I remember loving fire...well, ever since I could remember. The first thing I set on fire was a trash bin when I was about...five or six years old I think?"**_

"_**How the hell did you manage that?"**_

"_**A homeless man dropped some matches a day before and I took them. The next day I remember that I had ran outside of our apartment complex to the park across the street. It was pretty dark. I sat down by a bench and struck the matches. The first match I had burned myself with because I didn't know when to drop the damn thing. But I kept going, and about halfway through I decided to just through some matches into a trash bin. So I did and shit," Axel grinned as he reminisced," It lit up like a monster. I fell in love with it. And as it burned I felt like...like stress and tension from everything that I was going through at that time was being melted and destroyed. And then they found me and put out the fire. After that I stole matches and lighters all the time. I'd set stuff on fire in the bathroom after my mom and Hiro were asleep. But one day she found out when she looked in my room and saw all the lighters and matches I had collected. So she took me to therapy. It dimmed things down but it never really got fixed. It was my very first addiction I guess."**_

"_**Interesting..."**_

_**I wanted to find out so much more about Axel at that moment but I didn't want to probe him. I'm sure he'll let me in, little by little.**_

* * *

"What time is it?"  
"Uh...9:17. When do you have to go...?"  
"They're coming to pick me up at 9:30."

Sora was saddened. Depressed almost. I could see it in his eyes.

"You don't want me to go, do you?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt. I shouldn't have even called you to do this I was just so stupid I was seeing red. Axel, is there anyway I could get you to call this off?"

I thought about it for a second.

_If you let me fuck you..._

I shake that thought away. I need to stop being an insensitive prick.

"Sorry."  
Sora groaned, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"  
"You say it as if it's a bad thing-"

"-IT IS."  
I smile, "You worry too much. I'll be back before you know it."  
"Axel. No coke tonight. Or booze. Please."  
"No guarantees."

"Axel. I don't want you to take it too far and end up going to jail or dying. You know how you are when your on coke and booze."

"Sora, you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

He sighs, laying his head down on my lap.

"His dad's a cop."  
"I know."  
"Are you coming back?"  
"Hopefully."  
"Axel!"  
I laugh, "Well that is the truth."  
"Don't go..."  
Sora groans again.

I'm getting dressed as Sora cleans up his closet and airs everything out.

Sora comes out and lays out on his bed.

"I feel brain dead."  
He starts talking but I don't listen. I marvel at his exquisite body.  
I climb on top of him, in between his legs, letting go of my weight.

I shouldn't have gotten dressed.

"...Are you listening to me?"

"Mhmm..." I bite down on his neck and catch a small whimper that escaped from him.

"Too hard...?" I almost purr out.

"Axel..."

Before I completely lose myself in lust, I hear a knock on the door.

"That's probably for me..."

* * *

"Did you have a good time."  
"I was until you came along."  
"We gave you three hours! Dude, what'd you guys do."  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah nothing but smoke weed I can smell it."

We start to drive, and I tear into the rum again.

"Axel you don't need to be drunk again slow down." Hiro said.

"Sure I don't..."

We start driving down these neighbor hoods, and the farther down we go the worse it seems to get. Graffiti is everywhere, hookers and drug dealers are walking the streets up and down. There was a fight down some dark gravel road, as soon as they saw our car they scattered like roaches.

"Shit, is this where the kid's suppose to live? I thought his dad was a cop."

Saix pulls up across the street from this beat up building and turns the car off. Like I said, graffiti was everywhere, and the windows were boarded up.  
"It's where his mom lives. But for now-"

Saix was cut off by a blood-curling scream. We all turn our heads, seeing some woman running outside of a house. She's shaking, making erratic movements in the middle of the street.

A guy comes out, yelling at her before she let's out a final 'fuck you' and runs off.

"Shit." Hiro says.

"Can I have my ammunition back now?"  
"What, are you afraid?"

Saix you dip shit.

"Afraid of what?"

Saix shakes his head, "Nothing."  
"What are we waiting here for anyways?"  
"Over there," Saix points out the passenger window, "It's a crack house and doubles as a meth lab. I know the guy who operates it and asked him about Seifer and Rai. They both go there on a daily basis together along with some girl."

"Are they in there now?"  
"Yeah."  
"How the fuck did you get him to cough up that much info?"  
"He owes me." Saix simply stated.

"Private motherfucker." I grumble, a bit drunk now.  
"You're the same way." He retorts.

So now we wait. The traffic was incredible. I've seen about ten people go in and out in the time span of about twenty five minutes.

_Shit..._

"What's he suppose to be wearing?"Hiro asks.  
"Black beanie, white and blue hoodie, baggy dark blue jeans."  
We waited for about forty minutes in silence. My anger was present, slowly climbing as I thought of the bruises Sora had carried...

"Saix."  
"What?"  
"Hook me up."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"You're already drunk, as a matter of fact-"  
He swipes the bottle from my hand. I was too slow to stop it.

"You're done drinking."  
"I'm not even buzzed!"  
"You know better than to lie to me. I can hear the alcohol in your slurred speech dumb ass."  
"Fuck you!"  
"Fuck you too Axel, fuck you too."  
I grumble, pissed now.

I wanted to express how much I would've enjoyed punching him in the face, but then we'd end up beating the shit out of eachother, _again._  
Instead I swallow my words, determined to just get atleast one bump before we started.

"Cocaine is a stimulant. Alcohol, a depressant. I'm doing your fucking heart a favorite."

"Both of you guys are getting on my nerves, I'm gonna go take a piss."  
Hiro leaves us in the car.

"Just a bump man, come on. I start to feel sick without it."  
"That's called addiction."

I sigh. I hate to think about how much I need to keep that fucking white monster around.

I _hate _it.

"Shut up and just help me, man." I rub my face.

"Fine. Give me the gun then."  
"Why?"  
"Just in case you snort yourself into psychosis again."  
I throw the revolver on his lap.  
"Hey atleast you get to keep the fake one."

"Whatever."

I feel my nerves jolt as he pulls a small baggie out of his pocket.

"Gimme gimme gimme..."  
I say like a child.

"Here. Only two hits, you got it?"  
"Yeah yeah."

I take a key out and do my first bump.

_"Ah..."_

I do a second one.

My brain is tingling.

I do a third one.

"Axel what did I say?"

Okay, now I'm flyin'.

I immediately sit up straight and look outside.

"Give me that..." Saix takes it away.

"This is top quality. When I got it, shit was glistening. Be happy that I didn't cut that."

"Why didn't you cut it?"

Saix shrugs, "Self enjoyment. The rest I already cut."

"Haven't you ever heard the rule 'never get high on your own supply'.

"I have enough self control."

I'm shaking a bit, but I feel fantastic. I roll down the window and light a cigarette.

"I can't wait." I said, staring down the house where they were supposed to be emerging from.

I wanted to torture the fuck out of these guys.

Hiro jumps in the back seat causing me to jump up. I was surprised, none the less. I almost punched him.

"Saix did you give him-"  
"-He wouldn't shut up."  
"Goddamnit Axel..."  
"Look. There they are!" Now I was giddy like a school girl. But seeing some other girl emerge with them made me sulk in my seat.

"Ugh you didn't say they had a girl with them. Fuck..."  
"I've got this." Hiro speaks up.

"Saix, give me the gun."

Without saying a word, he hands me the gun. I was actually pretty surprised that he did, but I didn't read much into it. I just wanted to go.

"So you ready?"  
"Of course I'm fucking ready I've been fucking read-"  
I nearly forced the door off of the car throwing it open as I began to throw up all my insides. I'm used to this raw feeling. And I'm used to throwing up my guts a few times a week.

After I'm done, I climb out of the car.

I'm watching from a far as I see Hiro and Saix in their appropriate positions. We were all about a block away from Seifers house and it was time to start everything.

I wasn't nervous, like always when I'm high. This isn't new to me, also.

Hiro sweeps in and somehow manages to get the girl to fall back and meet him around the corner.  
Seifer's and Rai are probably so high that they didn't even notice.

"Oh? What's this...?"

About two houses down from his own home, Seifer and Rai stop for a second, then Rai continues into the house, leaving Seifer to stand alone.

I grin and say silently, "Oh you stupid little boy..."

I take the fake gun out of my bag and head over slowly.  
My heart is beating, it feels as if I'm running on pure adrenaline. The feeling is so intense I feel like I should be running right now, but I refrain.

No sooner was I behind Seifer, fake gun behind his back. He stiffens and doesn't say a word.

"Ah so you know the procedure already. How about you take me to your place."

Things are going so fast. I can hardly think right. His home is filled with empty beer cans and cigarette smoke but no one was there but us.

I start to feel a bit..._sour._  
Shit, I'm coming down from the cocaine I think...or I'm too high.

"You fuckers think you can pull this shit off with a fake gun?" Seifer begins to laugh.

I shut that up real quick by bringing out the revolver.

"I can with this one."I almost sing out.

It becomes silent again.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?"  
"Why? You should _refresh _my memory." Seifer replies with a bark. I laugh lowly, preparing for the power I was about to gain.

"A while back, you guys decided to jump my boyfriend because he was gay."  
I thought about that for a hard second, taking in everything that Sora had told me he gone through when they left him there.

And the _fucking smile_ he gave me at the end after telling me the details.

Hiro bent down and whispered in my ear, "Relax man, let's just fuck them up and head out."

"_Does that refresh your fucking memory?"_I hiss at him.

"Shoot me fucker!"Seifer quickly stands up.  
I laugh to myself, "Must be high out of your goddamn mind."  
Just as quick I nearly slam the barrel of the gun through his mouth.

* * *

_**I wonder what Axel and Hiro and their friend Saix are doing at this moment as me, Hayner, and Ninja sit on my bed, watching the small t.v that I brought along but never bothered to set up until now.**_

"_**So are you and that one chick still dating?"  
"Who? Oh, Olette. Yeah..." Hayner kinda said with a grumble. **_

"_**Remember when I came back from Destiny? What were you doing when I came back...or before I came back?"  
"Uh..."Hayner looked away, almost as if he was ashamed.**_

"_**I...crying."**_

_**Him and I both knew that there was no need to say anymore. He had cried over Roxas. I don't really understand that if it hurts him so much to be on bad terms with Roxas, why doesn't he just come clean and make up?

* * *

**_

"Here's something you should know," I grab Seifers hoodie and slam him back into a wall with the gun still in his mouth, "_I am your fucking Angel of Death tonight._"

I stare deep into his eyes, slowly inching the gun deeper into his mouth, he's practically choking on it.

"Anytime you feel like begging for mercy, anytime you feel like your life is worth the humiliation..."

It's almost beautiful. I kick it up a notch, punching him in the stomach as I pull the gun out.

He coughs up a splotch of blood, falling to his floor and grasping his stomach.

"And _you..." _I lock on to Rai, fearless in his posture, yet his eyes are filled with it."  
"Stand up."Hiro tells Rai. He's reluctant at first, yet he stands.

"Why do you and Seifer hang out...?"Hiro asks in a calm tone.

Rai looks at the ground. Hiro demands him to look up and he did.

"Answer me."  
"W-we get high together."  
"What's your drug of choice?"  
"Meth...crack...steroids-"  
I snort, "Didn't have to tell us that last one, that's a given."

"Do you really hate gays?"  
Rai stood silent.  
"He doesn't know what to say." I state.

"Here's an easier question, why did you...do what you did to Sora?"  
"Because," he pauses and then sticks his chest out, "Just plain don't like gays. Shady sissy motherfuckers, ya know?"

Rai starts to forget who has the power in the room and keeps running his mouth.  
"Fucking disgusting. Gays are like monsters to me, they deserve to die."

I began to shake a bit, anger building up more than I thought possible.

"They're fucking demons."  
And there was a pause, and it was like everything became slow-mo. I stand up, handing Hiro the gun as he knowingly walks away from Rai, shaking his head. Rai steps back, but is too slow as I grab him and begin to punch into his face, drawing blood from the many sources on his face.

I stop, pull back my arm just enough, and quickly hit him again.

I can do this forever.

I get caught off guard as I see Seifer begin to stand.

Before I can alert Hiro, BOOM.

As I'm flying back, all I could think of was, _"Damn...that was a good hit."_

I hit the floor as the burning sensation from the hit was crawling all over my face.

I see blood droplets falling to the carpet and realize that it was coming from my nose.

A given.

No later then did I feel intense pain in my back, my breath was knocked out of me.

_Fuck._

This is suppose to be the other way around.

"Axel! Get up!"  
I hear Hiro struggling behind me.

I push myself up, run up to Rai, and deliver one powerful blow to his head.

He falls almost limp. His face disgusted me, all blooded and scratched up.

I don't stop hitting him.

I punch him.

Again.

And again.

And again.

I don't want to stop, I want him dead.

But I do stop, only for the mere fact that this dumb ass was really influenced by Seifer, the leader.

I wrap my hands around Seifers neck, slamming him into the wall.

My grip is tight, as I slam him into the wall again.

He's gasping, kicking, for air.

"Ax!"Hiro yells out to me. Right, I shouldn't kill this dude.  
So I throw him to the floor and kick the shit out of him.

I'm sure I cracked a few ribs of his.

Me and Hiro stand by the doorway, looking at them. I had the gun back in my hand now.

"Let's jack the place."Hiro says, tearing open draws and bags and shit. He was dumping stuff in the bag but I wasn't sure what.

"Aw...look at you...so bloody..."I stand over Rai.

"Stand up."

He shakes his head, obviously scared.  
I didn't give a fuck.

"I said, _stand up._"

He stumbles up.

_Sora..._

He crosses my mind. I grab Rai by the back of his head and slam him into the wall.  
He cries out.

"Don't ever let me hear about you guys again, especially not from my boyfriend. Or I'll kill you both, I think you understand that now. Right?"  
He nods his head as he shakes, tears almost forming.

I put the gun to his head and he's losing his shit.

He starts to sob uncontrollably.

"How about you...swallow the gun."  
I put the barrel to his lips, "Come on...open up."

He slowly opens his mouth, and I push it down his throat, now he's choking on it.

"Now, would you rather be sucking dick or doing this?"  
He mumbles, "D-Dick..."  
I laugh.

"I've got the perfect place to take you two."

* * *

"So why are we driving to the hardware store while there are two guys in the trunk?"

"Because, we gotta tie em up for the night."

Saix parks around the back of the store, where it was empty and dark.

"Axel you can't go in. You look fucking suspicious with the blood and the bruise you got there." Hiro pokes my face, making me wince.  
"Yeah...you don't look so well either...Saix-"

He sighs.

"Just go in real quick and by some rope and some barbwire. Or else you're stuck with two dudes in the trunk. Come on."  
"Fine."He grumbles. I hand him some money and he goes around the corner to the front of the store.

There are a few bumps coming from the trunk.

Then some yelling.

I get out of the car to the back and open the trunk.

"Tsk tsk...and I was actually going to spare your legs."I begin to tape around their mouths with some duck tape. Their wrists and ankles were already bound together. I then take a small bat, looking it up and down before bringing it down on there legs hard a few times.

Saix was back, they had shut up, and we were back on the road again.

Now we're dragging them up a hill under an old bridge. Walking up the sand while dragging people was not an easy task.

"Stand up."  
I demand. They do, leaning against a pole.

"Get naked."  
"The fuck...?"Seifer spits out.

"Don't worry it's not one of your rape fantasies. Now hurry up."

They do as they're told and are now shivering.

"My God," I shake my head in pity, "Look at what the steroids have done to your package men, put the needle down."  
We tie them up against the pole with the rope and then the barbwire, back to back.

"Let us go..." Rai pleaded.

"We can't stand out here all night man...this is fucking torture."  
"Take this as a lesson..." I look at them both.

"...And don't fuck up again. Or else I'll blow your brains out," I hold the gun to Seifers head and then move it to Rai's, "And I'll blow your brains out. Understood?"  
They nod their heads.

"Good."  
I pick up their clothes.

"Ready?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah."  
We walk away, not paying attention to any of their weak insults.

Hiro chuckles, "The things you do in the name of love."

So sorry this took me so long! I was working on it this whole time I swear! Anyways, read and review! Thank you!


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Thirty-One: Push.**_

_**Laying down on my bed has become the hardest thing ever. All I can think about is Axel. Is he okay? It's half passed one.**_

_**Ninja does offer some comfort though, since Hayner left.**_

_**I hold my phone, debating on whether I should call him or not.**_

_**Before I could even decide, I hear the door slowly open. No sooner than that did Axel climb over me.**_

_**I was overwhelmed by the smell of sweat, blood, and alcohol. So overwhelmed that I pushed him off a bit.**_

"_**Shower."I say with a small frown. I can't stand strong, unpleasant smells.**_

_**He mumbles something that I couldn't understand, then pulls me out of bed. He drops his bag and fetches two towels.**_

_**I was nervous to ask him about how everything went. Especially since he obviously had been drinking and possibly snorting.**_

_**Also, the blood on him...**_

_**We go into a single shower together and he turns on the hot water. I became a bit anxious about it. What if someone walked in and so happen to notice that there's two guys in one stall?**_

_**Before that thought had even settled in, the door opens and we hear a few guys walk in.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**I looked up at Axel, possibly with a panicked face. I was surprised that he had simply picked me up.**_

_**I can only imagine how exhausted he must be.**_

_**I was pushed up against the wall and his body. The water was hitting my chest as well as his hair, making his face barely visible from my angle.**_

_**It was hard to keep my legs wrapped around such a thin frame but I somehow managed.**_

_**All the guys left in ten minutes and I ease myself down. I try to look Axel straight in the eyes but he looks away every time. He won't look at me.**_

_**"Axel...?"  
I finally notice why he won't look me straight, it's the bruises. His face is a bit swollen. Bruised, no doubt. And he has a busted lip.**_

_**I sigh, tilting my head at him.**_

_**He gets frustrated, "Don't look at me like that."**_

"_**Axel..." I look away from him, and then turn around to face the water that is falling down on me.**_

_**As soon as I get through cleaning myself, I turn around and nearly scream.**_

_**There is a large purple bruise on his back. It almost made me want to cry.**_

_**Without thinking, I run my fingers down the bruise, making him wince and curse out in pain.**_

"_**What'd you do that for?"  
"I-I'm sorry. Axel there's...the bruise on your back is huge.**_

"_**Hm." Is all he said. I was starting to get irritated by his behavior. But I should know better, he did everything for me tonight.

* * *

**_

_**Lying in bed hadn't become any easier. I had so many questions to ask Axel, but knowing him, he'd probably put them off.**_

_**I decide to give it a go anyways.**_

"_**Axel?"  
"Hm?"  
"What happened?"  
His eyes snapped open. He looked at me with a half asleep expression on his face. Part of me thinks that he's fucked up out of his mind, part of me thinks he's just tired. It's hard to tell.**_

"_**Well...what happened?" I push on, hoping to rest the questions in my mind. Instead he holds my face and gives me a deep kiss, not lagging for one second. His breath is minty.**_

_**He pulls away and says, "We tied them up naked under some bridge."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's...brutal."  
Axel snorts, "You think that's brutal? Shoulda saw what shit we pulled before that."**_

"_**What'd you do?"  
"I'm not telling you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, you have a tendency to worry about small things."**_

"_**Do not."  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"I put a gun to their heads." Axel looks over to me with a small smirk.**_

_**I close my eyes for a sec, before opening them again and going, "Okay. Cool."  
"Cool." Axel puts an arm around me. And I swear that I would've yelled if I had no risk of being kicked out.**_

"_**A gun Axel? A fucking gun!" I whisper harshly, sitting up on my knees and nearly yanking my own hair out.**_

"_**Hey it got the point across."He turns away from me.**_

_**Please. Dear Lord please tell me he's bullshitting...!**_

"_**Axel. Look at me."**_

"_**No."  
"Look at-"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Axel!" He begins to laugh.**_

_**His laugh is such a 'sexy models laugh' from what Dem described drunk. I can only agree, actually.**_

_**I sit on top off him, "If you don't fucking look at me I'm going to put all my weight on you so you HURT."**_

"_**Ohh when did you become so brutal...?"**_

"_**Axel...!"I cross my arms.**_

"_**No keep going I like it. Then you can cut me and rub salt in my bloody wounds."Axel smirks.**_

"_**You're ten times a smart ass when you're high Axel."I huff out. **_

_**He frowns.  
"Fine, what do you need to say?"**_

_**It's quite embarrassing, now that I have his full attention and his eyes are piercing right through mine I kinda don't want to talk.**_

_**But I do hold a gaze with him. **_

_**I can't look away.**_

_**I can feel him growing hotter for me. He won't break away from our gaze.**_

_**My heart is pounding faster, my breathing is picking up, I feel a little hot, and I begin to clench and un-clench as my legs wanted to shake.**_

_**It's a habit.**_

_**So now I'm being thrown under him, heated kisses are being planted all over my neck.**_

_**God I can't stand it, how he knows how to navigate me.**_

"_**Axel stop...!"  
I hear him chuckle lightly into my ear, "Well I can't if your legs are wrapped around me and you're thrusting onto me. That's kinda hard to do at the moment Blue Eyes."**_

_**I open my eyes, "S-sorry."  
"It's okay...you know I like it." I feel him smile on my neck as he thrusted onto my hard on.**_

_**I begin to arch my back and wrap my legs around him a bit tighter. My moans are getting a tiny bit louder and I keep reminding myself that I should keep it down. It does little help.**_

_**I'm aching through these damn suffocating shorts. I want to remove them and feel his bareness against mine but I'm struggling to stop.**_

_**I don't want this pleasure to stop for a second.**_

_**I scratch down his back as I moaned more, begging for more, scratching for more. I can't stop I need more.**_

_**I feel his tongue slowly run over my neck and I nearly lose myself. I'm biting down on my lower lip, god help me if anyone hears my moans.**_

_**He then bites down on my neck, sending shivers all over my body. I shudder, closing my eyes and letting out a full blown moan as I squeeze my legs around him.**_

_**He collapses on me , wincing in pain.**_

"_**Too hard..." He breathes out.**_

"_**Oh, sorry..." I say before I let my head fall back.**_

"_**I think you should just go to sleep."  
"I think I have a concussion."  
"I know. Go to sleep."  
"I can't solve math problems in my head right."  
"I think that you're still high. Sleep." I rake my fingers through his hair.**_

"_**I love you..."I hear him whisper. He whispered as if he wanted no one to hear.**_

"_**I love you, Axel." I smiled.**_

"_**I can't sleep." He suddenly sits up.**_

"_**I'm too fucking high Sora I can't sleep."**_

"_**I figured. It was worth a shot. How...much did you use Axel...?" I asked getting up and flicking on the light. It was the only way I was going to get a good look at him.**_

_**And when I did get a good look, it was easy to tell that Axel was high out of his mind. His eyes wandered, red and glassy, and he was shaking.**_

_**His nose was red, it was clearly irritated.**_

_**But hey, that grin was beautiful.**_

"_**I...Saix got top quality blow. It isn't cut..."**_

_**Now, I wouldn't usually even THINK of this, but I was thinking...about asking to try some of it.**_

_**Of course, I didn't and the night ended with Axel just passing out, but I'm still thinking about it...

* * *

**_

"_**Blue Eyes...hey..."**_

_**Axel was shaking me a bit. I open my eyes slowly, blinded by the bright light of the dorm on.**_

"_**Hm...?"  
"I have to go-"  
"-Wha...?"I immediately respond, quiet upset about this.**_

"_**I need to go, I'm sorry." He plants a kiss on my forehead and then my lips. **_

"_**I love you, goodbye."  
As he tries to leave my side I tug on his jacket, pulling him back down to the bed.**_

"_**Wait...! I don't want you to leave..."I feel like I'm about to cry for some reason.**_

_**I can see the sadness in his eyes now.**_

_**I pull him in for a large kiss. It's making me even more depressed.**_

"_**I love you." I tell him.  
He smirks, running his fingers through my hair and says, "I love you too."**_

_**He gets up and opens the door. Ninja runs through the door and he looks back at me with a small smile before flicking the light off and gently closing the door.**_

_**I feel a deep gap...a hole...in my heart as certain darkness is hovering over me.  
I sigh, and look over to Hayner's digital wall clock.**_

_**Six o' clock A.M. The red numbers were burning into my eyes as I stared it down.**_

"_**Ugh..."  
I flip around and see a brown stuffed animal lion.**_

"_**Huh...?"  
I pick it up and see a note on it's belly. **_

_**On the outside there was a heart drawn on it. I open the small note and it read, "Sorry I'm such a cheesy bastard, just thought you'd like someone to cuddle up to after I left. I love you. P.S if you let anyone get a hold of this note I'll kill you. Okay, love you. Go back to sleep."**_

_**I'm grinning cheek to cheek after reading this. I hold up the lion before bringing it close to me. **_

_**Axel's made my day and he's gone. That's an amazing feat to me.

* * *

**_

_**December 15th, Wednesday. School's on Winter break.**_

_**After Axel and Hiro had got through with Seifer and Rai, no sooner than a week later was it on the news. **_

_**Of course people are gonna eat up a news story that involves an officers son getting jumped. At first, I was freaking out but as soon as I heard that they've given up on getting information from Seifer and Rai I settled down.**_

_**The more I see Reno, the more down he seems. He can barely hold a conversation. It worries me.**_

_**Hayner and Roxas still aren't talking.**_

_**Life seems to be getting more depressing. It's as if I'm frozen in cold winter. **_

_**Everything's cold.**_

_**And dead.**_

_**I wake up, feeling great heart ache. About everything.**_

_**I have nightmares of dying that day I had an encounter with Seifer and Rai. I don't go anywhere without a pocket knife.**_

_**Believe it or not, Riku still comes to mind.**_

_**And despite all my troubles, the fact that it could snow is kinda keeping me up. But I say 'kinda' because I might leave before I see that happen to Destiny. For Christmas and New Years.**_

_**I've never seen snow in my life.**_

"_**Sad Season..."Demyx says, staring out my window.**_

"_**No doubt, you look pretty depressed, Dem."  
"Oh," His eyes lighten up, "I'm fine."**_

_**A few moments of silence pass before he speaks up again.  
"...Would it be bad if I said I was...?"  
I look over to Dem from the kitchen. That sad expression returned to his face. I go over to him and throw an arm over his shoulder, "What's wrong?"**_

_**He hangs his head low, shaking it, "Family..."  
"Oh..."  
"Everyone's got a family. I don't..."  
"Cheer up, Dem. It could be worse."  
"I know that...but it's hard. To know that your parents want shit less to do with you...and because of that, all your other extended family members want nothing to do with you either. All I did was pick up a goddamn Sitar and play it."**_

_**I didn't know what to say.**_

"_**You know, I wonder if it was worth it, sometimes. I threw away my whole family for an instrument."  
"Don't think of it that way! They threw you away, Dem. If they were willing to disown their only son just because of a sitar then they aren't worth your time."**_

_**Demyx sighed.**_

"_**I know it's hard...but you're stronger because of it Dem. And you have me, and Hayner, Reno, Hiro and believe it or not Axel. You also have whoever your little Zexy is." I smirk at him. He goes red and blurts out, "It's not like that! We're just roommates...!"**_

"_**Mm...okay. I'll believe you for now." I smile.**_

_**He smiles, "I don't know how you do it, but you're great at bringing me out of a bad mood."  
I shrug, "You're not so bad yourself."  
"Lets do something fun today...like...go to the mall! We can shop AND look for jobs."**_

"_**Alright."

* * *

**_

_**We drive through downtown on our way to the mall.**_

_**The way they set up the town amazes me. There are red, white, and green lights wrapped around trees. Every store and house held some kind of holiday decoration.**_

_**The mall was even more astounding. Christmas music chimed everywhere, I could see the tip of a very large Christmas tree on the other end of the mall, and people were crawling around everywhere.**_

"_**Wow. They go all out here." I say looking around.**_

"_**Yup. Believe it or not though, downtown has a bigger tree. Yeah, somewhere around the sandlot I believe."  
"Sandlot?"  
"They hold a bunch of events there and stuff-"**_

"_**-Hey! You guys with the hair!"**_

_**Me and Dem turn around to see a girl with short black hair and blue eyes running towards us.**_

_**She stopped in front of us, breathing heavily.**_

"_**You mean us with the hair?" I smirk pointing at myself.**_

"_**Yes, you two with the hair," She laughed," My name is Xion."**_

_**Getting a good look at her, she resembles Kairi an awful lot. It's almost like she's Kairi's long lost daughter.  
"You guys are pretty tall...how old are you guys?"  
"Eighteen."**_

"_**Nineteen."**_

"_**Perfect! What's your names?" She reached in her purse, rummaging around.**_

"_**Demyx."  
"Sora."**_

"_**You guys are both pretty sexy...so if you're ever strapped for cash over the spring and summer...just give me a call. I can get you both pretty sweet modeling gigs anytime." She handed us cards.**_

"_**I promise you, this isn't a scam." She smiled.**_

"_**Really?" Demyx asked.**_

"_**Really. I am really for real. If you want details, just call me."  
"Um...alright."  
"I know this is quiet random, but you two were the only guys who stood out. And you both have obvious potential. Anyways, I'll hopefully be hearing from you two later. Bye, Sora, Demyx."  
"Bye."**_

_**She smiled before walking off.**_

"_**Talk about weird..."I say.**_

"_**Yeah...hey I might give it a go." Demyx laughed.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. Do you know how much a model makes? I wouldn't have to worry about student loans!"**_

_**Oh yeah, student loans.**_

"_**I bet you it's a scam though." I scrunch my face up and shove the card in my pocket.**_

"_**Never know unless you give it a shot."**_

_**Me and Dem sat in the food court which was located at the top floor, and looked down over the ledge at a bunch of people making their way through the stores.**_

"_**What are you going to get Axel for Christmas?"  
"I don't know. Definitely not weapons."**_

_**Demyx chuckled, "When you get home you can look up toys for pyromaniacs."**_

"_**Ha Ha. I actually don't know. I think I need to figure out something that he likes better than fire. He's so damn mysterious...when I try to get something, anything out of him he somehow dodges it and figures out tons of new shit about me. It's difficult."

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**We're running out of time."  
"The fuck have you been talking about, Ax?"  
He closes his eyes, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he's standing by the window, his face is freezing up from the cold air brushing up against him. But soon that feeling goes away as the effects of cocaine are taking over. Making him red in the face as he began to heat up.**_

_**"I don't feel good."  
"News flash you never feel good."  
"You don't understand." Axel straightens out.**_

"_**So I don't. Stop being such a downer. What are you getting your boyfriend for Christmas."  
**_

_**Axel stood silent.**_

"_**Oh, don't know what the hell to get him, do you?"**_

"_**I know exactly what to get him."**_

"_**Tell me then."**_

"_**He loves food, comfortable stuff, beautiful stuff...you know. Girly things almost. I've got it figured out."**_

"_**How do you know this?"  
"Have you seen the kid eat? It's like eating food gives him an orgasm. Same with comfy things, he'll go on and on about how fucking amazing one pair of gloves can feel on his skin. Or something...lasting. Reliable. Shit like that."

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Do you think he's gonna get me anything?"  
"Yes, of course he is! I mean, it's gonna be Christmas...he has to have enough common sense to get you something."**_

_**"I guess you're right. What do you think he'll get me...Do you think he'll know what to get me?"  
"What do you like?"**_

_**"What kind of question is that? I like food...soft stuff...or something that I can use over and over again for, like, a hundred years."**_

_**We laugh.**_

"_**I don't think he'll know what to get you."

* * *

**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Yup. I've got it all covered."**_

"_**So then when are you gonna start shopping. I want to see exactly what you're gonna prove me wrong with."**_

_**Axel shrugs.**_

"_**Are you gonna tell him about your 'job' soon?"  
"It's not my 'job' yet. I'll tell him after Christmas or something."**_

_**Hiro scrunches his nose up and shakes his head, "No no no. Don't delay something like that."**_

"_**Where is she?"  
"In her room. Sleeping...or something."**_

_**Axel looks around the dim room, clothes are scattered around the maroon colored rug, the white walls were bare, and silence conquered the air, but atleast the room was filled with life.**_

_**Unlike all the other empty rooms.**_

_**Unlike his mother's room, where she is laying down.**_

_**Dead from the drugs.**_

_**She is lifeless like winter. All her emotions...learned, copied almost. But not real.**_

_**All because of the drugs.**_

_**Axel has always wondered, if he was going to die just like her. Die before he actually 'died'. Not long after he thinks about it though, he shakes away the thought about it.**_

_**Axel stares at Hiro. His black bangs hang down the side of his sleek face, the rest of his hair hanging down his back, pretty lashes, his sharp yet childlike eyes holding something back.**_

_**It always bothered Axel a bit that his younger brother was always more 'popular' and 'handsomer'. It was the black hair. Axel was always called clown because of his hair. But now he's come to peace with it.**_

_**Hiro's eyes shifted all around the room, avoiding eye contact with Axel.**_

"_**Hiro." It bothered Axel extremely that Hiro was holding back a secret from him. But before Axel could call him on it he blurted out, "Dad's coming...for Christmas."**_

_**And it was as if death had swept through the room. If any candles were lit, they would've been blown out from the force of that information.**_

_**And all Axel could stutter out was, "W-what?"

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Ohh get him something mysterious." Demyx said.**_

_**We walked around the crowded mall. I looked at all the stores we passed. Not one holding something that Axel would want.**_

"_**What gift is mysterious?"**_

"_**I-" I look into a store that seems to have stuff that Axel would be interested in.**_

_**Of course it had weapons in it.**_

_**I walk inside as Dem followed.**_

_**There are all kinds of things from far away places that I've always dreamed of going. Some lady was talking to the cashier about some weapon.**_

_**It caught my eyes, of course. It was red and silver, sleek. Sharp. Shiny. Kinda big.**_

_**The more I heard the cashier talk about it though, the more I wanted it.**_

_**Not for me, but for Axel.**_

"_**Hey." I hear Dem call from the back of the store.**_

"_**Look at this."**_

_**I go to the back of the store. Demyx is hunched down, observing a purple safe. It was gleaming solid dark purple with a black wheel handle digital number lock AND a key lock. It was about 2 ½ feet tall and 1 foot wide.**_

"_**Hey Axel would get a kick out of this." I say. I bend down, trying to pick it up. I get it about half a foot off of the ground before it slams down on my finger.**_

_**I curse out in pain as Dem begins laughing at me.**_

_**"It's a safe, did you think it was going to be as light as a feather?"**_

"_**No, but I figured that I was strong enough to pick it up at least for a second..."I grunt out, wiping the tears that were forming away.**_

_**"Don't get excited. You're not a millionaire yet Sora, how much is it?"**_

"_**Uhm..." I pull up the price tag up from the wheel handle.**_

_**As I read the numbers my heart sunk.**_

"_**Eight hundred." I state blankly, letting the tag fall.**_

"_**Well, that pretty much settles it."  
"Aw well maybe you can get something cheaper-"**_

"_**-I gotta find a job."**_

_**I start walking out of the store. Demyx trailed behind.**_

_**"Find a job? Ten days before Christmas? I'm sorry, but are you crazy?"**_

"_**Hey anything's possible. Plus, I don't like settling for cheap stuff. It has to be of amazing quality, and that doesn't come cheap."  
"Oh boy Sora, oh boy, can't wait to see this play out."  
"What do you mean?"**_

_**Demyx straightened up, and crosses his arms. With a tilt of his head, he says,"Now, I'm not one to talk because I'm pretty damn lazy, but Sora you take the cake."  
**_

"_**What? No I don't!"  
"Mmm...maybe you match my laziness then. Either way, I'd like to see this done."  
"You."**_

_**I stomp ahead of him and turn my head back, "I'll show you."

* * *

**_

"_**So you want to make money...?" Hayner stares out the window.**_

_**I sigh," Yes, do you know of any way that I can make eight hundred in five days?"**_

_**Hayner strokes his chin, as if there was facial hair," Hmm..." He drones out.**_

"_**Haven't figured out how to use your damn laptop yet, I see."  
I shrug, "It took me a long time to work a cell phone. I'm not tech-savvy."**_

_**"Well, you're not gonna make eight hundred dollars in five days since you're leaving on the 25th. Unless you want to strip or somethi-"**_

"_**-No way in hell am I stripping."  
**_

_**Hayner laughs.**_

"_**You can sell the meth me and Dem jacked from Seifer and Rai."  
"Does it look like I'm cut out to be a dealer? Especially a meth dealer?"**_

_**Hayner shrugs, turning back around towards me.**_

"_**There's about a few hundred dollars worth of it. I know a place we can push it."  
**_

_**I raise an eyebrow at Hayners nonchalant approach to selling meth.**_

"_**It's...like you've done this before?"**_

_**"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Get your coat on."

* * *

**_

_**Oh man, I'm driving.**_

_**Oh man, I REALLY shouldn't be driving. I downed the LAST of my pills.**_

_**THE LAST.**_

_**They're gone. Oh my god they're gone.**_

_**I'm so high but they're gone.**_

_**So right now I'm okay, right? Right? Because I'm so high...**_

…_**..Right?**_

"_**Sora!"**_

_**I step on the breaks. **_

"_**You almost ran a red light...! Shit..."He exhales out.**_

"_**S-sorry."  
**_

"_**You can't drive right now, can you?"**_

_**The streets were empty as we sat still in front of a green light now.**_

"_**Switch me places."  
"No you don't have your license."  
"Yeah and soon you won't either if you keep driving like an idiot. I know how to drive now move."**_

_**"Bossy..."**_

_**I groan, putting my car in park quickly as I flip to the back seats. I wait for Hayner to get in the drivers seat before I crawl back up into the passengers seat.**_

_**He adjusts everything and started to drive. I stare outside of the window, admiring the sandy colored brick roads.**_

"_**We better not be going to the slums."  
**_

_**Hayner scoffs, "Does this look like the slums?"**_

_**He's got a point. This is like the center of the rich urban lifestyle. All in all, it's a place I wouldn't mind living in one day. There are pie shops open at late hours, bakeries, art stores, theaters...god it's like a wonderland!**_

_**I hear Hayner laugh, "Let me guess, this is like your gay fantasy land."**_

_**"Wrong. Do you really want to hear what my gay fantasy land would be like?" I smirk, amused by Hayners silence.**_

"_**It's not a bad place." He laughs a bit.**_

_**We pull up in front of some closed shop and made way around the corner. Hayner pulls up two crates.**_

"_**Sit."**_

_**We both sit down.**_

_**"Watch, we are gonna make a profit tonight." He sings out.**_

"_**These rich bastards flock like seagulls."**_

_**We waited for ten minutes with nothing. "Are you sure you're not exaggerating?"**_

_**He hits my leg. I look over, seeing two girls walking over as they whispered to eachother.**_

"_**That's it, come on over...we don't bite..." Hayner whispers in an unsettling waves.**_

"_**Hello ladies, looking for something?"  
**_

"_**Um, we were..." They giggled. It was apparent that these girls were already wasted. **_

"_**Do you know where we can get any E?"  
**_

_**Hayner frowned, " 'Fraid not. We only have-"  
"-What do you have?"  
"Uhm, we've got a few grams of tina."  
"Shit, we'll take an eight ball of that."**_

_**As they looked through their purses I shake Hayner excitedly. We laughed silently for a few seconds before regaining posture.**_

"_**Here, three hundred right?"  
"Yeah."**_

_**Hayner takes the money and hands them an eight ball, wrapped up in clear wrap.**_

"_**Have a good night."  
"You too!" They eagerly make their way out.**_

"_**Told ya."**_

Just got internet. Booyah. Read and Review!


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: Punishment enough.**_

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**How was he suppose to go about this news?  
**_

_**His father.**_

_**His fucking father, is coming for Christmas.**_

"_**Shit..." Is all that Axel could manage. He began to shake, prompting Hiro to worry.**_

_**Axel would die before he would admit to how petrified his father made him. The memories of being beaten hung over Axel and still haunts him.**_

_**It was silent as Axel swallowed the persistent lump in his throat. Hiro broke the silence, "Do we just leave?"**_

"_**No no no..."He trails off.**_

"_**You can leave if you want, I'm staying." Axel speaks up. His eyes scan the room for something, anything that can get his mind off of his 'father'. But nothing's gonna work.**_

"_**Axel, we're fine." Hiro says. He must've noticed Axel's climbing anxiety.**_

_**Axel's chest starts to tighten and his fists begin to ball up. His face is heating up, and his thoughts were racing.**_

"_**I need to go let off some steam..." Axel mutters before nearly running out of the room.**_

_**Downstairs Axel gathers up the usual fire setting supplies from the garage and heads out to the darkening beach.**_

* * *

_**The waves were purple and little to no one was walking the shores. A good distance away from the house and the ocean and in between two logs Axel had began to build a fire.**_

_**While waiting for the fire to catch on, Axel lights a cigarette and dials out to Sora.**_

_**It rang and rang, then forwards to his voice mail, one that he's had since sixth grade.**_

_Hey, it's Sora here. Well, actually I'm not here right now, I'm either sleeping, eating, cleaning, in class, or pursuing my dreams of becoming a professional beach bum. Either way it goes, leave a message and I'll get back to you, later!_

_**His voice alone had calmed Axel down a reasonable amount and brought a smile to his face. Instead of leaving a voice mail, Axel hangs up and calls one more time just to hear his adorable and at the time pubescent voice.**_

_**Axel closes his phone and shoves it in his pocket. He looks up and takes a good look around. The sound of the ocean roaring and crashing makes Axel uneasy.**_

_**As soon as the fire was at full force, Axel had gone through a small flask of whiskey and a few bumps of coke.**_

_**The higher he was, the drunker he was, the better the fire felt.**_

_**Axel was dazzled by the fire as he let his fingers float above the flames for a few seconds before he would pull back and do it over again.**_

_**He stumbled back and forth, trying hard yet not succeeding in keeping his balance.**_

"_**Ah, shit!" Axel nearly falls into the flames before managing to navigate backwards and fall on his butt.**_

_**He snorts out laughing at himself, before focusing on the fire again.**_

"_**I'll have all the power in the world one day...I'll have the power to kill that bastard too..." He smiles at himself.**_

_**He falls back, staring at the stars. It was freezing outside, but that phase has passed Axel.**_

"_**Yeah," He sighs out, " I'll have the power to destruct, construct, purify, and control anyone and anything anywhere." He sits up and brushes sand out of his hair. He lights another cigarette.**_

"_**You're lucky, you already have that." Axel directs towards the flames. He grins, "But even I control you. I made you and I can easily destroy you." Axel has a genuine smile on from this thought before it slowly turns into a grimace.**_

"_**Just like...dad." After he uttered those words, it was as if everything was muted. Axel swiftly lifts up his pant legs and puts out the half smoked cigarette around his right ankle.**_

_**Then he relights it.**_

_**Then he puts it out on himself.**_

_**Again.**_

_**And Again.**_

_**Axel begins to get carried away, slamming the cigarettes out, possibly causing a few bruises.**_

_**And by the time he finished, his ankle was pulsating from the pain. It's red, and a bit swollen.**_

"_**Fuck..."Axel hangs his head low, feeling ashamed of himself now. Before he almost tears up, Axel tosses sand on the fire to put it out, and gets up.**_

"_**Shit...can't even walk anymore..."Axel slurs out almost falling over.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Hayner you're a genius." I say to him counting out the hundred dollar bills in my car as he drives.**_

"_**I told ya, we split the profits in half?"**_

_**"No." I say in a serious tone, messing with Hayner.**_

_**"What?" He says abruptly still focusing on the road. I snicker to myself.**_

"_**You asshole I showed you where-" He glances over and then smiles at me, relieved to notice that I was joking.**_

"_**I'm not that much of an asshole."  
"You're not much of an asshole at all Sora."**_

"_**Let's see, we made 3 grand. That leaves us with 2,500 each...we should share some of this with Dem."  
"What? No! We were out there pushing, not him."  
"I know but if he wasn't with you, we probably wouldn't have gotten the meth to push in the first place." I shrug.**_

_**Hayner looks out of the window, thinking it over.**_

"_**It's only fair."  
"Alright, I guess..." Hayner says reluctantly.**_

"_**Alright, a grand for all three...lets go drop it off at his place now." I said becoming suspicious by the rise of cops driving around.**_

"_**Don't be such a paranoid freak."  
"Hayner just do it."  
He sighs, "Sora, do you have a problem?"  
I raise an eyebrow and look up from the money, "What?"**_

_**Hesitation is in the air, and I really don't know where he's trying to get at.**_

"_**A...a pill problem?" He asks silently.**_

_**Wow.**_

_**That's a first.**_

_**I really had to think about it. **_

_**I shrug, "I don't know...I don't think I do. Do you...?"  
**_

"_**Of course not." Hayner snaps. "I mean, you're not robbing people for cash to feed your addiction yet."**_

_**We laugh.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel layed perfectly still on his bunk, wondering if at any moment he would just snap and kill someone.**_

_**Preferably his father. Questions floated aimlessly through his head.**_

_**Why would he visit? Has he changed any? Was he going to go through with killing him this time?**_

_**Axel didn't want to deal with it. It was a horrible nightmare that needed to cease, even if only for a little while, just to keep him sane. With this thought in mind, Axel looked over the bunk to make sure Hiro was fast asleep. **_

_**Once he was sure, Axel quietly climbs down for a second and grabs Hiro's drug bag. It usually always consisted of clean water, individually packaged syringes, cotton, wipes, lighters, and of course his smack.**_

_**Axel anxiously prepared for a speedball. Anticipation rose as he mixed his uncut cocaine with Hiro's top quality smack. Part of him knew that he shouldn't be doing it, that he could die at any moment. But Axel was already fucked up, and he felt room for more.**_

_**So he sat there, hunched over his temporary drug station shirtless, getting ready for the high of his life. His hands shook as he boiled the mixture in a spoon with water.**_

"_**Almost there..."**_

_**Now he was scared. But nothing was going to deter his plans. Axel loads the needle and taps it a few times.**_

_**He didn't really have to search for the perfect vein. Once he found it on his forearm, he took one last deep breath before plunging it in his arm. He draws back blood until it's verified that his hit is ready, then empties the deadly mixture inside his veins.**_

"_**Ahh...shit..." It was nearly cumming to Axel. His heart begins to speed up as his ears rang intensely. All Axel could think of was to cap the needle and throw it somewhere safe before he loses his shit.**_

_**After Axel organized to the best of his ability, he fell back, grabbing the stuffed animal Sora had gave him.**_

_**The room was slowly spinning out of control under Axel's empty gaze. Axel was certain that his heart had stopped beating. He was fine with that, as long as the euphoric feelings kept coming.**_

"_**Why'd I ever stop shooting...up?" Axel asked himself.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Think he's dead?"  
"Of course he's not dead!...I think. I hope."**_

_**Hayner kneels down, shaking a passed out Demyx.**_

"_**What I want to know is why he would just pass out on his floor like this. Looks like he was making something..."Hayner picked his Dem's grape jam filled hand up for a second before dropping it.**_

"_**I'm pretty sure that he's drunk, actually."**_

_**Demyx then awoke, stretching out fully and yawning.**_

_**He looked up with a frowning tired expression, "What are you guys doing in my room?"**_

"_**News flash, this ain't your room, it's the kitchen. Here's some money." Hayner threw rolled up cash onto Demyx's chest. His eyes widened, "What'd I do?"**_

"_**Yeah, what DID you do..."I say helping him up. Demyx stumbles a bit before just leaning against the counter in the middle of the kitchen.**_

"_**Um..."He grumbles.**_

"_**I-I was trying to make something and I just fell...didn't want to get up so I think I blacked out?" Demyx attempts to explain, even though he knew that he didn't have a clue of what he was saying.**_

"_**Okay Dem we know, we know..."**_

* * *

_**Demyx's room was overall fascinating. There were posters of everything that had to do with music everywhere, instruments were hanging off of the wall, and to top it all off, everything was strangely neat. I don't know how to explain it any better than that.**_

_**We sat up against the wall in front of his bed, waiting for Dem to clean himself off. I decide to get up and look around. Demyx was mysterious himself.**_

_**On his nightstand there was a worn out journal, filled with pictures and notes from the looks of it. There were also a few guitar picks and a half empty bottle of wine.**_

"_**I need a smoke, I'll be right back."**_

_**I turn, raising a brow, "Since when did you smoke?"  
"Not cigarettes, Sorass." Hayner grinned, making his way out of the room. The room was now still. All I could hear was the faucet running from the bathroom. I decide to have a little peek through Dem's journal.**_

"_Music is what feelings sound like."_

"_Play the music, not the instrument."_

"_Music produces a kind of pleasure which human nature cannot do without."_

_**Quotes and sayings were written in cursive on the first page. I flip through a few more pages, seeing pictures of his parents. They looked rich alright. His mother was tall and slim with long blonde hair. She was wearing a completely white suit with diamond earrings and a pearl necklace. His father was blonde as well, strangely shorter, but built. He was also suited up in white. He had a mean, reserved glare. In the middle of both of them was a younger Dem, probably ten years old at the time.**_

"_**Man..." The picture gave me chills for some reason. I remember Dem telling me the stories of how his parents always demanded the best from him and wouldn't tolerate any less. I continue to flip through the pictures and was completely and utterly taken aback from a photo of him and another girl kissing.**_

"_**Really?" I mouth in disbelief. Demyx has actually kissed a girl. And he was able to get a picture of it! I look around, making certain that no one is watching me snoop, then return to the journal. I began to read what was written next to the photo.**_

"_My first (and I believe last) ex-girlfriend, Yuffie. Long story short, we are too different and better off as friends."_

"_**Aw man..." I huff. I wanted to find out the story behind it.**_

"_**Whatever..." I continue to flip the pages. There were a few more pictures I didn't expect. Demyx onstage performing with a black guitar, sweaty and grinning with a few more people.**_

_**It was really hard to believe that Demyx was straight-edge when these photos were taken.**_

_**Demyx seemed so alluring in these pictures, I felt close to blushing. But instead, I shook my head.**_

_**On the last page that was written on, there was a folded photo. I unfold it carefully. **_

_**It was the picture of a young man wearing a black trench coat. He was up on some hill, the town of Twilight behind him. There isn't much to describe about the picture though, except that it's in black and white. I look at the journal entry again.**_

"_The holidays are back, and I feel abandoned. No, I'm not alone, but I am lonely. I wish we could spend time together during the holidays, but I understand. Our families are too much alike. You're still stuck in that conformist hell hole that they created especially for you. Oh well, I guess I'll have to dig you out myself. Zexy, you're a special one. You're too good of a friend. I'll never forget the day that we met-"_

_**I shut the journal, alarmed by Demyx stumbling in. He smiles, falling back on his bed.**_

"_**H-hey...!" I say nervously.**_

_**He laughs, "Did you look through it?"**_

"_**No of course not!" I say quickly. He gaped at me for a second, before laughing again, "A horrid liar is what you are, Sir."**_

"_**Uhm...I'm sorry." I sit on his bed, rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed.**_

"_**It's fine!" He nudged me, laughing some more. "If I left it out I obviously didn't care much about its privacy. I mean, look at my room. Look at this place! It's spotless, right? Right?"**_

_**I nod.**_

_**"It's spotless because I care! And whatever I leave out, I don't care much about! It's making less sense the more I talk about it but hey!" Demyx threw his hands up.**_

"_**Still drunk eh?"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah. So, what's bothering you so much? You need to ask me something, I know it. Ask me!" Demyx slurs slightly, lazily flipping on his stomach.**_

"_**No I don't."**_

"_**Your voice and body language says otherwise..."Demyx sings out.**_

"_**You had a girlfriend?" I almost shriek out in disbelief. **_

"_**Yeah I had a girlfriend, Yuffie."**_

"_**Uh, tell me this story. Please." **_

_**He chuckles, "You're funny. You don't want to hear that story."  
"Yes I do!"**_

"_**Okay then. I dated her. The end."  
"Deeem..."**_

"_**I'll tell you when I'm not drunk. Where did Hayner go?"**_

"_**He went to go smoke a joint or something. He'll be back." I look down by my foot. On the floor there was a folder. I pick it up and look at Demyx for approval to look through it. He nods and I open the folder.**_

"_**Able to perform music at a nearly professional level...a child prodigy...sensational work...what's this all about?" I ask.**_

_**Demyx shrugged, "A bunch of important people complimenting my music? I don't remember. I used to play a lot in front of a bunch of groups when I was a kid. Never understood what the hell I was doing..."**_

"_**So you're a musical genius."**_

"_**If that's what they want to chalk me up to be."**_

_**I lay across Dem's back, looking up at the boring white ceiling. "You ever wanted to become a famous musician?"  
"Yeah, I do. I will eventually, but for now I just want to teach little kids how to play. If there's one thing I'll never resent my parents for, it's introducing me to the musical world-"**_

"_**-Hey you never told me your neighbors had a dog Dem!" Hayner said slamming the door open.**_

"_**Little ankle biter...bit my ankle." He pulled up his pant leg and there were scratches all over his ankle.**_

"_**What the hell were you doin' in the neighbors yard anyways? Oh," Demyx taps his head, "That's right, you have an uncontrollable libido that led you to try and fuck the girl who always changes with the shades open. Am I right?"**_

"_**Meh, more or less. Anyways, that money is from when we robbed the dudes. It's your share."**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Shit so fucked...tooooo fucked." Axel thought to himself.**_

"_**Am I dieing...?"**_

_**Axel stood up straight and still, attempting to figure out just what the fuck was going on.**_

"_**Toooooo much..."**_

_**With no idea on where he was, or how he ended up there, all Axel could really manage was walking. Not even his cellphone could help him at his point of intoxication.**_

_**Axel pulled his hood up, trying to hide his face which he assumed was bleeding. Walking by a candy shop he stopped in front of the bright, nearly blinding light that illuminated from the empty shop. His reflection frightened him.**_

_**He looked dead. **_

_**Blood was pouring from his nose, strange to Axel because that usually happens when he snorts. His face was pale, pupils unreasonably dilated, and a thin layer of sweat covered him. Parts of his hair stuck to his face. **_

"_**If cops see me I'm fucked..."**_

_**He began to walk again. Soon things went from fuzzy to sharp. It was as if the coke somehow 'kicked in' again.**_

_**And, well, it did since Axel decided to shoot up quickly behind a bar before walking again.**_

_**Soon he found himself in front of Sora's house. No thoughts of his step dad, Doni, or Rose, or even Roxas seeing him passed through his mind. All Axel could connect to at that point was Sora.**_

"_**Axel...? What the...? C'mon!" Axel wasn't quiet sure what was going on at that moment. He was being pulled along somewhere, but he couldn't do anything anymore.**_

_**It was like he was really dieing. But he knew that chances are that he's just overdosing.**_

"_**Seriously...Axel? Are you there?"**_

"_**Maybe you should throw him on the bed?"**_

"_**You are so lucky mom and dad weren't here to see you make an entrance like you did, Axel."**_

Read and Review thank you!


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Thirty-Three: An Ugly Dispute**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**After Dem's, we headed back home. Though once I was there, I wanted to leave again. Atleast go for a walk.**_

_**So when Hayner fell asleep, I quietly left after taking a few shots and smoking a bit of weed. But while walking I was really jumpy. Anything that I heard instantly made me sick to my stomach, it made me think about when I was jumped. So considering how I lacked pills, I needed to get as close as possible to that high. I sat behind a shoe store and pull out the last blunt that Hayner rolled. It was fat **_

_**About a block away, I see a person sitting down, with a lit cigarette in their mouth. At first, I began to cross the street, but I stopped and stayed walking on the block.**_

_**The closer I got, the more I realized that it was Reno. But I already knew from the looks of it that Reno wasn't himself. He was just in a black v-neck shirt and normal black jeans. The Reno I knew was always dressed in 'casual formal'.**_

_**I sat down next to him,"Hey."**_

"_**Yo."**_

"_**You okay?"  
He chuckles, "Am I ever?"  
"Yeah. You're usually better than okay." **_

"_**Hm, you're right."**_

_**Reno slams a bottle to his lips with such speed and force that I was afraid that he seriously hurt himself. The bottle doesn't leave his lips, instead he falls back chugging it down.**_

"_**Jesus Reno go easy. Don't drink yourself into a coma."**_

_**I get a good look at him, it's now obvious that he's shit-faced. He tosses the bottle behind us into the darkened parking lot. After a second or two I hear the glass break against the cement.**_

_**Reno runs his fingers through his hair irritably, "How the fuck am I going to live Sora...? How...?"His voice was low and slowed but then it would switch up and become high and fast...like Axel when he's high. His speech was understandable, but barely. His words would sometimes slur, but he'd catch himself and adjust.**_

"_**Reno what happened?"  
"Nothing. That's the thing! Nothing fucking happened to me. It's just..."**_

_**Reno grunts, "Fuck! Fuck this, fuck Christmas, fuck New Years, fuck Midgar...fuck everything."**_

"_**Reno...is this about your mother...?"  
Reno didn't react like I thought he would. He didn't tell me to shut up or anything.**_

_**With just a simple smirk, he answered, "Yeah."**_

_**After that, things got really quiet. I didn't know what to tell him.**_

"_**Sora, I think someone's trying to kill me."  
"No don't say that..."  
"Think about it, if the guys who fucking killed my mom are still out there, then they're going to kill me too. It's inevitable. Just...shit went wrong with their hit. I was the one who was supposed to die that day. They were going to kill me first, wait a few months, and then off my mom. But..."**_

_**Reno was holding back a lot. **_

"_**Whatever." He flipped on his side, his back now facing me. He coughs, "Ah shit...gotta stop relapsing..."**_

_**I lay on my side next to him on the hard ground. The sky was cloudy, and quiet frankly it was cold as shit. But I wasn't going to leave Reno there to just suffer. I wanted to help him somehow.**_

_**I turn on my side, admiring how long and beautiful his ponytail was. Without thinking, like a toddler I grab his ponytail and yank on it a bit.**_

_**I hear a chuckle, "What the hell are you doing Sora?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, I've been wanting to do this for the longest time, you don't understand."I continued to yank.**_

_**He laughs a bit more, "Well stop."  
"Why?" I whine.  
"Because," he pants out, "turns me on."**_

_**I blush brightly, slowly releasing his ponytail from my grip.**_

"_**You're a funny kid, yo."**_

"_**Not a kid, yo."**_

"_**That's what everyone says when they're eighteen. Just you wait Sora, you'll see. Carry me home please?"  
"What in God's name makes you think that I can carry your ass home?" I laughed.  
"Well, my legs started malfunctioning the more I drank, so unless you carry me I'll probably be here until the morning."**_

_**I sigh," All right all right. Get on. Don't choke me, don't blind me, and distribute your weight carefully."**_

"_**Got it."**_

* * *

"_**I've gotta say, I'm surprised you're still carrying me." Reno comments in my ear.**_

"_**Yeah, I've had to carry my Kairi and my brother Roxas home countless times back in high school...a few times in middle school."**_

"_**Rude used to carry me home all the time, it'd embarrass the hell out of him though..."**_

_**Reno laughs, "Yeah, although when he carried me home all the time, when I'm just so fucked up, I used to tell him my secrets. It sounds pretty weird, but it's true. It's a fucking shame I took him for granted...I don't deserve to be walking around. Shinra insisted though, and I didn't know what to do after I basically killed my best friends. Five months in fucking prison was hell though, to spend life in prison? I was considering asking for the death penalty. Get my last meal and die by lethal injection, you know?"  
**_

_**I swallowed hard, having to imagine what Reno lives with every single day. It made me hurt.**_

_**"R-Reno..." My voice is shaky, "Don't think that way. You've made mistakes, but so does everyone. What happened to you could've happened to anyone else in the world. Rude and Chelsea understand that, I'm sure of it. I'm sure that they forgive you too, Reno. You just really need to get a start on forgiving yourself..."**_

_**I hear sniffles in my ear. Reno wraps his arms around me tighter and I feel his face press against my neck. He was tearing up.**_

"_**I mean, shit I hate admitting that I'm wrong...I barely ever fucking do it. But...I know I fucked up big time..."**_

"_**Reno don't cry-"**_

"_**-I'm not crying! I'm not a fucking baby...!"**_

_**I stop in the middle of the sidewalk, holding in my wrongly timed laughter for the fact that Reno, a six foot something man, is hanging off of my back like a monkey.**_

_**I felt relief though, as he began to laugh, "I know what you're thinking. Shut up and keep walking."**_

* * *

_**Twenty minutes later we arrive at his house. All the lights were off.**_

"_**You want to come inside?"  
"No, I should be heading back before Hayner wakes up and throws a fit."  
"Well, alright. Thanks for the piggy back ride. I really didn't know you had it in you."  
I look on the ground in between us. Strangely there was a rose, unharmed, laying there with all the thorns intact.**_

_**I pick it up carefully and give it to him. He tilts his head and smiles, "Such a gentleman."**_

**_I look up at the sky for a second. "Here." He says._**

**_"The fuck?"_**

**_Reno had pulled out a knife from no where.  
_**

_**Not a pocket knife, but a knife. A big one. The knife that you would have on you only if you were a serial killer.**_

"_**Happy...Christmas?"He laughs, "I don't know where or how I got it. But if anyone fucks with you, stab 'em right in the stomach..." He pokes the handle part into my stomach, making me flinch.**_

"_**So I give you a rose and you give me a knife?" I take the knife, sliding it in my jackets inside pockets.**_

"_**Naturally. Goodnight Sora." He kisses me on the cheek, which made me tingle.**_

_**He smiles and taps me on the nose, "You still like me."**_

"_**Goodnight Reno." I blush.**_

"_**Night."**_

_**As I start to walk, I get no more than ten feet away before I hear leaves shake and a loud 'fuck' from Reno.**_

_**I run back, "Reno? Reno where'd you go!"  
"...I'm...here..."I see his hand, holding the rose, rise from the bushes next to the front door steps. **_

"_**Reno..."**_

_**Before I could get closer to help him he pops up and looks behind himself,"Shit, I didn't think I was THAT far gone...look at that. I fell from THERE? Man..." He stumbles back and falls into me. I almost fall back catching him.**_

"_**Okay, I'll come in. But ONLY to make sure that you get into bed safe."**_

_**I help Reno up the steps and watch him flip through keys. He takes the rose stem and bites down on it, making me wince.**_

_**"Reno don't do that!"  
"It doesn't hurt."**_

_**He begins to flip through his keys again. **_

"_**It's not that one...not that one...I don't think it's this one..."**_

"_**Why do you have so many keys?"  
"I don't, these aren't my keys."He snorts, throwing them on the ground."**_

"_**Reno do you have your keys?"**_

"_**Uhhh...here!" He pulls out a key from his pocket.**_

* * *

"_**So where's your room?"**_

"_**Down. Over..."Reno spins around and falls on the couch, pulling me on him.  
Everything was tense in the dark air, not being able to see him yet to feel him breath on me. I was in a position where I didn't know what to do.**_

_**And I love Axel. I love him a hell of a lot.**_

_**But Reno...just his name wants to make me jump! He had this whole other appeal to him. There wasn't a mystery about him. Reno was there and he demanded that you know it.**_

_**He wants me. He presses his hands against my hips, his grip is tight. I struggle for a second before letting my hands give in and I hold his waist with one hand, pulling his ponytail with the other.**_

"_**Ahh...!" He pushes himself up onto me, pinning me to the couch. I feel his hard on beginning to press against my clothing.**_

_**Oh no, I need to stop this before I cheat.**_

"_**Let go of his hair Sora..." I tell myself. But I can't. He presses harder, making me yank the shit out of his ponytail.**_

_**It is now that I'm aware that Reno is a loud moaner. The worst part is that I enjoy it too much to let go. He pulls out the knife from my jacket and I hear it hit the ground. Reno pushes my shirt up and bites down on my stomach.**_

_**I'm breathing hard, becoming hard, and I just can't resist. But before anything else happen the stairway lights turn on and we hear someone rushing down.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**Reno sits up fast, turning around. "Whoa Zack wait!" Reno puts his hands up.**_

"_**Reno!" Zack squints his eyes. He was in sweats, holding a baseball bat.  
"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing...?"Reno lets his hands fall to his sides.**_

"_**Oh well I thought we were getting robbed..."**_

"_**Well that ain't it..."  
Zack snorts, "Yeah obviously not. Hey Sora!"He waves. I look away embarrassed,"H-hey Zack..."**_

"_**I thought we were getting robbed. Because Reno never does anything in the living room past midnight. And I didn't hear him moan all I heard was heavy breathing and something hitting the floor. Usually everyone can hear Reno moan, but I see the reason he wasn't moaning is because you guys weren't going at it yet. Sorry about that. It's funny because he's always in the basement when we hear him moan and I'm telling ya it's a bit soundproof down there so you can only imagine what he does to his vocal cords when he fuc-"**_

_**"-Zack please!"  
"Sorry! My bad. It's just that Aerith left mad and I need someone to talk to..."**_

"_**Okay but if you really need to talk does it have to be about-"**_

"_**-Okay okay, I know how you feel about it."**_

_**Zack leans against the wall, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about though. We ALL do it. You just happen to-"  
"-So help me God Zack." **_

"_**...do it louder."**_

"_**Zack!"  
He runs upstairs and shuts the light off, "Night Sora!"**_

_**We sit apart now, in the silent uncomfortable dark.**_

"_**Well that puts a painful end to that." He sighs.**_

"_**Yeah...Look. Reno I-"  
"-I can't. I know, I've heard it plenty of times before."  
"Sorry to lead you on..."  
"It's okay. I still want you."He flicks on the lamp next to him.**_

_**I smile, "I guess you'll just have to wait."  
"Maybe. How long."**_

"_**Reno, you might never get me."  
"Ha!" He throws his arms behind his head before looking at me, "I always get what I want."  
"Oh do you?"**_

"_**If I want it bad enough. And if I don't get it well then maybe I didn't want it that bad."**_

_**I sigh, "Okay." I pick up the knife on the floor, "I should get going, it's really late."**_

"_**Alright. Don't say I didn't warn ya. I ALWAYS get what I want."  
"Sure Reno. Still need me to help you to your room?"  
"Nah," Reno looks at the staircase, "I think I'll go mess up whatever party Zack's havin' now."**_

"_**Alright, goodnight Reno."  
"Night, Sora."  
As I walk away I stop, looking down, "It's very strange when I can feel you eying me Reno."  
"Well then you shouldn't have done it to me so many times, don't you think?"**_

"_**Fair. Night."**_

* * *

_**It's staggering, how dumb a person can act when they're fucked up. I'm no exception.**_

_**Axel is laying on my bed with no covers and all of his clothes on. He looks an absolute mess. **_

"_**Axel..." I set down my bags by the door and sit by him. It's eight in the morning and my brain is having a hard time putting the pieces together.**_

"_**What happened?" Demyx asked.**_

"_**I don't know," I begin to stroke Axels hair, "Roxas just called me last night after my walk, saying that Axel was fucked up out of his mind in my room."**_

"_**There's Axel for ya..." Demyx said. I got up and began to take his shoes off, hoping to at least make Axel comfortable.**_

"_**And they say I have big feet..."**_

"_**Sora!" **_

_**I get up and walk to the bathroom, "What?"**_

_**My jaw drops.**_

_**My heart sinks.**_

_**And I tear up for a second before I suck it up.**_

_**Well, the first thing I notice is blood. Hard not to notice the blood. Its all over my counter, and in my sink.**_

_**On the floor...**_

_**There's drugs. Some white powder which was obviously coke, and some brown powder.**_

_**Also, there's needles.**_

_**Fuck. The last thing I want him to be doing is shooting up. **_

"_**Fuck!" **_

_**I run back to the room and start to shake Axel. What if he overdosed? What if he's dead?**_

_**I won't live with myself. Thinking that while Reno was on me, my boyfriend was at my house suffering? No way in hell would I live with myself.**_

_**After a few rough shakes and a few slaps, he didn't budge.**_

"_**Axel! Wake up...!"I pulled up his sleeves, seeing a good amount of track marks and slashes.**_

"_**Jesus Christ." I drop him.**_

"_**What? What happened?"  
I check his pulse.**_

_**I sigh, "Oh my God..."  
I clench my jaw, "Dem, can you go to Roxas's room for a sec. Try to get things straight?"  
"Is he okay?"  
"Yeah...for now."  
Demyx raised his eyebrows, "Just don't kill him..."He walked out of the room.**_

_**I look over to my bathroom, seeing the dirty floor. I run inside, throwing all of his drugs in the toilet and flushing it down the toilet. I carefully pick up the needles and throw them in a container under the sink. After making sure that my bathroom clean of needles and drugs I go back into my room. I was tired of it. I just wanted Axel to stop.**_

_**And I hated myself too, for being so hypocritical.**_

_**I pick Axel up wedding style and I set him down in my tub. I take off his sweaty, blooded clothes checking them and throwing the remainder of his drugs in the toilet. I notice that his ankle is messed up and I don't think much about it because his nude body was just so amazing all together.**_

_**I'm such a horrid person for what I just thought.**_

_**His body. No matter how bruised it was...it was gorgeous. I wanted to hop on him that very moment. **_

_**But, that would be some form of rape I'm sure.**_

_**Why am I such a horny bastard? For god's sakes I'm a virgin but I drool over men like it's no one's business.**_

_**I turn on the cold water and after about thirty seconds Axel grunts, then quickly sits up.**_

"_**What's going on...?"He drones out, holding himself.**_

_**I turn the water off and throw a towel over him, "You tell me."**_

"_**Sora?" He raises an eyebrow, then looks around. He was shivering.**_

"_**W-what...?" He was shocked by the blood, perhaps. **_

"_**You really don't remember what happened?"**_

* * *

"_**Well...I got really high. There's no hiding that."Axel said while pulling on the pair of sweats I gave him.  
"Axel tell me what happened."**_

_**Axel stared outside of my window for the longest time before speaking a word.**_

"_**My 'dad' is coming for Christmas."  
"Oh..."**_

"_**So. I freaked the fuck out and got high. I got high at my place and I wandered around before coming here. Then Roxas and some other guy took me up here and then after they thought I was sleeping they left and I went in the bathroom to get higher. I think I did...and then I just remembered saying fuck the world and slashing myself. And now I'm here."**_

_**I don't know what to tell him.**_

"_**What was that brown powder Axel?"  
He hesitates for a moment before speaking, "Heroin. Where'd I put all that shit anyways...?"**_

"_**I threw it all away."  
"What!"Axel had become so furious with me so quickly it caught me off guard. **_

"_**I threw it all away. Your coke, your heroin. I took everything from the bathroom to your pockets and threw it all down the toilet. It's all gone."  
"Now why in the fuck would you do that?"  
"Because you need to fucking stop Axel!"  
"Don't fucking tell me what I need when you're doing the same goddamn thing Sora."He spit out in a low growl.  
"Oh excuse me but I don't remember the last fucking time I went to my boyfriends house and shot up drugs while he was hours away at college!"**_

_**Fuck I wish I hadn't of said that.**_

_**Axel grabs my wrist with such quickness it made my heart jump, "Fuck you Sora!"  
I try to pull my arm away, "Get off!"**_

_**But he doesn't. Instead he pushes me on my bed, "And just who the fuck do you think you are to be talking about my drug problem when you're doing the same thing, huh?" His grip is tightening by the second. It's becoming unbearable.**_

"_**Axel get the fuck off of me-"  
"-You think I'm fucking blind! You think I don't know that sweet little Sora is just a fucking pill popper?"  
"Shut up!"**_

"_**You can't get shit past me Sora! You can try all you want but I can find out what you don't want me to just like that."**_

"_**You're just mad because I threw away your drugs! So get off of me!"  
"You're damn right I am! What would you have done if I threw away your vicodin? Your xanax and your Valiums...you'd be pissed wouldn't you! Especially since you don't have a fucking prescription huh!"  
"Axel you don't know shit! You're always high! How would you know if you're busy sticking your nose in a pile of coke all the time huh! Just what the fuck-"  
"-SHUT UP!"  
I shut my eyes tight and refrain from crying. Having my boyfriend yell at me because of drugs was one thing.**_

_**But Axel was actually getting physical with me. I never thought I'd see this day coming.**_

_**It's nowhere near as bad as when Doni used to fuck with me, but still. The fact that it was Axel, a guy who claims to love me, was enough to make me want to scream out in pain.**_

"_**You think I need to stop? Look at yourself Sora...you may not be high off of your pills now but every time you are, I KNOW. You're not a pro at not nodding out. So get your shit together before you ever fucking tell me what I need...!"**_

"_**Fuck you Axel...!" I begin to sob. I fight with myself to stop.  
"Yeah fuck me. Fuck me, you know maybe if you did we wouldn't be doing this right now! But I guess you're just a pussy-"  
**_

**_I suck up my tears just as quickly and spit out an insult that really wasn't thought out._**

_**"-I'm not a pussy! You're just a fucking SLUT. S-L-U-T. SLUT GOT IT MEMORIZED?"**_

"_**You think I'm a fucking slut now? Really I haven't gotten ass since that fucking stripper who took your place for a few months and you think I'm a slut still? I'll give you something to call me a slut for Sora...!"**_

_**"Go right the fuck ahead Axel just get off of me get your shit on and never come back!" I pushed him off of me finally and wiped the tears from my eyes.**_

"_**Alright then I won't. Don't fucking expect to see me for a long ass time." He starts to put on his bloody clothes from last night but I'm so in raged at him I can't keep my mouth shut. I stand up and look for my phone.**_

"_**Hurry up and leave! Get whatever piece of ass you'd like and fuck the shit out of it Axel! Because it doesn't fucking matter to me! If that's what you really want then go ahead and enjoy yourself! Go get high and fuck around! It's not fucking news to anyone! I can just go fuck Riku anyways!"**_

_**Really REALLY wish I hadn't of said that.**_

_**I feel Axel grab my upper arm now, "The fuck did you just say...?" He asks through clenched teeth.**_

"_**You heard me-"  
Axel takes my other upper arm and slams me into the wall.**_

_**My head only hurts a little, but I'm scared. I don't show it though, I won't let him see how much he's intimidating me.**_

"_**You think you're hurting me Axel? Go ahead try harder because I can take a lot!"**_

"_**Never fucking say that again! I got my ass beat for you by that fucker! And trust me he'll be dead by the time you guys even TOUCH."  
"Fuck you." I lower my voice and hold my head up, "You want to fuck around, do it. But don't think you can sit there and tell me without me retaliating. I may be a virgin but I'm not afraid to fuck around and get my dick sucked too, Axel...So go ahead." I catch him by surprise I think. He lets go of me and I walk to the door. I open it and point with my head lowered, "Now get the fuck out and don't ever talk to me again."  
**_

"_**Gladly." He sneers.**_

_**He walks out and I slam the door as hard as I could. In blind fury I begin to 'unpack' my bags.**_

_**More like throwing shit all over the place because I could. After that, I blast the music channel on my T.V and begin to kick the shit out of the bottom of my bed frame while cursing out loud how much of a piece of shit Axel is. **_

_**Put a hole through it.**_

_**So not thinking about the last time I put a hole through the wall I punch my wall again.**_

"_**Motherfucker!"I pull back my hand and shake it. More pain began to shoot up my arm and little spots of blood began to show.**_

_**Mom is not going to be to happy about that.**_

_**I sit down on my bed and begin to sob, "Son of a bitch..."**_

_**The sad part about it all is that I want to get so high right now. I want to snort some pills, crush up and drink some other pills, and swallow some pills whole in one sitting.**_

"_**Man..."I try to suck up my tears but nothing works.**_

"_**I really am in love with Axel..." I say to myself before putting my head in my hands.**_

"_**FUUUCK!" I fall back on my bed just whining now. "Why can't I just fucking get into relationships where I DON'T fall in love for the whole time and just dump 'em when I get bored like normal eighteen year olds do...?"**_

_**I look at my wrists and arms. I can see traces of when Axel had grabbed me and it's a horrible reminder.**_

_**I curl up into a ball.**_

"_**Roxas is here...so that's a no go for pills..."  
I thought long and hard how I was supposed to get pills.**_

_**Then it hit me.**_

_**I could go into Doni's and mom's bathroom. Fuck imagine the goldmine I can strike!**_

_**And they won't be back for a while. My mom went shopping for presents and Doni's at his parents!**_

**_Yes, dear God yes._**

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**Fuck him. Fuck his shit. You don't need him. You don't fucking love him." Was all Axel could repeat to himself in his shower. Axel said he was gonna fuck around, and he wasn't going to fall through on that. **_

_**He got dressed in his favorite white T-shirt and dark blue jeans.**_

_**Why it was his favorite?**_

_**He still laughs about it. **_

_**Downstairs in his car he debated on whether to stay sober or not, but in the end he gave in. Axel ran back inside and began to down the whiskey in the fridge. After about five minutes Axel was already stumbling back to his car.**_

_**Inside Axel began to look through his phone again. Usually Axel wouldn't bother with his phone but something pushed him this time. Flicking through his photo album Axel cursed out, deleting tons of pictures that were probably taken while he rolled around with his phone in his pocket.**_

_**Then he stumbled across a photo he wasn't aware of before.**_

"_**Huh...?" He squinted bringing the phone closer to his eyes to get a better look. His vision was fucked at that point.**_

"_**Oh..."**_

_**It had been a picture of Sora curling himself around a slumbering Axel. Sora was looking into the camera, and he held an index card with his lips which read 'So you finally found this pic?'.**_

"_**Aw...! Fuck...!" Axel held his eyes in his palms for a second before looking back at the photo. Sora's eyes were so bright and vibrant and fucking stunning. How his peach colored lips curled up into a beautiful smile while he held the card in his mouth made Axel crave his delicate full lips.**_

_**Axel observed the picture more. From the looks of it, Sora was far gone when he took it.**_

"_**We were outside...on grass...in a sleeping bag together...? Castaway...!"**_

_**Sora had taken the picture so long ago Axel was a bit ashamed of himself for not catching it sooner.**_

_**Axel shoved his phone in his pocket and pushed the key into the ignition. **_

"_**I. Can't. Do. This." Axel bluntly told himself.**_

"_**I...I..."**_

_**Axel closed his eyes, swallowing hard, "I...I...l-love. I love...Sora. I can't do this to him again..."**_

"_**Shit..."Axel thought back to what he had done to Sora earlier. **_

"_**Over fucking drugs...I'm an asshole..."Axel slowly began to realize. Axel jumped out of his vehicle and walked back into the house.**_

"_**I'll just go talk to him face to face later..."  
Axel walked into the kitchen, still looking down at his phone.**_

"_**Hiro if you're gonna eat something then eat something. I'm tired of reorganizing the fridge because you don't know where to put things back properly..."**_

"_**Where the fuck is my whiskey...?"**_

_**Axel nearly fell back from fear.**_

_**That voice.**_

_**That fucking low grumble.**_

_**Axel freezes though. He didn't anticipate for him to be there that soon. **_

"_**Oh my god..." Axel is dying on the inside. His fathers voice conjured up memories that Axel would rather forget.**_

_**The beatings.**_

_**The drownings.**_

_**The stabbings.**_

_**Death.**_

_**Unnerved at the moment, Axel jumped off of the stool without delay causing it to fall over. He picked up his speed hoping to make it through that door in time but it was no use.**_

_**He knew he wasn't going to make it through.**_

Hey there! I'm glad you guys are still sticking with me through all the delays and I'm so sorry for them! I'm trying my hardest to not keep you guys waiting too long though so bare with me! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep sending them in! Until next time...


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter Thirty-Four: Break**_

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I feel on top of the world.**_

_**I feel like I'm about to collapse.**_

_**There's so much pressure to get these fucking pills I almost can't bare it. But I know it'll all be worth it in the end.**_

_**I open my bedroom door slightly and focused my hearing down the hall. Dem's lively voice can be heard all over the house, he must have gotten a hold of some alcohol.**_

_**I take a few steps towards my left to the stairs and listen down there for a few seconds. No one was making a sound. I feel my heart beating fiercely under my weightless white T-shirt. My palms are increasingly sweaty and I feel lightheaded as I turn around and head back down the hall. At the end of the hall past Roxas's room there are beige doors on the opposite side of the hall. I slide in quickly and just about slammed the doors.**_

_**I wait a few seconds.**_

_**I resume activity.**_

_**I find myself standing in a corridor. Me and Roxas always hated going to moms room because of the eerie presence the corridor held. There are five closets along the walls. The only room was my moms. I slowly walked down, breathing carefully again and listening for any signs of Doni or mom.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Dazed and confused, Axel's head lays on the counter top, the scent of blood is already present and his father has gotten a good grip on his hair.**_

"_**S-S-"Axel fought to say stop but his head was slammed onto the counter again. His hands began to claw away at his fathers, desperately.**_

_**Axel was a good fighter, always has been. But his father had so much strength that he built up from different sources over the years. There was no way Axel could hold his own when it came to his dad.**_

"_**What happened to the whiskey Axel?" He pressed on.**_

_**Axel slammed his eyes shut.**_

"_**I-I drank it-"  
"-You stupid little fuck! You know not to touch my shit-"**_

"_**-I didn't know you were here!"**_

"_**You should have...didn't your mom or Hiro tell you...?"**_

_**Axel's father exhales annoyed, "Not even old enough to be fucking drinking yet. Are you?" He pushes Axel's head out of his rough hands.**_

_**Axel, with his head still on the counter, slowly raised his head. Looking down he had already predicted that his blood would be smeared over the counter.**_

"_**Fuck this shit..."Axel thought to himself, afraid to look behind him as his father stood, staring coldly at the back of Axel's head. Waiting. Axel could feel it.**_

_**No point in waiting with him. Axel turned around cautiously, watching out for his father's hands. He was towering, at 6' 4", and brawny. Nothing like Axel and Hiro's build, lanky yet toned.**_

_**His eyes were hazel, and his hair jet black. Although his father was a steaming drug and alcohol abuser, his looks always helped him get by. Axel can recall the many women his father would bring home behind his mothers back. He had smooth defined facial features. Axel had thought of how his father was a lucky fucker to look like a model or some movie star at 36 years old, counting that he's a drunk and a druggie AND a fighter.**_

_**Part of the reason Axel's father disliked him so much was because of his red hair and slight widows peak. He taunted Axel, calling him a clown and what not. His mother had endured worse though, being spit on and kicked not only by Axel's father, but nearly her whole family. No one in Axel's large family had red hair except him and his mother. **_

"_**You should know...how old I am..." Axel tells him. Axel looks into his eyes, not backing down.**_

"_**I don't give a fuck about you. It wouldn't matter to me if you just dropped dead. I'd do the job myself if I could-"**_

_**"-You already did...!" Axel struggles not to yell.**_

"_**You've...you've...you've..."**_

"_**Speak up. What have I done?" His father steps closer. Axel instinctively pushes himself back against the counter.**_

"_**You've...you've...st-st..."Axel's chest is tightening. He tries to forget as fast as he was remembering what has been done to him.**_

"_**Hung you upside down in a tree while whipping the shit out of you? Or did I take that fucking two by four to your head?"**_

_**He's smiling, "Should've never fucking held back with you..."**_

_**Axel wasn't going to cry, it was an impossible task while the alcohol was still buzzing through him.**_

"_**The social workers didn't believe that...Good thing you don't scar easy...huh?"**_

"_**Fuck you."**_

"_**Tell me...how was it to tell people that your father drowned you in the fucking ocean, yet have no one believe you?"**_

_**And just right there, Axel snapped.**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**Here I am. **_

_**In front of my personal holy grail.**_

_**The medicine cabinet. **_

_**I stare at myself for what seemed to be hours. Looking at every crack, every wrinkle, every strand of hair.**_

_**My sweat.**_

_**My pores.**_

_**My pupils.**_

_**Myself.**_

_**It was the craziest feeling. The Sora that I had known, the Sora that I had been since I was born was slipping away.**_

_**Its all so good and bad. But I WANT this. I no longer want to be the sheltered innocent Sora. I don't want to be the straight A student. I don't want to be the star athlete...**_

_**Right now, I don't want to be Sora. **_

_**I just want to be.**_

_**My hand opens up the cabinet before I realize it. **_

"_**Where to start...?"**_

_**I begin my pill shopping spree by opening a bottle of vicodin that I first spotted. Before I could get to excited by this though, only three fall into my palm.**_

"_**Fuck...this isn't going to do it." I hesitate on whether it was even worth taking for two seconds before I mistakenly hear something and dump them in my pocket.**_

_**I peek out of the bathroom to check out if it was still safe to be in there.**_

_**Must've been my imagination.**_

_**I continue looking. I learned that the ones that had 0 refills were the ones to go for. The ones that needed a doctors prescription to get.**_

_**And I got what I wanted.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**Axel turned towards the counter top, the collection of knives catching his attention. Slowly, he reached for it.**_

"_**What does it feel like...to stab someone FATHER..." Axel says with a sarcastic tone.**_

"_**Where you afraid of going to prison...? Because I'm not..."**_

"_**What-"  
Axel rushes to his father, the knife now only centimeters away from his throat.**_

"_**Shit..."Axel thinks to himself, surprised by his own actions.**_

_**Before anything could progress they both hear the door open.**_

_**"What the...?" Was Hiro's reaction to the scene.**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

"_**Just...go upstairs." Hiro says to the random girl he brought home.**_

_**Axel steps back, flicking the knife down in between his fathers feet. **_

"_**Bitch."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora **_

_**My heart is beating a billion times a second and I feel like puking. As I hear them step inside I know I'm done for unless I find the best closet to hide in.**_

_**I jump into the second closest to the door. Doni and my mom are making there way upstairs.**_

"_**Man Doni's gonna kill meee..."I say to myself grasping the pills in my sweaty palms. Once they arrived inside their corridor, the silence took place.**_

_**It was unnatural. They didn't speak one word to eachother. Their steps slowly disappear into the bedroom. Before I breath out, I hear the bedroom door slam shut.**_

_**I close my eyes and swallow hard. A tinge of guilt befalls me for some reason before I quietly make my way out.**_

_**I rejoice walking back in my room. Everything is going to be alright.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

"_**If there's one thing I hate...it has to be that fuck." Axel says. His father left upon Hiro and a strange girl arriving.**_

"_**You're face is all bloody-"**_

"_**-Yeah no shit!" Axel sits down on a stool. The counter was covered with blood in front of him.**_

_**It was only blood.**_

_**Hiro swallowed, looking down.  
"What happened...?"  
"I got in a fight with Sora...and I'm...I'm so fucking stupid!" Axel confesses slamming his head on the blooded counter. He feels like crying.**_

_**So much so, that he does.**_

_**Axel starts crying. He doesn't try to disguise it, nor does he tries to interfere with that fact.**_

"_**I-I grabbed him and slammed him and treated him like shit just because of drugs...I just got so pissed. He called me a slut and...I can't-" He choked on his own words before crying into his puddle of blood.**_

_**Hiro stood there for a few silent seconds before letting out a, "What?"**_

_**He shifted a bit. "You...dad...Sora? After what happened all you can think about is what happened between you and Sora...?"**_

_**Axel just sniffles, not paying mind to Hiro's comment.**_

"_**C-C'mon..."  
"I'm a fuck up I keep fucking up and he's so perfect I don't know-"**_

"_**-Now now none of that c'mon..."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

_**I haven't gone to get Dem from Roxas' room yet. **_

_**I haven't even bothered to clean my room since taking some Valiums. All I've bothered to do is stuff my lifeless body into an oversized Christmas sweater and make some shitty tea.**_

_**My life is become a pile of shit. And all I'm doing is feeding it.**_

_**I know it, but the only time I'm ever able to come to peace with that fact is when I get scary high.  
**_

_**What is scary high? To me, it's when I've become so numb I take a step outside of myself to critique my stupid ways. Normally I'd feel like breaking down if I attempt such a thing sober. But as of now...**_

_**I could give two fucks less.**_

_**My room is cold and silent. Outside its foggy. It must be five now...**_

_**I sigh to myself, "Guess I'm single now..." I say to myself. I twitch from the unpleasant thought. My guilty conscience is reeking havoc upon my soul. So many things that I said to Axel...that just wasn't okay.**_

_**He's not a slut...**_

_**He's not as horrible as I said to him.**_

…_**.I am.**_

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

_**The dirtiest feeling stays with Axel after washing all the blood off. Hiro had told whatever bimbo he had brought over to the house.**_

"_**So...what's your plan."**_

"_**Apologize, gift, hope to god he didn't do what he told me he would..."Axel states. **_

"_**Hm...I wish we were back in the city...snow would be covering the ground everywhere right now!"**_

"_**Snow...? Haven't seen that in ages..."**_

"_**It never snows here...!"Hiro fusses like a child.  
Axel gets dressed up and ready to possibly beg for his life line.**_

"_**Your ear gauge looks sick." Hiro tells Axel as he pulls it into a low pony tail.**_

"_**Considering that there's just a hole there." Hiro tugs on Axels earlobe.**_

"_**Aw what?" Axel feels it quickly to find out that his black ear gauge has fallen out.**_

"_**Fuck it."**_

"_**No there's a hole in your ear, unless you fill it in, it's ugly. Creepy. Sora's gonna see that, scream, and slam the door shut."**_

"_**It's not even that big."**_

"_**Like, a size two?" Hiro grabbed on to Axels earlobe, "You're not even suppose to size up that fast. Watch your ear fall off." Hiro teased. "Plug it!"**_

"_**I'll figure it out."**_

_**Once Axel made a few stops to a couple of shops, he waited hesitantly in his car down the block from Sora's house.**_

"_**Boy aren't I pathetic..."**_

_**In the back layed a medium to large sized box wrapped in white paper with golden snowflakes and a blue bow on top. Axel, being slightly self-conscious from Hiro's observation, also 'plugged' his ear gauge with a new black plug.**_

_**Before Axel jumped out he gripped his steering wheel. "He probably doesn't want anything to do with me...Riku's probably over there..."**_

* * *

_**Back to Sora**_

"_**Hey Sora me and Doni are headed out again."**_

"_**Where to?" I turn my head to her. She shrugged, seeming clueless. "I'll call to check in later on. Make sure Roxas isn't out past 12."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Love you hun."She closed the door and seconds later I hear the front door close too.**_

_**Seconds later Dem opens the door, "Sora I'm going to the market to pick up something yummy! Do you want anything?"**_

_**I look at him and raise a brow to his ridiculous hat. It's white and fluffy like, almost like a wig the way it falls down his neck.  
"N-no...?"**_

"_**Don't look at me like that...it was YOUR hat before you gave it to Roxas." He closes the door.**_

_**I sigh, picking up my phone. Before I could send a text to Riku I get an unknown call.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Sora. In the next twenty minutes you're going to be getting a visitor..."**_

So I've got some explaining to do...


End file.
